


PROSTRATE THYSELF HOTTER

by MaDDeRHaTTeR



Category: D.B. Super, Dragon Ball, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Cock Worship, F/F, Fellatio, Graphic Description, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Most content of this website is not suitable for underage people. Viewer discretion is advised., NSFW, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Prostate Stimulation, Rimming, Tail Sex, XXX Rated Descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 134,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaDDeRHaTTeR/pseuds/MaDDeRHaTTeR
Summary: ** My A.T.L. (Alternate Time Line) style fic begins after Goku Black.There's yaoi, deities, blood oaths, deception, Truten, insanity, VegeKak, tail kink, betrayal, saiyan culture, rutting, Saiyan breeders? A Moon Goddess, and wrath WITH a curse if the aforementioned oath is broken! Everything about our Z fighters lives, as they know it, is about to change forever!!





	1. ~PRINCE & THE CLOWN~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GizmoTrinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/gifts).

> To all the wonderful readers. Kakavege fans, sex fiends, Truten fans, THIS is what Prostrate was meant to be! If you were impressed BEFORE, I honestly do not understand how! It was a wreck the first nine chapters at LEAST. I MUST give my guys and ghouls a POLISHED deeper, better HOTTER story... This is what is finally here at AO3. The reboot to the original hot yaoi story! *****ADULT CONTENT**** For Adults or age of sexual consent by the laws of your lands!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**  
Obviously, I do not claim ownership over any characters here. I do not own Dragon Ball at all. I admire and respect the work of Toriyama Akira-San! Most of the character names, the Dragon Ball dressings all belong to him! However, I did solely write this Fan Fiction, in an alternate time fashion, based off of his creation.** Here at last, the full fledged chapters on AO3! A long overdue reworking of the original:
> 
> ~*~Prostrate Thyself before thy Prince~*~<\center>  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of the polished deeper, better, hotter story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Writing italicized between the tildes are characters personal thoughts directly~  
&  
~Plain writing between tildes such as this are the narrators rendition of characters personal thoughts~
> 
> Lets jump in!

**Prostrate thyself HOTTER**

_ ****Art Work Credited to Twin Dragons. Can be seen if you follow the link at the end of the chapter**** _

**— CHAPTER 1—**

**~PRINCE & THE CLOWN~  
  
  
pros·trate**

**/'prÃstrÄt/  
  
  
verb**

**1.  
to lay oneself flat on the ground face downward, especially in reverence or submission.**

**~Prince & The Clown~**

It was the dead of night time at Capsule Corp, mostly everyone inside slept deeply. Everyone, except for Vegeta that is. He laid there on his back, arms overlapping tight across his chest, with a thin sheet covering only the lower half of his naturally warm body. His lips firmly pressed together; eyes fixed upon the ceiling as if he were intensively studying its domed architecture. With one brow burrowing deeply into his forehead, the rounded dome could not be further from his thoughts. He was wearing his usual perfect, yet perturbed facial expression. Usual for him when he felt irritated, specifically because of a certain clown.  
  
_~Pffft... Kakarot... You FOOL~_  
  
He grumbled to himself, as his thoughts continued their agonizing downward spiral into the same repetitive, questioning circles that started with things like:  
  
~Why did he have to say and do things that strike at his nerves so frequently? ~ -Or- ~Does he do things like this simply to get a rise out of him? ~  
  
The unanswered questions were usually followed by even more inquiries asked under the notion that those previously asked were factual. Those assumptions led to confrontational fantasies. His lines of reasoning created, presumptuous statements and even more interrogating queries to strike up even more tail chasing conversation inside of his mind such as:  
  
~Perhaps Kakarot knows of his low tolerance for "BAKA minded" behavior and uses this to publicly unravel him. Was he truly sadistic enough to plot against him so? Recalling ALL of those times in the past Kakarot HUMILIATED him, disrespected his position as his Prince... First fighting AGAINST him, beside that damn Namekian. Then becoming a Super Saiyan **before** he did, and in front of FRIEZA nonetheless! He did it again, next with Cell! Even giving his very LIFE immortalizing himself as the conquering HERO! Even when he FINALLY thought FOOLISHLY that Kakarot would see the strength he truly possessed, in an exclusive and deadly, 'Majin Vegeta' brawl; he was mistaken. Kakarot had the audacity, (he later found out,) to make a fool of him still! He discovered that even in their heated battle, eye to eye, face to face, fist to fist Kakarot WITHHELD his biggest secret from him, right there between their honor! It was… Super Saiyan Three! Did he PITY Vegeta so much? By withholding the newest form of ascension from the Prince, especially during intimate Saiyan combat, he may as well have gotten on a universal loud speaker and made an announcement to every planet in the galaxy, informing them all about how WEAK that he felt Vegeta truly was. Tell them all how certain he was that the “washed out prince” simply could not handle his new powers! He should have denounced Vegeta and claimed the right to rule himself! ~  
  
_~Was I never even WORTHY of witnessing that power first hand Kakarot? Not even as a fellow Saiyan? ~_  
  
Being back from hell had tempered these raw, unresolved emotions quite a bit, or so he thought. Vegeta **had** begun to "let bygones be bygones" and just be grateful for his life among the living. Settling into a "normal" boring life on earth. Besides his marriage ending, things were up until recently quite uneventful. At first these little 'jabs' of stupidity were easily ignored, now it seemed as if Kakarot just had to find another way to crawl beneath his skin with a pack of razor blades and a large juicy lemon!  
  
~Did Kakarot feel EMPOWERED knowing he has the ability to cause the Prince to lose his royal composure with only a handful of careless, TACTLESS, stupid words? Could it be so premeditated? How could all of this be mere coincidence? ~  
  
_~ NO. It MUST be intentional! NO one could POSSIBLY be this ignorant! Why must you continually TAUNT me Kakarot? ~_  
  
These were Vegeta's all-consuming thoughts the first week and a half after yet another embarrassing, clown hosted scene. This riddle harassed his mind, paralyzed his grip on sanity, wrecking his thoughts throughout these hot restless nights.  
  
_~Why does any of this MATTER so much anyway? Kakarot's STUPIDITY is his own! ~_  
  
He continued onward again trying to unwind himself from the obsessive thinking,  
  
_~ It should not AFFECT me so much! Especially not to the point to where I am recalling events of the past. Events I HAD put behind me! ~_  
  
He most certainly was aware, of how unhealthy his fixation had become. It began to unravel him and all to soon after the recent collapse of the "sham of a human marriage.” Since the irritating dissolution, his usual time spent within the gravity chambers had TRIPLED. Especially with all of the tension he felt as he continued to live there at Capsule Corp. With Trunk's being at an especially important crossroads of his young life; that is, the stage where teen-aged boy meets young man, staring down adulthood. Losing contact with his father, Well Bulma did **not** recommend it. So, Vegeta was given the option to continue living in the home. These awkward family changes gave him just cause, to begin relying heavier upon those Gravity Chambers, for intensive stress relief. Exhausting himself purposely, as the marital termination left his gut hollow. It left his mind full of flying poisonous darts that burned and bled feelings of failure, of inadequacy past his thoughts. Into his soul. Lately, however these excessive four times per day minimum release sessions came to a grinding halt. He was far to DRIVEN. Driven by something that even in his logical mind whispered at times, should NOT matter as much as it obviously did to Vegeta. At times he felt defeated. Other times, like tonight he felt that he was on the verge of a great discovery.  
  
It was not the precise words, spoken by Kakarot that tied him up in knots solely. It was more about how powerfully those words had effected Vegeta. This at last, he deduced, is what was **truly** placing him in such a state of duress. He felt betrayed by his own emotions as it seemed a secret warred inside of his mind viciously, to REMAIN locked away from him. This continued every night for weeks. The more he revisited his most recent publicly humiliating conversation with his former nemesis, the closer he felt he was closing in on this invisible prey. This illusive thing was just out of sight. He felt he was missing something so IMPORTANT. With this last incident it did FEEL different, even though the outcome was similar. The more Vegeta thought about this gnawing conversation, the more he allowed himself to see that maybe, because of his own embarrassment, he was missing the point. He began to entertain the possibility that, due to the clown’s **numerous** past transgressions, perhaps he reflexively ASSUMED the humiliation was intentional! He allowed himself to strongly consider this as an alternative option, because there was one thing that was DIFFERENT about this embarrassment. This time, he noted, Kakarot did the opposite of EXALTING himself above Vegeta like before. This was one of the main oddities that caused his confusion. With Kakarot's 'unintended' confession, honestly, it SHOULD have been MORE of an embarrassment to Kakarot then it was directly to Vegeta. Yet Kakarot seemed CLUELESS about what he had unearthed in front of (for the MOST part) perfect strangers!  
  
_~What by the god's were you THINKING Clown!!?? Why would you offer such humiliating personal information about yourself in front of those HUMANS? Those STRANGERS? You could have come to ME privately instead of making a public announcement if you really needed to BLURT it out!! Am I SO unapproachable? ~_  
  
Vegeta scowled at the high empty dome above... As pity for the clown washed over Vegeta's thoughts he almost felt like Kakarot in his own "special" way was… maybe?... Could it be? Perhaps Kakarot was trying to cryptically call out to him for assistance? Did Kakarot feel he had NO other way to ask for help? Perhaps he was embarrassed by something connected to his seemingly odd irrelevant question?  
  
That brief conversation involving Kakarot replayed in his mind yet again. The wicked carousel twisting around inside of his thoughts, demanded focused attention. Now after weeks of this it became an inescapable torment. Past nauseated Vegeta just wanted OFF. There was only 1 thing he had not tried. He was going to HAVE to get Kakarot ALONE and get to the ROOT of this oddity, once and for all.

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ TBC ~*☆*。*. ・★***

[To See Art mentioned at the beginning...(○^ω^)_旦~~♪---> Follow this yellow brick road!~<---旦_(^O^ )](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438)

* * *

**~PRINCE & THE CLOWN~**

* * *


	2. >. < THE FUTURE’S EXPLOSIVE PAST >. <

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get to the recent event that began Vegeta's decline into mental chaos. Find out exactly what was said, that caused him so much distress. This chapter contains descriptive sexual content. Viewers discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original kind of skipped over some of these more explicit parts... This is Prostrate, new, raw, unfiltered. Hot and heavy as it was always intended to be!

**CHAPTER 2**

**>. < THE FUTURE’S EXPLOSIVE PAST >. <**

It happened shortly after their arrival in the timeline belonging to future Trunks. To be more specific, as Vegeta recalled, it was after their SECOND arrival, into the futuristic version of an alternate timeline, (confusing I know.) The place and time, where/when, the very adult Trunks traveled from, in order to gain help and support from the version of Z fighters we are currently familiar with. Before we jump into the details of the “infamous conversation”, allow me please, to “shed some light” onto the NSFW version, of the Rated PG version most people know about. There are details that seem to be unknown to most, (Vegeta included.) Let us take a peek into the **_“dirty deeds of darkness”_**; so that we may get a better grasp of understanding, as to what is **truly** going on, in the not so obvious background. Shall we?  
  
On the first trip, there were three passengers onboard the tiny two-seat, time-traveling capsule. Cramped and uncomfortable were understatements, however, it was not the complete lack of physical space **alone** that made the trip rough. No, the twenty-seven-year-old, adult, keenly sharp sensing mind of Trunks, could not help but notice the dense awkwardness between the two older full bloods. Blushing and squirming, for true reasons, unapparent to Trunks at first, was an unfamiliar sight for anyone, when it came to Goku. These things seemed to elicit deep throaty growls, the occasional, short, harsh, burst of a ‘whisper shouted’ name **“KAKAROT!”** that seemed forced to escaped from between clenched teeth, and sharp disapproving exhales from Vegeta, who for **some** reason had the larger Saiyan halfway on his lap! At first, it was odd and seemed apparent to Trunks, that the logical fit would have Goku on the bottom layer, and his shorter stature father as the “lap rider”.  
  
Just as Trunks was about to suggest this **obvious** solution, as the slightly better option for this cramped ride, he caught briefly in the mirrored reflection, the faint coloring that seemed to warm the face of a stoic prideful Prince, and how that prince kept trying to hide what he was obviously feeling in those given moments. Buck-eyed, Trunks averted his gaze and thought to himself as he suppress his shocked gasps of chuckles,  
  
_~Goodness! I KNOW this version of mom is younger, and not quite as seasoned as she is in my timeline, but mom, you’d have to be a blind, deaf, mute of a fool, **not** to feel what these two have between them! I wonder if she is aware. WOW! GET a ROOM!! Hahaha! ~_  
  
If Trunks only knew how accurately he had called it! He had no idea, (neither did Vegeta, not fully anyway,) about the event that led up to Goku’s odd “blushing bride” behavior during their flight. See, before the trio left Capsule Corp, Goku was his usual highly ecstatic self, over gaining the opportunity to fight a new powerful foe, **at** Super Saiyan god level to boot! He was told that he did not need to hold back at ALL. Also, that this new sinister enemy would, and could kill them all easily, and that it was recommended that he push his power level limits, as high as he could if he wanted to live. To make it even MORE unbearably exciting for Goku, he was told that, it would not take them more than fifteen minutes to get into the general vicinity of this battle-ready enemy! Goku practically dog-piled into the snug and intimate space, surprisingly last! Trunks and Vegeta actually beat him inside.  
  
“Getting slow old man…”  
  
Vegeta recalled saying teasingly to Goku. In reply he just scoffed, and reminded him that SOMEONE had to keep the senzu beans handy for when Vegeta got his ass whipped again! The banter between them came to a grinding halt when the door hatch was initially dropped hard, trying to latch safely was not going to be easy. At first the movements were innocent. Goku simply tried to wiggle-fit his gigantic body into a space to close for comfort. It was the three people on the outside, slamming and jarring the tiny ship in an attempt to shut the door, that created a “hard” situation for Vegeta and Goku. Goku quickly became aware of the hot swelling “emergency” upon the third up-down, slamming vibration of the door as it finally latched shut. He shifted his bottom just ever so slightly, while pinching his bottom lip between his teeth, just to be sure he identified correctly, what it is, he thought he felt. His head snapped to turn quickly over his shoulder, to look at Vegeta who had swiftly sucked air through his teeth, just as his bottom made a distinctive half circular roll across Vegeta’s now pulsing erection. As soon as Vegeta reflexively bucked upward towards Goku’s ignorantly teasing ass movements, Goku experienced a high “red alert” moment, because for some reason, his own cock sprang to life upon the realization that he was inches away from Vegeta’s thick arousal. He shouted out,  
  
“Sorry Trunks, please wait for me! Godda pee N-NOW!”  
  
He raised his two fingers to his forehead and used Instant transmission to zap himself into a capsule corp. restroom fast! In the frenzy, Goku did not intentionally do this in the personal restroom of Bulma (and Vegeta at the time, as they had not officially divorced.) Perhaps it was, however, a subconscious decision, that had him frequently visiting **this** particular restroom. Of all the restrooms he could have picked in all of Capsule Corp. he instinctively picked his. Goku’s scattered mind did not acknowledge this “coincidence”, nor did he particularly care at the moment. He became focused on ONE goal, after he carefully took the senzu beans from beneath the tied belt, that held them securely in place. He was proud of himself this time, for remembering to place them on **top** of the lid of the toilet, so that he would not AGAIN accidentally drop them into the porcelain bleached bowl. After he secured the beans, he quickly got to ridding himself of the bottom half of his Dōgi he was wearing. Suddenly he found himself in frantic movements, and soon afterward clasping his hand over his mouth to cut the sound of the moan that escaped his lips as his heavy headed cock sprang and bounced free. He hated when this happened… and WHY for Kami’s sake was it whenever he was around or at Vegeta’s house!?? As if it were the oldest routine, he ever practiced, he quickly opened the shower door. He looked for and spotted Vegeta’s shampoo. Popping open the lid, he took a large whiff of an inhale. Nothing like the scent of his most favorite secret, scent in all of the galaxies.   
  
Into the medicine cabinet his other hand went fumbling. Not taking his eyes off of the shampoo bottle for a single moment, as if the wearer were going to magically pop up out of the bottle somehow. He located the bottle of mineral oil they kept there, seemingly for him at last. Tearing the top off of it desperately, he quickly poured some onto his bobbing heated, swollen flesh pole.   
  
“Ssssssthhh…. Getaaa’…”  
  
He whispered as he smelled the shampoo bottle, stroked his weeping shaft, and then squeezing the head along with his eyes shut so tight, he briefly recalled the thick firm rod, that was just pressed against him moments ago… the heat wafting from Vegeta’s lap as Goku pressed and rolled his hip, grinding that sexy ass Princes cock in the most desirable area… His thoughts didn’t get much farther than imagining what it would feel like to have Vegeta spank him just once, with the curvaceous head of his beautiful, meaty, crown of glory…  
  
“Aaaaaah Kaaaami!!!Sssss-sama VE-GE-TA!”  
  
He cried out just a little too loud, as he dropped the shampoo bottle and tried to lean over the toilet bowl, just as his load erupted hot, fast, and heavy from his body. His hair crackling golden electric static lines; threatening to ascend his spirit higher, along with his body upon his release.  
  
Now that one of the pressing, sensory overload issues was back to tolerable levels, one would think some logic would come into play… Perhaps for most, but this was Son, Goku. He quickly tucked himself in, pulled everything up and on. He even remembered to put Vegeta’s shampoo back this time. He raised his two fingers up to his forehead to get close to the time capsule where Trunks and Vegeta waited patiently.   
  
All of this took place on their first trip into the future. The second trip began much more uncomfortable, and for completely different reasons. His mini vacation to ecstasy definitely caught up to him in the worse way. He hated that he had to let everyone down by admitting he lost the senzu beans. He could’ve sworn he had them. He tried to recall the last time he actually recalled handling them. It dawned upon him that he did have them earlier in Vegeta’s bathroom! Crap! While he remembered to put Vegeta’s shampoo back this time, what he did NOT remember was the senzu beans on top of the toilet lid. Goku did not even want to try and explain. He felt awful to see the prince looking upon him with disappointed confusion in his eyes, but even worse as he had to return only to have a fuming angry looking Bulma standing outside waiting, with the bag in her hand.  
  
This was how and why they ended up having to make a second trip, and with Bulma fuming and determined in tow. It was always she, who ended up stepping into some unwanted slippery substance in her restroom, and THIS time she had HARD PROOF of WHO had done this! The senzu beans was all the proof she needed to finally win the long-standing argument with Vegeta, over the fact that it WAS Goku masturbating in their restroom after all! It was Goku’s behavior, that was to blame for there even needing to **be** a second trip. His intense levels of excitement turned him into a walking disaster! It had him literally sloppily fumbling all the way to the fight.   
  
The second trip had a different chemistry entirely. It became void of the frustrated, “sexual tension teasing cuteness” that filled the small vessel the first time, and became much more an, insufferable, stuffy, “complexly suffocating straight-jacket” as the strained little capsule cabin, now somehow supported Trunks, Kakarot, Vegeta, and (to Vegeta's obvious agitated disapproval) Bulma… as they ALL traveled into a very dangerous future of alternate times.  
  
As future Trunks was clinging to hope fiercely, even though his friends and family from his time were all killed mercilessly (along with the majority of earth's population) his hope would not be extinguished thanks to a strong spirited, beautiful, raven haired woman named Mai. Warm thoughts of her and their possible future together, made him greatly desire to end the terror in his time. He secretly (and hopefully MUTUALLY) desired the chance to grow in love with Mai. Dreaming of having a family of his own someday.  
  
Witnessing the pain of "future Trunks" first-hand, with all of his losses, especially after he had, according to everyone’s collective memory, saved Goku’s life, from an ill-fated heart condition, not to mention fighting and dying beside them when Cell plagued **their** timeline. With all of those experiences in mind, it seemed, far to unfair that he had no peace, no love, no ONE. The only answer to his plea for assistance that was appropriate, was ACTION. They would all “stow their shit” and give the young man a chance at happiness for once in his young tragic life! So, there they were the four of them, racing through and against time on a mission to salvage "home"... to once again shine a brighter beacon of hope, onto those brave enough to fight and, or onto those who BELIEVED in those who would fight on their behalf.  
  
Now that we have an understanding, of the surrounding elements, we can go back now and take a look at the very reason we are discussing this event in the first place. Yes, this is where the infamous, yet small conversation occured. With the surrounding circumstances, namely, the sexual tension between Vegeta and Goku, Bulma threading herself into the developing emotions she KNEW existed, and all parties putting their crap on ice for a greater cause, we arrive in future Trunks time, where the words that caused Vegeta to come undone, changed everything again.   
  
Apparently upon the absence of Trunks (while far away trying to get assistance in the time machine) the people were attacked again, and Mai was greatly injured. Vegeta recalled the fear Trunks had seeing his beloved Mai unconscious, hurt. He then remembered how proud, and surprised he felt, as he also realized his son was in love. He watched on proudly, as Trunks chewed a senzu bean and gently fed it mouth to mouth to his wounded and beloved Mai. He remembered the warmth that spread throughout his chest, as he privately noted both desire and envy in the eyes of the onlookers surrounding his seed, his young champion, from his very own royal loins, save the life of this young woman. He recalled thinking very specifically,  
  
_~That’s right people BEHOLD, the heir of the Prince of all Saiyans. Brave young warrior of your time. Look onward as my son heals and steals her heart simultaneously, as ONLY a Saiyan would! I know you all wish you could take the place of this woman, here in the arms of my son. Surely upon awaking, she will melt under the seductive charms, of pure royal Saiyan blood. She will desire to mate MY SON and give him many heirs of his own! ~_  
  
Vegeta wanted to relish this moment forever. He felt these actions represented the strong fertility, the charming creativity, the masterful, primal ways of his fallen race. The longing in the eyes of the onlookers felt familiar. It reminded him of a time long ago, when Saiyans were vast in numbers, when non-royals would look upon him with great envy. Head held high, he NEVER expected for his little triumphant moment to be SPAT upon by the ONLY other full blooded Saiyan ALIVE.  
  
He CRINGED as he recalled the spoiling moments Kakarot's embarrassing, moronic, yet ironically innocent words of ignorance spilled out from his lips:  
  
(As Trunks fed Mai mouth to mouth, Kakarot says)  
  
**Kakarot**: Wow, Trunks. How can you put your mouth on someone else's?  
  
WIDE EYED Vegeta's jaw fell open in SHOCK!   
  
**_~'Baka! BA-KA!'~_**  
  
Taken so shockingly by surprise Vegeta quickly recalled and regretted his outward reaction and his counter-reactive question aimed directly at Kakarot's ignorance  
  
**Vegeta**: Have you NEVER done it before!!???  
  
*eye roll*  
  
**Kakarot**: What? Obviously not.  
  
**_~Gnaaah!!! LIAR! BAKA!!~_**  
  
He thought to himself, furrowed brows pinched confused above his eyes of disbelief before asking  
  
**Vegeta**: You are MARRIED, aren't you!??  
  
The Baka continued his shocking humiliating game by answering  
  
**Kakarot**: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Speechless, he could see Kakarot in his mind’s eye clearly, nearly RUINING yet ANOTHER moment, that should have been HIS honored moment to be PROUD. Even now, the memory rewound and replayed again and again like a broken record. Vegeta could clearly hear the sound of Kakarot's cheeky tone, interrupting HIS secretly "proud papa Prince moment" by blurting out in front of everyone such IMMATURE unbelievable notions!  
  
He recalled how he shrank back disgusted. He had silently HOPED these people were not familiar with Saiyans, perhaps they would mistake Kakarot for one of them instead.  
  
Fatigue and exhaustion finally wore down Vegeta's anger into pity. He resolved in his mind, to finally question Kakarot face to face. He would question him, find out his true motives. Find out if after all of his careful analysis of this, if it did indeed speak ANY truth to the realization, that suddenly gave way to a sad fact.  
  
As late as it was, Vegeta decided to text Kakarot, hoping he would at least respond tomorrow sometime:  
  
**Vegeta**: Kakarot, it is urgent that I speak with you face to face. Hopefully sometime today.  
  
**-SEND-**  
  
Only moments past when Vegeta's phone hummed. Surprised, that there was a response, he looked at his screen  
  
**Kakarot**: Is everything okay Vegeta? No one is hurt, are they?  
  
**-SEND-**  
  
**Vegeta**: Your awake!? I did not think you would be, at this hour. I thought you would see this later on in the morning… Everyone is fine Kakarot. I just wish to understand something that, I fail to understand on my own.  
  
**-SEND-**  
  
**Kakarot**: You think this, something that you can’t understand on your own, that... Somehow I can help you understand it? … Wow Vegeta, I can’t imagine what it could be about! Are you sure that I, can be of any help???  
  
**-SEND-**  
  
**Vegeta**: Yes Kakarot. I am sure you are the ONLY one who can. If not you, I will be lost in confusion forever. Just, try to rest now and meet with me around ten a.m. here. Perhaps we could spar in the gravity chamber before lunch?  
  
**-SEND-**  
  
**Kakarot**: I don't think I CAN sleep NOW Vegeta! I really can't imagine what this could be about, not to mention we have not sparred together, especially not in the gravity chamber in so long! I am so excited!! I wish I could come NOW!! ^.^  
  
**-SEND-**  
  
Vegeta huffed and allowed the corner of his mouth to curl up in amusement at how easily the younger Saiyan was pleased by his request, as he stared at the screen  
  
**Vegeta**: Well… drink some tea or something, to relax you into sleep because, there will be no holding back come tomorrow Kakarot. You WILL need your rest as I plan on coming at you with ALL of my might… so, rest well. ;)  
  
**-SEND-**  
  
**Kakarot**: You can count on ME Vegeta!! Ten a.m. I wouldn't miss it for the world! Rest well!!  
  
With that, Vegeta turned his phone off. At last, he felt somewhat at peace. Peace enough, to allow sweet sleep to claim him.  
  
Meanwhile five cities, and three mountain ranges over, a very warm smile graced the face of a kind hearted hero, known to most as Goku. He pulled the “to tiny” sheet over his face, as he crammed his "to tall body" into the "to small loveseat." Normally, trying to get in a comfortable laying down position, on that two-person sitting couch was very challenging for him. Yet every night was a toss and turn battle that he dealt with. He found it odd once he thought about the fact that, there always seemed to be a deep arctic chill, emanating from Kami knows where at night. Even though the temperatures were climbing higher each week, which was a pretty good indication that summer time had started, still, somehow, since he began sleeping there last year, he couldn’t help but notice, that year-round it was down-right cold on that couch at night... Also, even though Goten was in his room, and Chi-Chi was in hers, he really felt isolated there, as if he were living in the little cottage completely alone. Tonight however, in the cramped quarter confinements of the tiny sleeper, he felt nostalgic instead. Texting Vegeta, in confined small spaces, made for an interesting reminiscing session… it warmed him completely… as his mind brought him back, to the rear seating arrangement, inside a certain time traveling capsule… (hot.)  
  
Once he returned from the restroom, exhaustion took over and he, for the first time in a very long time was able to doze off into steamy princely dreams. Ten a.m. would not arrive soon enough for him, or his large aching heart.  
  
_~I hope I don’t disappoint you 'Geta... I would truly do ANYTHING for you. ~_

* * *

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ TBC ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**> .<THE FUTURE’S EXPLOSIVE PAST> .<  
**


	3. ~Remembering: The Unbreakable Blood Oath of Kings~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During MUCH needed deep rest, things start to take a turn for the seriously STRANGE. Vegeta comes face to face with Saiyan past and promises, discarded in his mind as "Saiyan Tall tales" What will this encounter bring about in his life? Is even being in a DREAM state going to cause Vegeta to plunge into chaos? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyan words will be translated appearing inside of parentheses, separated with = symbol Such as these for ex:
> 
> (Ve = Royalty)  
(Ch'j'ha = Unbreakable blood oath)  
(Ve'ta(s) = King(s)

**CHAPTER 3**

**REMEMBERING: THE CH'J'HA OF VE'TA'S**

**Translation:**

**Remembering: The Unbreakable Blood Oath of Kings**

For the first 5 hours Vegeta slept like the dead, no visible movements to the untrained eye at all. After the peaceful rest of a long overdue deep slumber, his subconscious accepted the offered role of “carrier pigeon”, and it began delivering “food for thought” closer to the surface of his waking mind.   
  
This carrier pigeon position was very important and exclusive. The request was made by, a powerful entity. This entity wanted Vegeta to be receptive, wanted him to ponder, and remember. The “food for thought” was delivered in the form of an O'kin. (O'kin = dream/vision.) In the O’kin Vegeta stood in a field full of purple flowers, purple grass, and purple trees. He had his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew by the purple surroundings and the gigantic red moon hanging so close in the atmosphere that he was HOME. Earth did not have soil so red, to produce what was known on Planet Vegeta as the 'Fields of Ve'. (Ve= Royalty.) He filled his lungs with the air, stared up at his moon. He felt the blood rushing throughout his body. He felt rejuvenated, so alive. Just as he was about to allow a smile to warm his heart further...  
  
***BOOM-BUM... BOOM-BUM! ***   
  
He clutched at his chest. He **_felt_** a pulsing that **_sounded_** as if it was coming from outside of his own body!  
  
**_~ W-what the bloody hell???~_**  
  
He thought... The loud body wracking pulses continued...  
  
***BOOM-BUM... BOOM-BUM!!***   
  
Barely able to tolerate the connected pulsing, Vegeta drops to one knee. His face muscles gathered sharply in pain. Then, a heaviness began to press down at the base of his neck, and more so on his upper shoulders. The weight was an incredibly substantial burden! No amount of gravity chamber training **could’ve** ever prepared him for this amount of mass! It was so heavy, that it caused him to drop his forehead to the one knee not touching the ground. Suddenly Vegeta feels wet drops moisten his skin. At first, he assumed it was probably just rain, before long he smelled something more metallic. The wet drops were heavier than rain drops, this moisture was thicker... Frozen in a kneeling position Vegeta suddenly realized exactly what was happening! “Connecting the dots!” He remembered was the name of a strange nursery rhyme type of poem the older ones repeat constantly! Almost as if they wanted or needed them to memorize certain events as his generation was growing up! It went:  
  
*From the **pulsing**, which forces **kneeling**, to the heaviness of **head**~  
  
*The weight of **responsibility**, drops forward heavy **lead**~  
  
*This position is a cue, for **she** who **waits** from up **above**~  
  
*Grant **permission** for drops to fall, shower tides of pure **bloods love**! ~  
  
Vegeta gasped!! Then he thought,  
  
_~Kaaa-Kami-SAMA!! It Cannot be!!!! This cannot be happening right here... right now... to me!? Was this not a fairy tale my father's father told him?? With the silly rhyme? Is it really ... H-her!??~_  
  
Vegeta trembled with his eye lids clinched tight; he was extremely curious, yet at the same time his uncertainty regarding the **motive** of this encounter struck such fear inside of his heart, in a way that flattened his curiosity into an invalid point of contemplation. He felt the thickening weight of the drops from above pull his hair downward out of his natural flame shaped style. Only to harden at the nape of his neck, as layers thickened and coated any exposed flesh. He struggled to no avail to open his eyelids just a crack. He could not recall ever experiencing such an odd sensation, his face twitched oddly as he tried to fight against the strange feeling of not having the control over the opening or shutting of his own eye lids. He did voluntarily shut them before the cake of mud rain fell heavy upon them, but now he could not open them. It felt almost as if they were being forcibly shut by something more powerful than one’s own will... yet gentle enough not to crush the eyeballs beneath those lids. Panic started to set in, for fear that his eyes would be sealed permanently, also what kind of force could be this powerful and gentle at the same time? Would he be blind forever after this insane encounter? Would he be unable to open his own eye lids ever again???  
  
His petite and lonely frame appeared so mortal, so helpless, kneeling on one knee, his natural black flame that crowned his head, oddly extinguished, head bowed as if he were pleading in the form of a prayer. There, in the purple field now covered in the clay-like substance, Vegeta trembled even harder beneath the weight of this load. Just when it felt like it was all going to crush him flat, a voice rang out over the skies, just as the drops became drizzle in an attempt to ease up from their downpour.   
  
As the moisture began to crust on top of everything it touched, Vegeta was personally addressed at last.  
  
"Arise ONLY if thy blood is PURE, Vegeta-Ve'ho (Ve'ho = The Prince) heir to the crown. Son of Vegeta-Ve'ta (Ve'ta =The King) I, Cha Saiyan Goddess of the Moon, have washed thee with my blood tears; offering thee a second chance. For I have felt thine anguish, thy heaviness, and the confusion ye dost harbor within thine heart. Break away now, freely from the blood tears dried upon thine head. Allow the dutiful memory of the Ch'j'ha to reclaim thy mind. For keeping this oath of thy forefathers will cause the curse of mind madness to RELEASE ye from its crippling grip."  
  
Vegeta trembling in a wash of mixed emotions, utter disbelief, startling remembrance, and overall pure shock pulled himself up with grace and gratefulness. Honored to STAND in the face of this nearly forgotten promise, to THANK Cha the moon Goddess for his "second chance". To also hopefully clarify the conditions of this "blood oath", as things were quite different, now that the entire planet and all but two of its original sons were also gone. The two Saiyans were left alone in this entire universe as far as he knew… Carefully he grabbed handfuls of the clay-like substance off of his neck, his hair, his shoulders, and knees. He slowly stood up straight. Head held as high as his highness and father The King had always trained him to do.  
  
Still unprepared for what his eyes did behold, he gasped beneath his breath. Quickly he stilled his own trembling, hoping the red Goddess did not notice, or would not acknowledge, his outward signs of shock and weakness. His eyes slowly drifted upward towards the red giant moon, he took notice of the changes the moon underwent while he was pressed into reverence. The lower half of the circumference, inside of the curved line was an obvious 3D projected shape of a woman. Connected TO the moon, yet 1/2 of her free flowing out of it. The parts of her body beginning at her ankles, up to her shredded gown, all the way up to the top of her head appeared to be torn directly out of the red porous moon. Blood drops now only lightly drizzling from her eyes, flowing hair, and edges of her gown seemingly slowing down after a deluge of a down pour.  
  
He felt her gaze sweep down and back up to his eyes. As if she was measuring his purity, with some unseen force of light lines. It was comparable to a bright red X-ray. She then beckoned him to SPEAK the questions and concerns within his mind FREELY.  
  
"Cha, Saiyan Goddess of the Moon, I cannot **begin** to show my gratitude enough, for this opportunity. For this second chance. For releasing my mind from the devastation inside. I humbly also ask for forgiveness, for not recalling or honoring the terms of the Ch'j'ha, which apparently was set in motion by my father’s own father. I heard rumors of your interactions with my grandfather. Unfortunately, the fine and TRUE details were LOST to me. Along with the **entire** planet, and **most** of the **Saiyan RACE**. Only two full bloods survive, that I am aware of in this quadrant of space, **myself** included. The other, can hardly be called Saiyan at ALL! He has been diluted and raised as an **earthling**!! As a **HUMAN**. He neither KNOWS NOR RESPECTS ANYTHING Saiyan. Goddess, Saiyan culture is a foreign concept to HIM! "  
  
Vegeta did not realize until that very moment, how DEEPLY, those very real statements, did literally HURT him. He had not realized, until he verbalized it just then, how ALONE it actually STILL made him feel. He did not intend to raise his voice or salt his already red streaked face with painful tears... He tried to stifle his emotions, looking to this miracle for some clue on how to fix any part of this brokenness.  
  
Cha felt compassion for this broken-hearted Prince. Analyzing the memories in Vegeta's mind... She completely understood this plight fully. She finally spoke to him starting with a question.  
  
"Am I to understand your recollections clearly? The only other Full blooded Saiyan with thee on this 'water planet' is a Saiyan by the name of Kakaroto?"  
"Yes." He answered  
"Is it also my correct understanding that Kakaroto hit his head sometime after his arrival to this 'planet of water' as an infant?"  
"Correct" Vegeta again confirmed  
"Am I then WRONG to assume then, that due to this brain injury, that... this is thine TRUEST reason... for having not honored the Ch'j'ha? Neglecting to educate Kakaroto about The Na'va Po'mi Ritual? (Na'va Po'mi = Honorable, Burning, mating drive ritual)  
  
Vegeta-Ve'ho please tell me that this brain injury is not the source of thine reasoning, within thine heart, to stand by thine decision to simply ACCEPT the utter ANNIHILATION of the Saiyan race. Dost thee simply ACCEPT FULLY dishonoring thy family name, by breaking the Ch'j'ha!? Tell me that ye are not seriously considering, unraveling all HONOR, in one fatal refusing action, to keep from mating and rutting Kakaroto?? Please think in earnest, and answer with HONESTY"  
  
..........!!!!!!!  
  
Stunned into silence Vegeta did not know exactly HOW to respond. He had not thought about it like THAT before. In all honesty, he truly had forgotten about the blood oath. It was not like he believed it one-hundred percent, all the way... Tales were often exaggerated for amusement or over drunken bouts of Saiyan tall tales. After two generations of seeing no such sign, of a blood raining moon goddess one tends to dismiss those stories, as they do tend to lose their truthful edge. Would this Goddess ACTUALLY force him to make good on the oath? Especially the part where he "for the sake of the race" was duty bound to produce HEIRS with this 3rd class watered down, washed out excuse for a Saiyan?? **Certainly**, she would not **truly** expect **him**... **Thee Prince**, to uphold that old, dated oath with **this** Kakarot would she?  
  
_~...What if he rejects me? ~_  
  
Vegeta quickly, and then dismissively thought and then tried to cover up…  
  
_~ (Rejects me IF of course I myself weren't so **adamantly** against this on my own.) KAMI. I really need a GOOD thrashing in that Gravity Chamber later on... I mean what the hell is wrong with me?? WHY is my FIRST concern be KAKAROT'S rejection??? Kakarot would be LUCKY to even have THEE PRINCE of ALL Saiyans even consider this! I truly must be delusional from this CURSE... back to the main point however, HOW would I seriously even get Kakarot to SEE the SERIOUSNESS of this issue? After all He feels NO DUTY to our culture. He feels NO HONORABLE RESPONSIBILITY to our legacy… ~_  
  
Would she have him FORCE Kakarot to embrace the beta, that he _probably_ doesn't even realize he is? Does she seriously expect him to simply convince Kakarot to just, allow him to mate AND rut him, for the sake of a people he does not even REMEMBER or CARE about?? Rutting hurts! Especially OLDER Betas whose hymen is still intact, as only their hearts chosen mate COULD officially break it. Thus, the rejection concern.  
  
_~As nice as it was to be lifted up from the chaos of a mental breakdown, perhaps it is much more plausible to remain there. It certainly seems to have a far higher chance of success then trying to dress Kakarot up, to play the part of 'New generation Mother of ALL Saiyans' from EARTH no less... DAMN~_  
  
**IMPOSSIBLE.**

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ TBC ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**~Remembering: The Unbreakable Blood Oath of Kings~**

* * *


	4. ~ BLOOD-MARKED ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Excellent News!!*** The 1/3 Entire Chapters fill in is happening, here now!! Chapters 4-6 Being posted for those who waited, will be presented here today!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, **Ladies and Gentalfreaks, Guys and Ghouls!**  
Here we are Round 2 of my 3 chapter set posts! Full length, nsfw versions for you A03!!! Our story continues!

** ~ LAST TIME ~ **

** “… O'kin = dream/vision. In the O’kin Vegeta stood in a field full of purple flowers, purple grass, and purple trees. He had his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew by the purple surroundings and the gigantic red moon hanging so close in the atmosphere that he was HOME. Earth did not have soil so red, to produce what was known on Planet Vegeta as the 'Fields of Ve'. (Ve= Royalty.)…” **

** ~ALSO~ **

** "Arise ONLY if thy blood is PURE, Vegeta-Ve'ho (Ve'ho = The Prince) heir to the crown. Son of Vegeta-Ve'ta (Ve'ta =The King)...” **

** ~ NOW ~ **

** CHAPTER 4 **

** ~ BLOOD-MARKED ~ **

Waking up in a pool of his own sweat, was not Vegeta's idea of a 'good morning'. Pawing at his sweat dampened, chisel cut, muscular chest, he drew in deep cleansing breaths to slow his pounding heart.

_~God's… What a nightmare~_

He thought between breaths. He shook his head slowly, as he recalled the details of the vivid dream-turned nightmare.

_~ I wonder what time it is. I cannot believe how lucid that was… I guess I can count my lucky stars, that it WAS just a dream! I need to…~_

His next thoughts of entering the shower were suddenly interrupted, by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Enter."

He said. Correctly, he assumed that his far to early visitor, was indeed his seventeen-year-old son. His assumption was based purely on the fact that, all earthly senior citizens had retired and moved out of Capsule Corp, and yet the weak and timid knocking continued, long after they had vacated the premises. That left Trunks. The only person left, that had such a mouse-like rapping on the door. Vegeta made sure to point this out every chance he could. He used unconventional methods that would someday, hopefully, (via humiliation,) amount to the production of a knock befitting of a warrior race’s prince.

On the other side of the door, Trunks visibly cringed as soon as the light rapping left his knuckle. He held his breath for the moment, hoping his father was either too asleep to have heard it, or had stepped into his private restroom, and missed the knock altogether. To his unfortunate disappointment, Vegeta answered. That single cold word packed such a punch. Vegeta’s answering in such a way, suggested that Trunks was definitely going to be ridiculed yet again, for this trivial irrelevant thing. He took a deep breath, wishing he could rewind time… just **five minutes**, so that he would not have to put up, with the snide comments of the grouchy old man behind the door.

_~Fucking great… Just perfect. Way to go Trunks… ~_

He berated himself silently, while simultaneously stilling his nerves, in preparation of the verbal bashing, he knew was coming. He had really hoped, this morning meeting with his father would get off to a much smoother start.   
  
_~Welp… here goes… everything…~_  
  
He sighed, and took one last long breath, before pressing the lit wall panel. The lit panel that would gain him, an all too deathly silent entrance, into the presence of thee most flippant, unabashed, condescending jerk of a teacher/father.  
  
~ Oh of course the bastard just **had** to be sitting with his back facing the entry way. ~  
  
Were Trunks very first thoughts as the door panel slid open silently from right to left. He stepped into the heavy, unlit quarters. Just as he was about to formally greet his father, without turning around to look his way, Vegeta spoke up first, and very loudly,  
  
"Aaah! Mrs. Briefs, I was not made aware that you and the good Doctor were coming to surprise us with a visit this week. To what do I owe the pleasure, this early morning?"  
  
Trunks blew the remainder of the air in his lungs, out harshly through his nose. Instead of giving a verbal feedback to his father’s “mistaken” identity, he flared his Ki very high. He flared it **so** high, that unless a person had absolutely ZERO Ki sensing skills, there would be NO mistaking the presence in that room, for an elderly person. Damned sure not mistaken for the power signature of an elderly earth woman!  
  
This should have been enough to convince and correct Vegeta. It absolutely was, (not that he needed convincing.) Vegeta even thought to himself,  
  
_~DAMN IMPRESSIVE. That boy has the blood of KINGS WITHOUT A DOUBT. Now, IF he would only present himself in this way! If only he would learn to STRIDE, like the young god that he is…  
  
*snaps the side of his proverbial tongue, against the inside of the mental imagery of his back molars, creating a virtual clicking sound. * (The sound is meant to suggest the ideal admiration of an individual, as they witness something awesome)_  
  
  
…Of course, these were PERSONAL thoughts, and feelings. These were things not suggested between Sensei and Student. Lest, the student thinks he has “arrived” and needs to no longer try as hard as he had been to achieve such greatness in the first place. No, Trunks, would not know for a very long time how PROUD his father actually was of him. Instead of speaking those thoughts, speaking his true opinion of his son’s power, he opt to say instead,  
  
"Please, do speak up Mrs. Briefs, my ears must be plugged. You DID bring the good doctor up here with you, did you not? It would be highly inappropriate of you to come **all** alone, so quietly… so willingly… to the quarters of a ‘Bad Man’ like meee, Mrs. Brieee…"  
  
Trunks eyes seemed to turn to molten lava, as he could not believe his ears! He snapped out at his father,  
  
“OH MY GODS!! IT’S ME YOU SICK FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ABOUT TO… UGH!! NEVER MIND!! I DON’T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!! YOU ARE DAMAGED FATHER!!”  
  
Vegeta actually chuckled beneath his breath, he stood up slowly and was attempting to turn and fully face his young spawn, when the room spun a little too much, a little too fast, he lost his balance and actually almost fell. Trunks, who was already pumped full of adrenaline flashed to his father’s side in time to catch him. When Trunks caught him, his hand clasped a bit to roughly against his father’s flesh. upon contact of his father’s upper arm, Vegeta cried out in agonizing pain!  
  
"AHHHRRGGG!!GAAAAD! WHAT THE BLAZES DID YOU DO TO ME TRUNKS!!??”  
  
Concerned and confused, Trunks quickly (yet gently) laid his father on his bed and backed away slowly with his hands up. He said,  
  
“Oh… I guess nothin'… I just... I…"  
  
Trunks fumbled over his words awkwardly. **Had** he done something to him? His eyes firmly affixed on the floor; he searched his very short-term memory for a clue about what the hell was actually happening here. Unable to rationalize anything plausible at the moment, he raised his eyes to silently evaluate the condition of his father, hoping to notice anything in the form of a clue. This encounter was most unusual, he hoped sincerely that he had not embarrassed his father or injured, (his obviously,) extremely fragile ego.   
  
Highly defensive, with his pride wounded indeed, Vegeta quickly lunged the upper half of his body upright, into a sitting position. How could Trunks just lie him down as if he were some orphaned, helpless INFANT that needed protecting!!?  
  
"You just... **What??** Spit it out brat! I do not have **all day!**"  
  
Vegeta barked, while nonchalantly combing his fingers through his dark, sweat dampened, locks of hair. There was something oddly eye catching in Trunks peripheral vision, something unexplainably strange in Vegeta’s movement that beckoned his attention! He looked up; Trunks pulled his brows upward into an expression of serious concerned curiosity. Now that he really stopped, and looked at his father, empathy washed over his anxiety. He was able to say boldly,  
  
"Actually, I was **going** to say that I was worried about you. Come to think of it, earlier this morning, I was passing by your door on my way downstairs to the kitchen… and I… thought I heard you… in a, sort of panic. You were saying something…? I thought you maybe had company at first, then I thought maybe someone was attacking you. NOW I know something is wrong!! Otōsa ... What happened to your shoulder????"  
  
Vegeta tilted his head sideways, looking seriously, into the ogling eyes of his very shocked son. He followed Trunks gaze to the upper part of his shoulder. The upper part of the same arm he had used to finger comb through his hair. With his eyes comically WIDE, with disbelief he gasped and exclaimed out loud,   
  
"W-h-a-WHAT!!!?? SON OF A NAMAC!! What the HELL is THIS??!!.... Trunks. I need some privacy NOW! Please leave me at once… only, please do not speak of this… to ANYONE. Will you promise me this?? At LEAST until I can wake up FULLY… and figure out exactly how drunk I HAD to be last night??"  
  
This was Vegeta’s awkward ATTEMPT at damage control. In his irrational mind, (albeit momentarily,) a secondary, downplayed reaction, to his initial shock response seemed like an excellent way to avoid humiliation. In reality, it seemed more like an attempt to basically use a transparent bedsheet, to cover over the sheer horrors of his recent realization. That realization, which had already plastered itself all over his face! I mean, it was so obvious, Vegeta had to focus on inching his mouth shut, one second at a time. He was determined however, to pull himself together. Even if only to appear, at **least** half calm in the presence of Trunks. He aspired to be resolute in his attempt to, appear _unmoved_ by the mysterious nature of the blistering, burned in, body art, that **magically** sizzled its way into his flesh, without so much as **hinting,** at a single defensive movement on his part!  
  
From Trunks point of view, (which was with all due respect, but with honesty still,) Vegeta was doing a “piss poor” job of disguising, what Trunks could only describe, as a tragic, lost, look of bewilderment. Almost as if he were slowly looking over some invisible, ancient text, written in a dead language, that was rumored to contain the only known cure, for a disease that ONLY he had. Understanding his fathers need to address this privately, he decided to show some respect. Appearing only slightly less worried, Trunks said,  
  
"Sure Otōsa, your secrets safe with me… just as long as you, make a serious effort to get a professional health evaluation, maybe with Grandpa? I have been so worried about you lately father..."  
  
And just like that, all of the conversing was over. No ‘wiser words of wisdom’, no punishing banter, no hugs nor smiles. As Trunks line of focus returned to the floor, he couldn’t help noticing, that the short visit almost ended the same as it began. With only the slightest difference, which was in this particular case, the ‘burden of pressure’. Interesting how it came to rest on his shoulders, when he thoughtlessly knocked on Vegeta’s door. He entered his father’s room with that formidable ‘burden of pressure’ weighing heavily down upon him. He also could not help but notice, that the weight of that terrible thing, had completely left him. It ditched him, obviously for a much more exciting prospect. It belonged to his father now.   
  
While some small, more immature part of himself, wanted at least briefly, to enjoy the karmic “turning of tables”, he realized to his bitter dismay, that the desire held inside to do so; especially, in the way he had fantasized about, if given the opportunity…anticlimactically fizzled away without so much as a pop. Where was the **desire** to do his victory dance? Could he not even muster up enough **joy** to take on a hardy, self-righteous, ‘paybacks a bitch’ giddiness chuckle out loud?  
  
_UGH!! DON’T TELL me I actually feel badly for the old JERK! PLEASE don’t tell me… THIS part of me has grown soft too??!! Damn…Thanks a LOT CHIBI._  
  
Even still, as it began with his facing his Fathers backside, he faces it now. Except the weight is much more manageable, this too is different though. Now Vegeta’s back was trembling. Hating to see his father this way, he next did something that would not be noticed or acknowledged by his Father, although the sentiment and deed will be recognized and recalled later in the story. Before exiting the room, Trunks BOWED to the back of the quivering man, who was his very own Father. He bowed deeply, out of pure respect, and then he left him alone with his troubles.  
  
As soon as he heard the soft mechanical door, press and seal shut, he let out a deep breath, that he had unknowingly been holding. He was unsure of what to do next. He was no idiot. He knew, that there was no copious amount of alcohol, ever consumed on the planet, no matter how strong…that could intoxicate two different people, with only one of the two of them drinking. Trunks knew he had not indulged last night, even if he did… They BOTH saw the same THING just then! If neither of them drank, if BOTH of them drank, even if one drank, and not the other… no matter how it is turned… there is just NO way that alcohol caused, a thing like that to glow and MOVE! As if it were ALIVE beneath someone's skin!! No. Trunks was certain alcohol was NOT responsible for what he saw at all. He suddenly felt insulted that his father thought of him as so naïve or childish… that he tried to lie so horribly. He felt he needed to talk to SOMEONE. A someone that could keep his dad's problem a secret, he called his dearest... and **very close** 'friend' Goten.  
  
The two-younger half Saiyans had always been very close. Trunks quietly pacing holes into the floor, with both hands in his pockets. His ‘Redteeth’ hands-free device was custom fit, discreetly form molded to his ear. This was perfect for conversations such as these. If anyone asked who he was talking to, he could simply answer saying, “himself”, with a certain confidence that made it all the more believable. All anyone could hear, even if they did try to listen closely, would still be indecipherable! At best it has been described as ‘ear tickling’ whispered chit chat. The sounds of very supple whirs, clicking, and soft popping of the tongue, tenderly spoken into the powerful, yet tiny, ‘Redteeth’ hands-free microphone, allowed the two young men to discuss everything freely. They even started plotting together, in their “secret” childhood language that they made up together as little kids.  
  
While the “strange speech” conversation quietly continued downstairs, the strange got even weirder **upstairs**, where Vegeta stood 'shock faced' in his personal bathroom mirror. He was examining (without touching of course,) his upper arm where the new, blood-red… **"?alive?"**… branding mark, snaked strangely, glowing, and dimming in a bright blister. It seemed to be… **“??Humming??”** …  
  
_~Oh... gods, if Trunks had not seen it, if he had not spoken up about what he just witnessed… I would certainly believe that I had lost what was left of my gods forsaken mind with NO doubt!!!~_  
  
The brand was in the shape of a large circle. Inside of the circle, was a branded design of a scroll. With each slithering motion, the scroll appeared to make a series of changes, to communicate one scene. Vegeta quickly picked up the pattern and figured out that three shifts completed a scene. In total he counted, six shifts, which created two different scenes.   
  
One scene, three shift patterns appeared in this order exactly:  
  
*-- The whole scroll ***shift*** into a snapped in-half scroll.  
  
*-- The now two **_solid_** halved pieces of scroll ***shift*** from **_solid_** to **_crumpling,_** falling into one perfect pile of ash.  
  
*-- The single pile of ash in its collective form, resembled that of a small “dust pyramid”. It went from still, and unmoving, to the after, ***shift*** of being scattered and carried away, by what one can only assume was a gust of wind, that no one could feel, leaving only an empty circle in its wake.  
  
Vegeta was gawking at it with his mouth wide open. Part of him wanted to touch it. Upon closer examination, Vegeta noted how the red glowing circle, oddly seem to slip above and beneath the skin, while rotating around the scroll continuously, like an unending wave of magma. The part of him that wanted to touch it was quickly silenced. Vegeta's breath hitched as it stung every time it morphed and slithered through his skin.  
  
_~Gods!!! What the HELL IS THIS?? How did this GET here without my knowing!!? Surely, I would have felt the heat of a branding iron burning me in my sleep! Who would even…~?_  
  
Abruptly, his thoughts were interrupted, just as his thick and nimble fingertips came into unintentional contact with the mark, lightly grazing a small section of flesh. He had only been “ghost tracing” the new "strange art", not directly touching it. The mark’s reaction to being touched was incredible! However, Vegeta would not get the opportunity to notice the movement of the red lava like substance, flowing swiftly within the confines of the design. He would not see this incredible and amazing sight, because as soon as he touched it, he felt his eyeballs roll into the back of his head. It would appear to Vegeta, that everything around him, went completely black, even every surrounding sound went completely dead **within** the time it takes to snap your finger.   
  
***-SNAP-***  
  
**_The ‘All knowing’ Being of the “Basement”_**  
  
The very next thing Vegeta, (or a PART of him to be more accurate) remembers, was that something was different, off, and actually wrong. **Real** wrong, not “simulated, fabricated” wrong, that the conscious likes to play ‘dress-up distress’ with. No this was really wrong! Time itself was unattainable in the sense or fashion that he had no usual anchor to it. He knew that under “normal” circumstances he could tell how long he had been involved in any given task. Even after he was roused from sleep, if he had to guess approximately how long he was asleep… he could at least guesstimate, closely to a correct bracket of time. In that particular moment however, he literally had no clue. He very well could have been, in this odd twilight state of “existence” anywhere from three minutes to three-hundred years! This was unacceptable to him. It was frightening, and downright intolerable. He manage to gather his faculties enough to make the mental reach, through which he was able to connect to familiar thought. Just a single thought, would help him remember, help him to hold on to his own, most recent reality,  
  
_~Testing. One… two… are we back? What the HELL?? WHERE AM I? What is going on??!! I NEED to try and remember what I was doing before I landed in this… strange place! ~_  
  
**_Being of the Basement_**  
  
There that is better. He connected himself back to the mainframe with “conscious”. While the conscious mind could be, out-right annoying and troublesome many times, it was always such an amazing thing to watch, so much energy! The conscious mind had an incredible aptitude for problem solving! It was so very sharp because, that is all it ever trained for. Creating and solving the **most** complex of puzzling problems. Now. all he had to do was slip back into **his seat**, on **his floor** in this construct of consciousness. His floor called **“the sub”**, where he could simply **observe** as usual. Certainly, he could depend on the loudmouth upstairs to definitely get him back into the presence of his beloved Kakaroto.  
  
_~ Why the HELL CAN’T I SEE anything?? How did I get…? Oh!! It is coming back to me… wait! Home! In my bathroom! I went to look at something… in a MIRROR!! Stinging, burning. Something hurt? Yes, and no… Strangeness… so strange. Is anyone there? Can anyone HEAR ME!!??~_  
  
It all happened so quickly… Just as Vegeta mentally ‘called out’, it appeared at first to him that, the pitch blackness ‘blinked’ incredibly fast! That “blink” appeared to him a grand-powerful, blinding brightness that rushed his visual cortex, in the form of an all-white knight! Before he could scream out, from the sharp piercing pain, of the white-hot javelin that MUST’VE split into two separate icepicks, each one penetrating both eyeballs separately; the dense darkness descended out of nowhere! Except it too had now taken the form of a knight! An all-black knight. The blackness wielded a mace, used intently for decimating the bright knight’s crippling blinding light. The Black knight’s mace swiftly engulfed and soothed away the powerful effects that the white knight’s javelin brought upon Vegeta.   
  
Before he could sigh a relief, the white knight recovered his powers and flipped on the far to brightness once again. The black Knight swiftly stepped back in, blotting ALL of the bright white light in fractions of a second! Back and forth they volleyed this unsettling fight! It would seem to a person observing from the outside of Vegeta’s body, that he was having a seizure of sorts. Vegeta certainly felt like he was convulsing, with no possible way to even speak to the two nights Yen and Yang, he was at their mercy completely. Helpless, he did not have any control, over anything…   
  
Suddenly, just as quickly as it started and escalated, it came to an abrupt screeching hault. The screeching sound was quite literal. He had first assumed the awful sound was coming from the breaks of the torture wheel that he was somehow instantly strapped to. To his ego’s degrading dismay, the truth slapped him with a side of humiliation that was just soggy with embarrassment, when he learned that **HE, HIMSELF** was the source of the disturbing screeching sound. Reeling in his mind from the sudden changes of all things, he quickly performed a silent self-assessment check, so that he could appraise the situation, as accurately as possible.  
  
_~ Ooh… Oooh… Sound? Check. Limbs? All four. Face? Same location as this morning. Sight? … SIGHT!!?? KAMI-SAMA I CAN’T SEE!! I AM BLIND!!! WHY??? OH WH--_  
  
Suddenly, a voice close in range, spoke to him. A familiar woman's voice!!  
  
"If ye were to OPEN thine eyes Vegeta Ve’ho, I am mostly certain, that ye will see just fine. See that thine vision is mostly intact”.  
  
Startled and ashamed that someone witnessed his mini melt-down, Vegeta flinched, and then touched his own eyelids, to find they were indeed closed. Slowly he opened his eyes, knowing someone was standing close by, watching. Cha continued to speak, as she saw panic subside, as his eyes took inventory of their surroundings.  
  
“Better? Excellent. Also, the blood connection has been made complete at last, Son of Vegeta Ve'ta, lonely heir to the throne of Saiyajin. Did ye honestly believe, that ye could escape mine audience, simply by awaking from such a slumber? MY blood is now tethered to thee, or hast ye again forgotten me? It dost seem to be after all, that, the disregarding of the goddess of Saiyajin moon, AFTER receiving her bestowed gifts of MERCY, has the beginnings of a CUSTOMARY TRADITION for thee and thy lineage Vegeta Ve'ho."  
  
Stunned not only by the proximity, of Cha, but also by everything else he thought he was seeing, Vegeta could not speak a word. He mostly moaned in shocking disbelief. He was touching his face, hands, the cold black and white checkerboard tiled flooring he had never seen in his life. Cha and her ?? grey?? self, her dress, her skin, everything. Wait, not just Cha. Every **thing** surrounding them was all grey as well. EXCEPT, he noticed, for the cold tiled flooring he half sat, and half laid upon, was distinctly black and white.  
  
"S-s-son of a Game of Throne’s NIGHTMARE!! W-why are y-you DOING this to meee?? What have you DONE? WHERE AM I? What the HELL do you WANT from me!!!???"  
  
He yelled out at her, and with her voice as calm as the motion of sea waves, just before the most violent of storms, Cha Goddess of the Saiyan moon answered:  
  
"Shall ye begin with reverence? How about remembrance? What about a STEP in the direction of fulfilling the PROMISE sworn by thine forefather's? At LEAST pretend to be curious about the NATURE of said promise. I shall NOT be cast aside and FORGOTTEN VEGETA VE'HO."  
  
"ALRIGHT already!!! This has all happened SO fast!! LISTEN… NO one was attempting to dodge you... Alright??? I DO want to know of the blood oath… Please inform me now!! I only ask to be informed without being stabbed in the eyeballs and minus the torture please Goddess!! My BRAIN will be LIQUEFIED and spilling out of my EARS before I can even BLINK at the blood oath, if these grand hallucinations, and the feeling of being torn from my VERY SOUL continues!! J-U-just… please... give ME an opportunity, ONE undeserved chance to make this right!! I SWEAR I will do ALL that is within my power to fix my father's mistakes!!"  
  
After a few minutes. She again spoke, this time waving her hand over his eyes and face. Vegeta immediately began to blink rapidly. The colors were attempting to return, to his normal perception of hues.  
  
"Is this... LESS threatening for thy frail mind?"  
  
Flinching and suddenly relaxing and unclenching... Vegeta answered  
  
"MUCH better Goddess, Thank you. I did not intend to try and escape or offend. I am eager to understand this promise of the past, as HONOR is all that remains of my family's reign. Again, please do tell me what the details are... Also, what in burning hell is this on my arm? Does it HAVE to remain??"  
  
Cha, Goddess of the Saiyan Moon, thus explained the lengthy contracts between herself and the many generations of the Saiyajin of old. She spoke about a plague of death. How TERROR spread like wildfire across the lands. She explained how a disease, threatened to sterilize ALL Saiyans. Male, Female, Alpha, and Beta alike. NO one was exempt. These were mixed facts of two of her interventions. How the FIRST blood pact and the second, that was made with her, came, and went UNFULFILLED. She explained the acts of her helping hand, telling about the days of the first blood oath, how she allowed the Saiyajin of old a new chance of survival. She explained her means of assistance, allowing males to carry children alongside the two remaining females. She told of her own heartbreak, as she felt their wailing remorse; their pleas into her heavens, begging her forgiveness for nearly becoming EXTINCT, due to their very own VIOLENCE and blood lust mutating into a blood-borne disease.  
  
This mutation became known as the Black rage disease. The First blood oath cured this disease, but it had a time limit. Two-thousand years to PROVE their desire to survive. If the anniversary of that night had come and gone without any sign of the PROMISED living sacrament, (which was supposed to be, a baby rabbit slain fresh on her alter) a sterilization scourge would ensue. putting the race RIGHT back on the fast track toward extinction. The second pact took place, when she AGAIN answered the wailing cry of the King at the time, (who was Vegeta's grandfather.) The king seemed genuinely surprised to meet the Goddess. He told her of the "relocation and loss" of the ORIGINAL planet. He explained that his forefather’s knowledge was LOST to him. He told her of their relocation, the crippling effects of having NO moon to even build an alter for her, if they WERE to honor the previous blood oath.  
  
Cha also, just as she had done to Vegeta, scanning his soul for TRUTH within that dream. As he too was telling the truth, she made a NEW blood oath. She also relocated her source moon powers to the new Planet Vegeta and cured the scourge. With this SECOND failing to contact her, this time only two generations ahead, she was obviously angry, yet curious. She would NOT be back burned and have those "slippery Saiyajin" disappear on her EVER again. Certainly not while blood bound to her. This time she tethered the Prince personally to her own soul. Creating a link of minds, a calling card, if you will, for an eternal, "no distance limit" telepathic communication.  
  
Patience wearing very thin, Cha was willing to, for the LAST time, adjust the Oath. Her empathy would overpower her anger due to the obvious fact that WITH or WITHOUT her assistance, this DOOMED race did not appear to **need** an additional adversary. Every decision made by them, appeared to be an intentionally calculated step, towards genocidal suicide. As it would seem, she felt that she was already PROLONGING the inevitable. This made her feel, inadequate as a goddess. Therefore, her conditions were MOST simple. ‘PROVE to her, that she was not a "BARREN Goddess." The hole that was supposed to be filled with gratefulness, was BANKRUPT instead. There was only one way that cruel emptiness would be sated, ONE condition alone.  
  
"Ye dost ask, how ye might become, free of mine blood oath marking, I do have for thee, thine answer. First however, I must ask… Vegeta Ve’ho, as ye are still very young in years. Did thine forefathers explain to thee, what a **FULLBORN** Saiyan is?”  
  
Vegeta frowned while searching his memory, after a moment of pause he answered,  
  
“It vaguely sounds familiar; it has been so long since I heard that term. Would you please refresh my memory?”  
  
“Of course, this is why I asked. It is imperative that ye dost have an understanding fully, of what these terms consist of. That is to say, I have sensed a handful of **“others”** with Saiyan genetic markers, here on this planet of waters. Alas, the saturation of Saiyan genetics, are as watered down as the planet they survive upon. I sense that these, “others” are in fact, directly tied genetically although, sadly and separately so, to the bloodlines, of both ye, Vegeta Ve’ta and Kakarot as well. I would love to learn someday, exactly HOW, dost ye Saiyans, _especially it would seem_ in desperate times, of extinction crisis, manage to stumble, upon the very few water planets, within thy quadrants of space? It would almost seem as if, ye dost KNOW about the rare abilities of these water planets. As they are the **only** places within the UNIVERSE that contain the MYRIADS, upon MYRIADS, of intergalactic race prototypes. These prototypes are capable of interbreeding with EVERY species known or found in EVERY corner of space, where LIFE doth exist. The term “Fullborn” came to exist, for the clause of our contract. Thine ancestors THOUGHT it would be fine to fulfill their obligation to me, by relocating to water planets and producing what was known as “Fillborn”. These offspring here, now, are clearly “Fillborn” as well. These fillborn that dost belong to thine bloodline and to Kakarots as well. This is important, WHY? The reason IS because this blood mark can ONLY be birthed forward. It shall and MUST pass onto ye FIRST born, **full blooded**, male Saiyan child, also known as “FULLBORN”. These are the only conditions, to be met, within the NEW blood oath and also now in the removal of the mark from thee for good. From him to his firstborn, FULL BLOOD, male child, again to be clear, that is: **“Fullborn”** …and onto the next mark barer, and onto his fullborn child. This way no matter the PLANET, no matter the time... The mark shall LIVE and it dost REQUIRE communication to SUCCESSFULLY be passed forward to the next fullborn Saiyan. THIS is the ONLY way ye shall be FREE of the cursed mind illness AND the living mark ye dost now carry."  
  
Head SPINNING with these revelations, his body slumped back down further onto the floor. Oh, the BACK-PAY was **vicious**. He now KNEW, there was definitely no way around it. He had to seriously entertain, the REALITY of what **was** somehow, going to have to happen, between Kakarot and himself.  
  
_~For the establishment of HONOR for the Saiyan race, for my forefathers... I MUST do this. Kakarot… I hope you’re ready…~_

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ TBC ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**~ BLOOD-MARKED ~**

* * *


	5. ~ It's The Simple Things… ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fate of Vegeta's mind, peace, and sanity seems to be riding on Goku's Co-operation. Goku DID say he would do anything for Vegeta… Although I do not know if when he said that, he understood that ANYTHING would include THIS! What of his family? Chi-Chi? Goten? Let's see where this goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the very few chapters that isn't smutty, or NSFW. It also pretty much remained the same. It needed very little done to it. Mostly grammar and punctuation fixes. Therefore, I will put the entire chapter in here as it is over at the site! This will be a rare occurrence, but it will happen every once in a while. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**

**~ It's The Simple Things… ~**

As if there was an alarm set to go off, Goku's eye's opened at 5:30 a.m. sharp. He wanted to be up and out of the house before the morning hustle. It used to be one of his favorite parts of the day. Chi-Chi would make food, he would get to talk to Goten, there was food! He would get to laugh and make Goten laugh, there was… so much food, he would get to enjoy Goten's smile, to see promise, in his youthful eyes, and of course there was... more food! He and his youngest son had become very close. Closer than he and Gohan had ever become, since he was dead for a lot of his older son's childhood. He, at times, felt more like Onii-chan (big brother) than Otōsa (father), perhaps it was the **way** they had to bond that made it feel this way. With Chi-Chi constantly belittling Goku, in front of Goten, Goku's confidence in himself as a "good role model," as a respectable father was shaken. Never letting up, as if she wished to drown out any and every word, spoken to Goten from Goku. To him the pride and respect that, a young man should hold in and for his father, was under constant fire. It isn't as if Goten ever disrespected his father in any way, no it was more about how Goku felt in his heart ideally.

_~I hope Goten won't see me as weak. At least with Gohan we got to spend time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. There he could see my strength as dad and a super Saiyan. Goten only hears and see's what Chi-Chi says and how she treats me… and… How I allow it. I allow her to belittle me again and again. How can I have Goten look up to me as anything, he should hope to be when he grows up? ~_

These were Goku's private thoughts on the matter. Eventually Goku & Goten unintentionally developed a secret communication AROUND her. Although short lived it was magical, but in this case a volatile and combustible agent, threatening to destroy what was left, of his crumbling family structure. One day Goku had decided to give Goten some training tips. He showed his youngest son a method he himself learned from the Kai's. For all intents and purposes, what he taught him originally had NOTHING to do with Chi-Chi. He was out working in "Chi-Chi's slavery fields", plowing the dry dirt and rocks, Goten had snuck away from his book work to watch his dad. He ended up hinting at a fun, "quick sneaky" sparring session. Goten complained about how his time with Trunks, especially their sparring session time, seemed to be dwindling. He said he felt sad, because he did not want to LOSE to Trunks whenever they did get to spar again. Sure, he had learned a lot, but with Vegeta always around training Trunks now, and his brother becoming a father himself, he felt he soon would be left far behind... he just needed refinement, smooth out the rough edges, so to speak. So Goku taught his son how to focus. To home in sharply with that focus. Tuning out distraction and ultimately, any surrounding chaos. He had no idea or intention for this exercise to prove useful in such the interesting way that it did! There was no premeditated plan, for Goten to use this against Chi-Chi ever! Nothing of the sort, had crossed Goku’s mind at all... Yet, it proved HIGHLY effective at breakfast one morning; as she INSISTED on continuing to make herself a CHAOTIC nuisance. Goku was simply trying to have breakfast conversation, with his son that morning as usual, when Chi-Chi started her ritualistic verbal bashing's.

"You know Goten, when I was your age, I lived in LUXURY. I was hoping the same could have been YOUR experiences as well. I wanted my little boy to grow up running through a castle, exploring as I did, The BEST private tutors money could buy… _*sigh*_ If only Goten… If only you could actually have TWO parents who wanted the VERY BEST for you instead of just ONE... I am so sorry son."

Goku's eyes lowered to the floor... A mixture of anger and hurt choked the air from his lungs... suddenly Goten used his hands at the table like his Otōsa showed him, trying to find PEACE inside of his mind "pushing OUT" the chaos. Practicing his focusing skills. Goku felt this wave coming from his son's direction, looking up Goku smiled and did the same! He tested the strength of the focus by attempting communication similar to King Kai without using his voice He thought:

_~" Goten? Can you hear me son?"~_

Goten's smile lit his eyes and ENTIRE face up so happily! He exhaled into a relaxed posture sending a small but meaningful thought wave to his dad

_~"And ONLY you Otōsa..."~_

Goku smiled he felt so happy he could FINALLY and simply encourage, praise, and send his love to his little clone before he left for school. A simple thing. A simple moment. It is all he ever really asked for. Was it such a MONUMENTAL request? Still, as he tried to explain this to Chi-Chi when she discovered she was being "phased out" of morning peace sessions between Goku and Goten, she was LIVID. There was NO REASONING with such a tyrannical train wreck. She reminded Goku of that cartoon Tasmanian Devil! He chuckled to himself as she rampaged, picturing the wild spinning beast destroying EVERYTHING in its path and REALLY attempting to SPEAK while in an uproar!! Did she TRULY believe she was even being understood? Did she not realize she sounded like a blabbering little monster with an OVERFLOW of foam and spit frothing at the mouth? Laughing to himself… It was all he could do to protect his spirit against her poison, keep her from dragging his spirit into that empty void with her. He often wondered WHERE all of this destructive negative energy CAME from!? He was HOME. ALIVE. Shouldn't they hold tight to peace while it was present?

_~Maybe she wanted me to stay dead~_

He sadly thought to himself, after trying to filter the harsh statements spat out during his verbal lashing. He knew it was pointless to try and figure out how to fix this any longer. It was better for Goten, NOT to have to go to such DRASTIC measures simply to eat and awake in PEACE. He should not HAVE to BATTLE his OWN mother as he would an enemy, to enjoy the simple PEACE of the morning. So, it was settled. Goku would at least spare his son the negativity by not adding fuel to Chi-Chi's fire. He would go home to sleep. Leave before she woke up. Sometimes sitting outside to use Qi to communicate his love to Goten. This morning however he felt useful! Happy even! His friend Vegeta needed HIS help for once!! Still, he had no idea what it was, that he needed him for... Not that it mattered, just feeling, that there was something he could possibly do that was RIGHT, something that could bring someone else comfort, or happiness, or anything to make things easier, would be so wonderful! It was something Goku craved right about now. Yes, if Vegeta truly meant what he said, he would do whatever it took to be of assistance! Gliding effortlessly through the air, he thought back to the words Vegeta's text last night:

_~"I am sure you are the ONLY one who can. If not you, I will be lost in confusion forever. Just, try to rest now and meet with me around 10:00 a.m. here." ~_

A smile crept slowly across Goku's face. Vegeta would never request help, especially if it was something, he wasn't SURE Goku could do! Goku's imagination ran WILD with the prospect of what or whom... Heeey... maybe Vegeta wanted him to Fight someone?? He became excited about how STRONG his potential opponent would or could be! Goku was SO excited, he soon found himself on Vegeta's balcony a tad bit too early... He was so caught up in his musings of how he would take down his opponent to gain Vegeta's respect, he almost didn't notice the time, he almost missed the strange conversation Vegeta seem to be having with himself just on the other side of the wall. The strange words bounced clearly off of the bathroom walls. Echoed into Goku's ears:

"...My BRAIN will be LIQUEFIED and spilling out of my EARS before I can even BLINK at the blood oath. Ju-Ju-just please... give ME an opportunity, another undeserved chance to make this right!! I SWEAR I will do ALL that is within my power to fix my father's mistakes!!...."

Goku didn't mean to hear Vegeta's voice scream that out loud! He became alarmed and looked at his phone to check the time.

_~DAMN an hour early! Does he need my help now?? Maybe the enemy showed up at his home? ~_

Unsure of what to do Goku listened further to see if he could hear any more sounds of distress coming from his dear friends dwelling. Things seem to quickly calm after that strange sentence. So, he decided to wait patiently at a park nearby. He couldn't help but worry about the words and distress of the older Saiyan. A small amount of panic set in as he began to doubt that there was ANYTHING useful, he could honestly do for Vegeta if THIS was the thing, he needed his help with.

_~Blood Oaths?... His Father's Mistakes???? Why was Vegeta begging for undeserved chance??~_

More questions than answers... Goku set himself up for a labyrinth of dead ending problems. Only Vegeta had the way out of this trapped mind maze.

_~That's it then… I just need to go to him. Whether I can help or NOT, his brain won't be liquefied alone. He won't suffer alone. If it is all I can do… Just to BE there... Because he asked for ME, I won't let him die ALONE."~_

With that "dead set" look of determination in his eyes, Goku flew back to Vegeta's balcony, READY to face whatever threatened his former nemesis. TOGETHER they had conquered so much. There was nothing, past, present, or future, that would prevent him from giving his ALL. To help once again, no matter the COST.

**~TBC~**

** [This way TO: --------> WoNDeRLaND](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438) **

* * *

** ~ It's The Simple Things… ~**

* * *


	6. ~ 6 I X.   6OOD INTENTIONS, PAVES A HELLISH ROA6 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to leave you with this "Nicety" chapter of NSFW... ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ ,  
Adults ONLY ... (╯⊙ ⊱ ⊙╰ ) ... , or age of consent...  
Steamy, smut for fux sake... (⊙ᗜ⊙) ...  
Oozy-Gooey goodness! ;´༎ຶਊ ༎ຶ`;  
...Beware Giant's and Germs... This Newly revised chapter is slightly more raw than the original!!! (༎ຶꈊ༎ຶ╬) ...Alas, the "full ride" is so much hotter, and finally here on AO3!  
... That's right!  
... Enjoy!!! (★^O^★)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> \--Refreshed/Reminder of punctuation interpretations --
> 
> "1st EXAMPLE"  
=  
Between quotation marks someone is speaking out loud.
> 
> ~2nd EXAMPLE~  
=  
Italicized between tildes are someone’s private thoughts.
> 
> *~*3rd EXAMPLE*~*  
=  
Tilde between two asterisk Narrators rendition of characters recalled memory.

**~IN THE BEGINNING… ~**

**“… These were Vegeta's all-consuming thoughts the first week and a half after yet another embarrassing, clown hosted scene. This riddle harassed his mind, paralyzed his grip on sanity, wrecking his thoughts throughout these hot restless nights…”**

** ~Why does any of this MATTER so much anyway? Kakarot's STUPIDITY is his own! …_It should not allow it to AFFECT me so much! Especially not to the point to where I am recalling events of the past. Events I HAD put behind me! ~_**

** “…He was aware, of how unhealthy his fixation had become. It began to unravel him…”**

**~ THEN ~**

** “…Does Goku ACTUALLY ... "Rub one off" ... IN Vegeta's BATHROOM?? …Goku did not intentionally do this in the personal restroom of Bulma (and Vegeta at the time, as they had not officially divorced.) Perhaps it was a subconscious decision, that had him frequently visiting this particular restroom. Of all the restrooms he could have picked in all of Capsule Corp. he instinctively picked _Vegeta’s_…”.**

** ~ NOW ~**

** ~**

**6 I X**

** 6OOD INTENTIONS, PAVES A HELLISH ROA6**

The closer Goku got to Vegeta's home, the more dead set in his determination he became, to help somehow... _His words, Vegeta’s tone_ they replayed again, and again inside of his mind, as he flew even faster. It was Goku’s turn to obsess inside of his mind over Vegeta! …But he heard Vegeta say it!! The sound of Vegeta’s pleading voice, it chiseled away at his nerves. He had not heard his fellow Saiyan speak with such an entreating note of desperation… since he was **killed** by Frieza…  
  
The more he thought about it the less he could fight the shiver of disgust, as if he were being needled in a raw open nerve. By the time Goku reached Vegeta's dwelling unit, he knew that tedious hour wait was up. He was done waiting around for answers. He was done being in the dark about this entire puzzling situation. He stood on the balcony leading to Vegeta's room, stilling his nerves as he prepared to be at the very least a pillar of strength to his respected friend in his time of need. He took a cleansing breath in and thought to himself  
  
_~Brain oozing out of your ears or not Vegeta, I am here. You won't have to deal with this... Whatever this, is alone. I promise you that much! ~_  
  
With that, Goku raised his 2 fingers to his forehead, closed his eyes, and felt for Vegeta's energy signature. Once located, Goku I.T.'d himself inside of the home, directly into the presence of his Prince.  
  
**"KAKAROT!!!!! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!???? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF...? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOI--  
...  
GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOWER YOU IMBECILE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST WHAT LITTLE MIND YOU HAVE LEFT!??!! WH-WA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!??? GET OFF OF ME KAKAROT!!! GET. OUT!!!"**  
  
Caught COMPLETELY off guard by the sudden, and very intimate invasion, Vegeta flew into a rage. Goku obviously not intending for his Instant Transmission to land him in the shower with Vegeta, realized his mistake... But it paled in comparison to the BIGGER threat. Perhaps whatever threatened Vegeta had already began its brain eating attack? Goku needed to assure himself and the older Saiyan, at LEAST of Vegeta’s temporary stability. He actually attempted to gain this reassurance, by “talking him down” while simultaneously, struggling to awkwardly, conduct a very **physical** check-up! His voice raised up, in his best “higher octave, for soothing sounds,” calling his name in this tiny shower, did very little to calm the TANTRUMING Prince…  
  
"Vegeta!!! It is okaaaay... It's just meeeee… I am here! Not gunna hurt cha! You don't have to fight, Let me just check yo-- …"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta punched Goku with a knee buckling force, directly in the gut!  
  
***- BwwwhACK! -*** ……………….  
  
…Was the sound that interrupted Goku's attempt to check Vegeta's ears for liquid brain goo! FIST of wet fury... Meet Soggy wet Orange GI! The punch completely caught Goku off guard, with no time to brace himself, he fell hard onto the slippery, soapy, floor! Vegeta was LIVID! Outraged at the audacious behavior of this, INTRUSIVE clown, at this ASS who saw fit to just, INVITE himself without WARNING OR permission, carrying on and on in some ridiculous conversation… WHY was ANY of this even taking place in HERE at ALL?? Those were his thoughts escalating up to the violent explosion. Did Vegeta feel bad, for maybe slightly overreacting, catching Goku off guard seconds into the aftermath? Well, as he stood over him, he reacted to that sound, the moment he heard the wind get forcefully ejected from that solid impact! **Ouch!** That belly flop sound, of the big body taken off guard, landing flat on his stomach, it did make Vegeta cringe slightly! **Oooh,** but the RUSH of the contact, the release of megatons of pinned up power, bursting outward, from a locked down Lava pit boiling DEEP, within the bowels of his being. That feeling… had Vegeta trembling in a seething shiver of blood lust. That sweet burning blaze seemed amplified, while naked in the shower… Well this was beyond INTENSE for the Prince. It was downright euphoric. The explosive IMPACT was practically ORGASMIC for Vegeta! As a Saiyan, physical violence was needed to maintain SANITY. After Vegeta’s self-inflicted 'domestication,' that is, the restriction away from his TRUE nature, on this waterlogged mud ball for all of these years; that one earnest, Saiyan to Saiyan body shot was suddenly like an exotic aphrodisiac, immediately lowering ALL inhibitions. While the punch did not put a _physical_ hole, through Goku's gut, the pain did make a metaphorical one. Vegeta felt that he NEEDED, he desired greatly, to enter that hole of pain he created. He felt he needed to be inside of Kakarot, so that Kakarot would feel him. Feel him from the threads of the Gi, covering his belly all the way through him. He wanted Kakarot's spine bones, to RATTLE, and relay a fuckin’ message, into his feeble mind. In order to clarify and translate his message, the adrenaline rush broke open a mental door, usually guarded by ‘control and rationality’. As those two were trampled and stomped into the dirt, Vegeta spat venomously,  
  
“SEE HOW THAT FEELS MORON? SHOCKING ISN'T IT? DOESN'T FEEEEEL SO GOOD DOES IT KAKAROT?? Get a taste of your own medicine… because that. WET. GUT. PUNCH is essentially what you've done TO ME TIME AND TIME AGAIN!!”  
  
Vegeta lifted Goku from the soapy, hard, wet surface of the shower by the collar of the navy-blue t-shirt that he wore beneath his Gi. Fisting it tight, he dragged Goku up onto his knees as he continued, to vomit poisonous words at Goku’s wet confused face,  
  
“…OH, SUUUURE you've switched around your methods… to confuse me, more than likely. HA! Nice try, but I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW… I'M ONTO YOU KAKAROT!”  
  
Vegeta had not noticed, but the more his anger poured out, the harder his cock became…  
  
“I’ll have you know… I'VE been analyzing YOUR ACTIONS FOR WEEKS ON END! WITH LITTLE TO NO SLEEP!!”  
  
“…V-Vegeta…”  
  
Goku, gasped out, unable to pay attention to the words spoken to him at all, not knowing exactly how to react with the object of every masturbation session, ever since he MET the prince, practically slapping him in the face…  
  
“…and now SHOWING UP IN HERE UNANNOUNCED IN MY DAMNED SHOWER????!REALLY?? OH… and let's NOT FORGET your meddling in my son's affairs, pretending you've NEVER KISSED ANYONE… BAAAAAAA-KA! WHY?? To once again gain the crowds affections?? OFF OF HIM AND ONTO YOU… IS THAT IT?  
  
“V-V-Vegetaaaaa…”  
  
He practically moaned out his name. Goku’s eyes welling up with sadness? Pain? A deeply burning need? Certainly confusion…  
  
“… because THAT is where it ALWAYS HAS to be RIGHT KAKAROT??!! YOU’RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE KAKAROT!! YOUR NOTHING ...BUT A BRAIN DAMAGED ATTENTION WHORE!! J-JUST LEAVE!! GET. OUT. NOW!!"  
  
Vegeta, now tingling all over from the emotional release, but his body became very tense again from the newest physical building-up. An erect point of contention that escaped HIS attention during all of the excitement. It would not be ignored for long, and it did gain his attention as he tried to push Goku out of his shower/tub…  
  
Goku's eyes blinked rapidly, feeling the urgency to snap himself out of this intoxicating euphoric haze. His entire body was buzzing from that hot, electrical, shock to his senses. He did not however forget why he transmitted himself there like this in the first place. Those concerns managed to raise his mind from the haze, and now he became even more worried for Vegeta's mental safety. He had to continue pushing past, his conflicted feelings of hurt; as Vegeta’s words had finally began to, connect the “comprehension dots” in his mind. He had to also push past, the powerful rolling lust threatening to undo him, and while his prince was in DANGER? Despicable! He again became very DETERMINED to help the Prince at any and all cost! He would not be thwarted by the overblown FIT his slightly miscalculated I.T. caused, not by the Prince's CONFUSING and overly dramatic aggression, nor by the perfect thickness of his beautiful cock bouncing, so invitingly in his face… his sac drawn up so perfectly plump with his seed… sooo close to his mouth…   
  
_~It’s even more beautiful when he is hard, than I imagined… I always wondered and wished he would get hard those few times, I was lucky enough to see him naked… Mmmmm Vegeta…~_  
  
…errrhmm! He **meant** he would not be thwarted by his nudity! So onward, he pressed… because far too much was at stake here. Goku had to, clench his eyes shut… **tight** and THINK! It took a few seconds, but it hit him quickie… Eeeeerm! We meant QUICKLY… as soon as he was able to think of **anything** else… he only knew of one illness, that could cause brain melt down like this! Vegeta's violent fit, could be a symptom of brain liquidation!  
  
Recalling the only other time he witnessed something this tragic. He hoped that recalling the details in his memory, of that heartbreaking incident from long ago, when he was a kid, would guide him to a clue and a cure!

***~ *Memory Recall*~***   
  


One day while solo training in the woods, Krillin found an older stray dog, with huge sad brown eyes, an interesting look to is fur around his mouth. The weakened dog whined at the site of Krillin. Krillin was cautious at first, hoping he wouldn't attack. He inched closer, when he saw a tail swishing in a friendly way. Krillin eventually overcame his fear and got close enough to scratch gently behind the dog’s ears, as he had seen his friend Goku do to larger saber cats many times. He felt badly for the scruffy pooch because he seemed like he did not want to be alone, and he needed to be cared for. Hours went by, Krillin could not seem to pull the dog out from underneath the bush, that he seemed so fond of. Seeing the dog was in desperate need of water, Krillin found a nearby stream and a large banana leaf, filling the leaf with water, and bringing it back to the bush Krillin held the leaf close enough to give the scruffy hair ball a sip or two. He very slowly coaxed the poor abandoned animal to come out and along. Once out of the bush Krillin could see better the strange foamy froth around the dog’s mouth and felt bad for not having more water, he assumed it was just a sign of extreme thirst.  
  
"Hey fella! Where'd you come from huh? Why were ya all alone under there? You couldn't find the water around here? Poor guy... You look like your hungry too! Hey…Did you recently have a Root beer float? Maybe you had too much, and it made you sick? It happens to the best of us... Don't feel bad… I love Beer Floats!!!! They do make ya even more thirsty though huh? You look like you need some more water, follow me boy there is plenty over here!!"   
  
As he led the strange dog back to the fresh water, he kept his eyes open for snacks along the way to collect in case he was hungry after he got water. They walked together, Krillin thought his new buddy was a very good listener for not feeling to well. It seemed it took a very long time to reach the water. The doggie seemed sluggish and very tired. He kept talking to his new buddy, encouraging him to continue. In an attempt to take the dog’s mind off of his discomfort. Krillin made future plans with his shaky legged pal. He knew if they could just get to water things would be better. He couldn't wait to introduce his new friend to his best friend! Goku would definitely want to meet him.  
  
With root beer floats brought to mind every time he looked at his new pal's face, Krillin decided they had enough in common to become really good friends.   
  
"Don't worry boy... First, we'll get you some water, it isn't far now! Then we'll get ya over to meet Goku. He's a good friend, strong and smart with animals too!! He'll know what kind of food you can eat to help with ya tummy ache! What's your name anyways? I very well can't introduce ya without knowing your name can I! Huh? Well… let's see now let me guess …a foaming frothy root beer float mouth? Hmm? I'll bet your name is Soda mustache!"  
  
The dog seemed to groan a whiny sound in a dislike for the name   
  
"Heh-heh-haaaa! Not so catchy eh? Okaaaay then... How about, We will call ya Beerstash! Heh-heh!"  
  
The dog rubbed his snout into Krillin's palm huffing in agreement.  
  
"Wow… Your pretty smart! You like that name boy? Hmm... Yosh!! Beerstash it is!"  
  
After getting water and sharing some leafy fruits with his new friend they left the woods to go find Goku. Finally arriving, Krillin excitedly introduced Goku to his new “float guzzling” pal.  
  
Goku sensed something was extremely wrong with Beerstash. Besides the dog stumbling as if he were drunk, using his "comm-comm" ability proved to be extremely confusing and useless.  
  
**(_A/N- "comm-comm" is short for Common Communication. Goku being Saiyan has the natural ability to communicate with instinctual creatures. In this fic it will be referred to as his 'comm-comm’ ability_)**  
  
The dog made very little to no sense at all. Disturbing for an animal, to Goku they usually were much easier to understand then humans. This animal definitely was not normal. Goku decided to ask Krillin frankly  
  
"Krillin, I won't tell Roshi-Sama... It will stay between the three of us. Please tell me the truth."  
  
Krillin unsure of the need for secrecy answered,  
  
"Sure Goku! I never lie to you, and I don't see what Roshi-Sama has to do with anything here but go for it. Ask away!"  
  
Krillin seemed okay with being questioned and Goku proceeded to ask  
  
"Did you mean the adults beer when you were telling me about the name you have for this dog? Did you take your friend to the tavern and pretend to be an old blind man again? A guide dog WOULD make it more believable this time..."  
  
Krillin laughed and told Goku while it would make it easier to believe, he did no such thing. Goku believed him but was now further troubled. He could not think of a reason, for the poor guy to be so very confused. He was an older dog, but not old enough to be senile. Goku remembered that Bulma's dad, Dr. Briefs took care of animals. He suggested they fly over there and ask if he could help Beerstash, since using 'comm-comm' successfully was obviously becoming more and more out of the question. There was no way, Beerstash was able to coherently communicate, the problem he was having.  
  
Upon arrival to Capsule Corp. Goku, Krillin, and Beerstash made their way to the back where Dr. Briefs usually worked with his furry pals, they carefully lowered Beerstash back down on his shaky legs. He seemed to momentarily feel grateful but as soon as he could stand completely, Beerstash SNAPPED! His eyes suddenly bled a RED ring around the iris's, he snarled angrily… Snapping his jaws viciously. Krillin shocked and very afraid that his once weakened "mild mannered" new friend had transformed into a bigger, stronger, Psychotic stranger! Krillin tried to calm his friend down.  
  
"Beerstash! Hey b-b-boy...It's okay... t's okaaaay... You probably didn't like flying with a tummy full of Root Beer Float eh? We're sorry... This is a place that can help ya! H-h-hey… It's only me boy... Shhhh calm down for me okaaaay?"  
  
Beerstash's fang now dripping with frothy foam, made strange garbled noises deep in his throat. Like choking sounds mixed with growling sounds. His fur standing on end, hackles raised HIGH, Goku again tried desperately to connect through 'comm-comm,' to sooth and understand the poor dog's dilemma, as he felt the time for a happy and peaceful ending, was running out far too quickly! Beerstash only RAGED garbled non-sense at Goku. Accusing him of biting his ass and then gluing his tail to the wound! He insisted Goku pay, as he backed the 2 boys into a corner. No amount of pleading was getting through to him. Not from Krillin and certainly not from "Goku the accused". It became more apparent, that something changed permanently, Beerstash was crazed, and no longer ANYONE'S friend. Goku was confused and saddened while Krillin became frightened into a type of mute paralysis as Beerstash closed in for an attack! As he lunged himself at the boys there was a distinctive  
  
***- Schhwaff! -***  
  
His body froze mid-air and fell to the ground!  
  
***- Fa-thud! -*  
  
**Shocked and confused the 2 boys whipped their heads around when they heard a voice say,  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Are you two TRYING to get us all killed? Why would you endanger Tama and I by exposing us to that rabid dog with NO warning??? You are aware of how highly contagious rabies is, aren't you?? You both are fortunate this gun had a functioning blow dart in the chamber!"  
  
The Dr. went on to explain what Rabies was to the obviously oblivious young men. They listened to the awful details as they walked with Dr. Briefs, he had the boys help him grab a gurney to load Beerstash upon. Goku listened and then as the Dr. mentioned that getting bit was how it was usually transferred; he remembered and told the doctor about the strange things Beerstash accused him of, while using his 'comm-comm' ability.  
  
"Hmmm… He accused YOU of this did he?"  
  
Dr. Briefs stroked his salt-n-peppered beard with one hand, while thoughtfully rolling the slack elbow material of his lab coat with the other...  
  
"Welp... let’s get him into the lab and see what is under that tail then. He will be out for a few day’s minimum. Good thing too! He is at the end and most painful stages. No promises… I will do my best to save him, but honestly boys It may be too late."  
  
They later saw the festering bite mark underneath a blood and mud-soaked tail and tears claimed Krillin. His enlarged bald head shuttering, as he covered his face with his hands...  
  
Goku put his arm around the grief-stricken boy. Dr. Briefs words stayed with him forever... He could almost hear Dr. Briefs voice echo through time very clearly, just as his memory ended:  
**  
**"The viral infection affects the brain. It is transmitted through a bite… This is a fast-moving virus! If not treated soon after symptoms have begun, prognosis is poor"**  
  
[*~* END MEMORY *~***  
  
With the words “fast moving virus” repeating in his thoughts, he received another “fast moving” BLOW, this time to the side of his head! Ah yes! He was soaking wet, in the shower, with the still very naked, and very hard, furious Prince.   
  
_~RABIES! Vegeta has rabies!! Kami... Don't worry G'eta. Somehow, I WILL save you too~_

** _~ T.B.C. ~_ **

* * *

**~ 6 I X. 6OOD INTENTIONS, PAVES A HELLISH ROA6 ~**

* * *


	7. ~ Grateful and Panic? ~ Head AND Tail? ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, the full bodied flavor. Early reward for the patience of those who stick with me! I hope you all enjoy this fic! Chapters 8 & 9 will also be placed here in full chapter mode tonight as well! ~The HaTTeR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from Chapter 6, Goku at this point still believes that Vegeta has rabies! (＾艸＾)  
( ՞ਊ՞) ...This is funny in my opinion! Enjoy folks!ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

**~ Previously ~**

"... *~* END MEMORY *~*

With the words “fast moving virus” repeating in his thoughts, he received another “fast moving” BLOW, this time to the side of his head! Ah yes! He was soaking wet, in the shower, with the still very naked, and very hard, furious Prince.

_~RABIES! Vegeta has rabies!! Kami... Don't worry G'eta. Somehow, I WILL save you too~ ..." _ **  
**

** ~ NOW ~ **

**Chapter 7**

** ~Grateful and Panic? ~ Head AND Tail? ~ **

_ ~Oh NO… How? Who? What? Bit Vegeta to give him Rabies like this? He is behaving, so violently towards me. I know there is a cure for humans... I just want to be sure, BEFORE I “**I**.T.” him to help... He is gunna be a handful... HEY! It's a really good thing I remembered what happened with Krillin’s dog friend! I won’t waste any more time checking for brain goo, and he IS naked… I can check for the bite instead!! If... I can just get him... to hold... still and stop attacking me long enough to check. Sheesh G’eta, the rabies are making you as crazed and as strong as you are in Oozaru form! I godda think of SOMETHING. I have to get him some help! ~_

Goku thought to himself. Goku, somehow still inside of the running shower, tried to conduct a futile clumsy "investigation." His eyes were blurry, due to the wet, vicious blows that Vegeta saw fit, to continuously punish him with. To make matters even worse, something soapy just flew into his eyes as well! He tried to focus, adjust his blurred vision, pawing at Vegeta's slippery body, he thought if only he could restrain him and get him out of this shower somehow... He would be able to confirm his rabid suspicions.  
  
_~Sheeesh! Dr. Briefs and that dart gun sure would come in handy now! ~_  
  
Grinning stupidly in an attempt to soothe Vegeta, hoping a "friendly familiar face" would trigger his failing memory somehow, Goku tried to "shush" the growling Prince with some strange, overly imposing, calming sense of comfort. His nearly whispering eyebrows, tent pinched up high he said,  
  
"Veget~aaaa there is nothing to be ashamed of... I am HERE for ya! Just need to check yooo'... **OOOOOUCH!!** Ur'...! Ow-ow-ow!! Okaaaay! Okaaa-alright!!!"  
  
It was those particular words, those sounds again replaying in in Goku’s mind, hearing his Prince pleading about some blood oath, and the OBVIOUS fear of losing his brain so gruesomely… those things, added to Goku's acceptance of this stinging wet beat down. After all, who WOULDN'T be in a panicked state of mind with the rabies eating your brain right? Goku was only made aware of the severity of this situation 1 hour ago. This awful event plus the text message received last night from Vegeta, implying that the absence of Goku's assistance would cause him to "lose his SANITY", all of it combined, gave Goku any and every "green light" reason he needed to snap into action. Yes, in Goku's mind there was NO time to waste! His friend NEEDED **him** at 10:00 a.m. this morning, (according to the text) and in his defense he was, (for once) right on time.  
  
The cooing and calm talk was not working. He was getting NO WHERE… **fast**. Not to mention Vegeta was becoming more violent, seemingly by the second! After managing to again stand, Goku flailed around inside of the shower, closing even more, of the ALREADY close distance, between himself, and his poor disease-stricken friend. His skin stinging with red welts, his body and senses being constantly **assaulted** ever so… so bitter-**sweetly**??? ... What? Humph?...  
  
**Assaulted** by **BLOCK** heavy fist-to-face blows, that were **scented**? With??  
  
"Ummm... Vegeta...? I-is that… the Honeydew Melon shampoo, in your hair… *Whiff! * and on your fist??"  
  
Goku leans his nose closer to the top of Vegeta's head. Vegeta shocked and stunned into a mouth gaping pause, found himself suddenly, and a little too forcefully, snatched up, flipped around, and slammed into the shower wall!  
  
**\--Hot, slippery, soapy, taut skin…MEET Cold, hard, wet, tiled shower wall!!!--**  
  
Goku did not mean to slam Vegeta as hard as he did. He even still managed to knock the wind out of the unsuspecting prince, even though he had quickly wrapped both arms around Vegeta’s perfect “V” cut waist. With Vegeta’s arms being held down at his sides, he had at least managed to (albeit temporarily,) successfully “disarm” and restrain him from behind. Pressing his entire body against Vegeta’s wet, naked backside, smashing Vegeta’s front further into the wall, Goku did not miss the opportunity to take large whiffs of Vegeta's half rinsed raven locks, with his eyes shut tightly as if it helped enhance the scent… Between whiffs and deep body shivers, he manage to say,  
  
“Oh Thaaaat... That smells good enough to **eat**!! Kami... You may be as strong and INSANE as an Oozaru right now, but at LEAST you don't **SMELL** like one Vegeta!”  
  
Vegeta almost goes absolutely **CROSS-EYED** with disbelief at this entire situation. He leans back, pressing himself deeper into Goku’s bear hug, away from the stinging hard cold wall, he only needed enough space to FLIP and LAUNCH this clearly INSANE man through any opening, even if he had to CREATE one through the DAMNED floor!!  
  
_~WHO IN THE HELL DOES KAKAROT THINK HE IS?! Is he TRULY in here behaving, as if **I** am the one who is INSANE!? Will this **BAKA-NA** LIE to me again and say HE, would have absolutely NO reaction at all, if I were to suddenly catch **him** off guard, **popping** up, like a damned Jack-In-the-Box, into **HIS** private shower unannounced!?? FURTHERMORE... What in ALL of HOT HELL is **with** this incessant TOUCHING??? Did he bump his head AGAIN, and catch a case of AMNESIA this time, or was he possibly already warned by the Moon Goddess about our future duty, and believes he is my fucking WIFE now?? ~_  
  
Just as Vegeta decides enough is enough, right before he gets ready to reverse headbutt some common sense into Kakarot's dim-witted, infant sized brain; he did finally manage to work one arm out of this INSANE grip Kakarot had him in. He raised his tightened fist, straight up above his head. For a brief moment, he contemplated powering up to Super Saiyan, as he envisioned the sweet moment when his elbow would slam down deep… powerhouse deep, into the solar plexus of this nut job! His tight fist trembles slightly at the idea, of taking ALL of his wind away from him, so that he will FINALLY HAVE to shut thee FUCK up.  
  
Clueless entranced, Goku never sees it coming, as he continued to hold him from behind, mumbling incoherently into Vegeta’s hair,  
  
"… Meye... *sniff* duzz zit zmell zo...*sniff* munch war **fowerpul** on you Vageta? *sniff* Zis shent…*sniff* makes me wanna...  
  
***POW!!*  
*- CrA-AaaaaCK… KOoOfFF!! -***  
  
For a moment, ever to brief, the prince got the silence he was after. It did not take long at all for Goku to gather up enough air to speak again. This time however, Goku began to speak using loud, SL-OW syllables and extremely, exaggerated speech, as if trying to simplify language for a feral Tarzan,  
  
"OK-AY!! KAMI-SAMA!!! I'm sorry, CALM DOWN!! 'Geeeeeta AAAH GEEZE!! LOOK… M-EEEeeee…  
*points at his own face*  
  
O-N-LY HE-RE…  
*turns finger pointed downward in circular motion*  
  
H-E-L-P Y-ooou!  
*points at Vegeta’s face*  
  
Alright?? H-e-err-e to... He-lp **Vegeta**... MmmmKay?!!!"  
  
Still very ticked off, Vegeta paused again, staring at the fool, that moronic look on his face... The welts, the red squinted eyes, his waterlogged Gi... Was he being "PUNK'D"?? At this thought and how RIDICULOUS this would likely appear to an outsider looking in he couldn't help but huff n' chuckle a bit at the pitiful, gawky, lanky idiot in his shower  
  
_~Lug head Kakarot in that orange Gi looks like he is RIPE, bloated, and ready to be PLUCKED away from the REST of his "Special Needs" pumpkin patch~_  
  
At that thought he BURST into laughter!! After momentarily relaxing, long enough he felt light-headed but coherent enough to request from the sadly sagging, soap lathered, water washed out giant damaged pumpkin, to wait **outside** of the shower for him. Shaking his head, Vegeta still in disbelief of this "morons" clueless actions continued to shove the wide-eyed goof ball out.  
  
_~ *Gasp! * Vegeta... Is...? Laughing!? Oh… Maybe this is the calm before his storm. He is speaking clearly! I am going to keep smiling and comply with his wishes... We need to hurry! Who knows how long this breakthrough will last… ~_  
  
Goku thought, with his palms face up in slow hand motions indicating a submissive, non-threatening retreat. Goku in his attempt to use what he believed to be a small window of peace, in this crazy situation, began to slowly back away. He still needed to know about the bite, that created the dire circumstance. He did realize however, that after hearing Vegeta's raspy chuckle, hearing a certain, calmness… return to his voice… for a moment within the tranquility, as he stared into Vegeta’s face, Goku felt...  
  
Grateful…  
  
Grateful, was the dominant feeling for that moment... What was to follow her moment, was not nearly as simplistic as she. In fact, she was followed, usually by what will feel like an onslaught of emotion. Emotions, that were dreadfully akin to Grateful, but first and for now... He was tied within the realm with she... A tiny indwelling deity, known as Grateful.  
  
Goku, felt grateful for the moments that he had, right NOW. Grateful for being allowed to feel and hear Vegeta's laughter, instead of his growl. He was grateful for the much kinder touch of friendship upon his shoulder (although **still** attempting to push him out of the shower) instead of those violent destructive **HATE** fueled crazed BLOWS to his gut. He was Grateful for the benign laughter, that played gently with the curve of Vegeta’s thin, moist lips, the kawaii little wrinkles… above his nostrils, the healthy rise of the cheekbones in his face. This moment, a complete pole opposite, of the enraged insanity, that twisted and distorted his features, into that arrogant, evil, familiar, stranger he met over 10 years ago… The one that once, **wanted** him to **die** beneath his boot.  
  
Before the onslaught of emotion that will soon hit Goku in a chain reaction sequence, time itself, appeared to slow down. As Grateful herself, the tiny, powerful deity, rewarded the loyalty of her worshiper's reverence, by allowing his heart's deeper desire, to relish, a single, precious moment, by lagging time into a state of slow motion.  
  
As if he were ending a prayer, Goku whispered under his breath very low so only she could hear...  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
After giving his whispered utterance of appreciation, Grateful (by way of Goku's own acknowledgement for the frailty of 'Life') whispered softly in Goku's ear…  
  
"Please, be strong. Hold tight to hope. Love will, be victorious… BELIEVE."  
  
She then, bound by the laws of FATE reluctantly handed over the reins to her shadow counterpart Panic.  
  
Panic was not nearly as kind, as Grateful. She is jagged, ruthless, shameless in her boisterous rule. She grabbed Goku by the throat and squeezed. Mocking him, whispering suggestions of fear, of doubt, into his now vulnerable mind...  
  
"You do knoooow your TO DENSE to SAVE HIM DON'T YOU? HAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA!! You’re WAY out of your LEAGUE Goku! You **cannot** fix THIS with a “KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" you know? **WHAAAAA-HAHA-HA-HAAA!!** So **SAD**… that it is ALL you know how to do! Speaking of DO... What ever WILL you do??"  
  
*YAWN*  
  
The seemingly evil pixie continued to speak,  
  
"For crying out LOUD, YOU truly are as DUMB as a sack of HAMMERS!”  
*sigh... *  
  
Here's a hint Einstein… **WHERE. IS. THE. BITE GOKU???** TIC-FUCKIN-TOC DUMB ASS JOCK!!"  
  
Despair filled Goku's heart. His eyes full of PROOF that he had recently been drop-kicked in the chest by Panic's abusive powers. He did not have time to sort out this mess! He hated when this kind of thing interfered with his challenges. Although Panic was crushing... She was correct! He was running out of time! He needed to SNAP out of that…th-that whatever that was, cloud headed, squishy, inside drowning distraction feeling! This task needed BOLD speed, decisiveness, and Flexible action! Maybe Panic doubted him, she always did... He has proved her wrong many times, however thanks to her sister Grateful!  
  
_~Goku... Time to BELIEVE~_  
  
Goku braced himself. As much as he would LOVE to bask in Vegeta's God-like smile forever... He HAD to find that BITE or he might never witness that laugh again!  
  
_~This is going to hurt...~_  
  
Goku thought before he threw open the shower curtain (contrary to the REASON Vegeta thought he was opening it for) he let the light in. He quickly moved his hands through Vegeta's hair, frantically looking through the thick mane searching his scalp for a scabbed bite. He quickly scanned over the front of his body next, face to ankles his hands hover ghosted over his perfectly tanned skin... Muscular frame... He was fast enough to visually confirm the absence of a bite on the front…  
  
He had lowered himself down, into a crouching position. This way he could quickly and closely inspect the lower half of Vegeta’s body. He knew… As he stared at the top of Vegeta's feet, his luck was about to change RAPIDLY. Although there was no bite so far, he ran into a different issue altogether. Goku clutched his chest... He could feel his blood pressure SPIKE... On top of his heart feeling like, it was trying to "make a run for it", right out of his chest, his lungs felt constricted, as if they both suddenly decided, to deny him access to at least half of the oxygen he was accustomed to receiving... The sudden loss of air, choked-out the scream that would’ve come next! Goku's face contorted with pain as he experienced an awful feeling, that feeling was… a RIPPING. It was a most unbearable sensation, and it was all happening in his lower back. Just above the start of the slit that symmetrically, split him naturally, at the base of his spine. The ripping, had WRACKED his being with agony… As quickly as the unbearable discomfort ravaged him, it left. In the very next moments, a more familiar kind of aching overtook him as well! His cock, as he had noticed mid-way through his scan of Vegeta's body, began to swell again. By the time Goku was crouched down looking at Vegeta's feet, his growing member plumped faster than it EVER had. There he was, somehow again, face to face, with the stunning, one eyed serpent of his dreams. The beautiful, thickening length, of his seething mad… best friend, Vegeta!  
  
Between his disappointment of having his persistently moody, erection betray him at a time like THIS, mixed with the odd hot pain, that accompanied the rate of growth, Goku did not know what to make of ANY of this! What he did know was, the speed at which his penis became erect, was unnaturally fast! There was, this unsettling way his shaft was stretched. Almost as if it were being lifted and pushed by something in his back! Now, it throbbed excruciatingly so, in coordinated sync rhythm with his heartbeats. This was too much to bear yes, unbearably insane! Even after all of that, as much as he tried to deny his own eyes of the coveted scenic view, of their incessantly pleading desire… He FAILED. Failed to keep his eyes on the top of Vegeta's feet. This failure linked Goku, to a realization, the realization of a third kind of pain. That third source of torment somehow tied all of this together. That newest feeling of great discomfort, Goku realized could better be described as a HUNGER. Not in his belly as usual. Although, he was not aware that he had any other body parts, besides his stomach, that COULD experience starvation. Yet somehow, his mouth seemed to be trembling and avid, all on its own. Hot breaths huffed out, as he finally began to succumb to this new ravenous feeling, called **desire**, to face his powerful new god…  
  
Meanwhile, Having no knowledge of the ripping going on inside of Goku’s Gi, the prince was making his own mental notes. Surprisingly, to him, the sight of Kakarot on his knees, eyeball fucking **his** cock got Vegeta even harder!  
  
_~Hmph! Liking the view from down there Kakarot? I should slap him in the face with it! Ha! Hell, If I did not know better, I would think Kakarot was, admiring his Prince’s pet anaconda from down there, just now… Hmph! Maybe he…maybe he is, just… a bit jealous…~_  
  
Goku, having no idea what Vegeta was just thinking to himself at all, let his eyes slowly drift upward to Vegeta's naked, dripping, extremely swollen genitals. As much as he fought it, his jaw dropped… Drooling from his mouth at the site of his new god begging to be tasted... The intensity from all of this rapid changing, plus feeling like a failure, it caused an aching sob to cry out, from Goku’s heart…  
  
Tears streamed down his face, as his long, dark brown, furry tail tore, completely out, freeing itself from the confines of humanoid skin... Goku screamed out,  
**"KAMI HELLLLLP MEEEEE!!!!!"…**  
.  
..  
…  
**\--TWENTY MINUTES LATER--**  
  
"KAKAROT!!... Kakarot-t-t-T!!! Can you HEAR me??? Uuugh!! I do not believe this!!"  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Vegeta tried to rouse his mess of a friend, who appeared to be passed out. He was wrapped in towels, all of this, on HIS bed thanks to Vegeta. After tapping and slapping his face, shaking him by the shoulders, calling out his name (loud enough to awaken even the most sound sleeper), all to no avail, he decided to go get Goku a glass of water and force him to drink it, hoping **it** would wake him up. With only his bath towel wrapped firmly around his waist, he headed downstairs to the kitchen, deep in his own thoughts. Those singular simple thoughts, quickly turned into a full-on mental rant:  
  
_~ Can this week truly get ANY Stranger? I MUST be cursed. I was definitely considering the possibility of it before... but now, I am beginning to wonder, why it took me so long to see, that there is no “possibility” … because this is a FACT. This week ALONE, would be MORE than enough to drive even the strongest of warriors, completely MAD… **if** it were to be their experience for an **entire lifetime.** Yet, here it is, just another "bad week" for the Prince of all Saiyans! Whomever thought the life of a "Royal" was just all pampered over sheltering, needs to take a look AGAIN. Seriously!!! First, the damned Fairy tale of that Moon Goddess, turns out to be TRUE. Secondly, …Of ALL the galaxies, in ALL of INFINITE SPACE… she some HOW finds ME! BINDS herself to ME!! Then has the GALL to force a mating between Kakarot and I!!? KNOWING he is brain damaged?! She would have us create an ENTIRE new race of what??? …half-brain damaged Saiyans?? She MUST be getting her jollies from this somehow... All of this, just to uphold grandfathers promise?! OoooHooo and don't... **do not EVEN** get me started on KAKAROT… I mean seriously what the hell, WAS all of that??? Hell, I can’t even ASK him what any of it was about, because the fool is STILL out cold… and sopping wet on **my** bed!! How ANY of this became MY problem, is beyond me! Shit…Lugging his heavy ass, dead weight body off of the floor… Hmph! After he attacks ME in MY shower! Vegeta… old boy…**you** have definitely grown soft... Why, back in the day… we would have OBLITERATED him!! but… Nooooow look at you…your **enslaved** to a third class!!! … Drying him, carrying him, fetching **his** water, AND being THREATENED if I do not MATE him to BOOT! Damn that Moon Goddess! Just loitering around, **expecting** me to work within this pressure-cooked INSANITY?! HELL... If she wants brain damaged, Kakarot bred, Saiyan cubs so BADLY, she can just go sprout her OWN prick and fuck Kakarot herself!! Who does she think she I-- ~_  
  
His thought was interrupted abruptly by a shocking sight, sitting before him as his bedroom door slid open, with a nearly silent, *hissss! *. This sight, and all the baggage it came with, knocked a clear PAUSE into his step, leaving him with his eyeballs suddenly bulging out from his skull, and his mouth agape. Vegeta dropped the glass of water he was holding just before he entered his room and saw, the very deity; he was just ranting about, inside of his thoughts. The blood rushing out, of his rapidly blanching face, as the realization that his “not so private” thoughts, may have just had a very “public” audience. In his doorway, he just stood there, frozen at first, dumbfounded, palming the branded "calling card" on his upper arm. Then, looking for any possible SHRED of hope that might exist, he began to rewind his thoughts. He examined, every possible offensive phrase, disrespectful connotation, or casually careless curse word used in reference to Cha, that crossed his mind within the last hour. He recalled verbatim, every word, that happened to utter any negative vibration, that linked frustrated emotions directly to Cha, throughout his thoughts. He then began to build an excuse for each one, just in case he had some explaining to do. Cha sat there quietly on the edge of Vegeta's bed stroking Goku's damp locks. Never once even flinching at the sound of glass breaking suddenly.  
  
The end of a long dreadful silence, finally allowed Vegeta's heart to beat once more, as Cha spoke in a low sad tone, not moving her eyes or hand from Goku's hair  
  
"How the modern days of man most certainly hast changed. Prey tell... Is it customary, young prince-ling, to treat others, with such disrespect, with such loathing and so soon after gifts hast been bestowed upon thee? This is the definition of "gratitude" by the modern man? Had I been more aware of such thanklessness, poor manners, and outright rude behaviors, perhaps I would have chosen to merely allow the sanity to slip further from thine grasp, with it slowly becoming unreachable for thine hollowed skull. Perhaps, I shall still. … Tsk... Tsk... Already, a venomous doubt is being rooted out, within the depths of mine heart."  
  
Vegeta completely taken aback, allowed her words and the situation before him to sink in. As time seemed to finally allow movement, both inside and outside of his body, it was as if someone pressed the PLAY button on his life, after the short PAUSE. His gaze slowly drifted to the wet floor and the broken glass near his feet and he thought:  
  
_~Did… Cha in her own way ... refer to ME as, empty headed just now? Great... Just what I need. NOW I've gone and pissed her off, I had better tread lightly…~_  
  
"YES... DO tread lightly. EXCELLENT Idea. That is the **most** wise thing thy frail mind hast stumbled upon in this day! Of course, it is shadowed darkly and heavily by thine inability to SPEAK, or even acknowledge me directly... What hast this Moon Goddess DONE to elicit such improper behavior from thee? SPEAK UP."  
  
Vegeta AGAIN caught off of his guard, immediately dropped to one knee with eyes lowered in a respectful kneel and spoke up directly in embarrassed shock  
  
"Megami-Sama!!!"  
  
**(Megami meaning Goddess)**  
  
"I humbly request your pardon for my inexcusable behavior. I was wrong to take my frustrations out on you. Also, I request your extended leniency and patience Megami-Sama. My kind, we are not in the practice of sharing our thoughts so leisurely with others. In all fairness, we humanoids often USE our thoughts, as an area of private measure. I mean to say, we normally, privately weigh out the pros and cons of our actions and feelings, BEFORE we indulge them. Normally, it is a safe place, to give us a chance to imagine any possible consequence of any given action, BEFORE committing to any action, that may have PERMANENT consequential results. It helps us to ALSO, put our emotions into perspective. Giving them a place to occur, without judgement, or the ability to bring about emotional harm, to those we care for. Without this private safe area, our emotions (which we cannot choose or control, but only compromise with,) would, take on a more POWERFUL life of their own. They would blurt out the sparks of their existence to receive ANY attention, and being magnified ten, twenty-FOLD! All simply, because we failed to give audience. We ignorantly, gave them no **place**, in our lives to exist. "  
  
The Moon Goddess was intrigued by this RARE glimpse, this seemingly simplistic, yet, highly complex explanation of the hierarchical structure, connected to the humanoid mental process. Of course, she was wise, and very powerful, she had after all, manipulated the physiological make-up of the Saiyan race, so that he, and many others could be born. She understood the functions, of their bodies completely. Also, she was able to view, witness, and even judge the ACTIONS of any humanoid, by accessing their memories, at any point between birth, through death. She was even well aware of the troublesome paradox of time. How it had the power to distort the PERCEIVED details of their own memories. With all of these things studied and considered, she felt that her vast knowledge on these important leading factors, gave her authority to say that she, to a very high degree, understood the inner functions of their minds as well… but THIS… this was something that she certainly had noticed, but clearly up until now, had deeply misunderstood… almost COMPLETELY. She had always attributed the multitude, of conflicting thoughts, and actions in the life of a humanoid, to their incredibly deceitful natures. She merely assumed that, the species was just so prone to dishonesty, that very often they even lied to themselves.  
  
She tilted her head slightly in contemplation, still not removing her eyes from Goku's slumbering face before asking,  
  
"Vegeta Ve'ho… dost thou in earnest, kneel here before me meaning to imply, that humanoids far and wide are indeed on the brink of enslavement, with the CAPTORS being thine very own emotions??  
…!  
That in order to **remain** in control, of thine own selves... that, humanoids must CONSULT and COMPROMISE privately, within the confines of thine own minds, with these …emotions??  
…..!!  
That emotions are SO powerful a force, that should yee, **not** seek their audience, actually, denying the distribution of thine… attention … that they may truly LASH OUT, WITHOUT the permission or control of the humanoid presumably in charge?? "  
  
Vegeta Smirked at his ability to introduce intrigue to Cha. He got to embellish himself in the feeling, that could be described as: having a great sense of accomplishment, because **he**, was able to enlighten a Goddess! It wasn’t haughty or puffed up. Just a natural, delightful sense of fulfillment, as educating WAS his "princely" duty... despite her being a non-Saiyan and possibly millions of times his senior, still he answered her proudly,  
  
"Indeed Megami-Sama! In fact, here on earth, many illnesses, and diseases… both mental, and physical have been attributed to the attempted imprisonment of a person’s own emotions. Humans unlike Saiyans, practice smothering their own emotions diligently. At times, they practice it, if only for the sake of "fitting in", with their peers. REGARDLESS of how badly they wish to express themselves, they refuse. Which results many times, in them becoming rancid inside.  
  
Cha stared blankly now at Son Goku… She finally spoke after a few moments in thoughtful process of this new information  
  
"Very well then, I have MUCH to contemplate with this new mysterious information. In the meantime, I shall grant thee a certain… distance... Until I can either confirm or deny and analyze these implications concerning these, "effects" of "emotions" and their implied "powers". Henceforth, from this moment onward, there shall be a chime within thine thoughts, before I Invite myself into thine mess of a mind. I wish not to partake, in any messy civil war. Especially when the fallout includes disease or FURTHER mental ailing…Honestly… Howler monkey’s hurling feces at one another, seems more appealing to encounter, than to unintentionally land in the sink hole of tiffs and toxicity described by thee."  
  
Cha shuddered at the thought of this. She went on to play a sample of the "courtesy alert" that did sound like wind chimes. Pleasant, yet loud enough to alert Vegeta that his thoughts and mind were about to have company. This was an acceptable compromise. She then went on to give a pass, for the rudeness displayed earlier by Vegeta. She said she had attributed his aggressive behavior, to the new blood moon she placed in orbit, for Vegeta and his new mate. Vegeta almost went BERSERK upon hearing this... Not only about the news of the moon, but at hearing Cha refer to Kakarot as his "new mate"  
  
Attempting to stifle his growl he asked as respectfully as he could  
  
"What do you mean Cha-Sama?? New MOON? New MATE?? You are sitting near enough to Kakarot to SEE there is NO CLAIM mark on him. Certainly, you are close enough to scent him and know my scent is not on him, nor has it entered his blood."  
  
She responded  
  
"Indeed, I am aware of the lack of mated-mark and bond-scenting upon him, as is customary for Saiyans to display upon successful mating… ESPECIALLY with the Ch’j’ha of Ve'ta's being the chosen, ritualistic bonding style of thine forefathers... Which WAS part of our agreement… It is thine obligation to uphold this agreement. So, explain then the reason for the request of blessing, upon thine mating, WITHOUT evidence of any bond or understanding between thee at all..."  
  
Confusion sat heavily, upon Vegeta’s mind, and his face. He was beginning to feel better, only moments ago. Now, his mood began to destabilize once again. He was getting tired of this interaction with Cha. He had difficulty making sense of her request. Difficulty understanding Kakarot and what the hell was wrong with him… He wanted everything, or hell he was ready to settle for even ONE thing at this point, to just… MAKE SENSE for once today! His irritation began to show in his words as his patience ran thin, He said.  
  
"Megami-Sama…PLEASE listen, with ALL due respect. ALL of the ritualistic ways… These... HONORABLE things, they DO take TIME. I have yet to even SPEAK with Kakarot about these things, and as you MIGHT imagine, he may not be so quick to, just JUMP into a mating so easily! He was raised as an EARTHLING, a HUMAN. When it comes to mating, things are not the SAME with these beings, as they are with Saiyans. They do not even MATE here, they MARRY. Which, is a bond, of sorts... Actually, it is more like a spell involving consensual verbal, WRITTEN and SIGNED contracts. The ceremony usually includes the exchanging of miniature finger shackles, symbolizing a shared, self-imposed, imprisonment. Any freedom once enjoyed, is then transferred to the new chosen keeper or "spouse", upon the completion of a recited verbal spell in front of others! Which by the way, Kakarot performed with an earthling woman! So, NO there has been no BONDING... AND CERTAINLY, NO RUTTED MATING, so I cannot explain HOW, or from WHOM you might have received any, "request of blessing" for a rutted mating, because there HASN'T been ONE!!”  
  
Cha did not like this misunderstanding. These things... Communications with WORDS instead of simple mental echoes was beneath her, and her understanding. She KNEW it was frustrating for Vegeta as well... So, she decided once more to remedy this as simply as possible. Keeping her words to a minimum, she said  
  
"Saiyan Prince. Please, take mine hand, that ALL may become CLEAR, to ALL who seek UNDERSTANDING."  
  
A shiver of reluctance caused Vegeta to hesitate. He did not know what the Goddess had in mind exactly, but it seemed like, every time she interacted with his mind directly, especially in a supernatural way, it never ended well for him. He trembled as he recalled the different side effects and consequences **so far**, of Cha "having her way" inside of his mind starting with...  
  
The Yin and Yang knights, of darkness and light. Did he have a seizure? What of that grave feeling, of being ripped from his soul? Had he died?? Oh, and he absolutely could not forget, the grand sensory deprivation torture, the black and white checkered floor, in the world of gray. Was he stricken with deafness? color blindness? Of course, there also, was the whole, “going to sleep a FREE Saiyan”, and waking-up a “branded, OWNED, two-legged steer” ... ALL of this in UNDER forty-eight hours of even knowing her name **was** Cha!! Yes, he was a bit reluctant to take the Megami’s hand. He stared at it, with a hint of disgust. She glanced into his thoughts and could not hold back her chuckle, as she witnessed the self-impression of Vegeta in a cattle costume. With one end of a rope tied around his neck, like a tacky leash, the other end held in Cha’s hand, the brand on his shoulder, exposed, swollen, and exaggeratedly large. That was the mental depiction, of his self-image at the moment. After she gained control over her laughter, she addressed his dirty look, and his reluctance saying,  
  
"Oh, things are not SO bad as this, are they Vegeta!? Fear not for thine well-being, I only wish to make this daunting task of communication MUCH more simple between us. I will be translated much better into thine understanding and vice versa… with little to no effort on either part. Now then, take mine hand. Shut thine eyes."  
  
With a gentle smile and nod of her head, the reluctant prince slowly took her hand. His eyes closed, and suddenly, the "highways" of knowledge, opened inside of his "mind’s eye”. Vegeta would later describe this experienced to others as “being instantly transported to the inside of a giant electric Rubik’s Cube, made only of lights.” Just as curiosity was about to get the best of him, he heard… more like felt Cha’s voice reverb through him, and all over the small square city of lights as she said,  
  
_**~Welcome Prince Vegeta, to the L.I.T. system! ~**_  
  
He assumed it was called the LIT system because, the lines distinctively traveling and connecting to one another, were all made of light. As they all connected, the effect would have one believe, that they were on the inside of a three-dimensional cube. The oddest thing, (that no one really notices at first) was that other than the light lines, there was NOTHING. The lines appeared to form this square out of nowhere. This is why the square drew such a commanding attention, because beyond it, all around it, through it, on top and beneath it literally was dark matter, black mass. It was if one could imagine, a starless universe. Vegeta did not realize it right away but, he could not see himself or anyone else. Only the light lines, existed in this odd place. Some of the lines, soon came to life, as if their infinite presence were not commanding enough, they began to extend, and stretch inward. They began to take the shape of small traffic roads.

**~*~Meeting of the Minds~*~**

At first there were only the white lights. The formation of lines finally settled, closely resembled those of a common city street, marked usually, to divide one traffic lane from another. The white lane lines did not flicker or move around at all, after the simple grid was complete. It was the blue light lines, however, that gave the tiny cubed city, its traffic-like appearance. Inside of one of the many squares, formed by intersecting white lines, was a more complex set of lights that were even smaller. The complex cluster formed a constantly pulsing nucleus. Vegeta counted three of these nucleus clusters. Blue lights would travel between these nucleus centers, along the white light roads. Were they information centers? Were they icons of some sort? It did not take Vegeta very long to notice two outstanding facts. First, that the Nucleus he saw, when looking directly downward, pulsed in time with every thought rhythm he had. He even tested his theory, by humming different patterns of song and seeing the pulsating beats move in perfect sync with his thoughts. The second thing he noticed, was almost alarming. It definitely messed with his self -perception, when he looked downward, precisely where the nucleus that reacted to his thought rhythm was located… there, in his own lower peripheral view zone, he realized there, was where he would normally seeing some sign of himself! He attempted to send a command signal to his arms and hands to move into a more direct path of his vision. Then, a mild panic washed over him, as he realized he could feel the obedience of his arms, but there was no physical manifestation of **any** part of his own flesh and blood body.  
  
His eyes suddenly flew open! He felt slightly embarrassed, as he realized that he was about to freak out, while flailing his arms around like an idiot with his eyes closed. He chuckled to himself and looked over to where Kakarot lay still. Cha was sitting between then she opted to place one of her hands on his shoulder, while the other rested on Vegeta’s knee. Relieved, that no one saw him panic, he closed his eyes and returned to the mind share. He deduced, after all of that, that one of the nucleus centers, (the one located where he was used to seeing his body,) was indeed a living representation of his very own mind. He also caught on very quickly, that the other two, had to belong to the minds of Cha, and Kakarot. Cha being the connector had four LIT roads. Two connected to Vegeta’s mind, the other two connected to Kakarot’s. Kakarot had two roads, but they slightly differed from Vegeta’s, in that one road was LIT blue and the other one was a LIT yellow road. Cha tested them casually, to show examples of how they worked for Vegeta's sake. He "felt" her gesture to her own mind’s road first. He "felt" her sort of THINK, at him…  
  
_~Can ye hear me? ~_  
  
He was amazed as; he watched the road itself vibrate in a rhythmic pattern! It was almost like an equalizer, except it was for thought traveling. Her question traveled down and connected to a road in his mind FASTER than the sound of the question itself. Vegeta was slightly confused by the sound delay, but MORE so astonished! Amazed that he understood the blue lights implication, long before the voice echo could reach his ears to confirm. To make sure Cha was not simply speaking extra slowly, he wanted to answer. As if she understood immediately, she continued to gesture towards the highway system, pointing now to a secondary road connecting she and Vegeta. It became clear why she pointed to the road, as soon as he intentionally thought,  
  
_~YES! That was AMAZING, but why the slow echo? ~_  
  
As he released his thoughts. He got to actually see the reason for the two roads. Like inbound and outbound, the second road, that Cha pointed out, wiggled out a light pattern. That light flash traveled from his mind center, down the LIT road, and connected directly into Cha's mind center. This time he noticed, that he did not hear himself at all. No echo? Only the lightning fast waves, on the blue road, that *zipped* from him to her. She "felt" the peaceful calm of understanding, settle onto his mind, as he realized that she only "spoke" the words initially, for his benefit. A visual example, of the VAST difference in speed and accuracy when it came to verbal clattering vs. telepathic sharing.

**~*~Crystal Clear Confusion ~*~**

With the communication, understanding in place, the roads began to light up. Between Four roads flashing, pulsing, and waving patterns of effortless communications. COMPLETE understanding passed within SECONDS between them. The questions that Cha had earlier, regarding the requested blessing for the "presumed rutted mating", was decoded, dissected, and understood by her, faster than she could even ask using words. Now, she even thoroughly understood Vegeta's own frustration and lack of understanding. She realized, that as she suspected earlier, she needed to examine a different source.  
  
This is why she bothered to connect him just in case. A blue road lit traveled data, from her mind, into the mind of the STILL unconscious Kakarot. As the Yellow road pulsed out from his mind, Cha opened a splitter type of pathway for the complicated communication type travel. This new pathway not only linked into her, but THROUGH her mind and into Vegeta’s. This simple action allotted all information to be shared simultaneously. This way, there was no need to try to relay or translate any information from Kakarots subconscious thoughts to Vegeta at all.  
  
Cha explained the difference in information transfer… because the vibrations were very different from the blue to blue LIT communications. She explained that, because Kakarot was not conscious, she had to request information from the “forever” conscious part of the mind. This part never required sleep and was always fully functional. This is where his memories were captured and stored. Pixels and pictures therefore, flooded the understanding paths. The image transfer was far bulkier than thought waves. This was, however, the only way to gain any information from someone who’s conscious mind, was currently functioning in states much deeper than the depths, normally reserved for sleeping.  
  
They both watched the memories of Kakarot, beginning with the night before, when he received Vegeta's text, all the way to the last shared memory of laughing in Vegeta's shower… together, which had Vegeta feeling as if he were stained red, with ultra-embarrassment. He tried to cover his eyes, only to remember and realize, that his eyes were already closed. Before we go further into those details, notice the events leading up to that moment, so the intensity can be understood. Before that “beet-red” moment,  
  
Vegeta found himself, in utter disbelief, with his eyebrows raised high. He was really quite surprised, at the EXTENSIVE amount of misunderstandings, between himself and Kakarot. His clarity became even more amplified, as he found that he was able to feel emotions, that distinctively; were not his own. The longer that he stayed connected in this fashion, as Kakarots subconscious mind communicated through the images, somehow, he found himself empathically connected with Kakarot. His emotions being invisibly linked through the roads as well. Vegeta felt the emotions, as Kakarot’s experiences were replayed. He felt all of him.  
  
First, Vegeta smiled and blushed, as he saw and felt Kakarot’s,  
  
**~ GENUINE **excitement~***  
-Simply because he received a text from Vegeta.  
Then he felt his,  
  
**~**Sadness~***  
-As Kakarot thought of Goten, and the loneliness he experienced as he tried to fall asleep on his couch. Afterwards, he felt Kakarot experience,  
  
**~**Confusion~**  
-and soon after-  
**~**Worry~**  
-As he overheard Vegeta through the walls screaming and pleading to Cha, for leniency, and patience, about the promise. Hearing him saying his brain would be liquefied, if the torture kept on, and how he could not honor any request in that state.  
  
Vegeta tossed Cha, a quick dirty look from his side view. Seeing everything from a totally different perspective, seeing the impatient, calloused, petulant acts of humiliation doled out, so carelessly upon him in that way, flashed a hot anger towards her. Vegeta thought about the fact, that THEY had just met. Yet, despite this small, trinket of “matter-of-fact” information, this grain of literal case and point… she took **her** frustrations, which had grown, over vast periods of time, out on HIM! The amount of anger and frustration she had pent up inside of her, easily trumped the amount of time he had even been ALIVE… by more than a millennium! Did she not see his INDIVIDUALITY? Did she not comprehend the fact that he could not POSSIBLY begin to be held accountable, not only for a single person, no, Cha was angry at an entire race of PEOPLE! Did she expect **him** to fill every hole inside of her heart, made by every person of Saiyan descent? People who aren’t even… alive, or for that matter, who CARE anymore?? This connection proved to be a damn good, helpful “eye-opening” tool so that, “all may **also** see”, exactly HOW absurd the height levels of expectation she held for him, really WAS. As righteous as his rage clearly should be in those moments, he could not remain furious at her for much longer, because the next clips from Kakarots memory, connected dots that made Vegeta feel like the greatest piece of shit on two feet. It started with the next memory share. This one, led to Vegeta feeling like maybe, he DID deserve to be punished by Cha, in any torturous way she could come up with, and THEN some…  
  
He was suddenly seized and snatched away from the thoughts of Cha’s grave errors, as soon as he felt it…  
  
***~* Kakarots dangerous levels of Anxiety. ~**  
  
-He watched the recalled memory, of Kakarot checking his body for rabies. It even showed the older memory recall very vividly, of his experience with the dog Beerstash and his best friend at the time, Krillin. Then it happened, the interruption in the oddest display of emotional mixed madness!  
  
It began with an out of place still frame, of all things, it was of Vegeta’s face. The frozen image, looking more like a screenshot than the “real life”, moving movie cinemas they had been watching. This is also (by the way,) where the “beet-red” moment mentioned earlier comes in. Vegeta did immediately recognize, the precise period of time, caught within the framed image of his smile. He started “looking” around as if he could see Cha, the close-up of his own face at the moment it was stuck in… It was making Vegeta uneasy, for reasons unknown to him. He grew impatient, wondering if the whole Kakarot communication session was done with, was the “projector” broken, or what?? Silent prayer, answered as, a black and white static electric snowstorm, took over the still image. This snowstorm also crashed through the silence, with a power crackling mixture, of an extremely high-pitched, persistent beeping noise, behind the more distinct sound of a synthetic electric shower, congruent with the sound of a natural, heavy rainfall.  
  
Following the almost hypnotic noise, the scenes began to roll forward in slow motion, one by one. They were shown in an “art-gallery” style. The slowed frames of motion, would be zoomed in and out of closely, drawing attention to different accentuated, cut muscle groups of Vegeta, working so efficiently together, to beat the “dog shit” out of Goku. Then, suddenly, all of the examined punch perfect images stopped. They were replaced first, by that same, quiet still image of Vegeta, zoomed in even closer than the first still framed image. Up closer, where anyone could see the outstanding beauty of the Prince. The image seemed to zero in on all of his qualities. From his devastating smile, to the way his eyes half lidded, had a devourer’s depth to them.  
  
Even the water on his flesh, seemed to worship him. On anyone else, the water drops would simply appear to be, dripping off of them. Here, with this Prince, of both dreams and nightmares, the droplets seemed to **lick**… slow, and deliberate, lengthy trickles down his flushed flesh. As if somehow, they were, **aware** of how lucky they were, in receiving the opportunity to taste him. The droplets, they seemed to be savoring every millisecond of their existence with the Prince. His stare unwavering, as if he was completely aware of the ongoing worship, and had no doubt that he was, is, and always will be worshiped by any fortunate enough to touch him. He held that prideful stare, without so much as a hint, of embarrassment, shame, or awkwardness in existence, dare any cast a shadow upon him, even though his rod was hard as stone, and his body, 'butt hole naked'. As the lingering memory, stayed stuck for a disturbing length of time, on the image of the marble chiseled god statue also known as Vegeta, his own body began to heat up, as he felt the rolling boil of Goku’s attraction and desire for him. Every few seconds, he’d lose control of a barely audible: *S-S-SSSssss! * sound. Just as Vegeta, began to grow far too uncomfortable with what Kakarot was feeling for him, to be in view public eyes, and also what those feelings had caused him to feel, the image was gone. The HELL hot image was replaced again, by the static electric snowstorm. Then, just as before, more images replaced the static snow, this time, starting with the violent backwards headbutt in the shower, followed by the blows delivered to the side of Goku’s head. Next, was shown from Goku’s point of view, the scene when he appeared to be on his knees in front of Vegeta. With his fist squeezed, white knuckle tight at his sides, Vegeta made a ferociously deep, low throaty, groan. This deeply moving sound, seemed to ricochet vibration off of his ribs, to somewhere in the dense cavernous reaches of his lungs…his erection nearly slapping Goku in his face…  
  
Bet Vegeta had no idea, when he awoke from the first restful sleep, he had in MONTHS that morning, that he would end up watching porn with a Goddess! What is HAPPENING!!??

**☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆ゝ・~T.B.C.~*○ ☆*。*.・+★**

* * *

**~ Grateful and Panic? ~ Head AND Tail? ~**

* * *


	8. ~ The Peace Between Your Heartbeats ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of this Reboot is here now on AO3... IN FULL! Whoohoo! Yes your wait is over! Chapter 9 is next tonight!! Thank you for waiting and reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Rebooted in full here on AO3!

**~ Previously ~**

**Introduction to L.I.T.**

"...With a gentle smile and nod of her head, the reluctant prince slowly took her hand. His eyes closed, and suddenly, the "highways" of knowledge, opened inside of his "mind’s eye”. Vegeta would later describe this experienced to others as “being instantly transported to the inside of a giant electric Rubik’s Cube, made only of lights....”

**~ NOW ~**

**CHAPTER 8**

**~ The Peace Between Your Heartbeats ~**

Normally Vegeta would have been very “self-conscience” about another person seeing things of such a private nature. The fact that he never gave Cha, the goddess (who was also watching the memories unfold,) a second thought after he caught something important… well that should say plenty right there. Currently he was very preoccupied with something distinct. Vegeta, almost missed the glimpse, of something he definitely did miss the first time! Even now he questioned that he saw it correctly. It was from Goku’s point of view, so maybe he saw it wrong? He could have sworn for a brief moment, he saw… Kakarot bare his throat, ever so briefly. Maybe he was confused?...

_~Kakarot would never… I mean… H-H-He just wouldn’t! ~_

Vegeta, dismissed the flash of what he had wished, he’d seen. Although not completely, he let go, only enough to be able to move onward. He felt it was not healthy to daydream of someone so constantly, doing something very desirable. Something you gave up longing for, aching for, so long ago…  
  
The scenes continued to flip round and around like this a few more times. Showing the many angles of his perfect body while attacking, Vegeta was unsure about what they were supposed to be seeing here. At times the focus made him feel almost… admired. The focus was homed in on specific parts of Vegeta. The watcher had amplified his strong points, painting him in perfect godlike form, **while** punching Goku with ferocious passion. Was the memory itself a fan? It would seem so as it seemed to love, zooming in, and dragging the scene slowly, over the intricate details of how rage, played with the lines and creases of the prince’s exquisite face. The memory seemed to be drawn constantly to the expressive demonstration of pure power, behind his violence. It became increasingly difficult to know whether to be IMPRESSED or APPALLED by the beautiful ferocity on display. Almost like watching the majestic lion, stalk, hide, and burst forth with raw power! Tackling and mauling the graceful gazelle, grazing in the fields. Except… this was no soulless gazelle up there…was it?  
  
The climax of these odd movies was almost at its peak, the last stilled image of Vegeta, was making things unbearable for him! It was getting harder and hotter to sit still. Feeling really self-conscious, he felt he should try and at least explain, to Cha, why he was smiling at Kakarot like that… He could see how anyone **could**, get the wrong idea about why he looked at Kakarot, in the way that the memory seemed to exaggerate. It slowed down and zoomed in on his face and caught the precise way that he did stare at the taller Saiyan… erection and all… Cha waved her hand in dismissal of his flustered attempt to explain anything.  
  
He thought he would be relieved for the change of scene, but as the heat grew to a point of panting as silently as possible, so did some other emotion, growing in the background of the violent reviews. Vegeta did not recognize the feeling in calmer states. The memory seemed to know it too. That is presumably why the last power punch scene was more intense, definitely different as suddenly Vegeta suddenly, felt intense HURT. Suddenly, he was just battered with bouts of hurt. The images showed Kakarot reaching out for Vegeta, trying…he tried his best to help SAVE VEGETA! He was dead set upon "helping" Vegeta survive the rabies issue. More IMPORTANTLY, was the main theme, which was “I CANNOT LET VEGETA DOWN”. The brutal guilt of letting Vegeta down, and what that could mean for Vegeta. Every time he tried to search for rabies bites and failed, he felt it. PAIN… PAIN~ MANY **different kinds of** PAIN!!  
  
“KAMI!! IT IS TO MUCH!!!”  
  
Vegeta cried out, as he tried to break free and sever the connection… He did not WANT to feel that… He realized he just needed to open his eyes and pull his hand away from Cha.  
  
Ultimately shocked, Vegeta quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He was attempting to compose himself, before Cha could sever her connection with Kakarot, follow him out into the open, and have an opportunity to witness his “Tears of a Clown”. He struggled to completely understand, exactly WHAT he experienced in there. Of course, he had felt physical pain before himself, PLENTY of times... THAT, however, was NOT… could NOT have been, mere physical pain... He thought to himself,  
  
_~Sure, being on the receiving end of BLOWS from a Prince is fierce, but even I am not SO diluted, to wrongfully think that his pain, was about that ALONE. Kakarot… what the HELL was that about? It was like… a Neapolitan of Pain!! Pain of different shades?? The RIPPING from behind… and that awful feeling of being stabbed, in the chest alone was--… GODS... What **WAS** all of that??~_  
  
Cha, after finally having severed the connection with Kakarot, shortly after Vegeta did, chimed a warning to Vegeta’s mind. She waited a few minutes until Vegeta was ready. When he was, he made her aware by giving a slight nod of approval. Then, she tuned into the thoughts of the disturbed prince. She touched his arm, then she gestured with a kind touch, for him to close his eyes again, she also waved her free hand to show, that Kakarot was no longer joined into the connection. Vegeta took a sharp breath, he quickly closed his eyes.  
  
Cha discovered something quite significant! She wanted, no she NEEDED for Vegeta, to TRULY SEE and understand what she had found.  
  
She let him know that she could help translate Kakarot's memories better, than Kakarot was displaying them in his unconscious state; especially TO Vegeta. She realized that the translation was too rough for Vegeta, due to what she had discovered. She explained that, she still needed to use imagery to explain, however it was less direct. It would be a smoother picture, since she was the message deliverer this time. She asked him to bear with her, as she needed to find a frequency, that would correlate best with his level of understanding.  
  
Once again Vegeta saw and felt the last intense body punches that landed in Kakarot's gut. Cha paused the memory, she gestured,  
  
_~HERE! ~_  
  
She drew Vegeta's attention to the moment Kakarot’s senses went into shock. She wanted to show Vegeta something very important. She scaled down the size of the image of his fist, just as it made the connection with Goku's body. She pointed as she adjusted the focus. The colors went dull in the image, all except for target waves that were shaded red. Vegeta could see the points of intensity radiating through Kakarot's body. Vegeta winced as she allowed it to play in slow motion. On the very last captured blow to Kakarot's gut, Cha paused the image and zoomed in even closer. She changed focus styles once again, this time into something that closely resembled, a color ultrasound frequency. Again, she played it in slow motion, seeing that Vegeta was missing the point.  
  
At first Vegeta was not seeing or feeling any other message except for pain. It was confusing for Vegeta as Cha kept changing and tweaking the focus. It was just a bunch of blurs, contributing to the growing migraine he was hoping would ease up. Then, something different… came about. He watched the shadow of his body lean in very close as he punched Kakarot's guts in again but, THIS TIME, he could HEAR Kakarot's Heart beating wildly… He could SEE the pumps of his heart beating ERRATICALLY. All of Kakarot's pulse points through his body crying out…  
  
There was a single moment in this image, as Cha slowed down the movements perfectly, where Kakarot and Vegeta's hearts nearly lined up, chest to chest.  
  
**_~THERE!! ~_**  
  
She froze the image, zoomed in EVEN further and changed the focus view, just a little bit more. This time… he saw them! Waves in the paths of beat echoes! Right in front of each heart! Four small blue LIT wave roads... Between the two very close hearts.  
  
Vegeta GASPED! He thought over to Cha  
  
_~Are those …what they appear to be? Are they...? ~_  
  
She took the liberty to clarify…  
  
_~Nearly microscopic communication highways? Indeed. ~_  
  
He was astounded…  
  
_~Is… there a way... May I...? ~_  
  
She smiled softly  
  
_~I was hoping curiosity was alive and well, regarding this intimate interaction. As ye wish. ~_  
  
Cha copied the wave patterns and played them OUT, to Vegeta magnifying the sound…  
  
**(A/N In case it is not clear, the conversation below is happening between the actual hearts of Vegeta and Kakarot. The difference between the two will be addressed in this way:  
K.H.= Kakarot's Heart V.H.= Vegeta's Heart)**  
  
**K.H.** _…Love… Why can't you STOP him? Gods …It hurts …so… *sobs* badly 'Geeta. Pleeeease love, PLEASE make him stop…It isn’t so much the physical pain, as it is his INTENTION to deliver pain to me so personally, and deeply… that is the real force that shreds through me…I cannot understand, why your body HATES me so much 'Geeta?? MY PRINCE... MY WORLD…I ADORE YOU! What do I have to do, to prove this to you? What can I do to make your body remember me? To remember **us**? If I fail… If I never get to express my undying adoration for you, physically in this lifetime… just remember Geeta’, I will always seek you out in the next… Just as I always have. I cannot hold on here much longer, not like this love… If only, I could feel a single loving touch from your current hand… maybe, just maybe it would reinforce the cracked damages being done to me. I am being broken, with no repair...._  
  
**V.H.** _…Kaka’ro… My beloved. Please forgive him. Forgive us. Forgive me!! I have tried to explain in the whisperings, how Kakarot does not interpret his actions in the way he intends them. Something is changing within him! He has me blocked now; he will not unblock me no matter how loud I call out... I never ask ANYTHING, of this stubborn ASS except for THIS! I only observe the rest of the time. He SHOULD be able to yield to my ONLY request. Kaka’ro… I did not want, to have to do things this way. I do not know what kind of, repercussions (if any,) I have earned for myself; or what punishment I may have incurred for my chosen methods exactly… but feeling, that level of pain, and knowing it is what you deal with every single time we get a chance to be close to one another… and even listening to you, when we communicate using our ‘distance transmitters, day in and day out, about how badly, you just wish to eject from your suit and terminate this project… because of both of those things felt we had no other choice. There is something we can do, that I can do, to ensure that we connect and REMAIN inseparable! From this lifetime and every other from now on. No more spending long lonely lifetimes blindly searching, no more accidental administrative blundered planet separations, We could be metaphorically joined at the hip! It will be impossible for them to separate, us ever again! All, I need to do is …I just, I will just force him. I need to force him into a situation, that he is afraid to deal with on his own... You see, TECHNICALLY Vegeta OWES ME! You know from this morning! That strange event, I described to you? That odd thing, with the creepy time distortion, that happened to us this morning? When, he and I got separated… hmm? Had I not, reached out for a connection right then…well we know these skinsuits cannot stay animated without us… Had I not reached out for him, he would have started rot and rigor, right there on that cold restroom floor! Yet, the ungrateful prick STILL refuses to compromise with me, when it comes to you. So, I will simply take the favor he owes me! His LIFE does rightfully belong to me now, since I chose to return to him, right? ~_  
  
**K.H.** _~Well, yeah Geeta’, but what are you thinking of doing? What CAN you do? You cannot simply, take over the vessel. That goes against ALL the rules! Surely if you even try to interact far more then you are allowed to, you will get your experience ticket REVOKED, and the boss will drag you right back home without me!!~_  
  
**V.H.** _Take over the vesse…?! How would THAT ensure INSEPARABLE bonding across all LIFETIMES? Are you even listening to me? This is a REAL permanent plan! This solution WILL work. It MUST be fate love, because ALL of the IMPOSSIBLE requirements, have pretty much fallen right into our laps! THIS is our big chance!!~_  
  
**K.H.** _Wait Geeta’ what do you mean our big chance? Inseparable Bonding? I think only UNION bonded souls can do that. I heard spirits like us, can only become UNION bonded with another, by the blessing of a Kami or Megami. Which… **would** override any other attempts to separate two souls, rules or not… but first, we would need a Kami or Megami that **would** even be willing to give us their blessing. Secondly, even if we COULD, somehow pull a magical Kami or Megami out of our hats, we still couldn’t ask them while in THESE forms. There is no possible way that they could even hear us, in our current symbiotic positions. I am sure they would know, that your host was being hijacked, even IF you managed to usurp his power, and somehow ask them babe. IF you knew a Kami or Megami right now, how could you speak with them directly? You CAN’T. Not without the expressed will and or consent of your host. Quit messing around, you know this Geeta’. ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~Oh ye of little faith Kaka’ro! Would you care to make a wager with me? Let’s bet! If I manage to get a Kami or Megami’s attention before the next moon rises, what will you give me? ~_  
  
**K.H.** _~ Oh goodness, are you feeling okay? Why would I make such a ridiculous bet? I am really not in the mood for games, I was serious about being fed up, with this hellish situation. ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~Please, humor me. Just this once… I swear I will make it worth your while. ~_  
  
**K.H.** _~Worth my…while you say? Geeta’ you want to talk about what is worth my while? Okay fine here… IF you can not manage to get the attention of a Kami or Megami BEFORE the NEXT moon rises, You will allow me to QUIT, this experience. You WILL NOT try to follow me out, nor will you ask me, to split destination points with you, **ever** again. I have HAD IT. I am done with these hits and misses, these close calls, and these hide and seek the **entire** planet for you, skinsuit games. It is EXHAUSTING. YES, it is **so** worth it when we **do** somehow manage, to find one another again, especially IF our skinsuits are compatible... BUT, these “offbeat” times… like THIS one, where one vessel HATES the other? They seem to be advancing MORE and MORE as the norm. Geeta’… Do you realize, that I haven’t **felt you inside of me**, for **three** whole lifetimes now, and it is driving me INSANE… There is always SOMETHING… CONSTANTLY in our way. This time, it is worse than ever before. I say that because THIS time, I myself, AND my skinsuit host, WE BOTH are BURNING for you. What makes it worse, is that I am not sure my host truly understands his own emotions in regard to his feelings for Vegeta. He never speaks of it out loud, but his random actions, his clumsy reactions… Geeta’ I can feel his aching and longing, just to touch you. This amplifies my own desires; I really **cannot** bear this much longer. So, if you LOSE, you LET ME GO. For GOOD this time ~_  
  
Vegeta’s heart ached sorrowfully, because so much, really had gone so wrong. So much hurt. He honestly felt selfish for even asking him, to indulge him once more, after everything. This, however, was a bet he KNEW he could win, because technically, he had already succeeded. Every giddy second that passed by, was one second closer to having his dreamy lover, do all the things they both dreamed of doing, for the first time again, in…a VERY long time…With his desire heightened after pondering this, he playfully answered;  
  
**V.H.** _~Three weeks. Three solid weeks. Yes, WHEN I win this wager, and you become bonded to me, every single evening, before you go to bed for three whole weeks, I want you, to shower. You will clean yourself, like you did, when you KNEW I was in the mood to “camp out” inside of you. This includes stretching my hole in preparation for my arrival, and using a plug to KEEP my hole stretched, wet, and eager for me. This way, all I have to do, is crawl on top of you, lick, and suck wherever I please. I will get you moaning, begging, and humping my leg like the big horny puppy, we both know you are Kaka’ro... You will remove or allow me to remove your plug, and after it is out, I will sink my aching cock, so deep inside you, that you might feel me in your throat… NOW, as I was trying to tell you. I believe, I have made successful communications with the deity, that accidentally ejected me, albeit, momentarily from my host…Yes, I said DEITY. As in a Kami or Megami, in this case Megami. That strange incident this morning I told you about… well that, was Cha, Saiyan Goddess of the Moon. I am certain, she did not eject me on purpose. She NEEDS Vegeta, and she needs him ALIVE. She needs you too by the way, ALSO alive. The oddest part, is she actually NEEDS us TOGETHER, in an old Saiyan ritualistic way… A way that binds souls. NOT just some earth wedding. No, I am talking, biting, scarring mate marks, blood sharing, heat, rutting, the whole nine yards!! Oh! I am sooo excited!! ALSO! To SHOW her seriousness, she BURNED a powerful insignia, of magical origins right into my host’s flesh, right on his upper arm. I noticed it after we reconnected…_  
  
Vegeta’s heart gave a few silent moments, to his beloved. Allowing the impact of this news, its implications, to all just, sink in…Kaka’ro was dead silent. Overwhelmed completely by what he was just told. His breath was very shaky when he responded at last,  
  
**K.H.** _~As… much as I would LOVE to…just **believe** all of that…Geeta’… There are… still things that do not fit here. Two things actually. Explain these two blatantly OBVIOUS roadblocks to me. These two things, that just will not fold down nice, and neat into my minds “All done!” box…. Make them fit, and then hopefully I can start to become excited about this too. ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~Ask away Kaka’ro. ~_  
  
He replied, so cock sure of his ability to answer EVERYTHING to his lover’s satisfaction at this point!  
  
**K.H.** _~Okay, let me start with the ELEPHANTS in the room here. So, this Goddess…What is her deal? She gets her jolly’s by watching one Saiyan sexually dominate another, huh? Is that it? She some high and almighty, super kinky freak, that has some, twisted ass fujoshi fetish? Who what? … Just so happen to pick **us…** of **all** the creatures, in **all** of the universe? Why? Is it because she just really, wants to fondle her "butter-bean", while Vegeta “hate-bangs” my tender ass into a royal carpet in front of her, or what? I mean really Geeta’ level with me here!! All of that “she wants us "alive" and together” business sounds incredibly creepy and suspicious to me! It is a little bit difficult to get my head around this, so, let’s just say for the moment, and argument sake, that her intentions are harmless… Since she could not have communicated this with YOU, directly, that means she was speaking to your host directly… which means VEGETA knows he may HAVE to have sex with me, Saiyans seem big on “rutted consummations” ... So… What has **his** answer been Geeta'? Please… don’t spare the details!! What was his reply?! Did he even ANSWER her at all? Because I know EVERYTHING Goku knows, and he has NO memory, of being approached regarding any kind of sexual, marital, or mating discussion, or anything remotely CLOSE to that with Vegeta. What Goku DOES have, is a sick obsession, with being touched by Vegeta, in any FORM he can get it. THUS, this wet shower beat down. The only response, to any bonding instructions Vegeta has shared with Goku so far, is a couple of broken ribs… He was SUGGESTED that he MATE me, yet here he is, punching me… viciously. It is kind of difficult, not to feel like the sacrificial lamb here… I am curious, HOW is it CLEAR, to ONLY me, that this man LOATHES ME? Vegeta, he…HE would NEVER agree to take **me** as his mate. *sobs* Quite frankly, I would be TERRIFIED to bottom for you in this body, knowing that he… knowing he could awaken, and take charge over it, at any given moment. ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~Kaka’ro… do you trust me? ~_  
  
**K.H.** _~…Oh come on Geeta’ that’s not fair!! That is not even the issue here! ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~…Isn’t it though? Seriously, Kaka’ro the implications, you’ve just suggested… Do you think I would STAY in a skinsuit that ACTUALLY HATES YOU? I would eject the moment I felt such an awful thing! Would you HONESTLY be terrified, to give yourself to me, in our current forms? You’ve confused me so much, in this conversation! You were just saying how you wanted to eject from **your** skinsuit, because I had not been inside of you for three lifetimes, I bring you the news of a remedy for this, and within the very same conversation, you are TERRIFIED of my touch?? It could ONLY mean, that you do NOT trust me! What is going ON with you today?  
  
**K.H.** {~H-Honestly, Geeta’ I-I-I—I’m not sure… Heat... Hot… I am so hot…I’m sorry, I don’t mean to confuse you… I don’t know what’s come over me… Of course, I trust you implicitly with my body, and my soul, everything I am and have is yours Geeta’… you know that. So, you said something about forcing Vegeta, since he owes you for saving his life earlier. How are you going to do that? I don’t recommend forcing your vessel to love me… that, is the source of my fears, not a lack of trust in you or your intentions ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~Ah! I see. I need to correct my error there! I was so excited about this news, that I may have spoken to hastily without proper explanation. That is definitely the source of this misunderstanding! Okay, let me rewind a bit. First, I think it is VERY important to remember that, in this lifetime, while your genetics say you are Saiyan, you do lack the fundamental experience, of being RAISED in a Saiyan environment. I do not say this out of spite, nor do I mean it in a derogatory way by any means. It is only important to remember because, the habits of this culture, has a great impact on HOW these Saiyans display and deal with emotions. While you were raised human. They display affection, and emotion so differently. Keeping that in mind, I want to say, that Vegeta, believe it or not… is VERY open to mating you. Vegeta is very smitten and even turned on, quite a bit by your Goku. Hell, peek out of your windows right now and witness the raging hard-on he seems to not notice himself. In fact, the harder he hits… the hotter the passion is that he carries for you. Vegeta may not remember this, but on Vegeta-Sai courting often involved brutal battles between potential mates to prove, burning desire, desire to dominate and to show a display of one’s strength to a beta. They battled brutally also, to show the beta that an alpha was powerful enough, to protect them through, the most vulnerable times a beta can go through! (We will discuss what I mean by that statement regarding "vulnerable times" after Vegeta talks to Kakarot about this… he needs to do it. Not me!) But yes, love what I meant by “forcing him” to do what he is afraid to do on his own, had nothing to do with forcing him to LOVE you, because BELIEVE ME, he ALREADY does. He has laid in turmoil, night after night reliving every battle, you two were involved in together. After rejecting his advances so many times in the past, it is understandable. No matter how well he does beside Kakarot in battle, still Kakarot ignores every courting signal he has ever given him. The signal, indicating that he wanted so much more. He has toiled over Goku’s dismissive behaviors so much, eventually, he just surrendered to Goku’s way, and his choice to be with earthling females instead of one another. Did you know that, it genuinely CRUSHED him, tore him apart, when he discovered that Goku hid from HIM his SS3 ability? Especially seeing how it was one of their most intimate battles. He was fully prepared to make Chi-Chi and Bulma sacrifices that day. It was pure luck that they were not, where he last saw them, because he aimed directly for their last known position in his mind. Hearing your point of view in all of this, helped me figure out why he rejects him. I keep trying to explain, now that I know, that, Goku does not see his actions as courting at ALL. In his frenzied states, he starts blocking me, becoming vicious about forcing you to see his intentions for what they are. He WANTS Goku to feel the driving desire, he has to be inside of him. He is waiting for Goku to acknowledge that drive, Vegeta needs to see that he **does** indeed feel it, that he **wants** it, and that he wants it so much, that he is willing to yield to that drive, open himself up to it, accepting the vulnerability, TRUSTING Vegeta as his mate **with** that vulnerability. Those are the infamous words, “between the lines” that neither of you have ever heard from his mouth. Those are the, “words between the lines” of his actions, that seem to be so very misunderstood by both of you. I guess, I do not understand why neither of you, can simply {compare_ how Vegeta deals with those that he TRULY hates, to how deals with you. There is a BLARING contrast there. One of you MUST’VE wondered, why he has not seriously tried to kill you by now, if he hates you? **Everyone** on this side of the galaxy knows, that when Vegeta, hates someone, they, and anyone around them who survives to tell the tale, will behold that, which is defined as SAVAGE, RUTHLESSNESS. Vegeta has no qualms about killing his enemies. ~}  
  
**K.H.** _~Keh! That does not exactly inspire confidence… but yes, I am FULLY aware of his "nonchalant" willingness to kill the enemies... **Wait**…  
… earlier, you said… did you mean it-- how I think you meant it, when you said **he** feels that **we** have rejected **him**??? ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~Dear Kaka’ro… is there more than one way **to** understand rejection? Yes, love. Many times, actually yes. His esteem is quite low over this. With no verbal explanation given, he has been left alone with nothing but his own imagination to fill in the blanks, about WHY Kakarot does not desire him. So, Vegeta is essentially afraid, that Kakarot will reject his verbal proposal. Words usually mean little to nothing, to a Saiyan in these regards. They are considered cosmetic, public announcements for the sake of informing others of what has been, felt between them in wordless, rough, symbolic actions… (thus the ritualistic rutting…) So, if you are thinking, why he had not said anything, well you get where this is going. Anyway, why would Kakarot ACCEPT Vegeta now? Kakarot does not care about Saiyan culture after all and that IS what this Megami is after. This is where I have stepped in…  
  
Remember the brand on my hosts arm I was telling you about? Well, she said it was like a “calling card,” one she SHOULD have (but did not,) leave instructions for. As it turned out, those instructions proved to be INVALUABLE, because according to them, Vegeta, should have been the **first** to activate the calling card. This could ONLY be done by his own touch, with the fingerprints belonging to the hand opposite of the brand marking. Unfortunately for us, he was **not** the FIRST to touch it. This triggered the impatient magic, it reacted poorly to not being activated with the correct code. Rolling and recoiling itself into a sort of, bubbled, back-boiling reserve, where it grew, waited, and continued to build its power, as it “lay it wait” …  
  
**K.H.** {~Oh Kami, I am already getting a really bad feeling about this… What **happened** Geeta’???_  
  
**V.H.** _~Well, by the {time_ Vegeta HAD _accidentally_ activated it correctly, too much time had passed, between the initial “false touch activation attempt” made unknowingly by his son, and the “true touch activation code” input by Vegeta. In that waiting time, the impatient magic had built momentum. The internal blast was a lot like, a shaken up carbonated drink in a can, waiting in the sun to be opened! ~}  
  
**K.H.** _~Oh… my GODS… When you said, ejected… you mean the SEVERED FINAL kind? Vegeta died again?!I -I—Geeta’ I am so sorry… I wasn’t fully paying attention, at first! I was selfishly rolling around in my own misery… when you were trying to tell me earlier…_  
  
**V.H.** _~It’s okay Kaka’ro… By the time I was aware that something was wrong, the time distortion had already started. I had no idea how long we had been severed. As soon as I realized we had, all I could feel was a deep need to get back to you. I just took a chance and climbed back in and attempted to reach for a reconnect. Fortunately, No rigor had set, so I did have time! So… after our successful reconnect, our luck got even better! You see, before we died this time, I had already been actively looking for a way, for you and I to become union bonded together. Kaka’ro I have spent hours upon hours, days upon weeks… digging up files of old, shoddy memories, any clues, about any cheats, methods, spells… ANYTHING to help us to jump over the limitations we have. I kept running into the same dead-end issues you were mentioning, when I brought up union bonding earlier! So, now maybe you can see, how what I did next, was our big chance! I mean, I would be a fool not to jump all over this one opening!! This one moment I may never get again! ~_  
  
**K.H.** _~Geeta’ … Just spit it out. Tell me what you did already. You have been hinting and looking for the right way to tell me since I got here. Listen, I just learned that I almo—that I almost lost you today… for GOOD! We did not plan an ejection. So, you would have been lost to me… There is nothing you could say right now that I would object to. I say things about ejecting a lot, I know… but NEVER would I seriously consider jumping, without our worn used up rope we tie ourselves together with, in an attempt to avoid the cosmic shuffle. The ultimate loss. I will never take your presence for granted again babe… *sniffles* so just spill it would ya? What did you do Geeta’? ~_  
  
**V.H.** _~Heh! I was **really** hoping you would say that… Okay, so… like I said, I had already been searching for a way. I was stuck. I was just reading over again, in case I had missed anything, about the steps to be taken to bind one soul to another. I had just reconnected with my host, while I was reading the memory, I overheard that Megami’s conversation. She was, incidentally, discussing the very ritual, I was read reading memory about. Not only does she approve of it, she was practically DEMANDING it be done!! Something about old oaths taken by old dead Saiyans or something. I was over the moon about this demand. Then I felt Vegeta’s fear rise up. The same fear of rejection, he had been struggling with all this time. I had a feeling he was going to try to avoid this somehow. After almost losing you like that, I couldn’t be silent. I was going to give him the pep talk of his life. He felt my whispers of approval begin, and right away he blocked me. I had not even gotten started good, and he blocks me!! Anyway, I continued listening to the Megami, she was answering Vegeta about the getting the hot brand removed. That is when I heard her refer to it as a “calling card” …Somewhere between Vegeta’s stubborn fear, already taking hold, and this Cha-Sama’s revelation of thee perfect magical tool, I saw it!! There in darkness, a glittering HOPE! I cried, as I realized that the ebb of magic, surrounded the blast wound. Was a vein! That vein, it was directly within in my reach, and it led directly to the brand seared into Vegeta’s flesh. The vain fresh from the blast, it was still seeping drops of mana into my portal. I decided to touch it… just to see what would happen. Her voice… suddenly BLASTED into me! It was like she was right there in my crawl space, with a fucking BULLHORN! I quickly, stopped touching vein. After the idea dawned on me, and I saw what the blown-out magic vein could do… I decided. I ended up exploiting the blast area where I was accidently ejected. Kaka’ro, I took advantage of it. I flipped through the memory, I read the step that was needed next. I waited for the Megami to leave Vegeta’s presence. Once I was sure she was gone, I stared at that vein for a moment, it was raw and throbbing... Then I broke the rules, officially, for us. I… kind of, took a little liberty. I took that next step on behalf of my host, WITHOUT his consent. I brought out the binding vows that I wrote to you Kaka’ro, and as the next step in the ritual commands, I presented them to the Goddess, asking to receive her blessing upon this binding, I delivered it by using Morse code, on that vein. I tapped it out, asking if she was reading me loud and clear? She said “Go, on. Most unconventional but proceed.” So, she got my request, and now as the next step in the ritual commands, I must recite these binding vows to you, only if…well, should you agree to take them into your heart. ~_  
  
**K.H.** _~Geeta’… *sobs* You mean it!!? You are doing this!? Now!?? Right now!???! Oh!!! GODS!! I need to see your eyes… I want to touch you right now. Okay, alright…Okay, we can’t really… we don’t know if… Oh fuck it! … I uh… So nervous… I-I accept!! Uh-Huh! Yeah!! I-I-I take your binding vows into my heart…Now give them to me… Geeta’ please!_  
  
The Soul Geeta’ recited the message, that he sent to Cha, in Morse code, through a vein… It went like this:  
  
_“~Home is always, by your Side~”  
  
*~Across cold, dark, deserted planets, across lightened fiery skies~*  
*~Between deep, blood red oceans, inside of tall twin, cyclones violent eyes~*  
*~Across all dimensions, across universes both far and wide~*  
*~There has only **ever** been **one** place called 'home'…you know where, right there by your side. *~  
I love you… Kaka’ro… Yours eternally, Vegeta~_

**~ Aftermath of a Love Confession ~**

Silence. Who knew that silence could be SO loud? Have you ever just… stopped? Just, actually stopped, and gave the silence your absolute attention for just ten seconds? When I say **absolute** I mean no distracting yourself with thoughts about the laundry you need to fold, or your bike that you need to find a functioning inner-tube for. Only what is in the right here. Right now. This is how Cha and Vegeta sat, after severing the connection to the LIT system. For a few moments, silence permeated his living quarters.  
  
The moon goddess broke the silence. It began with a sniffle. Then another. Vegeta sat still. No sound yet. Was he in shock? Embarrassed? Maybe confused, about what he had just witnessed? Was he angry? Did he now see Cha as a threat? Does he now see her as an evil, that had done more harm than good? If only Cha could just take one harmless little, peek into his mind, just a tiny one… just to get a hint about what he was thinking in his solitude. The anticipation was killing her; but she was a goddess and a promise was a promise... She knew this eye-opening experience would affect the Prince in a large way. It affected her as well.  
  
She always knew that souls were infused into all created beings somehow. Every god and goddess was aware of the process to begin a new race. That last step being, to send all prototypes over to the soul stocker association. There, the prototypes received the final “life” approval, after they passed their quality check-up and successfully received their own compatible soul. The glaring “flaw in her face” issue she had at that moment, was that she never did really stop, and ask for clarification. She never got to truly understand exactly, WHAT a soul even was. At first, she thought she understood it to be some, additional “plug-n-play” software or something… some trivial piece that made the animation look more lively, right? She maybe asked once, about the details of what went on in that department. All she ever got was some theological, hypothetical, ethical, jumbo gibberish… that made her feel inferior. She damned sure was not about to admit, that she did not understand a single word spoken. She made her peace with knowing that her design was now, **outside** of her ideas, **off** of her sketch paper, and was an animated, tangible, REALITY. This is how the creation of life process had been long before she became a goddess. Never once before this experience, to her knowledge, had Cha ever even interacted with an actual SOUL. She was not even aware that it **could** communicate! She realized that she missed her biggest clue. She definitely, should have put more thought into **why** Vegeta, decided to tap a Morse coded message to her, through that freshly made hot brand mark. She felt like a fool… he would not likely want to tap out such a lengthy message on that tender skin. She had one passing thought, about this unconventional method, that it was a macho Saiyan act, of some puffed out bravado as a source. How could she even begin to guess that the soul was THAT resourceful? That ALIVE!?  
  
In all honesty, she thought the soul was some fancy tracking system. Creation trackers, to be precise. Implemented long before her time, so that if a creation begins to malfunction to a point where it creates notable disruption to universal balances, the "Peace Enforcer Teams" would know which creator to contact. Gods and Goddesses were all responsible, for their own creations! They were tasked with keeping their creations in check, so that everyone could create respectfully within the universe. Intergalactic wars of the past created the need, for strict standards. Therefore, all creators agreed to abide by them.  
  
She, could not however, admit these things to Vegeta. She had to “save face” as his creator. She chose instead to appear cocky and callous, even though it would cost her “trust” points with them.  
  
The details of everything, hit Vegeta pretty hard. He just learned that he actually DIED today! Not only that, he has been conspiring, against himself behind the scenes, and with Kakarot on top of it all! Was EVERYONE in on this?  
  
_~Gods… I cannot even trust MYSELF. ~_  
  
He thought. Then he looked over at Kakarot. Beautiful in every Saiyan way. Still very much unconscious. Suddenly he felt fearful about this deeper than normal sleep, that had claimed him.  
  
"Cha-Sama… WHY the hell is Kakarot STILL unconscious? Your little description earlier, about “…a mind, functioning in states deeper than average levels. Deeper than sleeping”, did not sail _that_ far over my head… My reaction time is just slightly off, because of the **avalanche** of overwhelming events that keep attacking me! Is… that blood… ON MY BED??!!”  
  
Cha looks down at the bed where she is sitting, then looks the bed over entirely. She put both of her hands up in an, “I surrender” type motion and declares,  
  
“Well it isn’t me!!”  
  
She stood up to help Vegeta locate the source of these odd smears of blood here and there. Vegeta’s stood over Kakarot like a deer stuck in the headlights, he sees that Kakarot is the source of the blood. After the initial shock, fades and the trance is broken, he looks at Cha as if his eyes could throw daggers, and with a quiver in his voice as if he might cry, he says,  
  
“So, help me Cha-Sama, if you castrated Kakarot, in some sick attempt to turn him into a female… I swear even IF it is FULLY FUNCTIONAL, I **will** CASTRATE MYSELF AND YOU can just forget about this entire deal! I will forfeit my life and this entire oath!!"  
  
"Ha! Ye dost believe, that the likes of thee… can threaten ME!? Mind thine tongue BOY!! With the snap of mine finger, I could wipe thine memories, give ye BOTH vaginas, and make ye impregnate thy selves by bumping uglys, every Tuesday, or on the rise of every other new moon cycle, **if… I CHOOSE IT TO BE SO**! That being UNDERSTOOD, I now will let thee know, that I have done NO SUCH THING to thine mate. If I were thee, I would check the rear side of mine mate. I do not understand **how** it is, that ye appear GENUINELY clueless about these things! Ye **did** after all enter adulthood, with thine own tail, did ye not?? In fact, ye hast lived, more of thine life, WITH thine appendage, than without it! One would think, that ye would be more attuned to its natures by now! Goodness! Think about it, the earth’s moon ALONE creates enough blutz waves, to initiate thine Oozaru transformation. Did ye truly think my additional moon to earth’s orbit, would be without ANY effect? With two moons now in earth’s orbit, the gravity pulling hast obviously initiated, the regrowth of thine mates sable appendage."  
  
Cha took a breath, allowing the temperature to cool between them. She knew that in all fairness, he had every right to suspect the worst from her, and to be overly concerned about their well-being. With that in the forefront of her thoughts, she changed her tone. Moved by guilt, she offered a vague "olive branch" of an apology. Her pride wouldn’t allow an asking openly, for forgiveness. No, that would imply that she had done something WRONG. Made a … mistake…  
  
"Listen, I am grateful, for what ye hast done for me. Broadening mine wisdom regarding humanoid emotion. I will better be able to understand thee, with time and study. To show… appreciation I shall grant ye HELP, by way of a solution to thine unsolved mystery. Ye hast asked, 'Why Kakarot was still unconscious?'... Well… I ask thee, what dost ye believe the reason to be?"  
  
Vegeta’s temper flared again briefly. How dare she raise his hope of getting an answer to his problems like that!? He was sick of the Moon Goddess's cryptic prying! Was she serious?? Answering his questions… with more questions, was her idea of HELPING?  
  
~…She is WORSE than one of those old timey, door to door, bible thumpers! Finessing words, in order to worm their way into your good graces! They start with _“only a few moments of your time”,_ next thing you know they’ve taken up ALL of your free time, and then, volunteered you to be their “guest” speaker every Wednesday, Saturday, Tuesday, Friday, two Sundays and every Monday for the rest of your entire life. What the HELL is she getting at NOW!? ~  
  
He decided to answer Cha through the mental connection. He merely touched her arm and asks,  
  
"May I?"  
  
Cha nods. Vegeta then sends her, the remainder of his memory, to compare with Kakarots. With his eyes shut, the lit blue waves of telepathic communication, again, began to move memories through precise and swift vibration. It started with Vegeta's memory of the shower, as _he_ recalled it, after the laughter between he and Kakarot began to fade,

**~ Several Hours Earlier~**

…As the tension relaxed all around them, the laughter began to slow down, Vegeta used his forearm to wipe some of the water away from his eyes and face a bit, he started to mumble something SANE, about Kakarot waiting outside of the shower for him. Before he could fully make this understanding between them CLEAR, it happened. He was in mid-sentence when, for only a few brief moments, their eyes met. That is what was SUPPOSED to happen, according to Vegeta’s memory inside of his mind. Watching his own memory from this angle, Vegeta became suspicious, because according to what was being shown here, the meeting of the eyes, he _knew_ lasted a ‘few brief awkward moments’, in here, dragged on and on, for several **long** minutes. Vegeta began to question what happened really, because the time drag was off. WAY off. This could not be HIS memory! Impossible… How could the display, show **anything** that he had **no** memory of? Unless someone else was connected to L.I.T., then this absolutely, without a doubt, was NOT his memory at all!!  
  
_~Thi-This isn’t how it happened!! I SWEAR we did NOT stand around making… googly eyes at each other for all of that time!! Cha-Sama! Something is VERY WRONG here! This memory has been altered or something!! There **was** an awkward, but very fleeting pause! I-I do not underst--. ~_  
  
Vegeta felt Cha signal to halt! Interrupting his thought, holding up her hand. He paused his commenting as she requested. Cha being an immortal being, had a fuller scope of insight, than mortals. What she was seeing, and what Vegeta could not see, explained perfectly, how Vegeta’s **mental** memories, did not match what was on display here. The display was actually most accurate, unbeknownst to Vegeta, because what was shown here instead of a mental interpretation, was the physical, and factual display of the **muscles** memory. Thus, the conflicting, contradiction in Vegeta’s recollection of what had transpired.  
  
Cha, who was completely astounded at this point, finally spoke to Vegeta after gathering information from the clues that sat in front of her. She asked him,  
  
_~Would… it be safe to assume… that in this frozen frame, ye doth only see, thine own self, and thine mate? No one else here?? ~_  
  
Vegeta quickly answered,  
  
_~ Of course, we were the only two there! Do you see the size of that showe—WAIT just a minute! Would you please STOP calling hi--…? He is NOT my MATE! But, yes. We are the only ones in the memory shot! Why? What does that matter? Why are you behaving even MORE strangely than usual? ~_  
  
_~Vegeta, I believe what ye said, about thine memory being altered. I now even know for a fact, that it WAS. I also know who is responsible, because I am looking right at them, whispering into the ears of thine mate. Right here in this image. Deities. Yes, there are two… One kind, one cruel...  
  
-BOTH DEAD IF THEY DO NOT COME CLEAN ABOUT ALTERING THE CREATION, OF THIS MOON GODDESS, WITHOUT MINE PERMISSION. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO STRIKE YE BOTH DOWN WITHOUT QUESTION, WITH THIS PROOF ALONE. YE BOTH DOTH HAST EXACTLY TEN EARTH MINUTES TO SHOW THINE SELVES TO ME AND RETURN THE MEMORIES YE BOTH DOTH STOLE. OR HEADS. WILL. ROLL! ~_  
  
Vegeta had to admit, seeing Cha suddenly burst into a raging fit, was absolutely TERRIFYING. He began to wonder, who in her world would be, either more than powerful enough, to take her on with no problem with what she emitted right now, or who was suicidal and ignorantly stupid enough to think about crossing her,  
  
_~ That gorgeous IDIOT Kakarot, would be so excited, just to experience this dangerous Qi… If he’d only wake up… Right about now he would turn to look at me, with his eyes wide with wonder, and the biggest goofy “I can see all of your teeth” kind of grin; that just lights up the sky… Would you wake up idiot? ~_  
  
Unable to sit calmly any longer, no thanks to the two deities who seemed to rather _enjoy_ triggering rage explosions, Cha stood and levitated. After maintaining her ascension for a few moments, she folded her arms across her chest, and grit her teeth. She was quickly losing her battle with rage. Vegeta usually considered his quarters fairly sizeable especially, it being just him in there, but with this ominous presence, directly in the center, whose powers continued growing at such alarming rates, they suddenly felt small… and suffocating.

**☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆ゝ・~T.B.C.~*○ ☆*。*.・+★**

* * *

**~ The Peace Between Your Heartbeats ~**

* * *


	9. ~THE GREATEST GREED~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 in Full armor!! It is complete here from head to toe! Enjoy!! Thanks again for reading!! Next update soon! We will finally hit double digits in this Rebooted endeavor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full ride of Chapter 9! Until next time, enjoy!

**CHAPTER 9**

**~THE GREATEST GREED~**

** _~Is it so much to ask? I ONLY WANT…well..._ **

** _~ALL OF YOU~_ **

** _Your joys... Your smiles. Your sorrows... Your tears... To know ALL of your fears._ **

** _Even if it DESTROYS me... I want EVERYTHING in BETWEEN all of those things..._ **

** _Yeah…_ **

** _~ALL OF YOU. ~_ **

  
Vegeta found himself in strange positions before, but this scene had to “take the cake”. Here he was, cradle shielding an unconscious Kakarot, on his bed, while trying to hide all kinds of awkward emotions. Everything from fear, to shock, to lust. At this moment he was very curious about the goddess in front of him. He was staring at her oddly, trying to figure out if she had grown several feet taller somehow, even though she had never left his site! Cha could almost be mistaken for a Roman marble statue, if not for the “**impossible** to miss” see the tremors she was having, due to the immense amount of strength it took to restrain herself. Quite literally, it took the resistance of every fiber of her being, not to emit a chaotic destructive wave sequence, that could easily take out three American states in under twenty minutes flat! Suddenly, her arms got heavy and sore from the straining, the imprisonment of her rage would not be quailed for very much longer. So, in an attempt to ease some of the tightness and tension, she raised both of her arms up over her head, she held a deep stretch for a moment. After the stretch, she brought her hands together in a *clasp, * and interlaced her fingers. She sighed in relief, as the joints of her knuckles cracked loudly. After the much needed, relief from the adrenaline build up in her finger joints, she brought all fingertips together. A sideways egg shape was formed by doing this. She created a second egg shape out of the fingers on the other hand After bringing the pointed ends of the egg shapes together, she raised her arms up high. She allowed power to build between the two focal points. Soon a small flicker of light could be seen right in the palms of her hands. She then began to pull the tips of her fingers, away from one another simultaneously through the air. As the space between the two egg shaped light bringers grew, so did the light that began filling that space. Soon the space was filled with digital light! Then the particles began to shift and maneuver. It was clear they had a job to do as they hurried and fell all over and around each other. They did this spiral, scattered shuffle until the design was clear. The grouping and matting together in specific pattern now showed itself to be, a digital clock. The clock hovered in the air like a hologram!  
  
Vegeta instinctively moved himself away from the pathways, that led to danger and destruction. It would seem he did not notice the “protective shield”, that he committed his own body to become, over Goku. He watched on in silence, astounded by the power he was witnessing! In the back of his mind, however, he continued to wonder… wondering what ANY of this had to do with him!? His taut attention was heightened, when he saw Cha motioning toward the huge digital hologram that was clearly counting down…she said,  
  
“Grateful!!?? I have never had any issues with thee. Ye hast cover for thine sister and her destructive ways MANY times. COME HERE and clear thine name of this soiling. If ye dost IGNORE ME, and what has happened here, there will be no separation of responsibilities later on!! There will be NO leniency! PANIC!! I have had it with these acts of disrespect. Either ONE or the other, MUST RETURN those memories!! They are MINE. THIS IS THIEVERY! I do not care WHOM it is that shows up here with mine property, just as long as it is returned without damage, or further tampering. Furthermore, I will NOT wait on a response for days, or weeks on in. As this universal countdown suggest, ye both dost have exactly, eight minutes left, before I begin to HUNT YE DOWN and lay waste to the BOTH of ye!!”  
  
The timer continued its countdown. The atmosphere was ripe with anticipation, and tension. The digital holographic timer showed four of the eight minutes had dragged past, when the rumbling of the ground began to shake the entire room! Vegeta happened to look back up at the timer, he noticed the gigantic thing was frozen, at four minutes on the nose. Cha seemed unmoved by the rattling, perhaps it was why she was hovering in the first place? Vegeta suspected so, but what would become of his living quarters? Was Cha really going to have some “Godzilla vs. Mothra” battle, goddess style, right here in his room?? The trembling, worsened, easily graduating from a tremor to a Quake. Vegeta, had enough and he began shouting,   
  
“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??!!”  
  
“The thieves will settle here with thine memory in under two minutes, and hopefully a cure for thine mate as well. We shall see about the latter.”  
  
“I MEAN… WHAT IS WITH THIS EVERLASTING EARTHQUAKE??”  
  
“Did ye not hear me? I said, the thieves will settle here, in under two minutes.”  
  
“No, no I heard you… I just don’t UNDERSTAND WHY THEY MUST COME HERE, AND WHAT ANY OF THAT ACTUALLY HAS TO DO WITH THIS INCESSANT QUAKING!!”  
  
This time Cha did not have time to answer him. The door to his suite was suddenly thrown open. Just as he snapped his head towards the door, to see what monster tore it open, as if it were made of paper mâché’; he was lifted and thrown across the room! Goku’s body was tossed in the same direction. His bed was lifted and thrown much harder! Vegeta remembers seeing the bed almost hit Kakarots, lifeless body. The shock of seeing it almost hit him sent Vegeta flying into action! He threw his body into hyper speed mode and blasted over to Goku in record time!! He caught him in midair, quickly wrapping himself around Goku’s limp body to break or cushion his free fall. Luckily, or intentionally? The bed landed just as Vegeta with Goku in his arms came careening towards the floor. As they bounce landed to safety, Vegeta checked Goku, to make sure the defenseless tossing had not injured him further. After he saw, that he was as well as he could be, not considering of course, that he was obviously in some form of a coma for some odd reason, looked up with rage behind his eyes. Just as he was beginning to snarl, a female’s laughter erupted… from… nowhere?  
  
“HaHAHHHAAAA!! TOUCHDOWN! Team Saiyan pride!! Man! Godda’ love that catch! It never gets old! Amazing, how he has the same reaction EVERY TIME!! Vegeta, you SURE you don’t want to put that self beat down bullshit in the trash, and just follow your deeper, more PRACTICAL side? You really should just go on and mate that numb-skull Saiyan there in your arms, that you OBVIOUSLY love so much! You should really reconsider it. Your logic is flawed, and fear driven. Pretty dangerous shit! HeeHaaaHaHa!”  
  
Vegeta looked all around for the origin of that… TOO LOUD, big mouth, that was audacious enough to speak to him, as if they KNEW him! While… exposing parts of himself that he had not even explored or came to grips with yet... WHO AND WHERE **was** this person that dared to out him, without even showing their face??  
  
“W-Why don’t you COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE COWARD!? Hiding behind WALLS while talking your SHIT, SO BOLD… in your IGNORANCE!!”  
  
“What? Are you BLIND? I am in your space. What—“  
  
The loudmouth was interrupted by Cha,  
  
“EeeerrHeeeem!! The ever-dominating RUDE behaviors of this culture is MADDENING! Am I CLOAKED? Ye dost have the NERVE to interact (apparently MANY times) with MY CREATION, WITHOUT PERMISSION. Then STEAL MY data RIGHT from under my nose! To top it all off, ye dost come here, with thine sibling and begin waving thine triumphant intrusion, and thine theft in mine face! I should just, smite thee here and NOW!”   
  
Cha raised her hand, curled her fingers. Electricity began to crackle and arc between the tips. Had she gone completely mad? While Vegeta was completely on board with shutting the loud-mouth up permanently, her aim appeared to be off… by a lot! There was no way, that Loudmouth went past them and hid near his bathroom! Yet, near the bathroom is where Cha was aiming!  
  
“Ummm… Pardon me, Megami-Sama… With all due respect… Releasing that in here, is generally a **very** bad idea…Bulma would probably kick me out for sure… Maybe your aim should be more outside of my quarters, since your target clearly has not entered yet…”  
  
“Oh, for crying out LOUD!!! I REALLY need to fix that flaw! I keep putting it off, had I just, fixed it sooner… ye likely would not have been tricked so easily into the forfeiture of thine memories, by the likes of them no less! Put these on quickly!”  
  
Cha tossed a pair of glasses over to Vegeta. Vegeta had a look on his face that could only be described as LOST. Suddenly there was a slow clap, the sarcastic kind that usually graduates into a large thunderous and rapid applause. This time when the “Loudmouth” spoke, it startled Vegeta, because this time, the sound was MUCH closer to his ear! Yet, he STILL saw NO ONE. Now with more than enough of a reason to believe he needed them, he snatched up the glasses that Cha tossed over to him. Upon putting them on his face, shock once again today, took his **full** gut, on a roller coaster ride, a swim, and a hard roll bounce on a trampoline!! Low and behold there were not one but TWO… Errrhmm… small birds with human heads? Large butterflies, with human heads? …  
  
“What the hell? …And these... ladybugs? ...were responsible for all of the quaking?? HOW? …”   
  
Vegeta exclaimed. The one with the red tipped wings was in a super sarcastic ovation mode now, and then it spoke!  
  
“Very GOOD CHA! You DO remember! The tribunal said to: “Take from her creation, what she frequently sticks us with here, and she will come to her senses.” Just look at that! They were right! Here you go”.  
  
Loudmouth tossed Cha a scrolled paper. Cha caught the scroll and opened it immediately. As she read the decree to herself, Vegeta was trying to read her expression, to see if maybe he could get a good sense or clue of what may be coming next. He was watching Cha intensely, when movement from a near peripheral area caught his attention! He was on very high alert, and yet somehow, he missed the deity’s entire journey! A journey, that should have called his attention, as soon as she left the wall adjacent to his private restroom, instead of alerting him to possible movement after she was already damn near in his face! This was unnerving to him because what he thought was a flicker of movement, turned out to be far more than that! At least, it was not the deity with red tipped wings. He did not need an introduction to figure out that the one talking all of that shit earlier, was definitely the one whose wing tips were red!

This time, the one wanting his attention, up until now had not yet spoken. She had wings with lavender tips, and she seemed to be concerned with Kakarot. Vegeta, saw her ogling him with a “concerned” look on her face. Not willing to take any chances, Vegeta pulled Kakarot closer into his person, ready to defend his life… since of course… he couldn’t. The tiny deity took notice of the protective hold, that was intentionally reinforced in front of her. She flew a few inches closer deliberately now, to cause Vegeta to grip Kakarot even closer, tighter. She nodded and smiled, after he did just that. She held one hand up, beckoning him to hold that thought. She then backed up only slightly before finally saying,

“Feel that. Feel it DEEPLY down in your bones. Remember, if nothing else, that, which you feel so powerfully… right NOW. THAT is the only key to his awakening Vegeta. No matter what else you may or may not come to believe, you can believe that.”

Vegeta decided he did not appreciate or like either one of these deities. Who did they think they were? Coming in here, casually addressing him by his name, as if they were “best buds”, telling HIM how much and of what he needed, or who he should mate and when to accommodate them. How was he supposed to take either of them seriously, when they (according to Cha,) stole HIS memories!? Thinking of this, caused him to become antsy, uncomfortable. He expressed this by saying,

“Oh! Poor me… I am only a mortal, who knows nothing about what I am supposed to do! Thank goodness for these mettlesome spirit sprites, who have NOTHING better to do, than steal my memories, and taunt me with what they know, KNOWING I must not recognize them, because well… They STOLE the damned MEMORIES that might have had of them!! TCH!!!”

“Forgive my rudeness Prince Vegeta, I truly mean you no harm. You are absolutely correct. My name is Grateful, and over there…that unfortunate soulless deity, is my sister, Panic”.

“…Watch your mouth Bitch!”

Vegeta chuckled beneath his breath. Slightly amused, at the commonality of “sibling rivalry” between mortals and immortals. Grateful rolled her eyes and cupped her mouth hoping to deter her whispering being detected by her sister,

“Look who is talking…”

She whispered. Quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure she was not heard. She decided against provoking her sister further and decided to focus on the mess at hand instead. Vegeta had noticeably relaxed, if only by a tiny bit. It was enough to get a small but meaningful conversation in, before everything… changed. “Sorry, about that… and more importantly sorry about all of this. I have what belongs with you, right here with me. I just wanted to say before we returned it, we came here to complete a job, it was never personally, so much about you… at first. We were supposed to, move things around a bit, get the Grand Megami’s attention, upon her realizing what it was that she needed to do, we were to put everything back, and leave. Simple right? No one was ever supposed to get or become hurt… Except, many things did go wrong. For starters, it took FAR LONGER to gain Cha’s attention, than originally assumed it would take. Then, the subjects imposed upon, had to be altered and returned frequently, as the years went by without the Megami’s acknowledgment at all. We followed her here, I happened upon Kakarot…I listened carefully to his heart. What I heard, was so pure and beautiful… I wanted to help him attain happiness.”  
  
“I told Miss Busy-body NOT to interfere!! But Noooo… Now LOOK!”  
  
Panic interjected. Grateful looked guilty. She kept her comments geared toward Vegeta,  
  
“I honestly only helped him a few times on his issues with you…All the other times were simple encouraging whispers. Whispers that were in regard to separate endeavors, that he partook of on his own! The others were not love interest related, I swear it!!”  
  
“Love interest related!!?? Feh! All due respect mini Megami, but you must be mad! You are mistaken. You see, Kakarot has ONLY ever had interest in BESTING me. He is brethren of a long, gone, practically dead race. He would only see me in a way, that can best be described as… a worthy rival. You must have gotten confused by the instinctual ways of our people. It is understandable, because we Saiyans are very… passionate about battle, about war”.  
  
Grateful, decided to let what she experienced with Kakarot, speak for itself. She opened her hands, and a projected image took over the nearest wall. All moving images of Goku. The small flying deity flipped through them, until she got to the one, she felt would best sum up how NON mistaken she was.  
  
It was the middle of the night, Goku, was on his couch. From a distance, it would be easy to see all of the movement going on and assume that Goku was awake. Anyone could’ve mistakenly thought, that he was either in pain or perhaps very restless, and just making an earnest effort to get comfortable. As it turned out, upon closer inspection, he actually was asleep. Deep dream state sleep. His face was zoomed in on and nightlight activated, his mouth could be seen mouthing a few words over and over. Those words were,  
  
“Vegeta… V-V-Vegetaaa!! Ssssssthhh… Geeta’! Oh please…Vegeta!”  
  
Vegeta was taken **completely** off-guard by the scene before his eyes. Shocked, and very aroused at the way Kakarot panted his name while baring his neck. Except sadly, no one was there to take his offering, or him afterward. With his face flushed, and his cock both extremely, and suddenly, very hard, he went into defense mode.  
  
“SHUT IT OFF! HOW RUDE, and inconsiderate of you to SPY on a man as he dreams! Who KNOWS WHAT was happening in his mind!! Maybe I had gotten badly injured or had died! In a nightmare! Maybe he was having a nightmare! Maybe he was in mourning over me, I am his Prince you know!!”  
  
Grateful picked another one, Vegeta recognized the old restroom, he and Bulma used to share when they were together. He recognized the shampoo bottle as being his, that Kakarot picked up out of his shower… And he recognized the toilet Kakarot just… jizzed into… (mostly) jizzed into, as he frantically whispered one name again and again…among the other naughty things he whispered,  
  
“Haaa… Haaaaah! Yessss! Vegeta!! That’s it, spank my ass with your thick beautiful, cock Vegeta! Oooh Fak spank me harder! OH, Vegetaaa YOU SMELL so… Oh so good… it drives me insane!! HAAh... Geeeeeta!! HAAh… Ah!! Veeegeta!! I’m gunna…. Ohh Oh!!O—"  
  
**“ALRIGHT!! STOP IT! THAT IS ENOUGH!!! I GET IT OKAY!! YOU PERVERTED BITCHES SPYING ON PEOPLE, HAVE YOU NO TACT?”**  
  
“I only show this to say, HIS request, was not misunderstood.”  
  
“What REQUEST?”  
  
“Twice now… He has had a full-hearted request. Twice now… I have granted it”.  
  
She showed the scene that started it all. The memory that clued him in to the suspicions in his mind. A scene that he himself was in. The memory he was trying to share with Cha, when time seemed to slow to a crawl between, he and Kakarot. Before showing the REAL happenings, knowing it would trip trigger Vegeta’s memories back into his mind, she said,  
  
“It was I, who was responsible for the temporal distortion. Please, hear his hearts request…”   
  
_~I HAVE to save Vegeta, I love him. Oh, Vegeta… I never even got to touch your face, not yet, not without violence. How much would you hate me if I were to touch your face? You’d probably wonder why the heck I’d even want to, right? If I had to answer, truth is… your face, when I look at you, it feels like there are a thousand angels singing, the most beautiful song I ever heard. Even though I died before, and I didn’t go to hell… there was **nothing**… in any area of that place, that came close to describing “Heaven”… the way that, looking at you does. In heaven I felt CHEATED. I expected it to top how it feels, when I look into your face. That is when I realized, my heaven was RIGHT HERE, all along. Just for a moment Vegeta… may I touch your cheek to my cheek, feel your breath calmly on my skin? If there was a god or goddess listening, I would have that moment, to keep forever if I could. For it, I would be SO… very **Grateful**…For just a few moments, that I could have him all to myself, alone for me…without risking him knowing, and him not ever wanting to be in the same room with me again… somehow. Such a selfish request, I know. It couldn’t happen anyways…Still… I would be so **Grateful**~_  
  
Just then, she felt she was being summoned. Grateful began whispering into Goku’s ear. At that moment time slowed to a crawl. Goku was made aware of his request being granted, though he nor Vegeta seem to be able to see the deity. None of that mattered to Goku, because he was too busy, seizing this rare opportunity! He was indeed grateful for Vegeta’s benign laughter, that played gently with the curve of his thin, moist lips, the kawaii little wrinkles… above his nostrils, the healthy rise of the cheekbones in his face as he smiled in ultra-slow motion. Knowing somehow, he would be safe from ridicule, Goku circled Vegeta’s cheek, with his own. He ghosted his lips along Vegeta’s just to feel the slowed puffs of air leaving his lungs. Then as the words _~Thank You. ~_ Left Goku’s lips like a prayer, time resumed to “normal”.  
  
As the truth was revealed to Vegeta, he KNEW somehow, that this was no trick, it was no fabrication. As the scene ended for the deities **outside** of Vegeta’s mind, they knew the memory recovery happening on the **inside**, was far from over… Grateful, found herself nervous, whispering well-wishing and encouragement spells into Vegeta’s ear. Those spells and heartfelt words of reassurance, however, would go completely unnoticed by him. Not because he saw her as negligible, nor was he being rude. It was because behind his eyelids, now closed… without him ever remember doing so, the truth that **_only four could see,_** also merged into his memories.  
  
Cha completed the reading of the tribunal’s decree. According to their decision, she could rightfully find no fault with the sisters Grateful and Panic. In fact, she had to accept that, as a result of her own proclaimed “unfinished” work, any consequence that had occurred, especially due to either of the sisters meddling, should be accepted. It would serve as a warning. No one could be punished or found to be at fault, except for her. She thought to herself after reading and half listening to the happenings going on behind her,  
  
_~I suppose, I **should** be happy that they sent these two …pains in my arse, to be a disruptive reminder… They could have sent a handful of Leviathan… and that would have been TRULY catastrophic! ~_  
  
Resolving the anger within herself, she slowly rolled the decree back up. Swallowing her pride, she slowly turned around, hoping Panic would not taunt her with the fact that the tribunal basically pre-approved her mayhem, and there was really nothing Cha COULD do about it… Hoping to steer completely away from any given chance Panic could use to torment her, she questioned Grateful, who had laid the now, two unconscious Saiyans, side by side. She had sentimentally placed one of Goku’s hands, underneath one of his dear Vegeta’s hands. Cha smirked and then asked,  
  
“What the hell is going on with this? Once the memory transfer is complete, he is going to wake up in a fit! I know ye hast read Goku’s hearts desires out loud to Vegeta, but this does not mean that he will simply be ACCEPTING of it. If he fights ME, about his union with Goku… Surely he will fight against thee about it as well!”  
  
Panic looked up sadly at Cha and said,  
  
“If only, it WERE so simple a fight… as far as fighting against you, or me would have it. I would not worry if either of us were the TRUE obstacle here. Vegeta is inside, facing the TRUE deterrent as we speak. Believe me when I say, our powers, the THREE of us combined, would still pale in comparison to the one he must conquer right now”.  
  
Something in Cha’s heart of hearts KNEW that Grateful was absolutely correct. Her ego tried to fight against the fact that this “Rodent Goddess” could possibly know MORE about her own creation; more than she herself knew. Yet she was oddly curious, and even more so afraid… Afraid that whomever, or whatever this enemy was, existed beyond her knowledge or her reach. Afraid, for the first time, that she had NO control over what happened next.  
  
~MEANWHILE Behind the Eyelids…~  
  
It would seem as he relived his memory, that he was still inside of the shower with Kakarot. Suddenly, Vegeta recalled a slow, intense POUNDING in his chest. Something DEEP within Kakarot's eyes seemed to almost reach out and touch him. It almost felt like a Qi blast… No... It was much Warmer. It was kind of, Inviting. Definitely a lot less violent, yes! It was even comfortable... All before it became confusing and heavy! Gravity seemed to PULL Vegeta back into reality, he slightly turned his face away from Kakarot, with his eyebrows burrowed in mass confusion. As he started to question what the HELL that was… He noticed he could not turn his head away from Kakarot FULLY. Something inside of him NEEDED to return back to that energy.  
  
~What is the meaning of this?? Is this… Curiosity? Hmm... No. Perhaps it is confirmation? Maybe I just got a bit of shampoo in my eyes, maybe the stinging messed with my vision, and I just need to rinse my eyes out? No... cop-out. Is it something more… instinctual perhaps? Closer… Hmm? Couldn't be... Longing... Could it? WHAT? LONGING…with a dash of aching??? ~  
  
A powerful _pulling_ sensation won over his fearful resistance... The _pulling_, **persistent** as it was _gentle_, encouraged and slowly ushered Vegeta’s face back towards Kakarot. His eyes drifting back up to Kakarot's... was when he was faced with the fact, that the small pinch in his chest was more about **_hope_**, instead of pain.  
  
~P-please… let that calling desire STILL be alive inside of his eyes, that burning desire I know that I saw. What if I only imagined it!?? I CAN’T go back to a place in this world, where Kakarots love for me does NOT exist!!  
… Wait WHAT?!!...  
Oh, my GODS… What was that… did I just think--? What was it, that I was so afraid of just now??~   
  
In that moment, an echo from memory’s past, reached out to him. A familiar echo, that gave him a difficult time about when and where he heard this. Even who, it was exactly that said it seemed elusive, but to him, the words definitely felt as if they had been recently spoken…  
  
“…You really should just go on and mate that numb-skull Saiyan there in your arms, that you obviously love so much! You should really reconsider it. Your logic is flawed, and **fear driven** … Pretty dangerous shit! ...”

**~ A Temporal Shifting From Within ~**

It was time. At long last, the time had actually arrived. It was a now or never situation, come true. Geeta’ once again tapped into surrounding magics and was prepared to ride the wave inside. His mission? To bring Vegeta to a place of understanding. A place where he is willing and accepting of himself and Kakarot, being bonded. If he could not get him to see reason alone, he was to get Vegeta to go deeper under consciousness to meet with the others. There, is where he, Kakarot, and Kaka'ro would bombard Vegeta with what they all wanted, which was… one another. All had to be onboard, or else it could not work after all. After Vegeta heard those truthful, yet damning words, (spoken by a deity he currently could not remember,) he merely blinked. Suddenly he found himself in a very unfamiliar place. LOCKED in. It was a place similar to Limbo, Not Heaven, Not Hell, Not Planet Vegeta, Not the Moon, Not the stars. _He was there… however, everything else,_ he had EVER known… just vanished. The shower, Kakarot, not even TIME. Not gravity. Not even air was allowed in that space. Then suddenly out of his peripheral vision, the white walls of nothing, shimmered into a form of existence, a SOMETHING. He was no longer alone. He turned his head slowly, not sure whom he should expect to see. To his shocking dismay, he turned and stared directly into the eyes of… Himself.

“Vegeta…”

The doppelgänger said casually, as if running into himself face to face without a mirror in limbo was so commonplace. Vegeta, not wanting to appear rattled by him, nor by the place he was seemingly stuck in, answered with snide, condescending remarks,

“How, ever could you tell? Ha!! Ha! Ha-Ha-Ha!! And just who the fuck are YOU supposed to be? What? You are my “immortal mystical stalker fan”?? Oh, and before you even ask, NO, I will not sign any autographs. Also, NO, I will not call you Prince Vegeta. That’s right… So, lets start with a REAL name, and then we can get to the part about, why the hell you thought it was perfectly okay, to KIDNAP me, and HOW the hell do I get home??!!” 

The look-a-like, smiled warmly at Vegeta for a moment. As Vegeta continued to speak, he released his clasped hands, from their casual grasp behind his back. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a modified, nine-inch-long, Victorian hat pin. He fiddled with the pin which had a cloudy white, pearl, orb shaped ending. It was created to look like an eyeball on a pike. It had an emerald stone, which represented a green iris of the eye. He continued his warm, carefree smiling and says,

“I was hoping, you would have just taken my word for it. Obviously, I came prepared in case you wouldn’t. Sorry, but this is going to hurt a bit!”

Vegeta watched, almost in amusement. Just before he “zoned out” inside of his thoughts, he began wondering where the look-a-like got such an odd-looking hat pin? What is he planning on doing with the strange thing anyways? Next, he wondered; how uncomfortable would it be to walk around with such a—

“OUCH!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!!!???”

Vegeta yelled out. He grabbed his finger and squeezed in an attempt to cut blood circulations for a moment, at least until the deep unexpected sting subsided. After the stinging effect dwindled, he popped the wounded fingertip into his mouth. The metallic taste of blood coated his tongue. HE looked up in time to see his clone pull the very sharp, decorated pin out of his own finger, not Vegeta’s.

“Can you hear me now Vegeta? I believe you can. So, as I was trying to say before you interrupted so rudely, Hello there! We have much to discuss. First, I would never ask you to call me Vegeta, because that is not my name. I have done, as all souls do, we get the honor of naming you, our dear, caretaker host. We pick names, closely associated to our own. This timeless act seals the bond between us. Between the conscious and the subconscious, or in simpler terms, (you and I) … All of this is done, before you can even obtain awareness. My name is Geeta’, pleased to finally get a “non-mirrored” face to face meet and greet with you.”

Vegeta was stunned but listening. His face held an appalled look on it as he tried to respond in a clever nonchalant fashion,

“Did you just… STAB me? What do you mean “all souls do?” are you saying YOU are MY soul, and that I am named by and after YOU?”

“Technically, I stabbed ME, but our tether allows shared feeling connections. The mind is so powerful, that you manifested the amount of blood, based on how it felt to you alone. I apologize for the demonstration, but you weren’t exactly in the listening mood a few seconds ago, and I would know, because YES… Very good, I AM your soul. Yes, I named you, as I have stated, ALL souls, name their host.”

“Begging your pardon Mr. High and mighty SOUL, but I was named after MY father, who was the KING. Where the HELL are, we? How do I get out of here??”  
  
“Ah, Father. Well he certainly is no “King” hahaha! He does I suppose, deserve credit for your name as well. I will tell him, of your appreciation, when I see him next lifetime. For now, we seriously need to discuss **this** lifetime. It is why I have brought you away from the physical realm to speak with you, It is an urgent matter.”  
  
“So, you are saying my father and your father are… were like us? Interesting. What is it that you want from me?”  
  
“In regard to our fathers, yes, that is correct. You see Vegeta, souls… we run in familial circles for all of eternity. There is always a next lifetime to see father. NON- familial souls, however, only get one opportunity to meet those in the other familial soul groups. Only**one** lifetime, since there are myriads of countless souls to meet, not to mention the endless types of forms one can take upon their MANY reincarnations, (plant life included!) Then, there are the myriads of countless numbers of planets and don’t get me started on the galaxies! Imagine Vegeta, meeting another soul so special, and having ONE lifetime with that someone, who suddenly makes your existence have meaning! Then having to accept that, you will have to spend the rest of your existence, KNOWING you will NEVER see them AGAIN. Can you imagine? Having to go on, and on, forever… with an empty sorrow, where your heart USED to beat? Never filling it?? Souls are very aware of what happens, after every period of existing. So, should they be fortunate enough to connect with that, “once in an infinity’s” chance, soul mate…then together, they decide and create favorable conditions, for an eternal bond. Sadly, NOT always, are conditions favorable for the two souls to become bonded. If a bond couldn’t be completed for whatever reason, and they do not find a temporary solution to BIND themselves together, by that I mean, using tricks to jump lifelines together, anything, before the lifetime is over, they will never see one another again, Vegeta… Which is exactly, what has brought me here to you… in this way, right now”.  
  
“Wait a minute!!... I-I’ve **_heard_** this story, somewhere… I know about this… You… You-r voice is so familiar… it isn’t just because you are ME either… I know your voice, and I heard you!! You… You were plotting AGAINST me!! With someone I KNOW!!! WHO ARE YOU??!!”  
  
“Goodness. Okay, I just need to show you. Vegeta, we are going to travel. You will not see the travel sites, but you will feel slightly dizzy. You really should not go under this deeply, there are risks… but you really need to TRUST me. Your memories are recovering, far to slowly. That in itself is not, a good sign. In a last-ditch attempt to save us, I MUST take you down further, so that you can believe and DECIDE. Vegeta, our fate, EVERYTHING lies with you”.  
  
Before Vegeta could protest, Geeta’ raised his two fingers similar to the way Kakarot did when Instantly transmitting, except the fingers were pointing outward and pressed against Vegeta’s forehead instead. The white everything, suddenly jolted, very hard! Almost as if a locomotive smashed into it! Vegeta felt the need to hold on to something. After his knees buckled from what did feel like some massive collision, Vegeta found himself crouching down on the white. He suddenly felt as if hot nails were being dragged through the underside of his skull. He became extremely dizzy and quite nauseous. Just when he felt he was going to start retching, the trembling stopped. He cracked his eyelids to see what was happening. He felt as if his brain and eyes became damaged, because colors began to cry, out of the white nothing. A rainbow of tears swirled and pressed down into the white space, contorting his perception. The stuffiness was beginning to get to him, the more he watched it. As hopelessness, choked inside of his throat, he began to feel he was at the very end of what he could tolerate. Suddenly, everything, just stopped. Overjoyed it was over, and afraid that there was still more to come, the crouching Prince removed his fist from his temples, and slowly stood up. All of the white was gone! Not only was it gone, but he definitely was not at Capsule Corp, either! It appeared to be a very small island. A small pond, palm trees… only the island appeared TOO small. Like the size of a large room. Was this REAL? He couldn’t smell any tropical scents, it sure was stuffy… to be outside, there was no AIR? Again…!? Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, through all the vibrant beautiful colors shimmered an all-white, all too familiar shape. Slowly, the colors begin to fill in, the jet-black flame shaped hair, the dark daunting eyes…  
  
**“YOU call THAT SLIGHTLY DIZZY you DICK?** If I had to somehow describe, what I imagine a **GRAND MAL SEIZURE** feels like…I would say, what I just experienced would likely be spot on!!”  
  
“Heh! Trust me, if you knew what had to happen to get you down here, you would understand that a generalized tonic-clonic seizure, not only fits your symptom card, but **was** one of the BETTER outcomes, (as far as side-effects go!) The good news is, the WORST part is over! You MADE it down, and now we get our prize! C’mon!!”  
  
Geeta’ reached over excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulled the Prince toward a large palm tree. Geeta’ started running, while pulling Vegeta along. The room felt to small for Geeta’ to be running as fast as he was. Vegeta got nervous as the palm painting? Got closer. Geeta’ never slowed down and Vegeta panicked and tried to avoid the collision. He yelled out loud,  
  
“WATCH OUT! THE DAMNED TRE—”  
  
Vegeta braced for an impact! An impact that never came. It felt to Vegeta, like they jumped into a pool of warm honey. The thick warmth engulfed them. It was such a huge difference in sensation… the shock value was enormous! Before Vegeta could even begin to process what, the hell this was… he was pulled out. Sprinting onward as if nothing happened, (on a REAL sandy beach by the way,) Geeta’ beckoned Vegeta to come along, he yelled behind him to Vegeta,  
  
“Vegeta!! WAKE UP! What are you doing!? Why did you stop moving? Were you TRYING to get stuck in the door?”  
  
Vegeta was so far out of his element, he did not know how or where to even **begin** untangling the bafflement, that had completely wound itself around his fading sanity… He had not even noticed that Geeta’ was running away from him. However, he decided, to engage his attention toward the fact that he was completely DRY. He just stood there fisting his dry clothes, staring back at the place he was almost sure… was … maybe a door?   
  
As Vegeta allowed himself to become entranced by the door, Geeta’ realized he was jogging and talking with himself! He stopped running, he turned to take a look back over his shoulder. When he saw that Vegeta still had not even tried to leave the door, now for the second time, he began to worry that the side effects of bringing him down, may have hit Vegeta a bit harder than he originally thought. Once more, with a huff he turned around, he started walking back to retrieve his counterpart. As he got closer, he could see the look on Vegeta’s face, it could be described as dazed or lost. Geeta’s frustration began to increase. He was keeping him away from the prize he earned and wanted so desperately. He was thinking to himself as he got closer, how Vegeta would be a perfect “Stuck on Stupid” poster boy right then. As he walked right into Vegeta’s personal space, he began clapping his hands fast and extremely loud, near Vegeta’s ears! To really shake things up he also started yelling at the top of his lungs,  
  
“HEY FORREST GUMP! YOU WANT TO SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!!? I see you don’t care about getting rewarded for surviving this adventure, but I sure as hell do! If I don’t bring you to the designated meeting zone, guess what? I LOSE. I HATE LOSING… so… LET’S go!”  
  
The stimuli was perfect. That extra push, was what Vegeta needed to jump start him back to a more familiar self. Vegeta hated losing just as much, even if it were, as it was in that moment, that he had no idea **what** he was about to lose or WHOM it was, he was about to lose TOO. He only heard the words, saw Geeta’ jogging, and decided to accept the challenge!  
  
The two, that were usually one, jogged through the sand separately, together. They came to a steep sandy dune, without stopping, Vegeta took silent cues from Geeta’ to continue up the hill. Each were involved in their own thoughts.  
  
Geeta’ was excited, worried, yet, hopeful that all of this would work out. Although it did not show outwardly, he was also very much a bucket of nerves. He was about to encounter something, he had been needing, anticipating, desiring so greatly for nearly two-hundred years.  
  
Vegeta, was finally feeling wonderful again. He was appreciating the air, the feel of sand between his toes. He was in dire need of getting the blood pumping throughout his body like that. He felt life waking up all of the senses inside, that laid dormant for far to long. He assumed this trip; this jog was the prize that Geeta’ was referring to earlier. He had no idea what was waiting for him over that sand dune.  
  
As they reached the top of the dense sand hill, both of them felt it… The “it” stopped them dead in their tracks! They took in sharp gasp of air at the same exact time! They turned their heads slowly to look at one another. When their eyes locked, they said simultaneously, the name of the “it” they both knew so well!  
  
**“Kakarot!”  
“Kaka’ro!!”**  
  
More precisely it was Kakarot’s Qi they both felt. Blazing, big, mighty, powerful, and beautiful! Like the biggest beacon of hope that ever existed.  
  
Vegeta, was happy that he was awake. Alive.   
  
_~…but how is he HERE??~_  
  
He thought to himself, He had a general idea of who Kaka’ro was. His memory started returning as he heard Geeta’ say his name with such vigor and excitement, not to mention love. He thought he knew, that between them there was a great need, and desire for one another. He thought he understood this until he saw what happened next.  
  
After Geeta’ said the name of his beloved, he knew he was very close now, he turned and bolted over and down that sand dune, half expecting Vegeta to do the same, as it seemed he had felt just as excited to see his Kakarot. The two Kakarot’s had set up four large rainbow print “sunbrella’s” beneath a few palm trees. At first, he could only see the palms and the big, brilliant, sun blockers. He kept running. He could feel him… He could almost TASTE him in the wind that thrashed against his face…He took in deeper breaths, wanting and needing to swallow as much as he could of any trace of Kaka’ro in the air!! His speed was thoroughly rewarded as he heard his name called out,  
  
**“GEEEEEEEETAAAAA!!!!!!”**  
  
Vegeta watched almost it seemed, in slow motion. His soul, running towards someone who was the identical match to Kakarot. His, Kakarot… shared the same smile so warm, so FULL of INFINITE acceptance… No doubt. No worry. No DECEPTION. PURE... TIMELESS, boundless, ADORATION. Radiating from this being he dared to behold; All of it... Every ray of purity wafting from this being… All of it, was ALL for them. For Vegeta. For the Love they have had beyond these bodies they took their temporary stay in. His feelings felt reinforced, with a second layer to Vegeta… it was like, this Kakarot felt everything twice as powerful. Was it because _his_ Kakarot felt this way too? Speaking of Kakarot… Just as Geeta’ and Kaka’ro’s bodied collided for the first time in well over one-hundred years, ALL of them felt it. The burning desire, the hungry aching kisses, the frantic hands groping, grasping, so desperate to grind and feel…   
  
“Ahhhh! Ooooh!”  
  
Kakarot could not hold back the sounds… he was feeling it all. Vegeta locked eyes with him, after he heard the sounds of pleasure slip from his lips. Flashes went through his mind of images someone showed him recently. Of Kakarot masturbating with his shampoo, of Kakarot calling his name in his sleep, bearing his neck to Vegeta in his dreams, and begging to be taken.  
  
Vegeta could not take this scene anymore. He hurried across the sand toward Kakarot. Their eyes never veering away from each other. Goku did not know what Vegeta was going to do once he got close enough to fuck or fight. He really did not CARE which one happened first either! It was a new thrilling RUSH not to be able to tell, because he seemed to be feeling both.  
  
Vegeta reached Kakarot after what felt to Goku like an eternity. He did not slow down. He grabbed his arm and kept walking.  
  
“V-Vegetaaaa!! Where are we going?!!”  
  
“AWAY. They obviously need a moment without our prying eyes, besides I do not like the effect it seems to be having on you!”  
  
“W-What?!! Wait!! Effect?! Vegeta what are you talking about?!! Would you just …STOP!!?”  
  
Goku snatched his arm away from Vegeta. Vegeta had his back to Goku, and the two reunited souls, who could give a rat’s ass about WHO was watching, because to them… NO ONE, except for the one in his arms, was even there. Vegeta would not turn around. He crossed his arms, as if he were waiting for something. He just stood there, soon he started tapping his toes against the sand, before finally asking Goku,  
  
“Do… you have any idea, where we are? Is THIS where you have been?”  
  
“Of course, I know where... Why did you pull me away from there? They didn’t mind us, watching them you know. Vegeta… I think they might have wanted us too, it’s actually, kinda ho—”  
  
“Just stop it! Right there. Don’t say another word Kakarot! THAT is why I pulled you away from them!! I do not want… them to influence how, you think that you might… be feeling right now!”  
  
“Heh! Boy… And they say **I** am the brain damaged one… Pff!! Vegeta… Do YOU know where we are and what this meet up is all about? I heard your memory was tampered with… possibly a bit of it was my fault… I am sorry for that.”  
  
“HA! Do I know??! Do… I kno—what kind of question is that?! Do I know? C’mon! Kakarot! Of COURSE, I do! And this meet up is about… Hell why should I answer!? You seem to have it all figured out! I should be asking YOU! As a matter of fact, Kakarot why do YOU think we all met up here, in this Island of deep deeper … dreams?”  
  
It became clear to Goku that not only did Vegeta NOT know where they were, but he also had no idea why they were truly there. He had no clue about the “test”, so Goku took the opportunity to show the arrogant Prince, who still had his back to him, and refused to turn around. Goku suppressed his Qi just slightly, a thin mask to conceal movement at close range, he had learned some things and he wanted to flaunt it. He crept up right behind Vegeta, startling him pretty badly! He quickly grabbed Vegeta one hand across his firm muscular chest, one right on top of his hard-throbbing cock. He pulled the unsuspecting Saiyan into his own hard body, rolling his hips in circles against Vegeta’s taut firm little ass. He held him tight against his struggles. He whispered into Vegeta’s ear while continuing to squeeze his genitals,  
  
“We came here to talk about THIS. Did you think I was to stupid to notice when you made your mad dash toward me? Did you think that, just because my eyes were locked onto yours that I would not NOTICE how hard you got for me Vegeta? I’ll have you know; I am constantly aware of your cock’s status. That is ONE thing I am ALWAYS aware of somehow…Do you feel this grinding in the back of your ass right now? Yea… These things… these are the things we CONSTANTLY ignore; we PRETEND it is not happening… and guess what? I am SICK OF IT. So, help you, if you try to act like you don’t know what I am talking about… I swear I will bend you over and give you a HARD LESSON on what it is I am talking about right now Vegeta!!”  
  
“LET. ME. GO KAKAROT. You had better let me go now, before I get out myself. If I have to free myself Kakarot… you WILL regret IT.”

**☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆ゝ・~T.B.C~*○ ☆*。*.・+★**

* * *

** ~THE GREATEST GREED~**

* * *


	10. ~ THE COST OF A SELF-INFLICTED LIE ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 in Full on AO3 At last! Today on this lovely, rainy February 22, 2020! Stay tuned! Full chapters 10- 12 will hit today! If you are reading this **before** the notif's of the most recent preview, stay tuned the other Chapters will be posted throughout the day. If you are seeing this message because of notif's of preview Chapters 19-21 posting, (or **after** they have posted) then 10- 12 Full Chapters are already here and ready for consumption!! Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today this chapter will introduce a different duo! Are they just friends? Is there some spicy yaoi/ bl to be here? We will find out soon enough!  
**Also**  
The words between the Tildes are personal thoughts. Ex:  
_~Within personal thoughts~<\em>_  
-  
The words between the Tildes and quotes are Telepathic thoughts. Ex:  
~"Can you hear me?"~  
-  

> 
> Mini Glossary for this Chapter<\center>  
-  
**Okaasan = Mom  
**Oniichan = Big Brother  
**Kawaii = cute, cutie, adorable, or lovable**  
**Chibi = small or miniature in a cute way  
**GI =An article of clothing worn by Martial artist.  
**Obi = The sash or belt that holds (in this case) the GI closed  
_I must admit... Just as I began to think this story couldn't possibly get any hotter... Oh boy was I wrong! Happily, disgustingly wrong!! I have never been more satisfied about being wrong!! (≧∇≦*) OMG!! (≧∇≦*) Lets Go!!!_**********

**Chapter**

**10**

**~**

**~ THE COST OF A SELF-INFLICTED LIE ~**

**~LAST TIME~**

_“~Home is always, by your Side~”_

_ *~Across cold, dark, deserted planets, across lightened fiery skies~*_

_ *~Between deep, blood red oceans, inside of tall twin, cyclones violent eyes~*_

_ *~Across all dimensions, across universes both far and wide~*_

_ *~There has only **ever** been **one** place called 'home'…you know where, right there by your side. *~_

_ I love you… Kaka’ro… Yours eternally, Vegeta~_

…Just as Geeta’ and Kaka’ro’s bodies collided for the first time in well over one-hundred years, ALL of them felt it… The burning desire, the hungry aching kisses, the frantic hands groping, grasping, so desperate to grind and feel…“Ooooh!”  
Kakarot could not hold back the sounds… he bit down on his own knuckle just a bit too late… he was feeling it all. Vegeta locked eyes with him… Flashes went through his mind of… Kakarot, masturbating with his shampoo… Kakarot, calling his name in his sleep. Kakarot, bearing his neck to Vegeta in his dreams, and begging to be taken…~

**~**

**NOW**

** Chapter**

**~  
**

**10**

**~**

**~ THE COST OF A SELF-INFLICTED LIE~**

** ** _++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`K+V,^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++_ **   
  
**~Heated sands of the Beach~**   
  
**

Just as Goku was driven nearly INSANE with lust, pushing Vegeta in a challenging manner to, either fuck or fight. It would seem the other versions of them, made THEIR minds up as to just how far, they were willing to go. The objective? To make them **both** feel, exactly what they were missing, by always prematurely gunning toward the “fight option”. They already had fought to much… It was time the guys, had a crash course, in how much better a choice fucking really was. Geeta’ and Kaka’ro would not make it easy to choose anything else…Their tongues danced the lambada, lapping heavy, long wet licks onto the other. Their lips sucking the taste of the other into their own, pulling eagerly at the soft flesh of the other man’s flesh. The nibble of eager impatience, to have the other inside, more… **more** It was too much to bear… They could not even recall ever having clothes, if they did, how they got off, or where they were now, was nothing but a mystery to them. Hell, they probably just burned off, in-between the hot friction of these sex heated, lust intoxicated Saiyans. Up until now, they had only been rubbing their bodies together, in an insanely teasing rhythmic motion. With silken streams of milky precome flowing heavily between both cocks, it quickly became more than just a sticky, tic tacky hard-meat mess… as the sand was about to kill it for them. Kaka’ro was not wanting ANYTHING to bring ruin, to the one chance he would finally get, to be full of Geeta’ for as long as he could… Geeta’ knew his lover all to well. Even though passion boiled his mind… he was never so incoherent with his own need, to a point that sacrificing Kaka’ro, was ever acceptable! So, he whispered between kisses into his lover’s ear,  
  
“I need you… so bad. Yet I **refuse** to hurt you… This sand… not good. I’m going to carry you into the water… I will have you there”.  
  
“Y-Yes… P-Please Geeeeeta’”  
  
…Was all Kaka’ro could get out. He was so overcome with need and desire, he felt high and hazy minded. Hearing the confirmed agreed moans of his lover was green light enough for him. Like lightening he scooped up his Kaka’ro, and flash bolted past Vegeta and Goku, and into the water. They continued to feast on one another right there, Geeta’s fingers went to work. He opened his lover’s seat cheeks gently with one hand and fanned the water towards Kaka’ro’s hot trembling entrance with the other. A sharp inhale echoed loudly as the pressure contacted his sensitive glands. Kaka’ro bit down on Geeta’s ear, and whispered through his teeth,  
  
“Please Geeta’… Please don’t tease me!! I need you **now** love… Now, please! Kami-Sama I can’t take it!!”  
  
The bite in the right spot drove Geeta’ **insane**… He was trying to restrain himself. Trying so hard to get all the sand off Kaka’ro’s tender flesh and prepare his lover the best he could; but damn was Kaka’ro making his task an unbearable one! He sucked the air between his teeth sharply and shook from head to toe. Pausing for only a moment, he then, firmly seethed into Kaka’ro’s ear,  
  
“I am doing my BEST not to fuck you into ribbons here Kaka’ro… That sand is a BITCH. So, you will be patient. Do you understand me?”  
  
In submission, Kaka’ro whimpered, and bared his neck to his Geeta… The sight of it hit Geeta’ so hard that it did NOT fail to demand Vegeta’s attention as well, and boy, did that it get it...

** _++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`K+V,^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++_ **

**~On the not so dry beach~**   
  
**~LAST TIME~**

“…Do you feel this grinding in the back of your ass right now? Yea… These things… these are the things we CONSTANTLY ignore; we PRETEND it is not happening… and guess what? I am SICK OF IT. So, help you, if you try to act like you don’t know what I am talking about… I swear I will bend you over and give you a HARD LESSON on what it is I am talking about right now Vegeta!!”  
  
“LET. ME. GO KAKAROT. You had better let me go now, before I have to get myself out. If I have to free myself Kakarot… you WILL regret.IT”.

**~NOW~**

Oh, Vegeta talked a good game, hell, he talked a great game! The REAL goings on inside of his thoughts, however, were nowhere near as stern, and cold-cock sure as he made himself sound. As a matter of fact, his thoughts sounded a bit more like this,  
  
_~Oh. My. Gods!!_  
_…Is this… for real!!?? Is Kakarot under some spell?!! How WRONG would it be, for me to take advantage of him in this condition?! I CAN NOT even BELIEVE I would even halfway seriously consider it!? What is WRONG WITH ME?! Perhaps I too am under a spell… In that case it would not entirely be my fault, if I were only to… NO! No!! No!! This is INSANE! WHY did that other me BRING ME to this place? I can barely stand to look at Kakarot! Does he truly KNOW how turned on I am right now? He couldn’t POSSIBLY! I Cannot Let hiiiiiiii---HEY!! FUCK HE IS STRONG… OMG… HE IS GROWLING AND groping my COCK! HE KNOWS!! HE… wait… DID THIS THIRD CLASS, PUSH HIS COCK INTO THE CRACK OF MY ASS AND JUST THREATEN ME!!??? OH, fuck NO! HE WILL NOT T-T-Tooo—Oh FUCK HIS dick is SINFULLY THICK!! DAMN IT VEGETA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!! FUCK!! Not like I’ve never seen it before… kami, but not while he was hard, but even still I KNEW he had some swell but gods… Oh Kami-Sama… I HAVE TO TAKE CONTROL…I CANNOT ALLOW HIM … NO… Oh…. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?? WHAT IS HAPPENING OVER THERE?? Geeta’… Kaka’ro…??_  
_…_  
_…_  
_NO. WAY... Not that… anything but that! Wait!!-- ~_}  
  
Vegeta’s eyes widened in lustful horror as his neck snapped in the direction of Geeta’ and Kaka’ro, in the water. When Kaka’ro bit down on Geeta’s earlobe, Vegeta nearly came in his swim trunks right then and there. Even Goku had stopped his ministrations, completely subdued by the rolling heat wafting off of the waters. That feeling… It was familiar, yet unexplained to his logical mind. He recalled waking up straining his neck toward some invisible non-participant. It was the first time he saw what it looked like from an outside angle. He frowned, he was panting and wanting… something he could never identify… Vegeta …almost fell to pieces as Goku moaned out his name so desperately as Kaka’ro bared his neck to Geeta’  
  
“VeeeeGeetaaaa, please!? Please make it stop, it hurts, and I don’t even know why? I think… think you DO though… please don’t let me suffer… Please don’t be cruel to me. Show ME! TEACH ME WHAT I NEED PLEASE!!??”  
  
Goku fell to his knees gripping the sides of Vegeta’s short’s pulling his face into the center where he cried. His cries did not last long, because his mouth barely made it over the slit of Vegeta’s pulsating hot rod, barely in time for him to come hard into his begging throat and mouth…  
  
“KakarotoOOoo!!!! OH, GODS I'M… SO …SORRY!! What are you!!?? Ah Stttt-I can’t hold…. Ugh!!! UGHHH!!! Fuck KAMI OH!! Oh noooo! Too weak… I am TOO WEAK!! NOT how … Supposed… beeee!! Ugn!!!”  
  
He was trying to say as Goku savored his seed…lapping his tongue around and around Vegeta’s very sensitive head  
  
“More… Vegeta… More!! I need MORE of that… of YOU… Give me more please…. Please?!!”  
  
“No... Noooo!! Sto—STOP IT!!!! Just STOP… STOP!! IT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!!! GET UP!! STOP!! KAKAROT! NO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!??? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???!!!  
  
…For what Kakarot was in his mind NOW, that he even touched a beauty such as this... in the way he was being touched… It was FAR more than Vegeta even THOUGHT he COULD hope for... He suddenly recalled a time not long ago, where he was hoping desire was behind those eyes waiting, wanting him. He saw how miniscule and silly that was now. It was like going to a beach for the first time and HOPING there was going to be enough water and sand there for one person to touch … Hmph! THIS... However, was…  
  
“… NO.”  
  
After prying himself away from the lustful comforts of a hungry for more Kakarot, he did the only thing he COULD do. He ran. He started running far and hard, away from the three nymphomaniacs, in this extremely odd realm. He did not know where he was, or how to get back, Vegeta dropped to his knees. Feeling defeated, with his head hanging very low, he thought to himself,  
  
_~This CAN NOT BE. There is NO way I deserve to be here. With... them, w-with THIS... To have anything LIKE...like this is... NO... DON’T YOU BASTARDS UNDERSTAND?? I am a KILLER. I have not only MURDERED a few “bad apples” who had it coming… I have WIPED out ENTIRE PLANETS of INNOCENT beings!! NOT only that, but once upon a time… I was PROUD OF IT!! I used to take PRIDE in my Genocide. A MONSTER like me, cannot exist within a place like this. The ONLY way, this would or COULD be… Maybe... Is if it were a particular realm ...for me in hell. Only to allow me, for a moment, to feel what I have desired, since long before I could even remember. Only so that, I may be pulled away. To KNOW what I WILL miss. To encounter so briefly, what I would NEVER be good enough to attain. Those fools!! Don’t THEY KNOW… how STUPID it is, to attempt to dine with a rabid DOG at a dinner TABLE? ~_  
  
As soon as the DOUBT of his ego crept into his HEART... That ENTIRE place of purity lost its footing. Vegeta began to shimmer as if on the verge of disappearance. Afraid of what was happening he looked up in time to see Geeta’, Kaka’ro, and Kakarot reaching for him... Running Towards him, arms stretched out, reaching further than anything they had ever reached for, in their lives… Tears and devastation, twisting angelic faces. Distorting the serenity that existed only moments ago. Shattering into desperate chaos. Just as Vegeta disappeared from there and back into the shocking wet reality before him he faintly heard Kakarot cry out:  
  
_~PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ... STaaaaY!!!! STAY WITH Meee...!! PLEEASEEEEeee VEGETA !!!!~_

** _++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`T+G,^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++_ **   
  
**(_~Several hours and a Few miles away~_)**

**~Bzzzzz-bzz-Bzzzzz~ **   
  
**\--- *NOTIFICATION ALERT* ---**

**NEW TEXT FROM: KNOWN CONTACT:**  
" Chibi "  
  
Trunks had grown impatient waiting forty-five minutes in the heat, he thought to himself after hearing whom the message was from,  
  
_~Kami! FINALLY! Took him long enough! Hopefully he is texting to say he is close by! Let's seeee...~_  
.  
.

.

**\--- MSG RECEIVED 2:45 P.M. ---**

**MSG FRM:** Chibi:  
Finally snuck out! R u there Kawaii?

**-SEND-**

_~YES! I Can finally get home! Seems like it takes him longer every time I have to wait for him! ~_  
  
**MSG FRM**: Kawaii:  
Of course, I am… Same spot as usual Chibi. Wish u would've cut a class or two, instead of tutoring today like I asked you…this is kind of important!

**-SEND-**

**MSG FRM:** Chibi:  
I Knoooow.  
（／．＼）  
Sorry Trun- Um… Kawaii! Oops! （／．＼） Hahaha! I'm walking to you now. We godda keep an eye out for my mom okay?! Since she is paying extra for tutoring in this PRIVATE High School, she would KILL me for ditching it. She never lets me forget, how much more expensive it is than free tutoring in the PUBLIC High School, ya know? I cannot get caught k? c.u. soon** (* ･´з) (ε｀･ *) chu♪* kisses! *  
******

** **-SEND-** **

**FRM: Kawaii:**

OMG Chibi! Plz DELETE that last txt! I am deleting THIS one! What is the point of havin’ these "fluffy azz” code names, if you SPELL out most of my REAL name!?? Damn!! (`>v<)

**-SEND-**

Goten arrived at their normal meeting place. He quickly closed his phone and put it in his back pocket. He smiled seeing Trunks out of the corner of his eye, he was so tall, and just as handsome as ever. He cleared his throat and spoke to him,

"Sorry bout’ that Trunks! I deleted it! I've missed you... So, what is this big emergency anyways?"

Goten nervously looks over his shoulder. He was visibly fidgety, looking so guilty. He was hoping his mother wouldn’t make good on her warning. He was wishing upon every falling star he had ever witnessed, in all of his sixteen years on the planet, that THIS wouldn’t be one of Chi-Chi’s random pop-up, surprise inspection days. The VERY last thing he needed was for her to show up and catch him, ditching her OVERPRICED tutor, for the smarter, MUCH hotter, FEE FREE, seventeen-year old, stud muffin, otherwise known as: Trunks Briefs.

"C'mon Goten, let's fly before you stroke out over there, we'll talk on the way... I STILL don't see what the big deal is… I didn't push you too hard, after you said you can't skip your regular classes anymore, but _this_? It's just tutoring! Hell... You can tell Chi-Chi-san to just PAY ME, I could just tutor ya if it's that serious! You aren’t even failing! What gives?"

The two half Saiyans took off into the sky, they headed towards Capsule Corp... Without really thinking, Goten happily accepted the tutoring offer and still went on to remind his best friend, of the Tasmanian Devil type FIT, his Okaasan would have, if he didn't get "Gohan smart" really soon. Trunks snarled, it made him so angry to hear his sweet, kind, tender-hearted friend, constantly being put down like that. Trying his best not to make the situation any worse, he still had to ask,

"Shit _Chibi_ Does she really say it like _**that**_? _'**Gohan** Smart’???_ "

Goten blushed, trying not to show how warm and fuzzy it felt to him on the inside, that Trunks showed his defensiveness while calling him "Chibi", especially outside of texting... Trunks had not done _that_ in a while! No, not since the promise. He began to wonder, if Trunks even noticed that he said it! Goten tried to concentrate on the answer to Trunks question, instead of the beautiful, rare, music to his ears slip-up. If only, he could dismiss those words, as easily as Trunks seems to dismiss his flirtatious advances. That thought hurt, which did help tremendously with wiping that smile off of his face. The LAST thing Goten wanted to do was make Trunks uncomfortable in _**that **_way again... Goten realized that he flirted a lot, it was difficult to put all of _**those **_kinds of feelings away. Up until just now, Trunks simply ignored Goten’s “slip-up's” but he certainly had never slipped up himself! Damn, he was emotionally on a roller coaster today! Goten thought to himself,

_~Oooh boy! Okay… Okay... Eeeeasy there Goten... He didn't mean, THAT. He just got confused because he just text me using our code name. That's all... He made himself clear about there ever being an "Us" anymore... Focus... Okaasan… Onii-san... UGHHH!! I hate this...~_

Finally, he answered Trunks,

"No, she may as well though. Whenever my grades or scores aren't as good as Gohan's was, at my age and grade, she resorts to a "box of fame vs. shame." See, at the beginning of every school year she pulls out, one set, which includes ten boxes. She can GLANCE at any test, graded homework, or major test I take, (so far, every YEAR since second grade!) and know if my score is equal or below Gohan’s was. She can go into any one of those ten boxes, for his identical school year and grab the matching test to compare! I used to think it was pretty amazing! I mean in _seconds_, out of ten whole boxes, filled with one entire school year of quiz papers, graded homework, and major test; from _all_ those years ago when Gohan did it… every test and every % or + point he ever made, she has memorized, and catalogued!! It was impressive back when I was in second grade, until I began to see that, if I do not "measure up" to my brothers scores... Well it gets ugly. She first recites Gohan’s score. Then, she goes into a "box of fame vs. shame” and pulls out his fame. She then, tapes his fame, beside my shame. Side by side on my desk for comparison, she pounds her finger on my paper and yells at me like I am still ten years old,

'NOT _**THIS SHAME**_!!'

Then points to Gohan's and screams in my other ear,

'THIS. _THIS_…IS THE ONLY ACCEPTABLE OUTCOME! THIS IS FAME. THIS!!RIGHT HERE!! UNLESS… You WANT to bring MORE SHAME to this family’s name!!'

Depending on how far from Gohan's score I get, it determines how many times she goes back and forth from his paper to mine, yelling, awful things. When she says MORE shame, it is BAD, I didn’t mind as much when she exalted my brothers amazing work over mine. It is what it is. He is much better at school and book learned things, than I ever will be. That is fine, it is when she tears down my father because of MY failure, that is when it becomes UNBEARABLE. Hearing her crying and swearing she should have married a BETTER, SMARTER man… instead of a dumb THUG, criminal… I just can’t… plus I really do not want to bring _shame_ to Onii-chan either."

By the time Goten was done explaining why he really could not continue to skip tutoring, Trunks face had grown visibly HOT. Both of his fist were tightened... The last few words Goten spoke, seemed to have pushed him past some limit inside of his mind. He began trembling visibly, and mumbling incoherently, for the most part beneath his breath with a certain, over the top ferocity,

_"…USED TO think it was pretty amazing!_... He says… and _SHAMEEEEE_? to _ONII_-_CHAN_?? _**SHAMEEEEE**_. WHAT THE… STUPID FK'N B$#&^$!! THIS... & THIS?? I'LL SHO-- #@*u!! THIS B@) &#!!! MY F@_! _**CHIBI**_ F#*&5*^!!!"

Goten tried not to look at Trunks directly as they flew side by side at first. Goten peeked as Trunks ranted semi-silently, out loud…to himself. He hated to be the cause of Trunks anger, even if it was indirectly. He had even stopped discussing things like this with Trunks. This time however, he did not see an option since he had to deny him, the time that he was asking him for, _during_ school, then time after school, still was not an acceptable compromise. It took him a long time to sneak away from tutoring without being _caught_. Desperate to get Trunks mind off of this issue, for obvious reasons, and one more BIG one… See, it hardly escaped him that THIS time, he was referred to not only as Chibi, but as "MY Chibi" during Trunks semi-private rant. Goten decided he had better interrupt Trunks quickly, by asking again about the "emergency"… before he delve into those words and their… “unintended implications” … his heart was far to tender, when it came to Trunks especially…

Trunks took a while to respond to Goten about why he called on him. He could hardly see straight... His blood was boiling. Goten began to worry, Trunks words became more incoherent, he seemed MUCH angrier than he has ever been over this topic before. He seemed far more possessive, then he honestly should have been. As much as Goten hated to admit it to himself, something was WRONG. He decided to try and use the well-versed Qi concentration method, he and his dad perfected back when they used to eat breakfast together, to see if he could at least get Trunks to respond.

~"_T-truuuunks…_? Trunks... Can you hear meee? _Kawaii_ please calm down, your making me worry... Please? Can we just slow down a bit? Your flying kind of… TRUNKS!!!!!!!” ~

Trunks not anywhere _NEAR_ listening, (IF he even heard Goten at all,) flew fist first into a very large, old, oak wood tree! Just before the shocking collision, Goten felt Trunks Qi _*spike*_ to Super Saiyan levels! But by the time he felt it, it was far too late. It happened so fast! He barely caught the flicker of blonde spikes, in his lavender hair, just before the dense, wood debris, shrapnel cloud exploded, nearly blinding him!

**-BOOM!!!!!!-**

Taken completely off guard by Trunks BLOWING up that old, huge, gigantic tree, Goten hovered in mid-air over its remains. As the dust settled, his mind tried quickly to catch up, with both forearms crossed, protecting his face, he was shocked to see, all that Trunks left of the old tree, WAS a TRUNK! Goten gathered himself and began following Trunks. Although he was very confused, he knew that he had to raise his power levels, in order to catch up to Trunks and fast, before he wrecked anything else!! As Trunks BLASTED himself through the air, now fully in Super Saiyan two mode, words were a blur, his sights were a blur, hell HE was a blur! DRIVEN by something not even HE could fully understand anymore, somewhere inside of his boiling mind he KNEW he needed to get HOME.

_~WHAT the HELL is going ON!!?? This is far beyond his SS one speed!! SHIT I ain't gunna be able to catch him like this!!!...~_

Goten thought to himself...

_~He's gunna HURT someone... He is gunna hurt himself!! Why does he feel so… so HOT?? Yea, heat is RADIATING off of him BAD!! That's some FEVER! Maybe he is getting sick? Nah... He's had a cold before... Nothing has ever made him feel like THIS. Maybe my dad can I.T. here, and then I.T. all of us somewhere safe. His home is best obviously… Yeah! I'm gunna reach out to dad through Qi focus now! ~_

Goten called out to his dad... He called and called some more. He focused, trying to sense Goku, His heart DROPPED into his stomach as he realized his dad's Qi was far too low to be safe. Could it be, that whatever it was that had begun to affect Trunks, attacked his dad as well? He wondered... Worry turning quickly into TERROR, Goten again used his Qi focus on Vegeta. SOMEONE had to answer!!!

~"_P-p-please Vegeta-san? P-_please... _say_ _you can hear me?... So afraid!! Trunks… T-trunks he... he... __W__E NEED HELP!! WHERE_ _IS MY** DAD**_!!??"~

** _~Flipping on the Bright Lights~_ **

**(Much earlier & Back at Capsule Corp…)**

Remember earlier, before Vegeta and Cha went into L.I.T.? BEFORE all this madness became even crazier. Do you recall, the blood on the bed? Cha was helping Vegeta find the source, and told Vegeta that he should check Kakarot’s new tail? Was it not a bit odd that Vegeta had just noticed the blood on his bed? Why IS Kakarot unconscious? I’d say, we’ve danced around it long enough! It is time to clue everyone in on this messy business. We will start, where all the MAJOR temporal shifting began. There was, of course the first, time interference that you are aware of. The whole story is, there was more than just that one instance! When Grateful slowed time to a crawl, allowing Goku his special “secret” moment, his hearts deep desire, well…it was not as “secret” as he presumed. There were technically two other witnesses to that miracle! Alas, Goku was not the only one beckoning the deity Grateful after all! Yes, Kaka’ro had learned a thing or two from his lover as well. Grateful, and her sister Panic were very old, especially rare types of deities, they were part of the very few, much older and more simplistic deity’s that were well aware of the soul, and they were very capable of hearing, communicating, and sympathizing with souls as well! This was how arrangements came to be, for Vegeta to become isolated inside of the astral plane. Kaka’ro flat out asked Grateful to bind him with his mate. Grateful wanted nothing more than to fulfil the beautiful request. Sadly, even though she had powers, and she was a deity, there were still rules, she could NOT break. One major rule being, she could not forcefully bind anyone who’s will of HEART AND MIND were not in agreement on the matter. Unless they could CONVINCE Vegeta, to agree to the binding, NO ONE could bind those souls together. Even though Cha was not aware of souls to the very real degree of their existence, her magic would fail to bind the souls with or without her knowledge, IF Vegeta was not fully, wilfully on board. There was a total of three hearts request that day. Three request that continuously looped into this gigantic mess. The first was Goku’s in the shower. Kaka’ro saw the blessed magic then! Geeta’ felt the magic barrier’s release and was not affected by the temporal disruption. He got to touch Kaka’ro, very briefly. This only fuelled their fires more. Kaka’ro pleaded to Grateful after the brief touch. That is when he made his request to be bound to his mate. When the request was denied and explained, Kaka’ro felt a crushing heartbreak. Geeta’ stepped in and pleaded for a chance to persuade Vegeta. He asked for a temporal loop, until they could figure out what his issue was, at the root and how to overcome it. He knew if they did not use this opportunity correctly, Kaka’ro was in grave danger of ejecting from a broken heart. Goku was unaware of Kaka’ro or Geeta, the first time around when the loop arrangements were made, he had no idea that the pain weighing him down was fatally, a broken heart. The second time around he was a bit more aware. The second time around he made the third request of Grateful. One he felt, if left the way it was, would certainly endanger the entire mission, making it harder to convince Vegeta to be with him at all.

Just as Goku lost consciousness in the second round, Grateful whispered into his ear,

“I am sorry… you deserve so much better. I wish I could do more… to help you”.

He could only think and not speak at that moment, which did not matter to the deity. As she was very attuned to his thoughts. The last thought he recalled thinking before everything went dark again, pulled to the forefront of his mind,

_~Please, if you are listening… I would be forever **Grateful **if Vegeta had NO memory of any of these moments, at least until he is able to change his mind. If he relives the moments on that beach, or his rage in the shower… any of these too soon, he will judge himself even more harshly. Then, I may never have a chance, to show him this love, and have him love me… You must believe me! I know Vegeta! I think I understand him, better than he understands himself!! He would punish himself forever and damn me right along with it. ~_

Grateful smiled, as if he could see her and whispered,

“As you wish! Now rest”.

At the wave of her staff, the scene in Vegeta’s memory was reset, in his mind, he was for the FIRST time, every time, back in that shower… again. His mind remained occupied in a wiped memory loop, for all of this time, right up to the part, just before Cha becomes involved, he was reset, at least fifty times. Upon Cha receiving the information from the tribunal, Grateful was now tasked with returning everything Cha asked back into her care. She could only HOPE, that the lover’s triangle had come up with something useful… because unfortunately, her time with them had just run out.

**~LET’S JUST KISS, AND SAY GOODBYE~**

The VERY slow dusting of nostalgia, mixed with the awkwardness of Kakarot's lingering... Not to mention the lack of SUCCESS to _EXIT_ his private shower, as he had CLEARLY requested, caused Vegeta's ULTIMATE shock.

Suddenly, it felt as if several versions of himself collided into a single vessel, all at once. A single shared space, and too many CONFLICTING ideas and feelings, all swung a WRECKING BALL of emotion, ripping through him! He began blinking unnaturally fast, his eye movement, closely resembled R.E.M. states, except, there were no closed lids protecting them. So, they quickly became, far to irritably dry and red, as his ever-thinning sanity, began folding beneath a powerful, yet, invisible to him, blank, strain.

It was as if someone placed an invisible three-ton bar bell in his lap, he was holding it, without ever fully understanding that he was. He latched onto the MOST familiar, safe to accept, and safe to display version of himself. His _most tailored suit_ of choice, commonly known as RAGE. The temperature of that destructive force, shifted from warm to simmer, then from simmer to a rolling BOIL... Finally, into a full-on ignited explosion, all within the flick of an instant! His upper lip trembled with a seemingly over exaggerated rage as he snarled out,

“I. AM. A PROUD MURDERER…”

Easing back into his full character, Vegeta smugly looked Kakarot up and down... Kakarot, suddenly did not APPEAR to be leaving his shower fast enough.

"What's with the '_powder puff girls'_ BREAK in here Kakarot??? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU have _FORGOTTEN_ who the FUCK I AM."

Falling back on the ONLY perceptive he could touch, the situation, before all of the INSANE temporal shifting began, Vegeta reminded himself, that he was still VERY unclear, about the line of thinking, that brought this blundering _idiot_ into his personal showering space… WITHOUT his expressed permission in the first place!!

Kakarot, awkwardly, and foolishly seemed to almost mechanically, snap into some strange action. Action that he himself did not understand or remember why he was taking. Digging through Vegeta's hair, frantically waving his hands just above Vegeta's body robotically. He ended up on his knees again. Vegeta barely noticed a tint of a red ring around the black iris of Kakarot's eyes, just before he fisted Kakarot's Gi, YANKING him up viciously from his strange behaviour and place on the shower floor. Vegeta had no clue that Kakarot was suffering from compound temporal faze shift injuries. He wouldn’t even know what it was without explaining to him, that there were many, injuries colliding all at once within him, all through him. This was not just pain, this was torture. More than a great deal of pain. The reason it was WORSE was because, if an injury occurred during a temporal faze shift and did not completely heal before another shift occurred, the OLDER injury became confused. It needed to fit the current time So that it would get the necessary time it truly needed to heal. Wounds did not age with the temporal shift. Therefore, the wound could only attempt to ensure, that it had enough healing time. Since its original time was distorted within the shift, it merely started over, ripping back open, to exactly how it was when freshly cut. The worst was his tail. Every Faze shift where Kakarot’s tail made progress, attempting to stab its bony tip through the thick muscles of his lower back, was set back. The sharp bone was meant to push through one way, one time. Instead it reverse pulled back beneath his skin, with no appropriate place to go. The bone was not as lengthy before the attempted growth. So, new nerves were grated, and pinched in between the sharp prickly bones, as the tail retreated to a place unnaturally small inside of him. It then again and again attempted to forced it’s out of the wound before the hole could heal. His tail had fucked him quite literally. These abnormal compound injuries, plus the violent motion, of Vegeta snatching him upward had a disturbing impact on his body. No one knew. He did not even know WHAT was happening. The excruciating torture it brought him was not only misunderstood completely, but it was unacknowledged as much, as well. Not to mention, the weight of Kaka’ro’s breaking heart. Every time they failed to convince, the isolated Vegeta, Kaka’ro broke a little more. Goku may as well have chewed and swallowed broken glass with no lubrication to slick the glass down. Kakarot CRIED out in AGONY, wailing non-sense as if he were nailed and hung up on a cross.

_~What the fuck is Kakarot’s problem!?? Is that? … HIS COCK IS POKING ME THROUGH HIS GI!! (fuck its thick as a goddamned tree trunk!! Ooh...) Errrhmm! ...but SERIOUS MATTER AT HAND here Vegeta gods... WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS HAPPENING HERE?? This FOOL HAS SERIOUSLY LOST HIS BLOODY MIND!! WHY IS HE CRYING OUT as I help him to his feet? What was he planning to DO?? Was he planning to SUCK ME OFF DOWN THERE ON IS FUCKING KNEES? He wanted to do it THAT_ _badly. GODS… HOWLING like he is my bitch in heat! OR- As if I sent a power blast through his bare chest! Feh! Is he seriously trying to play upon some ill placed SYMPATHY he thinks I have for him? WHY IS HE CRYING OUT LIKE THIS? ~_

With a final hardening of heart, top lip upturned in disgust, he fought the feelings of lustful eroticism that threatened to compromise him. He felt strongly, the need to fight against it with all that he had, because as he habitually, and casually scented the air, he tasted a change in Kakarot, it happened as soon as he felt Kakarot's erection through his wet Gi… Those feelings began to lean too far in a direction, he unknowingly was trying to propel himself AWAY from. He had no idea why it was so difficult to resist suddenly, for some odd reason he could not place, WHY or WHAT made him miss, that very sexual intimate feeling with Kakarot. His body was longing far too desperately, then his mind could explain indeed. So, Vegeta fought back, voice cracking with an over inflated, puffed up seething, arrogance... Tears heavy in his eyes, and hateful words left his lips,

"HEY KAKAROT! You appear to need a serious FUCKING REALITY CHECK!"

One hand fist the annoying orange Gi, and the other drew back open-handed energy, only to launch, closed fist power and pain into Kakarot’s body. He needed this attack to be a full force PUSH, with all of the complicated, powerfully unreasonable, feelings of confusion, bitterness, not to mention, the richest sadness he had ever known. Vegeta LASHED out at the perceived SOURCE of all of this anguish.

** -CRACK- **

The sound of the bones COLLIDING with such force was nauseating! The furious fist connected in a haze of blazing emotional burning and confusion into Kakarot’s overly wounded body. Normally, even a punch this solid would hardly faze Kakarot, but the conditions from the UNACKNOWLEDGED, to the unknown, and even the UNSEEN. From the, temporal phase shifting, to the astral plane co-existence, and mostly from the rejection, that the heart continuously suffered, all of it, sent Kakarot mentally, physically, and emotionally crashing, into a tense heart pounding panic! Eyes wide with the HORROR of it all, with what his body had again hatched in the front and rear of his lower half, with the deepening hurt of Vegeta releasing his Gi after SLAMMING the most hateful, fist into his gut. Kakarot quickly lost his footing, in dramatic slow motion it seemed. He grabbed onto the shower curtain desperately, trying to prevent himself from flying THROUGH the opposite bathroom wall. He ended up tripping over the edge of the bathtub, pulling down the shower curtain, along with the shower curtain’s rod, which also hooked and dragged Vegeta down with it! They fell hard! Kakarot poetically backward, Vegeta, off guard and ungracefully forward, both onto the very cold, hard, damp, floor. The pain from landing on his freshly hatched, very sensitive tail, not to mention the freshly abused hole, it had to tunnel back and forth to finally get a proper exit through. that is… layers, upon width thick, rubber banded layers of lower back muscles, KAMI… it was agonizing… _but…_ at least the naked prince Vegeta, landed right on top of him… Yes, you read that correctly, through it all Goku counted this painful fall as a MEGA WIN.

The Prince was slammed onto the front of Kakarot's body. Both males wheezed, gasped, and waited for air to be fully accepted back into their abused lungs. The physical pain slowly subsided for Vegeta... Taking in the sensations of what had just happened, his eyes flickered in rage for just a moment, just before he noticed the blood. That rage fire was QUICKLY extinguished and replaced with fear and panic. It was far too much blood for a single punch! Where was it even COMING from? Not HIM! Couldn’t be Kakarot… RIGHT?! He frantically looked around for the source. He leaned his face close to the side of Kakarot's face to whisper in his ear,

"Hey… Kakarot? Are you hurt? If you are hurt, please tell me where, so I can help"…

**-Silence-**

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T. B. C. ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

** ~ THE COST OF A SELF-INFLICTED LIE ~**

* * *


	11. ~Like Father, Like Son.~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full ride of Chapter 11 here on AO3!! Highlights. The Moon, that the Goddess Cha has "blessed" the Saiyans of earth with, seems to be raining down all kinds of hell!! It does seem to have lower impact on some, and the opposite for others! This chapter explores a little more about whom and why? Now!!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Vegeta uses the term 'Brat" quite a bit when referring to any and most Saiyan 'cub's a.k.a. offspring. This is NOT meant as anything derogatory, In the Saiyan language it is spelled 'br'at' and means child/cub/kid/offspring in the Saiyan tongue.
> 
> -Quick Glossary-
> 
> Nakama = Chosen Family i.e. Close Friends/comrades.
> 
> What gives? The Moon, that the Goddess Cha has "blessed" the Saiyans of earth with, seems to be raining down all kinds of HELL!! It does seem to have little to no effect on at LEAST one! We will find out Whom and WHY shortly!!
> 
> This chapter introduces some very interesting ideas, futuristic ideas that are WHOLE person inclusive. Seeing ONLY, is shortsighted. It narrows the perceptions of the ENTIRE person. People are not ONLY what you can SEE on the outside, people are complex creatures that make an OCEAN deep variety of uniqueness! Themes in this chapter EMBRACE that uniqueness, in a unique way. I hope everyone is at least open-minded enough, just to take the ride into what may be a possible co-existance, to you. What would be an awesome reality for MANY.
> 
> Hold on to your hats and butts... Okay, there are also some pretty freaky scenes in this chapter. It may be considered “blood kink” ... wth is wrong with me anyway?? Sheeesh!... Well there is your warning! For the squeamish, under the guise of fairness for all, I realize that you may wish to skip this sort of thing, therefore I will mark before the start of the scene like so:
> 
> [CAUTION BLOOD KINK]  
And end it like this:  
(END OF BLOOD KINK)  
That is the best I can do! Hopefully that is suitable enough of a warning for you! For the rest of my freaks... Whoopee!... Enjoy!

**~ Last Time ~**   
  
_“…Goten thought to himself...  
  
~He's gunna HURT someone... He is gunna hurt himself!! Why does he feel so… so HOT?? Yea, heat is RADIATING off of him BAD!! That's some FEVER! Maybe he is getting sick? ...”_   
  
**~AND~**   
  
_“…The physical pain slowly subsided for Vegeta... Taking in the sensations of what had just happened, his eyes flickered in rage for just a moment, just before he noticed BLOOD. That rage fire was QUICKLY, extinguished and replaced with fear and panic. It was far too much blood for a single punch! Where was it even COMING from? Not HIM! Couldn’t be Kakarot… RIGHT?!...”_   
  
**~**   
**NOW**   
**Chapter 11**   
**Like Father, Like Son.**   
**~**   
  
**++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`K+V,^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++**

"Kakarot... Please. Will you just ANSWER me? SAY something… Tell me! TELL me where it hurts, so I can HELP damn you!"  
  
Goku's eyes rolled beneath his shut lids. His face grimacing in pain. His muscles twitched as if he struggled to wake up. Vegeta saw his (now soaking wet) towel within arm’s reach. He grabbed it. Squeezed the excessive water from it. Dabbed Kakarot's forehead as he watched Kakarot fight the battle inside to wake up. Still straddling Kakarot, naked as a jaybird he spoke softly,  
  
"Kakarot I am sorry f-for... Can you... Just... Y-you can wake up now… I can feel your heart beating, even though it is slower than usual, and your Qi, it is weakened, so I know something isn’t right, but you’re alive… So, please... Just tell me... What is happening, or where the pain is at least... Come on, Kakarot talk to me please...?"  
  
Shortly after that, Goku's eyes fluttered half open. Beyond the pain in his eyes, was a flicker of heart-breaking, faint hopefulness... Ever so small. Barely clinging to life. Yet, seeing Vegeta's kindness... Hearing the "concern" in his voice, gave him just enough strength to hang on. He struggled to finally say,  
  
"G’eta... your words... What you feel RIGHT NOW those are not the concerns of any PROUD KILLER I've ever met. You KNOW we've fought our fair share of PROUD KILLERS in the past. So, I know what they sound like..."  
  
The shock of HEARING Kakarot reference, what Vegeta presumed was mostly some weird, hazy, random thought, that passed through his mind privately, sat clearly behind his eyes, and caused his mouth to fall open… Kakarot continued,  
  
"It hurts so bad Vegeta. "  
  
Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"SO bad Vegeta… right h-herre--"  
  
As his eyes fluttered closed again… moments before unconsciousness grabbed on to steal him away, he managed to resurface. Barely able to move his arms. Still he managed, one arm he wrapped around Vegeta's waist, he palmed Vegeta's back and pulled him even closer to his body. Vegeta flinched but did not pull away. He watched Kakarot's other hand slowly point to his heart...  
  
\--In a limbo, state of mind… before the darkness claimed him completely...there was a small meeting…  
  
_~Please, if you are listening… I would be forever **Grateful** if Vegeta had NO memory of any of these moments, at least until he is able to change his mind. If he relives the moments on that beach, or his rage in the shower… any of these too soon, he will judge himself even more harshly. Then, I may never have a chance, to show him this love, and have him love me… You must believe me! I know Vegeta! I think I understand him, better than he understands himself!! He would punish himself forever and damn me right along with it. ~_  
  
Grateful smiled as if he could see her, then she whispered,  
  
“I am sorry, not this time. You will rest deeply, so deeply that it may persuade your Vegeta once and for all. I am afraid we have run out of time. I had hoped, you could have convinced him by now. You have relived these moments over fifty times! I wrongly presumed that in five, maybe even six times, you could have convinced him. What I have allowed here, has become dangerous! Borderline reckless endangerment! Greater forces… are calling me away now. I must relinquish, most of the control, back to the creator of your race. For you, this is my final spell.  
  
**_~ Closed eyes heed my cries, seal tight, rest five levels down, and then thrice deeper.  
~ Until this true mate can clearly see, that HIS love is KEY, in reclaiming you from your Reaper. ~_**  
  
There, that ought to buy you enough time, at least to HEAL…WITHOUT the damaging temporal shifting… Your body has taken quite the beating. All damages could not be erased fast enough Goku. I had no idea you were in process of growing a tail… You choose to relive all of that anguish, just to keep trying to get Vegeta to fall in love with you huh? Gods, all for the love of ONE other. Exemplary. Good luck dear sweet Kaka’ro. You will remain in frozen stasis until this gets resolved, we can’t have you ejecting before your mate is completely whole for the binding, now can we? Goku, rest well. Relax, all is not for naught. I peeked ahead; I have seen that; the future does favor you at some point. May the love you have struggled, and sacrificed to save, flourish and bloom, by feasting from everything you gave… Goodbye lovers”.

**++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`K+V,^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++**

In a snap of their fingers, Grateful and Panic were gone. They left Vegeta and Cha on the bed. They sat them at the precise moment, that Cha discovered them tampering with Vegeta’s memories, through the L.I.T. system. She was about to be outraged, when the realities caught up with both her AND Vegeta! Vegeta SNATCHED his hand away from Cha. She squeezed the scrolled message from the tribunal in her other hand. Vegeta arose to his feet, quickly staggering backwards. His sweaty hands palming his temples. Eyes wide with denial and disbelief he tried to shake all those colliding realities, and those mental images of Kakarot and of himself out and away from him. Looking frantically around the room, and seeing NO sign of anyone else except for unconscious Kakarot, He accusingly looked at Cha and said,  
  
"That's IT. I am DONE with YOU… and your trickery, you-you WITCH!!! Y-yo-you YOU JUST STAY OUT of my fucking HEAD!! YOU GOT THAT!!!??? STAY. OUT."  
  
Cha scoffs at the Prince and what she sees as ridiculous human dramatics. She quickly attempts to set him straight.  
  
"Silly Prince, Ye would indeed "kill thine messenger" I see. Why is it denial seems to take precedence with humanoids when TRUTH points its finger at the very one requesting answers?  
  
_*sighs*_  
  
SO predictable…  
  
I WAS A VICTIM of this delusion AS WELL! Not that YE would take up any CONCERN for me! ANYWAY… Listen up! Thine Kakarot is in no imminent danger in this moment. He is currently in a dream-like state, believe it or not he IS dreaming of THEE at this very moment. He will STAY in this state until the TRUTH is accepted by thine OWN heart AND mind... I am under the impression and understanding since it ISN’T MY SPELL… that thine Kakarot would DIE if not for the safety slumber spell placed upon him! I said, I would help ye and I will. CALM thy self and listen... While Kakarot is in NO immediate danger, it would appear another, one CLOSE to ye IS about to be. I had not taken into consideration the half- ‘lings that Kakarot and ye sired when I brought this moon here. Go now, pull thy self together and prepare to receive thine heir. There is one that will be reaching out for thee soon. Wait for his summoning, that one has answers that will assist thee with thine heir, AND with Kakarot's awakening."  
  
Shimmering away as quickly as vapor dissipates in the air, Cha left Vegeta's sight, with her slashed pride in her arms, so that he may concentrate and prepare for the warning that she just gave him. Also, so that she could gather herself after such a humiliating turn of events. Having a godmother deity show her up this way, was very difficult for her to say the least.

**++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`K+V,^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++**   
  
**~ALL ALONE... WITH you.~**

Vegeta lowers his hands and takes a few deep breaths. His eyes slowly move across the room. In a surreal state of mind, he picks up the glass he dropped much earlier, when he thought he could get Kakarot to take a drink. Placing the glass on his nightstand, his eyes slowly drifted over to Kakarot. He questions himself at that moment,  
  
_~Why was I afraid to LOOK at you just now? LOOKING at you wouldn't make the visions she implanted inside of my brain any TRUER would it? Yet, I was afraid to look at you Kakarot. What is this gripping feeling, when I do??~_  
  
Determined to prove to himself that it was merely worry for his friend’s well-being, Vegeta walks over to his bed side and kneels beside Kakarot. He saw tiny shivers his body released. His eyebrows were pinched upward, as if he were in pain. He wondered if he was uncomfortable… He remembered what he saw in those fake, real… memories…  
  
_~Ah that's right! You supposedly got your tail back right Kakarot? If that is so... You are laying on it now and that must be painful, also these damp towels, your soaked Gi... I'll get something else for you to put on…~_  
  
Glad at that time, that Bulma was such a genius! One of her more recent inventions, would be extremely helpful right now. He had not the opportunity to try it out before, but here was the perfect opportunity to do so. They were built in wall units. She had recently installed one into all residential quarters in CC. Clothing generators. He walked up to the tall, rectangular, metallic inset, flush set inside of the opposite wall of the headboard of his bed. He saw only two buttons a red and green one. The green one, spelled out **START**, with holographic letters lighting up one by one, while the red one boldly said, **FINISH**  
  
He pushed the start button and more holograms appeared. Transparent words were made visible by the metallic background of the wall unit. The words hovered over two very interesting holographic images. Neither image seemed to have anatomical identifying sex features, but both were the same height. Neither had protruding breast, neither had a protruding bulge in the crotch area, both had smooth surface color where the sex markers usually were. What they did have were, other special features. One had softer facial bone structure in the face, longer hair, light make-up including blush, eyeliner, glossy lips, professionally manicured, and color painted nails. The other hologram had a short haircut, a more dominating bone presence in the face, facial hair, obvious hair on the legs, and underarms, clean short home styled manicured nails, no makeup. That one was categorized as **MASCULINE**. The other hologram with the long hair and make-up was categorized as **FEMININE** Vegeta scoffed and laughed. He said,  
  
“I guess Bulma must be losing her touch after all! That female looks like a Ken doll in drag! Heh-heh! And what is with the wording here? Masculine and Feminine… Why did she not just put Male or Female?”  
  
His sarcasm was quickly silenced, thought provokingly shut down and answered as soon as he chose the **MASCULINE** feature. The machine went on to surprise and educate him as, two more holographic images appeared. The “Ken doll in drag” as Vegeta so richly and ignorantly put it, was gone. Now, both images were indeed **MASCULINE**, they both maintained the special features previously shown for **MASCULINE** people, the two images were not, however, IDENTICAL. One, was now shorter in height than the other, although the facial bone detail had not softened. Also, the holographic image that was shorter in stature had obvious breast like an anatomical female would have. There was a slight protrusion in the crotch area. The facial hair, body hair, haircut, and nail style were the same as the anatomical male that stood next to it. The words blinked over each one at a time awaiting his selection. The words over the shorter one read:   
  
**GENDER TYPE-MASCULINE, MALE: SEX TYPE- FEMALE: ____ BREAST Y or N _____ PENIS Y or N.-**  
  
Vegeta’s eyes lingered on the Androgynous or Gender-queer? holographic person in awe… He was VERY tempted to input different query settings just to see, how many more sub-menus it had! It was a curious thing, wondering how far this rabbit hole could go, what the outcomes could be… He slowly turned and looked at Kakarot with one eyebrow raised. He thought to himself,  
  
_~I feel stupid, I never really ASKED Kakarot or any beta how they feels on the inside… Coming from a race where ninety percent of our population was made of outwardly anatomical males, with at least forty-five percent beta population being the facts, I cannot believe we never really thought to ask the birthers, HOW they feel. Especially, since their unique beta hormonal mixtures AND internal organs do suggest they are BOTH… I will make a point to fix that. It is a conversation that needs to be had. Especially… IF there is to be a rebuilding of the Saiyan race. For now, based on his Gi…~_  
  
He hovered his hand selecting the holographic image that read:  
  
**-MASCULINE MALE: SEX TYPE: MALE ____ HEIGHT? ____ WEIGHT? -**  
  
He proceeded to input Goku’s height and weight. It continued to guide him through several more highly customizable setting questions, regarding hip shapes, cloth colors, cloth types, styles, and special designs. By the time he was done answering all the questions, he felt the need to apologize to Bulma, who clearly was not, as he said earlier “losing it” but was obviously, more openly adaptable and open minded then even he himself! The Prince, who hailed from a race where “Birthers” made up a very equal, 50/50% mixed, former population, of anatomical males on Vegetasai.  
  
Vegeta hit the **FINISH** button. He was more than satisfied with his design for Kakarot. He waited for the machine's prompt to receive the outfit. He stood arms crossed against his chest, staring at the flashing message:  
  
**PLEASE STAND BY WHILE YOUR CLOTHING SELECTION IS GENERATED**  
  
The longer he waited, he noticed his heart rate was elevating. His face felt flushed, his breathing rate increased, although it was slight, it was more rapid than usual. He thought to himself,  
  
_~What the hell is wrong with me now?? Seriously the machine was not even that difficult to navigate. What triggered this... What would I even call "this"? Panic? No. I don't feel panic, more like...slightly... Anxious. Yes, that fits... What triggered this anxiety? I was not anxious before I started to use this machine, was I?... Hmmm... No. During. What was I thinking about dur-i... gods!! I was picturing...  
WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME??!!!   
Okay… Okay it was not real, nor was it my actual doing or fault! So, I should be able to SAY what I was thinking... I was picturing Kakarot's bo- body, particularly the image that the Witch FORCED upon me!! She MUST have tampered with the memories! Even if she did... WHY in HOT HELL... Are those things haunting me and causing this anxiety?? Oooh…His screams and moans… ssss-sss! Oh... So vivid. It sounded like pain at first. Normal pain, but just beyond it... A deep growling need for PLEASURE… He needed... Me??? Ahh... Mmm... Oh and those scents... They were so REAL… Gods I can almost taste him now... His scent... Mixture of his blood and his...  
  
STOP IT VEGETA!!   
  
I will not focus on that INTOXICATING scent... I was ABOUT to hit him again, when I… felt him... oooh so H- hard against my belly… his thick, hard c- co…ooh… it was... Touchi- -n…g... M-me…~  
  
Vegeta suddenly realized one of his hands had drifted down to the hole of his belly button, circling it lightly with the tip of his pointer finger. The other hand had drifted up to his face, his lips slightly parted his pointer finger softly rubbing up and down his bottom lip. His eyes were unfocused on anything that was in the here and now, he shuttered! Snapping himself back into now, he HAD to admit to himself  
  
{~OH HELL. WHO am I fooling!? I am not ANXIOUS!!...Kami I... Am... WHY AM I AROUSED??? This is neither the TIME nor the PLACE for such NONSENSE! SO, WHY???~_  
  
****BEEEEEEEEEEP... GARMENT COMPLETE PLEASE REMOVE GARMENT FROM THE IN-SLIDE BELOW. THANK YOU. ENJOY. ****  
  
Thinking he was SAVED by the beep, Vegeta escaped away from his damning thoughts. Feeling frustrated and angry possibly with no one other than himself... He decided to focus on getting Kakarot comfortable. Little did he realize, that untying Kakarot's obi, would not only drag him right back to the thoughts, he was just attempting to push away; but intensify the feelings that came with the territory of undressing one’s mate. Especially so, if denial of said mate, ruled their thoughts. His hands would not stop trembling. Noticing this, he quickly chastised himself for going right for the Gi bottoms instead of removing Kakarot's SHOES first. Once the shoes were removed, he went back to the obi holding the Gi closed... Biting his bottom lip with determination, he finally got the knot untied. He had placed a small heap of fresh towels beside him. He quickly grabbed one and proceeded to dab the small bits of skin on Kakarot's chest. His breathing hitched the more open the top became. He decided he was dry enough and moved to remove Kakarot's pants. Vegeta's hands trembled, the closer he got to Kakarot, the more the shaking spread violently through him. He stopped advancing, retreated, rose to his feet with the towel still in his hand. He backed away slowly, taking only a few small steps. He turned his back toward Kakarot. The grip on his towel, turned his knuckles WHITE. His eyes were tightly shut. He thought to himself,  
  
_~OKAY. LOOK HERE YOU HENTAI PERVERT! KAKAROT IS HURT!! POSSIBLY IN A COMA THAT YOU MAY HAVE VERY WELL CAUSED! GET HIM SAFE AND COMFORTABLE NOW, YOU SELFISH. HORNY. DICK!! I am so sorry Kakarot… ~  
  
He turned back around with a renewed confidence in the task ahead. He was determined to push through whatever was assaulting his emotions.  
  
Rolling Kakarot onto his side gently, he lifted the waistline of his bottoms to see if the base hole was compromised in any way. He could tell as soon as he rolled him, his bottoms really did need to go. He had never witnessed a hole, this badly battered. Vegeta could not make any sense out of the other scattered stab wounds, that appeared deeply painful. They were attempting to heal around the successful opening.  
  
{~What in nine realms of tortured hells happened here? It looks like the damned thing, changed its mind over and over again!! This is FAR from NORMAL. No wonder he was screaming like that... and I was mocking and abusing him. I deserve a flogging.~_  
  
His tail had nearly strangled itself trying to gain more space. Away from the closed in Gi bottoms. His eyes traced the newly formed swollen hole just above the crack of Kakarot's rounded, creamy, gluts. His mouth dropped open; his breath hitched once again. He could see how his tail had squeezed past his obi and was currently being pinched by his own muscular back; right in between the hard-angular tips of his shoulder blades. It was also bent uncomfortably at the base, near where the obi had tightened at his waist. His eyes traced the dark brown tail, snaked up his back. He thought about it, since the tip was still being pinched, that meant, that the muscles were stuck. They probably locked up like that due to a crippling pain spasm… Blood caked all throughout his fur... Vegeta winced… or it… was meant to just be a wince… was it still just a wince when accompanied by a whine? The whine was not short nor was it quiet. Vegeta quickly slammed both hands over his mouth as if it would somehow stop or contain the noise. After it stopped, his eyes opened, and he lowered his hands, now was not the time for self-consciousness. Kakarot was locked up in intense physical pain and he HAD to free him!! Free, him… right! But HOW? Worried… his senses began to take over, he sniffed around, scenting the air around the mangled mess of a tail, looking for any clue about where to start first. GUILT. He felt so guilty. This scent… he should have known! He needed to … FOCUS. REMEMBER.

**++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`K+V,^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++**

Cha was right! He had, had his tail for much of his LIFE, no one, except for him, could understand what the tail needs. Communication! Vegeta made a strange purring sound from deep within his chest. His mouth grew heavy with saliva… He had not noticed until a drop slid down his chin and landed on Kakarot's back. He gasped, not meaning to dribble on his Kakarot… his only thought was, that he HAD to get the drool off him! Instinctively, he leaned forward and began licking Kakarot's back, where the drooled drop fell. First one lap, then another… His heart began POUNDING against his rib cage, as the smell that he tasted so potently, sent him into a heated frenzy… He HAD to free and clean Kakarot's tail! Breathing rapidly and forcefully, he put his hands just below Kakarot's shoulder blades. He massaged in wide, gentle, yet firm circles. He felt the need to communicate to his body, that it was okay to relax. It was okay to give himself to Vegeta. With his touch and his massaging tongue, Vegeta may not have been aware of the entire meaning, of the message transmitted into the very muscle fibers of Kakarot. With each stroke, each comforting circle, each pulsing, rhythmic, movement of his body on the flesh of his mate… His essence chanted deeply into him:   
  
“~ Your mate is here now. You can relax. Give me your stress, your tensions, all your fears. Your mate is right now, right beside, and inside of you. I will allow no harm to ever befall you. I will protect you or die trying… Even from myself. I will protect our cubs; I will protect our love… Your mate is here. Submit yourself to me Kakarot. ~”  
  
**_CAUTION. SOON, BLOOD KINK_**  
  
As he continued, to repeat this unspoken dance, Goku inch by inch relaxed. Vegeta continued to communicate in this feral song, he dragged his hot wet tongue up and down Kakarot's flesh. Tracing every cut muscle…And oooh there were so many muscles... He took a deep inhaling whiff of this beautiful creature, tasting what was in his heart of HEARTS…HIS. His tongue flickered at his top lip, tasting the tone of a much more relaxed muscle structure, but feeling that his job was still incomplete, his mate was not comfortable. The pain diminished by a LOT, but his mate was not comfortable… this was ANYTHING but okay! He listened, to the desires of his mate’s body, and he proceeded to apply, the ever-building supply… of never-ending saliva onto Kakarot's tail. His fingers made long comforting swipes from the nape of his neck, down to just between the top of his shoulder blades. This was feral communication that said:  
  
“~ I will take care of it, only don’t tense up, especially not here. I do not want your tail to get pinched again. Until it is clean it won’t become unstuck. So, no matter how good… (and I aim to make it feel VERY good…) or bad… (I HOPE there will be NO pain…) it feels to you… remember! Tensing here will only bring bad. ~”  
  
He continued his hand swipes, as his tongue dabbed the tip of his tail… He lapped at it softly, spreading the concentrated saliva around and all throughout the softening fur. Instinctively, he knew how long to let it sit to loosen the dry blood. He moved downward lower into the fur, until he sensed the tip had marinated long enough. He slid upwards toward the tip again. He readied himself to be very attentive now, here, was where he aimed to please...  
  
The powerful muscle of his mouth went to work, flickering so precisely, at every sticky surface, it met. Not to fast… that would bring pain… not to slow, that would not serve any of his intentions… but precise. To both clean efficiently, and bring light but immense teasing, a little less than tickling, more so like an edging… the playful, purposeful fluttering sent incredible sensations into the depths of Kakarots body… As he cleaned the blood, with his tongue… he was very mindful of the shoulder blades. When Kakarots body trembled just a bit too hard, and the constant swipes from his neck to the mid back between the shoulders, squeezed just a bit too much for his four fingers to pass through, he slowed his… cleaning. At times, he had to completely stop. He was midway through his highly strategic cleaning method, when he made a full stop once more. Vegeta was made aware of the fact that, although Kakarot was deeply unconscious, his body was still very much alive. As Vegeta was allowing Kakarot’s physical peeking to settle, even lower than before, he savored the taste of Kakarots blood. Licking round and around his own lips. Sucking his own tongue, and each bloody digit. He swore that he heard Kakarot whimper, he chuckled and told him to be patient, he had half a tail to go. With his bottoms pulled down, away from the base of his tail, Vegeta was able to see clearly, when he looked over at his patient, after that sad whimper, that Kakarot’s body indeed, was clearly, very aroused, his beautiful erection was divine and surprising proof of that. Vegeta was elated that his mate’s body was so responsive to his touch, even in this state… He went back to the cleaning. He finally got right near the very sensitive, swollen base. Careful not to agitate the tender skin, he licked and cleaned the rest of his tail, and the skin around his fresh new opening. He licked him so thoroughly, that there was no blood left. Tip to Root he made it immaculate… Eyes lidded, Vegeta panted hard as he evaluated the thorough job, he had done… Sucking and biting his bottom lip …lapping the remnants off his own chin, rounding the circumference of his mouth. With his wide, flattened, actively, zest savoring, tongue; he was reminiscent of a wild lion, who had just devoured a fresh antelope, relishing the bloody flavor in his mouth. He was simply lost in it.  
  
**_END OF BLOOD KINK_**

Finally, after who knows how long, he heard the body of his patient mate pleading once more… begging for release…   
Vegeta knew that Kakarot was ready to burst. All he needed, was the right touch connected, command. He began once more intently, swiping down the back of his neck. Just a few deep, point driving, motions. Simultaneously, he dragged his tongue, in long, slow, stronger licks, right at the center of one trembling thigh. One terribly lengthy lick, and then another on the opposite thigh. As he took in his sweet scent, mingling perfectly, with the thin, cooling, sheen-like glaze, building up on his heated flesh, he watched Kakarots top lip tremble in pleasure. At last, he licked up his center, same, pressure as his hand, and as each thigh. This one, however, began at the bottom of his scrotum seam, he traveled the tantalizing pleasure up the length of his hard, straining thick shaft… slowly, precisely…as soon as the entire circle of Kakarots rod, had been covered by those damned skillful, currently pressure plumped lips, Goku spilled what seemed to Vegeta like buckets of cum… His member throbbed, and thrummed out robust cream into Vegeta’s mouth… He savored every drop. Feral Vegeta, sent a feral message over to Kakarots body that communicated:  
  
_“~I hope that event floating around in these memories about a beach scene was true at least, because if so… we’re EVEN. ~”_  
  
He curled himself protectively around Kakarot, and before long Vegeta fell asleep. Vegeta, would claim sometime after this fateful event, on to the very end, that he had to have been possessed by his Oozaru, at the time of these oddly powerful soul transactions. He claimed to be completely unaware while doing such things. It would almost really seem so, because he was awakened by a voice next. A pleading voice. Seeming to come to his senses he bolted upright! It was dark in his room. Had the automatic shutters been triggered accidentally somehow? Before he could push the button for light control, he thought he saw a strange red light, two of them, to be exact. They briefly flickered in a sweeping motion, from across his room! Suddenly he trembled, as his logic could not make sense of the image pressing into his mind…he saw it! There was no mistake. A crazed-looking beast crouched in the darkness. It seemed to appear out of nowhere! It was staring HUNGRILY, right at him! Swaying in a slow, dizzy, left to right motion! It reminded him of a Cobra under a charmer’s spell. Except, this … thing was much bigger than a snake! The presumed red lights he saw briefly, turned out to be a pair of red blood thirsty eyes. The nerve of this creature! Once spotted, you would think it would attack… or hide? Hmph! Well this arrogant fuck was discovered, and right away Vegeta, felt he was being silently taunted. It did not even bother to flinch! Let alone budge, duck for cover, or MOVE. Vegeta wondered what this standoff was truly about. What kind of demon played chicken? What was the damn things “end game?” Was he really taunting him? The creature just stayed in the one spot, crouched down. It’s cold, dead, stare was really creeping Vegeta out! Those red unmoving eyes really left a certain feeling, with you like the creepy beast was a thing POSSESSED… Vegeta was done waiting for this weirdo to decide whether he wanted a fight or flight situation. His next thought was to protect Kakarot… at all cost. especially since he could not protect himself (of course). Vegeta was ready to defend their lives.  
  
Just before he prepared to battle the insane stalker demon… He clicked on the light control switch and to his tremulous, dejected, dismay he realized… that all along… there was a true monster in the room; and that “monster” was HIM… It had been his own reflection, in the full-length mirror, that mounted the wall to the right of his bed. That damned mirror, had to often spoken a truth, that he never once asked for.   
  
Blinking rapidly, as if being awakened from a dream, via several dozen buckshot’s and thunder bolts hurled at him by THOR HIMSELF… the WEIGHT of EVERYTHING that transpired between himself and Kakarot… and all that he had just done, in that night ALONE… sat on his chest, like a one-ton concrete block! Shock further claimed him, to feel the BETRAYAL of his body as his memories replayed the truth, like a confessional taped statement. Talk about a whirlwind!! He had never even thought it possible, to feel nauseous and in the same exact moment, feel the pulsing of strained, arousal. His feral member throbbed fast and hard, claiming his shallower breaths. Not knowing WHAT or HOW to allow himself to move, he was now truly frozen in TERROR. The only thing that snapped him out of it, was a familiar voice. It was speaking, only inside his head… Not knowing if it was madness that was attempting to drive him, even further off insanity’s tediously short cliff, he dared not speak back with it at first. Carefully he focused on the voice as it continued:  
  
"T-trunks he… he... we NEED HELP! WHERE IS MY DAD !!??"~  
  
Vegeta slid off the side of his bed. He was now, trembling on the floor, with is fist tightly clinched. Each one protecting a temple above his ears. He massaged each tender spot with his knuckles, trying to gain clarity inside of is muddled mind.  
  
~"Th-this is Vegeta. I am here. Can you hear me??"~  
  
Goten's spirits lifted, as hope paid him a visit,  
  
~"Thank GOODNESS!! Vegeta-Sama It's Goten! Hai! I can hear you!! Did you hear what I said a bit ago about TRUNKS!!?? Something is very wrong! He went all bonkers on me a bit ago!! He is flying towards CC now!! He's destroyed a huge Oak tree and two signal lights so far! Would you PLEASE help me stop him! He can’t hear or understand me! I tried to talk to him, but the look in his eyes, he …he wasn't himself! Also, he is throwing off mad heat waves. Like he is on fire! No smoke, just a lot of heat, rolling off his body! As I trail him, I am flying in a heat path...it is strange! (in a soft sweet voice, he sighs out the words,) hi-his smell… it, it is different too… (Goten trailed off in an awkward silence, then suddenly snapped out of the hypnotic trance he felt take over.) I have NO idea what any of this means. I was hoping you knew what to do. PLEASE tell me what I can do to help!!"~  
  
Eyes shut tight, Vegeta now has one hand in his hair, working his fingers through his flame shaped mane, his jaw clinched very tightly. The other arm he had propped up on his knee. His elbow teetered on the unstable terrain as he tried to effectively massage the pressure points at bridge of his nose. Squeezing the indents at the inner corners of his eyes hoping to relieve the pressure in his head. Something feels... OFF. He thought about a few things, while deciding whether to entertain the "voice", currently claiming to be "Goten" in his head.  
  
~ANOTHER TRICK? ANOTHER SPELL??? That damn Moon Goddess is PURE EVIL. FIRST, she wants me to believe that Kakarot and I are some fated lovers. Then she tries to trick me into some delusion… where Kakarot's tail has returned and has managed to somehow, turn ME …into some stark raving LUNATIC! And NOW she is getting Kakarot's brat confused with that blubber neck buddy of Kakarot's... Oh, what's his name? Kiro? King Karo? KAI! King KAI! That's it! This WON’T fool me! She really takes me for a FOOL! ~  
  
Frustrated and deeply agitated Vegeta growls and then yells out,  
  
"YOU HEAR THAT WITCH!!? YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN! I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS ANY LONGER!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE AGAINST ME... BUT I AM NOT THE FOOL YOU HOPED I WOULD BE!"  
  
Cha suddenly shimmers kneeling in front of Vegeta. He jerks his body in the opposite direction of her, startled as she quickly appeared in front of him on the floor. Quick as lightening, she leaned close to Vegeta's face with a very cross look on hers, she drags his bottom eye lid down gently with her index finger before he can react. She then said,  
  
"Hmm... As I thought. Forgive me Prince... Ye will have the opportunity to display thine gratitude properly later ...as for right now …thine heir needs ye, so I must act quickly!"  
  
Before he flipped into a rageful fit, she reached behind her and grabbed a bucket she brought with her. It contained two parts ICE. Two parts WATER mixed with some solution, of a natural type of brain coolant. Cha was quite the chemist! It took her no time to design a temporary quick fix, to assist her Saiyan creations with blutz wave madness. She threw it right into Vegeta's face!  
  
"GORRRRAAaahh!!!!!  
  
WHAT THE FUCK??!! KAMI!! KAMI... THAT IS COLD!! CHA!!?? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF... “?  
  
Cha cuts Vegeta off quickly and says  
  
"Vegeta Ve'ho whilst I would LOVE to sit and 'chew the fat' with thee, I suggest ye ANSWER GOTEN, whom I know is not King Kai by the way… This would be regarding thine HEIR… COVER KAKAROT AND GO. Bring this bucket for thine heir. Aim for the eyes! GO!"  
  
Snapping out of his brain boiled daze, Vegeta breaks into action.  
  
~"Goten? Where are you brat? You must be coming from your new high school, right?... How far out are you? How far behind Trunks are you? Oooh and err... do not worry. Your Father is here at CC. He is... Resting, but he is safe."~  
  
As Vegeta reassured Goten of his father’s safety, he slowly craned his neck towards Kakarot. Looking at Kakarot, he momentarily attempted to SEE everything “through the eyes of Cha” … To see the room as if he were her, suddenly grew a sickening sac of anguish in his gut. It was only moments ago, that she popped in with the cooling solution after all… Horror bled the color, right out of his face as he ***NOTED* that she SAW:** Kakarots tail completely exposed, fluffed, dried, and very clean, as were ALL of the towels beside him. His gut sank like a concrete stone in deep waters as he** *NOTED* that she also SAW:** Kakarots flaccid penis clearly exposed, his Gi bottoms currently doubling as the world’s most incriminating, ugly, orange ankle ruffles, or way-oversized ankle warmers… Vegeta went deaf, blind and mute for a few intensely horrifying moments, as he lastly ***NOTED* that she also SAW:** The smeared, dried, crusty, flake pattern of precum on Kakarots belly, the grin currently plastered across Kakarot’s otherwise, catatonic face. **Kami** it really did not assist matters… at all.  
  
_~EVEN IN A COMA? YOU IDIOT!! ~_  
  
Knowing he would have to with all of what this probably looked like to Cha later... he shook his head very hard and rapidly hoping to dislodge, the effervescent memory, still so fresh on his palate. Giving up on attempting to dress Kakarot any further, Vegeta settled for covering his limp naked body, with the warm blankets instead.

** **~ ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ (☆ゝ・ ~ TBC ~ (°-°) シ ミ★ ミ☆~** **

* * *

**~Like Father, Like Son.~**

* * *


	12. ~ L.I.T. =  LOOPED. INTERDIMENSIONAL. TELEPATHY. To the Rescue!   ~PART I ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Complete Chapter ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆・*~**  
I apologize now for all of the twists and turns ahead. My twisted self really aimed for not only Porn with Plot... but Psychological Thriller plot with Porn... What a combo huh? It is truly trippy, some of the things in my head... Good luck to all of us sifting through the meanderings of this HaTTeR's MiNd. Today, Cha gets to be a witness. She gets a front row seat, a face to face interaction with the powers of love. Combined with the pain of the ignorance of youth, she hopes to learn a great deal from these intense moments. She also hopes this experience will soften Vegeta's outlook on love. What experience lies ahead for our Saiyans? Let’s find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me, on the journey of this revised work over! I do hope you will... Enjoy!

**~LAST TIME ~**

**“…Cha …said**

**"Vegeta Ve'ho … I suggest ye answer Goten-Kun, whom I know is not King Kai by the way… This would be regarding thine **

** heir… _cover __Kakarot_ and go. …Aim for the eyes! GO!" **

**~**

**NOW…**

** CHAPTER 12**

**L.I.T. =**

**LOOPED. INTER-DIMENSIONAL. TELEPATHY.**

**To the Rescue!**

**\- PART I -**

**~**

Kakarot appeared to be far more peaceful and comfortable now that his tail was freed and clean, (and of course his balls were emptied…) Vegeta sat the folded clothes near him, in case he woke up. He quickly grabbed the bucket Cha left on the floor and he flew away from that room, and that balcony, as fast as he possibly could.

Relieved to be away from the confines of that now very intimate space, he happily left the elephant alone in his tiny quarters. He was heading towards the private high school, he was about to try and reconnect with Goten, when he heard the brats voice! Goten said,

"~ Vegeta-Sama! Thank goodness!! Oh! Thank you for putting my mind at ease about my dad! Judging from this heat trail, I would say… Trunks is about... um-mm… no more than five minutes from CC by now. I am sure glad that you are _alright_!! I thought for sure I was on my own when you didn't respond right away… and then I thought I heard a lot of cursing, growling, and yelling about witches and other strange things… Heh! Well…I thought you were ill with the same thing as Trunks!! You sound much better now though! I’m so glad! "~

~"Okay brat... All is well, and if it isn’t… Ahh umm Ah… We will work at it until it is."~

Goten would never know it, but those words fumble flopped their way out of Vegeta’s mouth. Embarrassed, he chuckled to himself beneath his breath, as he thought about how he must've sounded to Goten earlier. Wanting to dissuade Goten from feeling open enough to ask any questions he would obviously have, especially if the trajectory of the conversation stayed on its current course, Vegeta quickly regained his composure. He then smoothly steered the conversation away from the topic of witches, Kakarot, or anything further that might’ve, stirred his personal pot of guilt and self-loathing. Instead he said,

~"Everything is going to be just fine, really. I have just the thing for Trunks. So, you stop your worries. Fly here to CC. The door will be open; go help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen for a few minutes. Afterwards, go into Trunks room. We'll meet and debrief then alright?"~

Goten almost laughed out loud… as soon as he heard the word ‘debrief’… Now it was HIS turn to feel slightly uncomfortable and put off. It… was because ‘Debrief’ happened to be a trigger word that related very closely to an inside joke, that quickly got turned into a very sexual game of “Cops and Robbers”. All created, of course by the one and only “Officer Trunks De'Briefs” … He would definitely make a note of this! He couldn’t WAIT to share this with Trunks! About how his dad said the code word, of a game they used… to… play… together… Damn that heart-breaking feeling for taking over again. His anxiety spiked at the thought of all he had already lost, then the thought of what he stood to lose, still.

Severely confused by the sudden spike and then very dark dip in Goten’s emotions, Vegeta instructed Goten to take a very deep breath and to calm down. Soon, Goten began relaxing his worries, as Vegeta opened his chest and began to exude a powerful, calming alpha presence. It was so powerful that it would hit Trunks first, and Goten afterward. This would make it a lot easier to subdue his son, whose menacing Qi he could now feel.  
  
_~There he is… **Amazing!** Heh!! If Kakarot were awake right now, he would probably start chasing his tail in circles and pissing on himself because of the sheer density of my boy’s Qi! Heh-Heh!! He would get so excited!! It is even more foreboding than it was early this morning! This is royalty in its prime… That’s my boy! ~_  
  
Vegeta’s pride had him boasting, instead of realizing, this energy was blazing far too brightly, especially for a half Saiyan! The strength of that power was almost on par with that of Lord Beerus! It was more dangerous than Vegeta knew. He nearly forgot about Goten, who upon receiving the blanketed feeling, of permanent security, sighed dramatically in relief, startling a small gasp out of Vegeta,  
  
~"Yes, all is well, as you said earlier! Thank you Vegeta-Sama! See you soon!"~

**++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^` T+G `^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++**  
  
  
** _~ Two Hours Later~_ **

Goten rang the cool water from the face towel, he then folded it neatly, before dabbing the perspiration beads that began quickly uniting on Trunks forehead. Afterwards, he soaked it in the basin once more, and rang it out again. After that wringing, and folding up, he this time laid it gently across Trunks forehead. Trunks lie in his bed trying to rest peacefully, he was still hot but, he shivered as if he were cold.  
  
After Goten repositioned the cool rag onto Trunks forehead again, he sat back in the chair that he brought over from Trunks work desk. He moved it right near Trunks bed side. Feeling more helpless than he ever had in his life? Absolutely. This was increasingly difficult for the young man. He already battled with the tail end of puberty, his hormones reaching exasperating levels, causing his emotions to be damn near uncontrollable at times. He took Trunks hand in his own smaller hand, he made small tender circles with his index finger on the back side of the older teen's hand. He noticed that, when he continued to do this, Trunks seemed to settle down. His breathing slowed; the tremors were less noticeable. He almost looked like he was at peace. He leaned closer to Trunks ear. Scenting him, Listening to his calmer breathing. These combined things sent Goten's heart aflutter. His eyes closed as they rolled into the back of his head. A needy whimper escaped his lips before he whispered,  
  
"Trunks. Trunks?"  
  
No response and No answer let Goten believe Trunks was sleeping as he suspected. So, he continued to whisper, a little louder,  
  
"Kawaii?? … Kawaii, I wish you would sit up, and tell me you are okay! Your dad is looking into getting some more help now. You and my dad, the two most important men in my life. I… I-lo-love… I… both of you are sleeping entirely too deep!! It is time to WAKE UP!!"  
  
Goten tried to wipe the “waterworks” away, his efforts were futile. Tear drops continued their slide down his cheeks. He heard Trunks took a long breath. Goten looked up to see if he was waking up. Unfortunately, he wasn't, he was simply shifting toward comfort. So, Goten continued his whispers,  
  
"I know you don't like to hear me talk "mushy" n' stuff ...but your asleep, and I am out here alone… All alone in love… So, pathetic. I feel like if I don't get this off my chest... My heart is gunna break open Kawaii… It just, feels like the ones, that I need closest to me, never can just **STAY NEAR** me. My dad is forever running away it seems, as if I WANT to be left alone there with the woman, who **IS** misery herself! She is hell bent on making me her first full-fledged team member. Which is the most depressing team to be a member of, that I can imagine! I do love Okaasan, don't get me wrong ...but you and my dad… YOU are the ones that feel like home to me. Now BOTH of you at the same exact time have become oddly "unavailable" to me. Just barely out of my reach… BOTH of you are seriously scaring me!! Please don’t do this, I am so weak without you."

**++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^`K+V.^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~++**  
  
**~The Sweet Pain of Destructive Nostalgia ~**

Goten reached in the bucket of cold water and ice. He palmed a small piece, he placed Trunks hand on top of it as he felt his heat ebb high once again. He stuck his other hand in the water and let his fingers chill until they stung a bit, he then removed his iced fingers and placed them on the back of Trunks neck. He used his fingers like a thin haired paint brush, stroking the fine lavender hairs on the back of Trunks neck. Once the muscles showed signs of relaxed cooperation and release of tension, he allowed his entire hand to cool, the nape of Trunks neck. Feeling the heat there, hearing his breaths, sensing his heart beats, and to top it all off the new intense, intoxicating scent that beckoned his heart forward; combined, these things created a powerful tool. This multifaceted tool seemed well equipped to carry out one of two major functions at a time. On one hand, it offered temporary peace, a light-hearted session set for a short, yet highly controlled amount of time, to playfully tease. Then there was the other hand, the: “Thank you for waiting **painfully,** but this was necessary to coax out, and down the **negativity** that you so skilfully harbour and hide, especially from yourself!”  
  
Both, tool accessories, simultaneously, ready to engage, either to playfully tease or seek and destroy! Goten was new to ALL of it. He had barely learned that it even had a name! That name was Nostalgia. He learned how subtle the powers of nostalgia could be, as it effortlessly broke down false barriers, made of cardboard, but painted to perfectly mimic solid brick. That flimsy makeshift “protective” wall, synthetically separated, the ugly unfinished business, regarding, ignored emotions of the PAST, and very VIVID, secretly hopeful, daydream target of the PRESENT, type emotion. With thick healthy tears, maturing far too fast in his eyes, before he could control it, the levy broke. He laid his head near Trunks thigh, looking at his sleeping face. His shoulders shuttered in a heart-breaking distress… He just couldn't hold it in. So, he continued to whisper between hitched breaths and a deluge of painful tears...  
  
"Kawaii... I can't **LIE** to myself, to my **HEART** anymore. **NOT** now... And **NOT** about this. I have **TRIED** to honour your wishes but seeing you this way, it makes it **IMPOSSIBLE!!** It is tearing me **APART**!! Even more-so, because I must sit here and pretend that we are now, and always have been merely friends. I went along with your **dumb** game, but I don't wanna **_play_** anymore! Touching you here, on your neck… if you could speak **_right_** now ...would you **seriously** NOT feel what I feel? Huh? Would you **really** act, like this doesn't **remind** you of somethin’... somethin’ special? Was that bad for you? It did not feel like you hated it, while you wildly sucked my tongue into your mouth… HOW can you disregard the excitement we brought to one another, so easily?? It was so REAL to me. I never felt more alive… Would I have to take it to an "uncomfortable" level for you to **_remember_** Trunks?? Would I **_have_** to do this??"  
  
Goten stood from the chair. With his fingers still on the back of Trunks neck, he took half a step closer. He tilted his head slightly, bringing his face a **_breath_** away from Trunk's face, hovering his plump, soft, warm, lips over the other's,  
  
"To remind you of **_our first kiss_**??"  
  
Butterflies **_burst forth,_** from tightly sealed up places, inside of Goten's heart and stomach. He caressed Trunks thinner soft lips with his own. Tears heavily rolled down his cheeks. With the tip of his tongue, ever so softly, he swept past Trunk's bottom lip... Taking the taste of him, that he missed so badly, deep inside to savour. His heart was pounding; he released trunks hand, now with his hand free, he was able to raise it up to his hair. It was just how he greeted the kiss that Trunks had finally pulled him into, in what now felt like a lifetime ago. Letting the memory dominate his breaking heart, he softly gripped the soft lavender locks... Just before allowing them to slide through his fingers...  
  
**– When –**  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta BURST into the room!! Vegeta's face changed expressions, faster than a hooker switches Johns! First, eyebrows raised with _worry_, transformed into high rise brows of _shock,_ which in turn pulled his eyelids back comically. Afterwards; those comical eyes, dropped into slits of **_anger_**, and then finally **_confusion_** laid upon his face, raising one eyebrow and half of a top lip, while the other side only tugged upward slightly. Translation? First, GAWKING, then the scowl, just before the explosive yell, full of confusing disappointment!!  
  
The reason for his bursting in was simple really, he kept a focused monitoring of Trunks as he dressed Kakarot upstairs. He did not want Goten to see his father's bloody Gi. Not to mention keeping his focus on Trunks heart rate, would be a needed "distraction" to be able to safely dress Kakarot without another psychotic episode. Trunks Heartbeat up until a few minutes ago seemed well controlled by the _"highly attentive"_ Goten. Vegeta even thought to himself,  
  
_~That Goten has the skills of a trained nurse! He is doing an excellent job, keeping Trunks heart rate at safe levels! Trunks seems to respond to his touch, much more calmly than he did to mine. Oh, Kami… I am NOT about to be jealous over something so trivial! Right? No matter who gets it done, if he stays in calm recovery, I am alright with that… Still... They must be incredibly close friends! ~_  
  
Everything was going great, until Trunks heart rate began to spike again. This time it wasn't being lowered! THIS time a second heart rate came into Vegeta's focus and it was even **FASTER** than Trunks! Vegeta thought that whatever was affecting Trunks began to affect Goten too! He ran downstairs as fast as he could! Hoping to spare both brats the agony of… Whatever this was!  
  
**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD????"**  
  
Goten quickly backed away from Trunks. Completely caught off guard!  
  
_~Damn it!! Trunks is usually the one to cover when we get this close to being busted! I didn't even hear him comin’! SHIT Kawaii... What should I do!!??~_  
  
While Goten stammered looking for the best words to appease the enraged older Saiyan, Vegeta’s shock caught up with his anger. Ready to act upon the feeling, that Kakarot's HENTAI BR'AT was seriously about to violate his heir, he took heavy footsteps toward Goten, and he began growling... He pushed up his short sleeves, one at a time as if ready to unleash furious fist, upon this little perverted asshole. Fortunately for Goten, (who was currently making a mental reminder note, to talk with Trunks once this was all over with about NOT keeping their relationship in the dark from their families anymore,) Vegeta’s fingertips brushed the branded blood mark on his upper arm. In the nick of time, Cha shimmered in between the half ‘ling and Full blood Saiyans. Facing Vegeta, with her palm, in his anger painted face she said,  
  
"Ye will lie, not a **SINGLE. FINGER.** upon the half-'ling."  
  
Goten was taken aback, he began stammering nonsense while pointing at Cha. He tripped over a pile of Trunks shoes he hadn't noticed behind him. He crashed through the closet and landed on his backside. Vegeta blinked furiously before yelling at Cha  
  
"Yo-you... YOU didn't even SEE what he was DOING!! FONDLING MY AILING SON WHILE UNCONSCIOUS?? Unable to DEFEND HIMSELF!!??? HE could've KILLED Trunks just now! MIND your BUSINESS **WITCH**!"  
  
"Sayajin I have been very... VERY patient with thee up until now. Perhaps TOO patient. **CALL** me **WITCH** once more, and I will **ASTOUND THEE** with how swiftly I can **REMOVE** thy tongue without **ANY OPEN** cooperation from thine mouth. Neither will thine lips, have any **NEED to even PART, nor ALLOW OPEN ACCESS...TEST. ME.**"  
  
Vegeta stepped back as he felt the most menacing Qi he ever felt in his life, he noticed the accompanying bolts of lightning FLASHING hot in the Moon Goddesses eyes.  
  
"Humble apologies Cha-Sama... This seems to be an emotionally UNSTABLE time for us all."  
  
Cha calmed herself a bit. Lending a hand to the half-'ling behind her, she spoke to them all.  
  
"It seems SOME of Ye "Earth Saiyans" are having adverse reactions to my Moon. Ye will adapt in time of course, before this happens however it is vastly important that ye pay close attention to the triggers. The laws of nature are tricky at times. Whilst this SEEMS to be a BAD thing... It is for the benefit and HEALTH of thine minds, spirits, and thy bodies that this "adjustment period" take place. It almost went over my own understanding until I pondered what was said by thee, earlier this day... Of course, in no contextual relation dear Prince, but by CHANCE ye did stumble upon the very thing causing chaos NOW."  
  
After the Qi threat died down, Goten smiled so big as he was completely charmed by Cha! She smiled back at him noticing the purity in his eyes and heart. Vegeta did not understand her taking a liking to the little pervert! Why would she take his side? What of poor Trunks! His friend all but betrayed him! Momentarily he withheld reacting adversely. He tried to gain her attention away from Goten, he stepped closer and said  
  
"I stumbled upon the reason for this insanity. What?? What did I say that explains ANY of this???"  
  
Cha turned her head from Goten and looked at Vegeta. Shaking her head… Rolling her eyes, she motioned over to Trunks  
  
"So obvious… I assume, that this is thine heir. One in the SAME heir, that ye just had to save; with the SAME bucket of coolant that saved ye, as ye encroached AGAIN… upon the brinks of thine own SANITY... and this time with thy face PAINTED with **seed AND appendage blood** of thine own mate??"  
  
Vegeta's jaws snapped shut, his eyes widened and lowered at the same time in humiliation and embarrassment. Wiping unconsciously around his mouth with the back of his hand he manage to whisper,  
  
"Is all of that necessary? Simply to find out if the br'at is mine? Really. There is another cub, a wide-awake cub mind you, right here in this room… with “all DUE respect” Cha-SAMA."  
  
Sarcastically she responded  
  
"Is there? Oh, doth thou intend thee, very SAME cub ye would have BRUTALIZED had I not intervened? That cub? This very cub here that is heated with late level pubescent stages. This cub standing here, the ONLY EMOTIONALLY sound Saiyan for THOUSANDS of MILES? The ONLY Saiyan full adult OR cub, BRAVE enough to be HONEST about his TRUE feelings regarding **himself and HIS future mate**??"  
  
She purposely let that last sentence linger as it had pertinent information for BOTH Saiyans in the room  
  
"...so much so, that my moon had little to NO ILL effect upon him?? Ye should SERIOUSLY take notes VEGETA… Hai… It IS necessary ...APPARENTLY, also I am VERY aware of whom we are in company of at the moment... Indeed, we speak of the same CUB Vegeta Ve'ho. "  
  
Vegeta was simply beside himself! He felt so insulted! Insulted that this brat's actions were being exalted and praised above his own! Not wanting to incur the moon goddess's wrath, he folded his arms tightly across his muscular chest, controlled his thoughts, lowered his eye lids, and pruned up his taut slender lips in his classic "I am the PRINCE and this topic is BENEATH me anyways!" pose. Goten on the other hand was surprised and hung up completely on what Cha said about him. He repeated her words in his mind over and over in a thrilled disbelief,  
  
_~M-m-my M-my F-f-future ... *gulp* m-ma-mate? She said MY future m-m-m-ate!!! LIKE MINE!!! ME and him? Is she REALLY talking about we, about US??  
WAIT. She CAN'T be talking ab-b-bout me, about US. They WERE talking about me, maybe she started talking about someone else?  
...except  
  
I DID just confess my feelings to Trunks! I DID just refuse to lie anymore about how I feel. I DID (even though he was asleep at that time... way to go there Goten) try and get Trunks to feel what we had before HIS 'Future self' came back here and rained HELL on what we had! THEREFORE, she MUST be wrong. As MUCH as I want, wish, hope, and desire so very badly for her to be RIGHT! Trunks and I cannot UNSEE what he SAW, what we BOTH saw! Although I do understand why Trunks said what he said, it just doesn't make me want him any less. It couldn't kill what I already feel for him! It is more powerful to me than any damning news.  
  
*sigh*~_  
  
(_Goten revisits the painful event and conversation, of that dark sad day, quietly in his mind_)

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^`T+G`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**

Goten approaches a very contemplative and sad Trunks staring out into nowhere alone on the back-yard balcony of his CC home.  
  
**Goten:** Kawaii, are you okay? This is kinda crazy... even for US huh? It's not every day your own SELF shows up from five years in the future in a time machine huh. Ha-ha-haaaha  
  
Trunks did not even look up when he answered  
  
**Trunks:** You think this is FUNNY Goten? This is amusing to you in some way. HOW Goten?... How can you stand there LAUGHING so casually? You OBVIOUSLY weren’t paying too much attention to WHAT ‘future me’ feels belongs in a future, that is WORTH SAVING. Did that just completely go over your thick HEAD or what?  
  
Goten blinked furiously, fighting the threat of his betraying eyes as they welled with tears. He tried to collect himself before answering. He knew his voice would crack if he spoke right away. He hated feeling so weak. He knows Trunks admires STRENGTH; he has always longed in his heart to BE that _someone_ Trunks could admire. Not some baby always needing to be _coddled_. With his fist squeezed tight at his sides, he found the strength to still the quivering in his voice  
  
**Goten:** Well ya don't have to be a JERK about it!! EXCUSE me yo-your HIGHNESS for checkin up on you to see if you are okay or not!! _NEXT_ time I'll make sure to check my Thick-headed LAUGHTER at the door with my COAT instead of tryin to lighten the mood!  
  
  
Goten pivoted harshly on one foot to get as far away from Trunks as FAST as he possibly could, so he wouldn't be seen crying in front of his lifelong friend. Arms in full swing of departure, he didn't get half a step away before Trunks grabbed the wrist that was quickly on its way to storming away from him. In one swift motion, Trunks turned his body halfway towards Goten while pulling Goten back towards him. Swinging Goten into a 180-degree spin landing him perfectly so they were facing one another. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Trunks pulled their bodies close. Goten's raven wild spikes tickling his nose. Goten was surprised by the swift spinning action and was also panicked slightly because he knew he couldn't fight his tears for much longer. Squirming wildly to get away, perturbed as his escape route was thoroughly disrupted, he squealed out without having time to disguise the hurt in his voice  
  
**Goten:** "TRUNKS STOP!!! LET. ME. GOooooo!!"  
  
Trunks replied while holding him closer  
  
**Trunks:** Shhhhh-hhh Chibi... Chibi. Chiiiibs... It's okay... I'm sorry. Chibs, look at me... please?  
  
Goten's chest felt like a woodpecker took up new residence where his heart belonged, pounding rapidly in his disorientation. He was quickly losing the battle with his emotions, what made it even worse was the conflict. Feeling those arm’s, he adored wrapped around him so tight, so very close around his lower back. Feeling the echoed, rhythmic beats of the very heart that indeed had his captured, pounding in tune with his own. It was the fierce distinct feeling of Trunks wanting him against his body, the quickened breaths that this _wanting_ caused. THESE are the things that now defined THEM. These things that now caused a great conflict in his escaping. While his logic ROARED inside for him to push away, it was Trunks pure desire that pulled the plug on his actions and _whispered_ sweet as honey _'please just stay'_  
GODS BE DAMNED THAT SOFTNESS!! It was STRONG enough to whip him into submission every. single. time.!!  
His heart gave him no choice. His body began to form around Trunks like a gelatin mold.  
He lost.  
The softness claiming its victory assimilating his WILL. Just as it took over completely, the logic roared through his voice with little power it had left,  
  
**Goten:** PLEASE DON'T DO THIS... I need to go NOW _pleeeease_ Trunks, I don't want you to _seeee_...I just can't beat it.  
  
His body shook in sobbing quivers. Trunks ever attentive to Goten's behaviors, his moods swings, his TRUE strengths, and self-imposed delusions about what strength even _was, rubbed Goten’s back while he_ chuckled quietly in his throat, at this dramatic scene, because the one he adored was causing it. He knew Goten was fighting himself, knowing he truly desired the opposite of works and quickly weakening struggle to “escape.” Accepting at least _partial_ blame, however, he said in an almost cynically calm voice,  
  
**Trunks:** Chibi, _*chuckles*_ baby your _crazy...*chuckles*_ Why are you thrashing around like your being kidnapped? _*chuckles*_ and... what is with the bi-polar act? _*snickers*_ I mean really Goten, not even two minutes ago your all **YEA’ WELL... SCREW YOU YOUR MIGHTY HIGHNESS!!** (in a mock macho bravado tone) all threatenin n' shit... and th-theeen... five seconds later **hahaa!!** Your all...  
_P-please baby, touch meee! Ooooh squeeeeze me! Trunks-chan... oh you hurt me sooo good daddy Mmmmnnn!'_  
(in a mock _slutty_ lady voice)  
Bwaa-HA-HA-HAAA!! Aww man... CLASSIC Goten!!  
  
Goten buried his face in Trunk's chest. Hoping Trunks would just ignore the heat zephyr threatening to burn a hole through Trunks new black, body glove, compression top. His bright red face glowed even hotter as his fingers could feel all the tightly chiselled muscles jerking up and down as Trunks continued to laugh. He chuckled along between tears thoroughly embarrassed and hoping sincerely that laughing would help discourage; the rapidly growing, sign of arousal, threatening to expose exactly how MUCH, of a hentai sex freak, he felt he was inside. Attempting to retaliate he said  
  
**Goten:** Hardy-Har-Har Trunks! You are so full of it! FIRST, I did NOT say 'screw you your MIGHTY highness!' (in that wanna-be tough guy) voice! SECOND, WHERE and WHEN have I EVER said _*chuckling*_ 'oooh please baby, touch and squeeze me' ...? TRULY? Hahahaha!!! You call ME CLASSIC?? What the fuck is _'Hurt me so good DADDY_'...??? Huh Trunks?? That line sounds awful FAMILIAR!! FU-FU-FU-FU!!! Don't forget I "sleep over" Trunks!! I am the ONLY one who has SEEN you and HEARD you moan that very sentence in your sleep and then wake up with a MASSIVE tree TRUNKS sized BONER!  
  
**Narrator:** Great… talking about the heartthrob’s boner while pressed against his art sculpted body will surely make yours go away right Goten? By, then both he and Trunks were both laughing hard, on the balcony! Still in his arms, Goten threw his own arms around Trunks shoulders (you know, just to make sure he didn't stumble and cause them both to fall while laughing so hard… _riiiight…_) Even in the gut-wrenching laughter, Trunks attention never missed a single movement of Goten's. It was something he experienced when no one except he and Goten were together. Never had this happened, before it happened with Goten, never with anyone after. He did not know why or how it happened, but it did randomly, even now as he continued to laugh, his mind meticulously watched Goten in slow motion. He took in every tiny subtle movements as he spoke, then the joggling of his body as he laughed, the feel of his long playful fingers interlocking around the back of his neck, unintentionally brushing the soft little violet tuffs of fur causing a gentle ticklish feeling to tingle down his spine... He...he just wanted these moments to last forever…the moments when he was faced to face with the undeniable FACT, that:  
  
**He was completely, haplessly, utterly… in love with Son, Goten.**  
  
He felt the TUG of deep sorrow attempting to drown his laughter, his moment of precious perfection. Before Goten could notice the sadness, he harboured he quickly and desperately tried to extend the happy moment or even "switch gears" of the moment to anything else POSITIVE to stave off the inevitable heart break threatening his, threatening Goten's, threatening THEIR joy.  
  
**Trunks:** Oooh NICE come back Chiiiibs, but let me ask you THIS... WHO not ONLY allowed that "MASSIVE tree TRUNKS sized BONER" to get his... “relief" up against their Chibi little backside, but also started to thrust their hips, clenching his Chibi lil ass cheeks because he was beating off his OWN massive sized boner HUH Goten? Ha-ha-ha!  
  
As if he could not get any more BEET red, the purplish hue began to wash over Goten's face. Eyes wide, he thought to himself,  
  
_~ ONLY fucking TRUNKS could do this to me!! HOW does he say things, that make me laugh SO damn hard AND somehow get me so insanely horny all at once!!?? He KNOWS it overwhelms me... He is SO AMAZING. ~_  
  
Never would he allow those words to be spoken VERBALLY. They were just to mushy. Instead he fakes punch Trunks on his arm and howled laughing saying,  
  
**Goten:** AWW! YOU ASS!! HA-HA-HA!! You said you would NEVER speak of that again!! Ha-ha-ha!! It's ANCIENT history any ways! That happened like five-six whole MONTHS ago!! Forget about that already, NASTY BOY!!  
  
Goten continued to laugh, at first, he subconsciously began rubbing his own ever growing, ever irritating boner somewhere near Trunks thighs. Trunks of course notices these light unintended yet effectively noticeable erotic brushes before Goten does, he holds half a smile upon his lips still *chuckling* lightly… but the intensity of both their arousals had started, to not be so funny lately… His stare articulated this to Goten… **well.** Without words, it dominated Goten piercing, and powerful. It is so striking that it caused Goten to slow his own laughter and blink open his eyes slowly. It felt to Goten like the world, time, and all movement STOPPED as MIGHTY Qi reached into his chest and set his heart ablaze.  
  
_~Its so fascinating… HOW he engulfs me in flames, starting in my chest… with that HOT fiery feeling, that pierces my very soul. Those **BEAUTIFUL**, cold blue eyes… He looks like he wants to devour me. Kami... I wish he would... ~_  
  
Now a blush scattered and skittled its way across Trunks cheeks. All laughter was gone. He tilted his chin downward toward his chest, lowered his eyes to the ground, a small smirk remained as he relished the feeling of Goten’s fingers prickle-brushing those fine hairs on the back of his neck again. As his eyes shut completely, the smirk faded from his lips completely. As if he were reading Goten's mind his eyes shot back up quick, hard, and deadly serious, meeting Goten’s in a wordless answer,  
  
_~You had better be more careful what you wish for so loudly Goten. As it is, it is taking a LOT of strained resistance, **pounds** of personal power, to literally restrain myself. If you continue to tease the beast behind these eyes with such taunting… I cannot promise to control these reins much longer. Do you **seriously** know, what you are asking for? Goten, do you understand that your **coaxing…** will release it… one of these days… Do you **know** that I AM capable, and will most certainly, be the **one** to…  
  
**THROW YOU DOWN… ON THE GROUND…. AND FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU CAN NOT MOVE?~**_  
  
With Goten’s panting, hard, mixed trembling, he claimed his prize for his efforts as finally Goten's mouth dropped open, and he gasped out loud as if he had been penetrated by something other than words... In a low serious tone, Trunks then said to Goten,  
  
**Trunks:** You will never know, how **much** I LOVE it when, I am able to divert your attention, penetrate you with my darkest, dirtiest, thoughts, and STEAL your breath completely, by merely looking at you. You make me feel like a fuckin’ GOD Goten...  
  
He then took Goten's face into his hands and gave Goten's panting, slightly parted begging lips the full "god-like" force of his attention. Now teasing both of their hard-on’s between their bodies with an intense forward, quick, “dusting bump”, then a rolling backward locomotive motion, (this way he made contact with Goten’s cock with the tip of his, like a teasing little slap, but then the rolling motion pressed Goten’s cock back against his own stomach, ultimately forcing it to stay put, and feel the entire length of Trunks from head to hilt, as he rolled his hips, dragging his cock down slowly…so slowly…) he sucked Goten's entire mouth into his own into a searing kiss... Goten being completely awe-stricken by his GODS words... the passion behind it ALL! With his 55th kiss carving memories deep within his heart, he was cast so far out into ecstasy, he cared not if they EVER returned. He was drowning in this place that Trunks showed him. His 16-yr. old body responded in ways he never imagined it could, until the day Trunks, first introduced their lips. It was so intense it hurt. His mind was melting as he thought,  
  
_~I don't know WHERE he is taking me. I do not **care** if it is **TO HELL...** If Trunks is the LORD of that realm, I will follow him. I worship him wherever “there” is, with ALL that I am! ~_  
  
Trunks almost got COMPLETELY lost in his possessive selfishness...  
  
**But...**  
  
This was not LUST, it was LOVE... and TRUE LOVE GIVES unselfishly. It rises above carnal needs of the flesh, no matter HOW intense. Sadly, neither Goten, NOR Trunks recognized the actions, about to be taken by Trunks, not only as one of the truest signs of **his** devotion; but one of the truest signs, **ever** given in the name of TRUE LOVE. Not until a Moon Goddess came into their lives months and months later. As much as he CRAVED this. As RIGHT, as it all felt, he saw the flaw in it after all. Deep and fading FAST he glanced inward at a nagging pang of: GUILT. He pulled his feverish lips away from his beloved. His ice blue eyes, were now surrounded by deep redness. Now Trunks, was the one fighting tears. Closing his eyes tight, he took a step back. Goten felt a deep hurting loss, as he opened his eyes with longing mixed with confusion.  
  
**Goten:** Kawaii? What's wrong?  
  
A long painful pause stood like a wall between them. Trunks refused to open his eyes. He spoke as detached as he could muster. He said,  
  
**Trunks:** Goten. Don't call me that ever again. I KNOW you heard what the Future ME said. I KNOW it affected you. You never CRY when I get moody and act like an ass! Goten I cannot keep showing YOU how you feel. You NEED to not depend on my doing that forever, otherwise you are going to be REALLY messed up. I ca-can't keep on this way. Neither should YOU. We KNOW I will ultimately be with Mai in the future. So, ask yourself, WHY? WHY did I come back to this timeline and WARN us? Why? Why drag US on to an OBVIOUSLY, EXTREMELY, PAINFUL parting KNOWING..._*sobs*_ that obviously it doesn't work out? THIS is going to HURT. Yea it's already hurting, but THINK GOTEN... why prolong it when it WILL hurt even WORSE?? You know what REALLY scares the SHIT out of me more than ANYTHING Goten? The FACT that he hasn't MENTIONED THE FUTURE YOU!!! What if you DIED?  
W-w-hat if loving ME is WHAT kills you??? I- I CAN'T... I just can’--...  
  
Trunks flew away from Goten, leaving him PARALYZED with aching loss and excruciating pain.

**_~End of memory_**~

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^`T+G`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**

_~So, No…*sobs*… As much as I would LOVE to hope and believe the beautiful seer Goddess could be correct, we saw the future right here in person. There simply no denying this. ~_  
  
With these heart-breaking memories in mind, Goten was still fascinated and flattered by this Goddess's bold observant statement. Looking over at Vegeta however, and feeling the negative energy radiating from him caused him not to bathe too long in Cha’s misguided positivity. Pushing any hope further down inside of his well of cold sorrows, was the initial plan. Looking at Cha once more however, he, decided instead, to cut and take half of it, and hide this piece of warm **hope** close within the folds of heart.  
  
_~I just can’t give up. Maybe I am too stupid to know how. I am not stupid enough to be blind though. There are, far too many enemies against us and our love Kawaii, but however weak… I may seem, my love for you is fierce. At the end of the day, **I AM STILL A Z FIGHTER.** So, I will **DIE** trying to protect my **RIGHT** to love you, even if you can’t Kawaii ~_  
  
He continued feeling the weight of his sadness, as he stood within his RESOLVE. He was, however, very curious about why Cha said what she did, and what she meant by this exactly. Hoping she would explain further without him having to ask, Goten began to exude a sort of anxious hyper energy. Cha in her highly sensitive "human reaction curiosity mode" sensed the heightened levels of anxiousness and burning curiosity within him. She understood WHAT he was feeling, what she failed to understand, was WHY he was feeling it. Refusing to allow this additional opportunity of clarity about the power of humanoid emotions to elude her she simply asked Goten,  
  
"May I share something extraordinary with thee cub?"  
  
Eager to be shown ANYTHING by this amazing deity he replied,  
  
"Sure!!"  
  
Cha laid her slender fingers softly upon his cheek she whispered  
  
"Please shut thine eyes, take a few deep cleansing breaths, now just relax cub."  
  
As he slowed his heartrate and did as it was requested of him Goten *gasped* at the site of the L.I.T. highways forming behind his tightly shut eyes deep within his mind.  
  
Vegeta peeked from the corner of his eye. Seeing Goten in a state of AWE, he KNEW what was happening, he huffed underneath his breath  
  
"Great. Here we go..."  
  
"Ve'ho after I gain a healthy connection with Goten, I HIGHLY suggest ye also seek the TRUTH. If Goten does not mind, ye may join this connection as well. Understanding the TRUTH could not fair thee poorly at this point."

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^`T+G`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**

Goten watched in AMAZEMENT as the highways formed and pulsed between his and Cha's mind. She did for Goten, just as she had done for Vegeta, lighting and pulsing each road with example questions. Showing how each road pulsed and lit with questions, answers using advanced telepathic mental powers. Goten, having learned a telepathic method of sorts already, picked it up and understood, quickly and very easily. For him it was equivalent to, making a transition from, mastering the output functions of radio, only to be introduced to television! Goten’s road pulsed outbound. He watched in amusement as he made an obvious delay of energy into the L.I.T. road, so that Cha would be amazed that his own telepathy was faster than L.I.T. He was amused because the “King Kai” ability, he had been practicing seemed to have an interesting effect on L.I.T. altogether… He shared this with Cha, then they both had a good bonding laugh about Vegeta calling Goten King Kai! He bragged about his dad, how he really was a hero, and great teacher. He was clear about his ability, to do this without L.I.T. was all thanks to his dad’s guidance. The echoes of verbal thought guiding his understanding of what he was witnessing and experiencing exactly.  
  
~"Wow Cha-Sama!! This is the perfect visual Input/output mental communications system!"~  
  
He thought over to Cha  
  
~"Something like that cub"~  
  
She answered. It thrilled her to feel Goten's lightheartedness, to feel his hearts curious smiles, and innocent yet amusing demeanor, despite the heavy sadness he transported inside of his breaking heart.  
  
_~HOW can he be amused and light-hearted at a time like this? His burden is so very dark and heavy, yet his smile pierces through the DARKEST of veils! These creatures never cease to utterly confuse and amaze me. ~_  
  
She thought to herself,  
  
_~Good thing he and his beloved Trunks get happy news today! I cannot wait to show them the difference between:  
  
THEIR FUTURE world and the future of OTHER Dimensional Worlds.  
  
Just to feel the relief of such horrible pain when they see the FUTURE is TRULY their OWN… *giggles* this will pay me in SPADES! ~_

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C. ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**L.I.T. =** **LOOPED. INTER-DIMENSIONAL. TELEPATHY. T****o the Rescue!**

**\- PART I -**

* * *


	13. ~ L.I.T., To the Rescue!~   ~PART II ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆・*~**  
Part two of the mini saga: **L.I.T. to the rescue!**  
Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends of the fandom! As promised here are three more complete chapters early! Especially for those who are patiently waiting for the full chapters here on AO3 only! Thank you for waiting and for reading!  
Quick Chapter Notes!  
This chapter is an experimental writing style for me. I really am interested in seeing how this style will fit. So, for this chapter, I will attempt to use the less traditional “narration indicator” style and more (script readers) style. I will, (since there are no new characters being introduced in this chapter as far as I know) simply put the name of the character who is thinking or speaking, before they think or speak in italic print with a colon symbol like so, _Character:_
> 
> This way all are aware of who is speaking or thinking. They will of course mention the other characters name(s) when speaking to or thinking of others.
> 
> ~Also~  
**Mini Glossary**
> 
> Kami- God.  
Megami- Goddess.  
Okaasan- Mother.  
Nakama- Chosen Family/Very close friends.  
Ojiisama- Grandfather
> 
> . ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ  
..   
... (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ)
> 
> ~Enjoy!~

**~ LAST TIME ~**  
  
“…He wanted these moments to last forever… the moments when he was faced to face with the undeniable FACT, that:  
**He was completely, haplessly, utterly… in love with Son, Goten…”  
  
~AND~**

  
“…~I don't know WHERE he is taking me. I do not **care** if it is **TO HELL...** If Trunks is the LORD of that realm, I will follow him. I worship him wherever “there” is, with ALL that I am! ~…”

  
**~ Also ~**

**  
In Reference to Future Mai:  
  
Trunks:** You think this is FUNNY Goten?... HOW can you LAUGH so casually? You OBVIOUSLY weren’t paying too much attention to **WHAT “future me”** feels **belongs in** a future, that is **WORTH SAVING.** Did that just completely go over your thick HEAD or what?  
  
**~  
NOW  
~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~  
L.I.T. To the Rescue PART II**

**~**

_Goten_:  
  
“~ This is so amazing!! I sure wish Trunks could see this! ~”  
  
_Cha Goddess:_  
  
“~ Thine beloved Trunks can indeed be part of this link cub. Even in his resting state. I linked Vegeta to ye father earlier this day! It turned out to be quite... educational! Very interesting indeed! I would like, very much so, to link ye with thine beloved, along with Vegeta-Sama at once if ye have no objections cub. ~”  
  
_Goten:_  
  
~ Oh noooo!! Is Cha trying to ‘out’ Trunk's and I?? To Vegeta-Sama?? Oh no!! I KNOW Trunks was not wanting to tell HIM first!! He said he was going to tell his mom first, when the time was right! What is happening?? This Goddess knows much more than she has said so far... this could be REALLY BAD! Trunks would KILL me if I let this happen!! I wonder why she wants to link us with Trunks dad?? I better see if I can link with Trunks FIRST, I need to WARN him!! Secondly, I don't want to get caught off guard having any accidental embarrassing outward thoughts! I can't help it when my mind drifts off and I start to think of Trunks and his strong hands, when they roam and squeeze my ass and oooh... pulling my hair... Mmmm... and... ~  
  
_CHA_:  
  
“~ EeeerrHeeeem! Pardon the interruption cub... Ye DOST realize this is a TELEPATHIC link correct? Meaning... well I CAN hear ALL of thine “inner personal” thoughts as well. ～”  
  
_*giggles*_  
  
~ This Goten cub is so adorable! I can feel the color blaze against his face, poor thing  
  
_*giggles*_  
  
Perhaps I should show him the mute switch. Private thoughts seem to be very important to humanoids after all. ~  
  
“~ Do not be embarrassed cub, I am older than thy planet and its solar system, I have seen and heard much more than ye could ever dream of! What ye feel for thine mate is not only natural but fated. Besides, I think it adorable when young love is born! I openly side with thee cub! I was not attempting to "trick" thee in any way to reveal thine passions in exchange for trouble.  
  
I have recently made a few small changes to the L.I.T. system. I was unaware until recently how thoughts are at times private for very good reason within the human and humanoid races. So, I have now made it possible to disconnect thine thoughts from those within the link without breaking the connection. If ye will turn thine focus to the beginning of thine 'outbound' blue road, ye should be able to perceive a red switch.  
  
When privacy is needed, to think within thine own mind, just flip it downwards. I wish for ye to understand and know that the love that ye share with thine beloved is EXEMPLARY. As far as my goal here, well I only hope this exemplary love ye dost have with thine mate will assist thine Prince with the barrier around his own heart. Was I wrong to assume that ye would do anything to help thine own father in his awakening? ~”

_Goten:  
  
*gasp!!*  
  
-Mute Switch Engaged-_  
  
~ OH. MY. GODS…  
I will never be able to look into that Goddess's eyes AGAIN!! DUMB. DUMB. DUMMY GOTEN!!! Man, I am glad Trunks ISN'T in here right now! sheeesh! How embarrassing!! Deeeeep breath Goten...okay. She DID say it was NATURAL to feel these things...and even though Trunks would probably be ticked off at her for feeding my hopes, I DO love that she keeps calling Trunks "my mate"  
_*giggles*_  
Geeeze... she even called us FATED!! Poor warped Cha... I hate to break the bad news, to this cool Goddess who is obviously in love with... love... but I had better set her straight before she brings Vegeta-Sama in here and embarrasses herself, or WORSE before she brings my Trunks in here! Damn, that would back-fire on me most likely! He might think I was filling her ear with... well... with all my 'silly’ hopes and dreams. I think I have had this 'mute switch' flipped for too long. Something is bugging me though, what the heck is she talking about when she says, our love might help Vegeta-Sama?? How does helping HIM, have anything to do with my dad waking up?? She doesn't seem to be making much sense here, but IF she really knows how to wake my dad and HOPEFULLY Trunks too, then maybe I should play along? Yea! Yosh! That sounds like a plan!! Okay then... ~

** _-Mute Switch Deactivated-_ **

**  
**“~ Cha-Sama... I apologize for taking so long to answer you. You shocked me with your unique powers. I can't quite understand it all! There are lots of things we both probably don't understand about one another! Like what bringing Vegeta-Sama in here has to do with my dad being asleep. Would you maybe, consider bringing Trunks in here after I tell you something, important about us? Then we can get all of the confusing things straightened out! Especially before Vegeta-Sama comes in here. Would that be alright? ~”  
  
_Cha Goddess_  
“~ For ye comfort cub, we shall go about this however ye may need to proceed. Now please do tell, what information dost thou have, that ye most likely wrongfully believe that this Moon Goddess dost not have? ~”  
  
  
_Goten_  
“~ Well, lots ye most awesomest moon goddess! He-he-he! Really though, thank you so much for believing in me n' Trunks love like you do. MOST people are so against it... well... you saw how Vegeta-Sama almost killed me because I was kissin my ...mate right? ~”  
  
_Cha Goddess_  
“~ Sadly, Indeed I did witness this. Yes cub. ~”  
  
  
_Goten_  
“~ Yea...well, that... here on this planet is kinda...normal. So, we aren't used to anyone really, like being happy about us. What I'm tryin to say is, it feels good to see someone else excited that we love each other ...almost as excited as we USE to be. W-which brings be to my next issue here. Ya see..._*gulps* _...as much as... I just _*tears* _...Cha-Sama, I don't know HOW you even found out about Trunks and me... but... _*cries softly* _I’m so sorry, this is so difficult… but, we jus-just CAN'T be together. We CAN'T be fated!! You don't know how BADLY… _* sobs * _I WISH you were RIGHT about this!!! KAMI... _*cries* _I really WISH you were RIGHT. Please just believe me. Don't say things like 'your mate' or 'fated love' when we link up with Trunks... please don't. He would only blame ME, and I just...don't want any more strain on our "friendship" okay?? I just need to keep my feet on the ground and take what I can get _*sobs* ..._Please? ~”  
  
  
_Cha Goddess_  
“~ Dear, sweet cub ye... hast just helped me understand what humans mean when they say "HEART-BREAKING" ...What a truly horrible feeling this is. I hope to rectify this immediately. Please accept mine comfort holding upon thee, whilst I form the link with y- ... I mean with Trunks-sama... All will become clear then. Fear not. All is well. ~”

** _~Meanwhile~  
  
** Inside of the mind of Trunks *_ **

_Trunks_  
  
~ Haa-aaah...F-fuuuuuuck Chibi... oh my gods baby...Awww you feel so-ooo-oooooo... Oooh KAMI. You love me?? Does this feel good to you?? Mmmmn... Y-you make me feel so crazy!! Ooooh… I LOVE LOVING you Goten... S-S-SSSSS...MmmmN Goten... Oooh Goten, so warm inside, so tight babeee... Fuck I need to taste you now!!!! Before I-I- OH GODS!! It j-just feels like you were made for meee all for me... your creamy lil hot body...sucking me in, tryin to… milk me dry... BE STILL for a second... before I... awwaaaHhh GOTEN!!!  
  
_*pants hard* *gulps*_  
  
Damn it. I godda stop letting myself get carried away like that... I've never had such a hard time being quiet before. When did it become a habit to SAY things out loud while I think about him like this? Where is he anyways? Why am I sitting here touching myself, and fantasizing about my sexy ass Chibi instead of givin' it to him for real? I KNOW he wants it...He deserves it. Yea. He deserves to feel as awesome as he makes ME feel... hell MORE awesome! CHIBI where ARE YOU? Love?? CHIBI!!!? NANI? His clothes are gone! _*gasp* _...wait... w-who the HELL ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOME?? ON CHIB-GOTEN'S SIDE OF THE BED?? Future … MAI??? GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR LIVES!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! I DON'T WANT YOU!! IMPOSSIBLE. ...YOUR SCENT MAKES ME FUCKIN’ GAG!! THERE IS NO WAY I COULD EVEN SHIT IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!! YOUR STENCH WILL HAVE ME PUKING AT THE SAME TIME!! GOTEN!!?? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GOTEN?? GO-TEN. _*sobs & rage growls simultaneously like a mad man* _I NEED YOU GOTEN!!!  
...I d-don't... I-I... I can't live without you... no one...noooo one can take your place... Goten? GOTEN????? GOTEN PLEASE BABY. PLEASE GOTEN DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASEEEE. _*sobs, slumps onto the floor* ...*suddenly sits up and begins shouting at the top of his lungs* _I SWEAR. I WILL JUST KILL THIS BITCH RIGHT NOW!! SO GOTEN AND ME WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE!! NO MATTER WHAT!!! YOU HEAR ME KAMI???? FUCK THIS SHIT KAMI!!! IT'S US. OR NOTHIN’ MOTHER FUCKER!!! MAI, YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SWEETHEART. YOU ARE NOT AN OPTION. DO YOU HEAR ME???? YOU… IN MY MATES SPOT? HELL NO. THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE AND YOU ARE FAR FROM HIM. ～  
  
Cha listens, in. She hears Trunks inner voice and notices, that it is slurred, as if his mind was drunk. She interrupted anyway,  
  
_Cha Goddess_  
  
“~ EeeerrHeeeem...Pardon the interruption. Although, I believe ye may be very delighted, at this point that I have quite honestly. I am Cha, a very old near and dear friend of ye forefathers. A Megami who IS listening to the desires of thine heart. I come baring a gift of tremendous value. Master Trunks I presume? ~  
  
_Trunks_  
“~ Now WHO the HELL are YE??? ~”  
  
~ Crazy bitch... who the fuck says YE anyways? ~  
  
“~ AND HOW in the HELL did YOU get in our home NOW?? The Fuck?? I didn’t put any signs for ‘OPEN HOUSE FOR UNWANTED BITCHES’ on my LAWN DID I?? FIRST MAI is here, where my mate belongs, and now a damned MID-EVIL TIMES Megami is BABBLIN’ some MID-EVIL BULLSHIT at me instead of a regular ass Kami ... ya know like maybe, from MY CENTURY?? That TOO MUCH to ASK FOR? THAT'S WHO I was cussing' out just now anyways! HE can't make an APPEARANCE and speak to me MAN TO MAN?? What the HELL is going ON today??? My FOREFATHERS nakama huh? WHAT THE FUCK is THIS? Some SICK holy ass, sanctified, GAY BOY INTERVENTION???  
  
HA!  
  
Wha-what you guys THINK your gunna BAPTIZE me in pussy so it's all I know and see? Wha-what...so hopefully I'll just MAGICALLY forget what dick IS? What it tastes, looks, and smells like?  
  
BA-HAHA-HA!!  
  
-NEWS FLASH-  
  
There is a FATAL flaw in your little plan here sweetheart... ya see...   
  
(Trunks begins to fake whisper way to loudly)  
  
…there is an ACTUAL cock ...that is in FACT at this VERY moment, ATTACHED to my VERY own body Right NOW!  
  
_*gasps*_  
  
Yeeeees... RIGHT NOW! Alright douche-bags?? I was BORN with it! Doesn't come OFF EITHER. So, unless you plan on cutting- ~   
  
_Cha_  
  
“~ Master Trunks!! I AM cutting ye off NOW and NOT where ye apparently believe that I would either! ~ ”  
  
~This is the SECOND time today, that a Saiyan of the royal bloodline, suggest that they think it NOT beneath me, to behave in such a BARBARIC fashion! WHERE and WHEN did I acquire this uncouth reputation?? ~  
  
_Cha resumes her chat with a drunken Trunks_  
  
“~…I am, however, cutting off this RIDICULOUS line of thinking! Ye clearly are in no need of L.I.T. training! ~”  
  
_~ CRASS CLANKERING BUFFOON! ～_  
  
“~ I am ATTEMPTING to ASSIST thee! APPARENTLY, thine own 'blutz wave madness' hast pushed ye over EVERY communication barrier within thine mind... so PLEASE, allow me to silence ye into a much better mood!  
  
CUB come ye forth!  
  
Attend to thine mate please, ye are much needed in this muddled mess of a mind. Mine own presence, somehow seems to have taken on an insidious form here ~ “  
  
_Goten_  
  
“~ Chaaa-Sama!! I thought we agreed??? Ya know…  
  
(Goten mumbles pig Latin)  
  
"ext-nay on the ate-may”? ~”  
  
_Cha_  
  
“~ Sweet cub...First allow me to replay the memory download of thine ill minded, mates previous ten minutes... after this if ye dost still feel discretion is necessary, I will resume such actions. I will show ye this violent stream and then mute ye both from me, I will give ye both ten new minutes of privacy to speak.  
  
Cub it is imperative that thine mate is calm enough to heed my words. If he can, he will awaken from this insufferable slumber that this illness has caused...besides that, ONE Vegeta is MORE than too much for this planet already! It needs not his HEIR also terrorizing it with such a nasty disposition! I suddenly feel pity in abundance for this place! ~”  
  
_Goten_  
  
_*-Mute Switch Engaged-*_  
  
~ HMPH! NASTY DISPOSITION!? WHY did she compare MY MATE to VEGETA-SAMA? Is she nut-  
  
WHOA!  
  
My HEAD! Dizzy!! Oooooo!! What a RUSH!! Images... words flowing sooo FAST in... my... min-  
  
_*gasps*_  
  
Oh! Oh... my gosh...what is he-?  
  
TRUNKS!!  
  
Oh! I forgot the mute switch! Shit!! ~  
  
_-Mute Switch Deactivated-_  
  
“~ TRUNKS!! KAWAII ... Can you hear me Babe?!!  
  
_*sheds tears*_  
  
YOU SAID all of THAT!!!? Yo-you said all of this... for mem-me?? You were gunna... kil-kill an innocent girl, because of me?? ~”  
  
_Trunks_  
  
“~ Ch-Chibi?? CHIBI BABY IS THAT REALLY YOU????  
  
...BABY SHE'S NOT INNOCENT!! SHE WAS TRYING TO COME BETWEEN US!!! SHE WAS...shhhh... she was in our bed!! She was TRYING to fuck me!!! The KAMI'S babe... the Kami's did THIIIIS!! COME OUT HERE I NEED TO SEE YOUR EYES TO KNOW THIS ISN'T A TRICK!!! ~”  
  
_Goten_  
  
“~ Trunks, Gods I wanna hug you so badly...I WISH I could show you my eyes! Kawaii this is very important okay... PLEASE LISTEN to me. This is gunna sound...NUTS okay? Babe, we are inside of your DREAM. I am kinda... umm... stuck! Yes, I am stuck inside of your dream WITH YOU. YOU are stuck in your dream too!! ~”  
  
_Trunks_  
  
“~ Chib's that isn't NUTS… That's NORMAL. You've been stuck inside of my dreams, since the day I fell in love with you. What IS NUTS is the LACK of people WITH NUTS that I CAN see in my own dream right now!! THAT I- ~”  
  
_Goten_  
  
“~ _*chuckles*_  
  
Oh my GOD you just MELT ME.... You melt me every time Trunks... but PLEASE Kawaii... I WANT to come in and kiss you all over... but first you MUST help me get... UN-stuck. Please follow me. I NEED you. TRY to remember earlier today. You asked me to skip school.  
  
Remember.  
  
You said you needed my help, something about your DAD behaving STRANGELY??  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER.  
  
You didn't want to go into details over the phone. I told you, I couldn't skip any classes because of the new private high school tuition fees… and because of my grades. I did not want Okaa-san to be pissed at me.  
  
REMEMBER.  
  
BABE. PLEASE STOP SCOWLING at Mai! She is part of this dream. She is NOT real. I AM.  
  
FOCUS.  
  
This home... I have never seen it before! It is SO sweet, cosy, and nice Kawaii... I wish, it were REAL. I WISH it was ours...but I... WE have never spent time here before! THINK babe... close your beautiful blue eyes for me, and I am going to try to send you my memory, of our last moments together, right before you started destroying the city. ~”  
  
_* -Mute Switch Engaged-*_  
  
~ Oh GODS!!! He has an entire HOME set up in there!! His and mine?! I had NO IDEA! I had hoped he still loved me, somewhere deep inside. That entire fantasy in there... it is so complete other than Mai being in there... it feels... PERFECT. He cares SO MUCH for me  
  
_*sobs*_  
  
...Oddly I can feel us all over that home. Why has he never mentioned it to me? GODS, He-he called me 'His Mate' in his dre-dream!!  
  
Oh, I wanna scream, I wanna cry, I wanna HOPE. I WANT MY MATE & MY MATE WANTS ME!!  
  
_*sounds of weeping*_  
  
He is willing to KILL right now, but all I ever wanted him to do was FIGHT. Fight WITH me in the face of that awful future!! Somehow, he overshot fight and is now in KILL mode? I MUST get him OUTTA there. Hopefully if I can FOCUS, then he will remember today and calm down enough to hear Megami Cha. Woooo... Okay Goten!! For my mate, I MUST concentrate. Cha said all thoughts are experienced by others in the link. If I picture what happened maybe he will SEE it just how I saw his moments, before we came into his dream! Okay! Here goes...everything! ~  
  
_*-Mute Switch Deactivated-*  
  
Trunks_  
  
“~ AWW!!!!! MY HEAD!!! MY DAMN BACK!!!! WHAT TH GOTEN!!??  
  
Wait.  
  
We were flying... h-home!! GRRRRR! BOX OF SHAME! You... you were telling me about Chi-Ch … Owwww!! WHY DOES it feel like a RAZOR is slicing up my back?? Why am I so HOT? GOTEN HOW are you in my DREAM??? WHAT the hell is HAPPENING!!!??? ~”  
  
_Goten_  
  
“~ TRUNKS! YES! MAI is gone. That means your calming down enough for Cha-Sama to help! Good... this is good! Did you say your back hurts? Strange. Mine has been hurting just as you described as well. Maybe it is a side effect from this L.I.T. system that Cha-Sama has us talking to one another in! I'll ask when she returns. She will be back any time now. Before she returns, I just wanna say... something:  
  
I SAW your dream. BEFORE Cha-Sama arrived Trunks... I saw every moment. You’re, still in LOVE with me.  
  
_*tears falling*_  
  
You love me more, than the day that you told me, that I had to let us go... If YOU couldn't even let us go, HOW do you expect me to EVER let us go? If YOU got to the point where you are willing to KILL for us just...to be, WHY can't you just FIGHT WITH ME, for us Kawaii??  
  
FIGHT WITH ME DAMN IT!! FIGHT FOR US!! DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP ON US LIKE THIS AGAIN TRUNKS!!!  
  
_*wails*_  
  
DON'T YOU EVER PUT ME THROUGH THIS AGAIN TRUNKS or so HELP YOU... I will BLAST you so far into the PAST you will meet your OJIISAMA in his TEENAGE years, ON VEGETA-SEI!! ~”  
  
  
  
_Cha  
  
“~ *giggles*_  
  
Now, now cub! No need to blast thine mate that far! There is far more love, yet to be shared between ye both. Besides...it would appear a small celebration is more in order I believe! I see young master Trunks is not frothing at the lips as much anymore! Both of thine tails have begun to spike through nicely! Vegeta is sitting out by master Trunks bedside, (still bruiting of course) but quietly calm (thank Kami), and now for the final touch that will bring young master Trunks out of this illness state, and back into the arms of his beloved where he belongs!  
  
**The Truth of Thine Future**.  
  
Are ye both ready? ~”**  
  
**

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ TBC ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**~L.I.T.** ** T** **o the Rescue!~  
**

**\- PART II -**

* * *


	14. ~ FEEDING THE BEAST~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆・*~**  
What is this chapter about? you ask... 1 Clue... NSFW.  
BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Ladies and Gentle freaks...Guys and Ghouls… It is possibly the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you brought your snorkels. It's about to get wet in here!  
Again...  
Mature Audiences ONLY.  
For the ages of sexual consent by the LAWS of your land and up only!  
**NSFW.**  
(Last chance to leave if you are not ready for it.)  
****WARNING****  
This chapter contains:  
\- √ **UNAPOLOGETIC** (≖ิ‿≖ิ) …****  
\- √ **LEWD & √ EXPLICITLY DESCRIPTIVE, √ VULGAR ACTS OF √ GRAPHIC, √ ADULT, √ HOMOEROTIC, √ SEX. -**  
Now...  
.  
..  
... ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ... Enjoy!************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we leave the younger Saiyans alone, and head over to some nice KakaVege... or more accurately... VegeKak...

**Chapter**   
**~**   
**14**   
  
**~**   
**FEEDING THE BEAST**   
**~**

“Mmmm…Yessss… G’eta… hold um’ open… just like that… Oh so pretty…  
  
_*slurps-slurps*_  
  
Mmmm my G’eeeeeta… Kami you taste like a Prince. MY Prince.”  
  
_*squish-squish*_  
  
“Uuunaah... K-KA-! KAMI-SAMA who knew your tongue was so wicked. – Yes. Yes… Oh, Kakarot yes... FUCKIN’… EAT… IT... Oooh...yes eat it… eat that for your Prince … OOOH.  
  
_*hitched voice*_  
  
Kami …Please don’t stop… That’s it… Keep touching it, right inside… right… there… Oh yes… So good… Kakarot please d-don’t… Stop!  
  
_*moans*_  
  
With his mouth wide open and his tongue, steadily plunging, in and out of Vegeta’s slobber drenched fuck hole, as deep as he possibly could press it in, he still managed to mumble out a garbled sentence,  
  
“Ount Sop… Por No-pin… De’dea.”  
  
_Translated: Won’t Stop... For Nothin.’ G’eta._  
  
Goku’s fingers groped with trembling desire at his Prince’s muscular thighs. He was enjoying and committing to memory, each etched tone of muscle, the texture of his smooth but taut supple skin. He always admired Vegeta’s thighs. Whether they were used to thrust his foot into his face, painfully drop-kicking the fortunate receiver into the dirt, or while lowering his sexy tight lean hot body, into a power gathering stance, before springing destructive power forward; usually blasting some poor bastard into kingdom cum-mm-mm… The site of them in action was a prize all on its own. Now, they were in his hands. Goku was getting to squeeze and trace the muscle cut defined beauties, that held his Prince in a royal stance. He happily kept his face buried in-between the roundness of his highness’s rump. He felt intoxicated from Vegeta’s scent. This combined with the sounds his Prince made, so hungry, such a deep pleading need, so desperate… desperate for Goku’s attention, it drove him INSANE. Determined to feed what had been a non-vocalized and an unrequited desire, for far too long, he continued to sincerely drive his tongue deeper inside, tortuously slow, winding, invading the between the twitch contracting, hot walls of his Prince’s entrance, just as he continuously requested and pleaded for him to do.  
  
Watching Vegeta tremble so deeply, while palming open his own ass cheeks, explicitly pushing his slightly puckered, light tan, ringlet of muscles wantonly onto that tongue he shamelessly wanted so badly, only careened Goku deeper into the depths of his lust induced high...

Not being very experienced at all, when it came to exploring someone else’s body, he pondered the intricacies between two similar, yet clearly very different things, in the back of his mind. Contact, and what was happening now, suddenly separated and defined themselves to Goku. They made abundantly clear, the distinct difference, between the fore mentioned contact and whatever this was…  
  
_~What is this we are doing, if we are not in contact? Contact is touching as well, isn’t it? No… Vegeta said to touch him deeper, it is different from when he wants to spar. As much as we spar, this… kind of touching…it is feeding us both **something** we were starving for. I just never knew that it was even possible to starve for anything other than food! ~_  
  
He had never been on this side of ANYONE’S body before. Chi-Chi was strict about things of a sexual nature, back before the couch became his permanent sleeper. Not to mention **this** was far from Chi-Chi… Or anything Chi-Chi could offer! **THIS** was his very own PRINCE. Thee Prince, that he finally got to **touch.   
  
++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^` V +K `^~*~*~*~*~*~*~++  
  
~Touch Exploration vs. Contact~  
-RE: Touch Exploration-**  
  
Touch and exploration (we will now refer to as T & E,) were the mystery key ingredients, to blend smoothly and to sooth the empty need that threaten to undo both Saiyans. For Goku, it required VEGETA’S touch. The emptiness also desired to be **_needed_** by Vegeta… It was exactly the type of balance, he never understood that this was essential for them until … now.  
  
This was the first time he got experience T & E with Vegeta’s body. The Prince seemed, (to Goku’s joyful surprise,) open to anything he wanted to try. So, he did. He was determined to experience Vegeta’s body slowly. On his terms. This is how he ended up here, on his knees, discovering the difference between Contact and T & E. He quickly learned that touch exploration was, clearly, worlds, solar systems and quite a few galaxies apart from contact.  
  
_~ …Nothing can even compare to this! …_  
  
**~RE: Contact ~**   
  
Contact was “cut and thrust” … it was, trying to maim or murder one another. He and Vegeta had PLENTY of this type of attention from the other. Perhaps TOO much? …Had it been so much, that maybe things became off balance between them?  
  
_~ It became my favourite thing of all time, right next to eating food! It hurt to have to stop sparring with Vegeta every day. It made me feel so empty inside… ~_  
  
Normal contact, for them, was supposed to feel good… to the ego that is. While the body was involved, it was mainly a tool of expression and a catalyst to obtain victory. As fate would have it, however, Goku noticed, something different. It had to do with theirs, his and Vegeta’s bodies… both of their bodies began to (at first only occasionally and then more frequently,) react as if they were being pleasured instead of pummelled, kicked, or punched. The increased frequency of these awkward reactions are exactly what led to the switch from regular sparring, to the confusing mess they became. Did they just FORGET how to spar? At first the body slamming and tumbling in the grass or dirt, was a mishap part of the mini battle. The second time it happened consecutively was, (Goku believes now as he looks back,) more intentional. Although it is difficult to say who intended this contact first. He only knows his back was slammed into a wall, and Vegeta’s momentum was unstoppable. He tried to brace for sandwiched impact. It was too little too late to stop the collision and he knew it. After the wind was knocked out of both Saiyans, the world was ablur. He had unintentionally wrapped his arms around Vegeta. He intended to cross his forearms to protect his front from the Vegeta cannon that barrelled full speed into his core. It happened so fast. Next thing he knew, he was rolling down a mountain, clutching Vegeta close to his chest. By the time the danger was over, and he and Vegeta got the air back into their lungs, they were both coughing on the ground. Goku still had Vegeta clutched to his chest. One of his legs had crossed over Vegeta’s lower half. As Vegeta inhaled harshly, and coughed violently afterward, the movement of his tight little hard body jerking with every choking cough… added to the friction beneath his Gi. Suddenly, after this, every single spar wound up in a tumbling wrestle in the grass or the dirt. The result was hard cocks, all the time now. He had to spar with ANYONE else to see if it was just Vegeta this was happening with.  
  
_ ~ At first, it was just an exciting accident. Then, we both seemed to, just want to keep on “accidently” bumping into one another again and again after that… sparring was never the same after that day… Hell, the day, that Vegeta accidentally turned me on… **Nothing**, with **him** will ever be the same again. ~_  
  
To Kakarot, it began to feel as though their “contact” was now prelude to an event that never showed up. An event that had an unknown title and an undescribed function. It was like attempting to play a brand-new game, with a lost set of imperative rules. Their new “spar incited humping” habits, would physically tease over the top of cruelty, inside of them both. After sparring with others and seeing that this was only happening between the two of them, he quickly became frustrated, after each resulting session. He had to accept that the uneasy feeling that continued to grow unsatisfied, would never be sated by sparring with his Prince. The attempts grew more aggressive between them, it seemed an unspoken need became clear. To take the spar session back from the beast that threatened it. It should be no problem, right? Certainly, each man could control their own beast, right? Perhaps under lighter circumstances, that would be plausible… but these beast were hungry things, the harder they fought against giving in to the desires to smash bellies together, the more they found that they were provoking the crazed thing; until it didn’t care if it had to break them from the inside, to get out.   
  
**~ TIME TO GO HOME… AGAIN? ~**  
  
_~Was Vegeta… suffering as badly as I was? I tried to go back to normal sparring, I hated the pain that came when I had to just… or he had to just … go home. ~_  
  
Goku recalled stopping Vegeta once as he turned his back to “go home” …  
  
**Goku:** Ve-Vegeta!   
  
(without turning around he quickly answers over his shoulder)  
  
**Vegeta:** What is it Kakarot?  
  
**Goku:** Do we REALLY have to go home? Wh-When “it” happens?  
  
**Vegeta:** Of COURSE, we do you idiot! Can YOU keep concentration when… “it” happens?  
  
Goku: I haven’t been able to concentrate since it FIRST happened… What do you do when you get home to help?  
  
(Vegeta mumbles under his breath with his back still to Goku trying to get home)  
“this dumbass…. Do not tell me… he STILL hasn’t… _(*suddenly startled*)_ **…Oh my gods! …”**  
  
Goku had I.T.’d in front of Vegeta, as he **thought** he was _privately_ debating on what to do with the giant, slow, clueless, third class… Goku standing far to close in Vegeta’s “hard space,” tries create intentional unwavering eye contact. He was slightly panting. His heart racing, and he said,  
  
**Goku:** I couldn’t hear you, and you wouldn’t turn around… Is it because of _this?_  
  
Goku motioned to Vegeta’s obvious erection. Good luck hiding that thing in those tight ass spandex Vegeta… Goku started staring at it, licking his lips shamelessly. Vegeta could not believe the level of stupid Kakarot was displaying at this moment.   
  
_~Pfft dumbass! No point hiding it NOW. ~_  
  
**Vegeta:** YES, you fool!! YOU ALREADY know!! What are you doing Kakarot!?? Since this has started happening… for ALL this time now… we NEVER talk about it… WHY are you doing this TODAY? Why not pick a day when it happens to YOU First??  
  
**Goku:** Well, because… I am tired of not talking about it. I am tired of our sparring sessions getting shorter and shorter. I am REALLY tired of this pain that keeps building and twisting in my groin… I am not sure what to do about it on my own.  
  
Vegeta rolls his eyes shut and turns away from the dumb ass and his blushing face. He thinks silently,  
  
_~He CAN NOT be serious… Can he?? What is he expecting me to do here? Have a damned show-and-tell walkthrough?? This is UNBELIEVABLE! Why is he licking his lips and staring at me like that…? I knew it was only a matter of time before this got out of hand… Fuck. ~_   
  
**Vegeta:** Kakarot… haven’t you ever…. Touched … gods… don’t stand there and TELL ME… that you have never, engaged in the act of making yourself cum. You HAVE done it before haven’t you??  
  
**Goku:** Hmmm? You mean that thing were only supposed to let our wives do to us when we get hard, when she always has a headache? When she either spits or puts lotion on it an—  
  
**Vegeta:** GEEZE!!! KAKAROT ARE YOU SERIOUS??? OH Goodness… listen. YOU can do it YOURSELF. Doesn’t the hag have you on the couch now anyways? I overheard her bragging to Bulma… Kakarot… you can borrow some of my mineral oils until you get some of your own… See if you can sense anyone there first, then I.T. into my bathroom, go into the medicine cabinet, poor SOME… not all, into one of those little waxy-paper cups you rinse your mouth with after you brush. The dispenser is full of those fresh disposable cups. So, get one you can keep. Go I.T. HOME after that. Smell your favorite scent, think of whatever it is that usually gets you hard to begin with, and do whatever Chi-Chi did with her hands… or hell switch up the speed, or tighten your grip, to make it how you like it. Think of what makes you hot in detail… Imagine whatever, or WHOMEVER makes you hottest, see them doing whatever you want them to do while you touch yourself. NOW GO!!! HURRY!!   
  
Vegeta wouldn’t know it… but his description/instructions were the hottest thing, Goku ever heard two lips say until now… Hearing those lewd things spoken out loud, in that low sexy raspy tone… almost made him cum right there…   
  
_~Vegeta… He became **the** thing to think about when I had to go home after that day… I could hear his voice, clearly in my mind. I imagined he was right there, watching me, coaching me… In my vision, he would sometimes tell me… I was doing such a good job. I peeked out at him and he would be stroking his too… like watching me, got him hot and just as hard as I was… Oh Vegeta… I wanted him to touch me, so badly. I even began thinking of him, in this new and exciting way, on days we didn’t spar. ~_  
  
That was the real breaking point. After Goku began chronically masturbating with Vegeta’s mineral oil, it graduated to him stealing… _borrowing,_ Vegeta’s shampoo. He would cum so fast sometimes, hearing Vegeta’s voice saying ALL kinds of raunchy things to him in his mind… The next time he saw Vegeta he could not hide the lust building for him.   
  
This did **nothing** helpful for their sparring partnership. It even made seeing one another during regular get togethers, very strained and awkward. How could they work through, or around this?  
  
**~ ←AVOIDANCE→ ~**  
  
This made no sense to him, why could they not help each other… right there instead of going home? Why couldn’t the REAL Vegeta, want to help him like the one in every session he had while alone? Why was everyone acting all weirded out whenever they were in a close proximity? He got so fed up with everyone’s unrequested questioning, comments, and input. Not to mention the wall of confusion that seemed to tower between the harsh existing world, and the world of his fantasies. So, he decided to put distance between himself and Vegeta. He would stay away from him, at all cost. He even asked Krillin and Gohan to become spar partners with him instead. He really was not angry with Vegeta, he just needed some space to try and gain control and understanding of what he was experiencing. Goku quickly learned, that starving his desires in such a way was a different kind of extreme, an extreme who’s price was far too high!!   
  
In the height of his insanity, he anonymously hired a hit man from a different galaxy, to come to his planet to try to kill him. Why? His surface answer was, “because Hito was STRONG.” He also said that he proved to be an exciting challenge to him. Hito was exciting in the old “normal” way, he used to feel, when a great challenge presented itself. Somewhere along the way, sparring with Vegeta had just become FAR too complicated. With Vegeta, it was definitely still exciting; just in the way that had him eagerly ready to exchange greedy blow jobs, instead of just hyper speed power blows.  
  
Alone in this, there was no one that he felt comfortable enough, to get advice from, about how to fix any of this. The one possible advisor, he attempted to consult with a while ago, fed him little hope for any plausible assistance. Goku’s tip-toed test questions acted as feelers for hopeful acceptance, red flags revealing any hints of possible judgement. In any case, that prospect quickly ended with a handful of worthless, “possible” and “maybe” answers, which didn’t fix anything… Goku concluded the quest for help from outside sources. All of this was wearing him down far too much. It made him feel confused, agitated, and like he was going to EXPLODE. It hit him, pretty hard in realizing that this explosive feeling was growing while in Vegeta’s presence or not! The avoidance was failing quickly, this too turned out to be a temporary patch. He honestly thought it would work at first. There was peace for an entire day. Then came the night, he had flown to the opposite side of the globe in order not to feel Vegeta’s Qi. He explored the land he was in, his mind stayed busy. As his eyes closed to rest, he smelled it. He took a large sharp shocked whiff. No doubt about it, cucumber melon. Vegeta’s shampoo.   
  
“SHIT!”  
  
His eyes popped open and he sat straight up in his outside hammock. He looked around, thinking he was near. He realized he would have felt him, before smelling him… and decided it was something else. He tried to resume sleep. Focusing on the smaller surrounding Qi as a reminder that he was the only one in the vicinity with Qi levels anywhere near this strong, without having to say it directly, this equated to the fact that: There WAS no Vegeta in his direct vicinity. This started working at first, but during his sleep he heard a faint noise that grew louder, as the night and his dreams pushed onward. It became a constant background nagging. He woke up from an uncomfortable night, with that undefinable heavy NEED, continuously clawing at the meat of his insides, stinging his nerves into fits of restlessness. It crept in, scaled the make-shift walls, and climbed even deeper inside. Except it had put on some pounds! The intensity of the thing had grown fifty times greater in strength! By the next night, It became more impossible to ignore, than it ever was before. Now it felt as though something deep inside of him was constantly SCREAMING. Then, “the screaming,” exchanged itself for “the pleading,” which was accompanied by its friend “sobbing.” Those two-double teamed him until they were exhausted. Was it over? Nope. They tagged in, “the INSISTING” that doing just that. INSISTING that something be anything be DONE. It dawned on him the next day, that it would be more peaceful to be thrown into the center of the ocean, with a weight the size of a small planet connected to his leg, by unbreakable chains. Being dragged down by these inescapable bonds, would made seconds feel like hours, as his lungs would plead desperately for AIR… Odd to think of such a scene, in a way that would work without fail, quicker than anything else he could imagine, to silence the destructive desirous need, just to touch Vegeta.  
  
**~ SWEET DEFEAT ~**  
  
Fuck it. The first thing he did upon his return, was… you guessed it. He I.T.’d directly to him, and before there could be any protest, Goku put his hand on his shoulder and transmitted them both to the furthest most desolate rock on the planet he could sense. He almost got sucker punched and an ear full…but Vegeta could not deny, that the last forty-eight hours without feeling Kakarot’s Qi AT ALL… Did more than _slightly_ unnerve him. They stood in silence for a second. Vegeta broke the silence first.  
  
“You’re okay… I’m glad.”  
Goku, scoffed and replied,  
  
“I don’t know about okay. I am alive though. Look Vegeta, I know I have been difficult… but can we… just once more? I’ll be good, I promise. If it happens… Just stop. Stand behind me, put your hand on my shoulder. No questions asked, you won’t even have to say anything about going home. I’ll just take you. Please Vegeta?”  
  
“Pfft! Fool… Sure Kakarot, if YOU really want this to be last spar, I can’t change your mind…”  
  
As they sparred even Vegeta noticed Goku’s levels of aggression rising higher than they had been in more than a decade… Vegeta asked if he had something, he needed to get off his mind. Goku ignored the taunt. He just tried to stay ultra-focused. He was going to avoid every tumbling, grappling move. Vegeta laughed at how ridiculous all of this, really was. In the end, after he was sure they both were exhausted from the fight, he purposely charged at Goku. Getting him in the tumble Goku tried so hard to avoid. Vegeta pinned Goku to the ground. The look on Goku’s face was PRICELESS. His eyes squinted shut, so tight. Teeth clenched, jaws tight… Vegeta held him down, enjoying the squirm, he smiled. He straddled him, and pressed his cock intentionally against Kakarot’s and whispered in a gravelly flirtatious manner,  
  
“Is this what you are trying so hard to avoid Kakarot?”  
  
“Uuuhhnn!! Don’t Vegeta!! I won’t be able to control myself!!”  
  
“And!?? What’s wrong with occasionally losing a little control? Huh? You CAN’T avoid us Kakarot. Yes, we got into a pretty intense cycle there for a bit… but look… we went an entire NORMAL spar… without our cocks stealing the show, once. Get used to it. It won’t happen all the time, was it really all terrible for you? Quit being a baby, and don’t you run away from me like that again. Now… take me home… to my bathroom please. Then go to yours and take care of it, just like I taught you. I won’t chase you for a spar… You come get me when your brave enough. I’ll be waiting.”   
  
Goku didn’t know what was right and what was wrong anymore. Right then it was better than right. Vegeta pretty much became a live action role player in his much-needed home session… He just missed him so much. After he blew the most monstrous wad ever, he stayed away from Vegeta for a while after that. Not so far away, where they could not feel the other’s presence. He let things cool between them for a while, until suddenly Vegeta NEEDED him. Vegeta sent that text message to him in the night requesting his presence in the morning. He didn’t know the details of why. Goku did not care why. What he did know, was a GREAT relief was felt, when the Prince said he needed HIM. Reading those words, was a soothing balm on an infected burn. Vegeta could have needed for Goku to wipe his royal ass, but to Goku, the sun was shining brighter on that day, regardless of the actual task, than it had for quite some time. Things sure were crazy that day! The day he I.T.’d into Vegeta’s shower… That day started a whole new journey between the-  
.  
..  
…  
_~ Wait…  
…  
Hmmm… strange. ~_  
  
Goku just realized that he could remember, the events between his lover and himself leading up to that pivotal moment, the moment that he felt relief… from hearing Vegeta say he needed him. He could recall the events of the shower… of the punch, lying soaked on the floor outside of the shower… Now, they were just… here. Somehow, inside of their favourite secret place. In the large cave behind the triple waterfall. They made love how many times here?   
  
_~ … Umm… Never?! Wha--? ~_  
  
How did they come to even HAVE this as a secret favorite place?   
  
_~ …It IS very beautiful, romantic, sure… as a matter of fact this place is… ~_  
  
It…was BETTER than a dream! Vegeta’s needful whine snapped him out of his wandering thoughts… He felt something was wrong inside… He decided he would pay heed to it later, because right now, his Prince in front of him outweighed **everything.** After all, he finally had a_subject_ and a _source_ to sate and conquer the painful pinned up desire, that turned into destructive empty needs. He finally just came to accept that for, whatever the reason, Vegeta was unlike ANY other friend or relationship he had, or would ever experience…   
  
But… How did they even come this far? He was barely able to accept the minimal contact “unspoken” rule that was between them, how did they come to cross all of those taboo lines and come to THIS? How did they figure out, that this was okay to do now?... All of this…It was so much deeper than anything he imagined an answer for before. What were the steps they took together toward this newer accepted understanding? They both had suffered for so long.  
  
_~Something strange is going on for SURE…~_  
  
He thought to himself,  
  
_~ …but my Prince is in need right now… and now that I understand his need, and MY need no matter how we gained it… I refuse to let him suffer. So, first things first… I am going to help you reach the **STARS** my Prince… After that we can conquer galaxies together ~_  
  
With all the anticipation, and excitement welling up inside of his body, and a peaceful joy that his lover understood both of their needs as well… Goku allowed Vegeta to flip him onto his back. Vegeta, signalled that this was his intentions with the following set of moves. First, he went from being on all fours, in the ultra-soft, warm, damp soil of the caves floor, to sitting upright resting his bottom on the heels of his feet, to back bending until his frontside was fully exposed. He proceeded to lock arms with Kakarot (who was still on all fours,) and throwing them both forward. The body hurdling returned Vegeta to the previous upright position. As far as its effect on Kakarot… well that was quite a different story. Kakarot was flung over Vegeta’s own head, and Vegeta intentionally allowed Kakarots body to slam down, much harder than Goku expected! With Kakarot now flat on his back, directly in front of him, Vegeta got back on all fours. He crawled over to Goku, his eyes set like a predator stalking his prey. He licked saliva from around his lips, he used his shoulder to smear away the excess slobber that had run down his chin, all thanks, to his **_near_** loss of control; due to Kakarot tongue fucking his hot spot, so well… before he started to **slack** off that is. Goku could not help but notice the spiked aggression levels coming from Vegeta… It felt, almost dangerous. He heard a low rumbling growl deep in Vegeta’s chest…  
  
“… G’eta? Ar-Are you alright? What’s wrong??”  
  
He watched incessantly, the roving eyes of a killer, even from a view that was upside down, it did nothing to distort the intensity of Vegeta’s stare. He laid very still on his back. With his head tilted all the way back, so that his chin was pointed far north. He watched Vegeta from his position, with a steady ebb of excitement. It felt, like being hunted by something powerful. Did this intimidate Goku?  
  
Intimidate?  
  
Fuck no.   
  
His breathing became rapid and shallow as he awaited the approach of this calculating, powerful, graceful, beautiful, predator.  
  
Vegeta stopped crawling as his face finally came to hover over Kakarot. Forehead to chin, was how they were lined up. Still on his hands and knees, he stared. After he felt the anticipation rise inside of Kakarot, high enough to cause a slightly more than impatient whine. He let his wide flat tongue lick Kakarot’s face. From his chin to his forehead. Afterwards he said,  
  
“Doesn’t feel so good does it KAKAROT? Having something you **need** dangling over you… just… out of reach.”  
  
  
  
Goku’s eye lids fell closed… Panting and hoping Vegeta would not increase his suffering, he whispered  
  
“I apologize my Prince… Please allow me to make it up to you”  
  
Vegeta chuckled darkly  
  
_*Ah-Huh-Huh-Ha-Huo-Huooo*_  
  
“ALLOW you to…  
  
_*heh-heh-heh*_  
  
ALLOW YOU? Oh, you are **GOING to** make it up to me alright Kakarot! I am going to ASSURE that you are not ALLOWED to do anything **EXCEPT** for please me, whether your mind WANDERS or not. Now, OPEN your mouth. Extend your tongue, **fully erect,** RIGHT NOW.”  
  
Goku obediently did as he was told. Vegeta crawled forward, even further. Now he was straddling Kakarot’s body. This reminded Goku of the first time he had done this naked. That one day, after they both fell out of the shower; except this time, was Vegeta sat reversed on top of his chest and he issued a warning,  
  
“Kakarot… if you so much as **think**, about softening that wicked tongue of yours once more, so help you… I WILL get a two-by-four and some duct tape. Stop **pissing** me off.”  
  
Goku shutter-moaned in ecstasy with those words being said, they excited him as only Vegeta could. Vegeta shifted himself once more to straddle his face. Gripping Kakarots head by a strong fistful of hair, he angled his head exactly where he wanted it. Lowering himself onto Kakarot's tongue he took control of his pleasure, grinding himself hard on his face. He wanted to move faster so he grabbed Kakarot's hand and guided to his scrotum. With both of their hands cupping his jewels supportively, Vegeta proceeded to rut Kakarot’s face violently. Goku’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, as Vegeta leaned back slightly, to grab with his free hand his weeping, insanely hard erection. Vegeta used a springing momentum to jerk Kakarot off. Vegeta’s hydraulic knees, allowed him to pop up and down like a diving board. His hips grinding in circles as his body came down. Goku moaned loudly and drooled from the corners of his mouth as Vegeta’s athletic strong thighs popped his body back up, squeezing up the length of his swollen rod in the same direction. Vegeta Growling so wild every time his knees brought his hot spot in full TOUCH with Kakarot's thick long wet tongue. Slamming his ass cheeks in his face over and again. Winding his body in a few soul quaking circles as soon as he was impaled fully onto Kakarot's powerful wet muscle, only to use his toned legs to pop his body up and down once more.  
  
Goku, now practically drunk is within his mind and completely in awe of his Prince thought,  
_~ ALL of HIM… His entire body needs me too…Even his bottom wants to kiss me! I would have never guessed Vegeta had a secret kiss between these cheeks…He tastes SO good, I am going to taste him everywhere. EVERY. SINGLE. PART. of HIM that I can reach… Oh FUCK he is so beautiful… Mmm… ~_  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt Kakarot’s stomach tighten and jerk… He said,  
  
“Don’t you cum yet Kakarot!”  
  
Goku squeezed his eyes tight. How was he supposed to NOT cum with this sexy ass in his face popping and gyrating like some… professional G-spot conqueror…? While jerking him off too??  
  
He thought…  
  
_~ My heart is racing out of control. I need to calm myself down… KAMI, how can I? FUCK... and those sounds Vegeta keeps making, sure I’ve imagined him moaning before… but it sounded NOTHING like this!! GODS he sounds like he has been needing this, needing ME for SO long… I NEVER want to stop pleasing him this way… but strangely at the same time, it almost hurts my heart to hear this. His cries mixed with his moans… I can’t be hurting him, he was saying ‘please don’t stop’ the first time I heard it…  
  
…  
  
I NEED to know what’s in his heart. I need to know why I sense something other than pleasure in his cries. ~_  
  
-SUDDENLY-  
  
He heard an oddly familiar... voice say,  
  
_“~ It is because ninety percent of Prince Vegeta, sits out here in the waking world with me… He is suffering because of the ignored NEED, he dost have for thee. Even NOW, a significant, yet deep inner parts of him, wails… because he has yet to acknowledge the need. The Prince KNOWS what he needs, yet he refuses to acknowledge it, how YE hast done here. Perhaps he hast truly forgotten the ritual, his forefathers taught him… I shall remind him. Worry not. It was only a matter of time, before thou dost figured it out, so, I will tell thee now. Aye… it is true, that thine Prince left with ye, ten percent of his own spirit. This occurred apparently, when ye dost met on the astral plane. He gave it willingly… so, it won’t be impossible or long now, before ye shall, at last return here. Ye shall return to thine Prince, **outside** of thine dreams, in the land of the “actively living.” Here, ye shall enjoy thine mate FULLY, and become rewarded greatly with the **fruits** of thine LABOR. ~”_  
  


***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ TBC ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**~ FEEDING THE BEAST~**

* * *


	15. ~OUT of TIME ~ TIME OUT~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆・*~**  
Thank you again for reading my story!! Have a great week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is very "plot rich" This was SO DIFFICULT to write.  
If it was left up-to me, My Prince would STAY spoiled ROTTEN. TOUGH LOVE IS A BITCH! He needed this though. I see the "necessary" in this. In the end... well you'll see. We're going to need to console one another after this INSANE MADNESS... OH VEGETA I AM SORRY!!
> 
> **** TRIGGER WARNING****
> 
> **DEPICTIONS OF ABUSE AND CRUELTY AHEAD. TORTURE SCENE AND EMOTIONAL DISTRESS.  
PLEASE USE CAUTION IN READING IF YOU ARE EMPATHIC OR HIGHLY SENSITIVE TO THINGS OF THIS NATURE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
-Thank You!

**~ Last Time ~  
  
**

Goku unknowingly to him, was deep beneath consciousness due to a mixture of a powerful spell and a milder form of the “Blutz wave sickness.” He would spend the remainder of his healing, confined in a coma-like state. Cha interrupted his very hot dream with a pretty interesting revelation!  
  
_“…only a matter of time, before thou dost figured it out, so, I will tell thee… thine Prince left ten percent of his spirit. This occurred on the astral plane. He gave it willingly… so, it won’t be impossible or long now, before ye shall…enjoy thine mate FULLY, rewarded greatly with the fruits of thine LABOR…”_  
  
What on earth is Cha referring to now?? Fruits of his Labor huh? Interesting…**  
**

**...And Now...**

Vegeta gets the "Wake the HELL UP" call of his LIFE. Dished out by Cha herself. Will THIS be just the call our Prince needs? Is this the BRUTAL PUSH that will FINALLY put down the "Princely Training wheels" and pick up the Alpha sized ride fit for a KING? His "mate", his son, and son-to-be are all waiting on his LEAD, yet it seems HE is the one that needs to be LED. Does whatever Cha have in store for him pay off? Will it be enough? Let’s find out!

**Chapter  
  
15  
  
~OUT of TIME? – TIME OUT! ~  
~**

“Ve’ho, Vegeta I wish ye would just come to see that in no way, shape or form am I attempting to bring thee harm. No, quite the opposite in fact. Have I not done everything I have claimed I would?? Those that are in harm’s way are not in such a way because of anything I have done directly.  
Yet ye hast made such a stubborn resolve within thine heart to lie fault at my feet alone. Will ye truly pout about helplessly and claim NO responsibility what-so-ever?”  
  
Cha hoped to get Vegeta out of his own mind, and into a more connected and cooperative mind set. The two-younger half Saiyan’s were well on **_their_** way to being open and honest; about themselves and their future. Even Goku happily found the proverbial ‘thorn in his side’ and he, in Cha’s opinion handled the truth VERY well. Although, she did not suspect he would **not** handle it well, as the descendants of Bardock seemed to have a close-knit kinship with accepting TRUTH; regardless of how outrageous, it would seem. Vegeta sitting by his cub’s bedside barely even heard Cha. He was contemplating exactly HOW he was going to explain all of this to the boy’s mother. She had been, (luckily for him,) on the verge of some scientific breakthrough for the better half of a week now. This was normal for her. However, the, timing of it coming to this point in her research, right now was just impeccable! He knew she would just be livid and this entire “waiting around” business would be unbearable if she were made aware of this. Oh and of course, she would find a way to blame him. So, in Vegeta’s mind, hell, things could be much worse.  
  
“What is it that you’re going on about now Cha-Sama?”  
  
Vegeta said in a bored dry tone. Cha was at her wits end with him! She tried to be helpful. She tried to be kind. She had been patient… beyond patient! Oh, sure he added the honorific to her name as a formality, but suddenly it all became crystal clear to her. Clear, that he had no **real** respect for her at all. No real interest in partaking in the knuckle grinding work it was going to take, not only to preserve the Saiyan race, in a manner of repopulating; but also, to rule. To create, a functioning society again. To build and maintain a peaceful community structure among his people this time, so that they do not again flirt with the brink line of extinction. She was not willing to accept his “lip service” or the half assed token service he was barely mustering up, just to stave off his own insanity curse. His mate did not deserve that attitude, furthermore, his race would never thrive beneath such a self-serving, arrogant, little Neapolitan cloned hothead! Vegeta, in his current mind state would destroy anything she tried to accomplish. At this point, Cha thought to herself,  
  
_~He simply, is not FIT to be King right now. The title of “Prince” is truly, a mere shadow of what it once was. This will never do…~_  
  
Something …had to change. She figured, if she did not find a way to pierce through the thin barrier between the ‘hard ass’ façade he portrayed and the true emotion just under the surface, Saiyajin-kind was unequivocally doomed. She needed to touch, the single source, that branched off into many complex faces. She needed to unearth the **truth.** Whether or not, he was aware, of said truth, was yet to be seen. Vegeta could not begin to prepare for what Cha had in store for him now…  
  
“…What indeed, am I going on about now? Excellent question. Yet, action would speak to thee, far louder than any words could ever reach. Why then, should I continue this trivial waste of energy with thee?”  
  
At first Vegeta looked at her, rolled his eyes and yawned. His yawn was cut short as he heard her,  
  
_*chuckles*_  
  
“Vegeta… Be gone.”  
Just like that, before he could even react, with a  
  
**_*SNAP*_**  
  
Of her long elegant fingers, four walls arose from the ground, quickly sealing themselves together around him. A domed fitted lid dropped down over this make-shift cell. A small window shimmered into one of the walls. He was trapped in this confined, tiny, little space. The only way out seemingly, was this face sized circle that looked outward. There was barely enough room for him to stand let alone get a running start to kick outward. He quickly found himself in an “observe only” position, with nothing but the chair he sat on, in that moment that his freedoms were captured away. Suddenly, but just a bit too late, Vegeta sensed a dreadful foreboding cloud of despair settle into his mind. It transformed his vision into a tunnel like state. Still, he had his pride. The one thing that would not be so easily robbed from him. **Refusing** to play into Cha’s “little game” his arrogance, allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. As the maddening chuckles continued to gain air and sound, he began slowly but firmly pounding his fist against the small window in an odd combination state of a raging/shock.  
  
**_* Heh-Heh-Heh-Heeeh! *_**  
  
“Well, I guess you **ARE** a lot dumber than you look Cha! Especially if you **think** that this **LI-TT-LE** plastic bubble… will successfully **IMPRISON, THEE** Prince of **ALL** Saiyan’s inside!”  
  
He smirked and continued cackling, while alternating between punching and tapping lightly at the walls and small window surrounding him.

**++~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^` V +K `^~*~*~*~*~*~*~++  
  
~ ALL or NOTHING ~**

  
Cha was all too familiar with Saiyan prides and personalities. She was fully aware of the personal journey, Vegeta was about to embark upon. This was difficult for her, because contrary to popular belief, she was not the type to hold grudges. While her temper did burn hot, making it feel as if she had been dwelling and stewing upon a sin committed against her, it also burned fast. She often found herself helping her charges repeatedly, without ever bringing to the forefront of her thought any transgressions previously committed against her. Unless, of course it had to do directly with the reason she was making the visit in the first place. That type of “delayed reaction,” in her natural opinion, was completely unreasonable, especially if it could not possibly lend aide, to anything that was being pursued in the here and now. Recalling ill-mannered behaviour was simply beneath her and more importantly, it was simply a waste of time. It would bring intrigue and also double as a reminder, when certain species would suddenly treat her in a way that she was not expecting, upon her next encounter with them. She noticed, that some of her charges, at odd times, would begin “tip-toeing” around her. She first noticed their greetings would change. She would be bombarded by their “far **too** niceties” … the extra depth in their bow, the extra gifts at her feet. The extra children cleaned and presented… (for what reason that was, she still, had not figured out.) But she pieced things together at last and recognized that the “changes” she witnessed were intentional. They were behaving in these “odd” ways because, of the last or a previous encounter. She concluded that they must have done something offensive upon their last encounter, something very likely that caused her temper to flare up. While she **_could_** tell them to relax, thus letting them off the proverbial hook, by letting them in on the fact that, she had long ago dismissed whatever happened…she did not. It was good that they stay “on their toes” besides, their first few visits ended up being usually very cooperative, and productive! It was THEY who held on to the experiences they had when grazing upon her wrath.  
  
_*chuckles*  
  
~Humanoids are enchantingly humorous… From one day to the next, is always an adventure with them. Now, I must make a note to remind myself when this is over, to gather the items for a very special gift package! Those godmother deities are incredible at humbling others, even a goddess such as me. This time, I must give offering, not only due to my remorse, but also, for my most sincere gratitude. Thank you so much Grateful-Sama. Replaying the memory events of the past, sent to me by her, even stating the reason for her placing Goku under that spell… well, it has been far more enlightening, than I could have ever imagined. In fact, all my efforts with the Saiyan’s would have gone to ruin and would have been wasted, had I continued down the path, with my old plan. Plans to grow a nation. Without my acknowledging or noticing key underlined problems at hand. It was sickening, and quite disturbing, to see that Kakarot tolerated such a painful state of battery, abuse, and then flat out rejection! Fifty times he asked that the memory of Vegeta be wiped. Fifty times he returned to his side, with all new wounds and rejections. The most eye-opening lesson here, the one that shocked me most, was how Vegeta, having his memory wiped unknowingly, when presented with his future mate’s love, could reject it… again and again. It happened so many times. Never **once** did he say “Yes!” to Kakarot! I must face the truth. That is, although Vegeta has stated to me in earnest, that he would mate with Kakarot and fulfil the oath of his forefathers, I now understand, that it is not what his heart would choose to do, **at this time.** If he went forward with this arrangement, it would be begrudgingly so. He would do it half-heartedly. Half-hearted because as I did sense correctly, he does love Kakarot, unfinished business keeps him from seeing this fully, also the sincere love he doth have, oddly also is the reason for his rejecting him. He would complete the task of honoring the promise with malice, with contempt, and it would be the works of a forced hand. There would be no grace, nor love. It would be disastrous. I wish Vegeta did not have to endure this. Alas, it is all for the best in the end. He will be much more …Willing, wanting. He will be whole for his Kakarot, and whole for his new nation. Yes, the next time Kakarot offers to fill him with his love and adoration, Vegeta will have room to receive it, as opposed to being **so** full of bitterness, that rejection continue to be his only answer. Breaking his Kakarot’s heart is unacceptable. After all, “unintentionally done” hurts no less… This is for certain. ~_  
  
Even as Cha held in her mind, the paralyzing torture that awaited Vegeta, the abuse he was about to, again endure, she continued to place these reasons in front of it all. She was in deep thought over these things, when she sensed it. It began, earlier than she expected. The effects, just from being inside of the isolation tank were potent… At this rate, she thought thankfully,  
  
_~This should not take long at all. We can get through this… Hang in their Prince Vegeta. ~_  
  
  
The harsh measures, (that were mild considering what was to come,) was already beginning to take its toll, on the prideful Prince of all Saiyan’s.  
  
“You know Cha, I am SO happy that you gave me this timeshare vacation in this “clean room.” I do HOPE, you are not expecting ME to pay you, for this quiet mini vacation. Although, I must say, I am _slightly_ disappointed about the room service here…  
…  
  
Am I to just PISS ON THE FUCKING FLOOR BITCH? YOOOOU… Oh you REALLY thought this one through… didn’t you WITCH. Oh! Did you hear that?  
**WITCH. BITCHY, WITCHY…**  
  
THIS is the part where you froth off at the lips about removing my _(mock Cha voice)_ shoulders from mine head Ha-Ha-Haas!! Yes! Or ‘swiftly relieving mine tongue from this mouth without EVER having to separate the touch of my lips or some poetic, insane, bullshit like that… RIGHT?? YOU SWISS CHEESE, MOSS HEADED BITCH!!!??? FUCKING ANSWER ME??? WHAT’S THE MATTER??? HAVE YOU GOT A DICK STUCK IN YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT THERE?? TOAD FACED… INSANE… STINKING TOILET HOLE!!  
  
_*Silence*… *Huffing*_  
  
I get it Cha, you’re **afraid** of Prince Vegeta. Am I right? Woman, you really put me… in this box because you are afraid to be in the same room with me… alone… to much longer? You feel you did me a favour, because you won’t be able to restrain yourself, from trying to hop your oversized pixie ass up on my pogo staff for much longer. Am I right? Oi. I get it,  
  
_*looks from side to side and whispers loudly*_  
  
You’ve got snail trails in your panties, don’t you? Just the smell of this tight Saiyan ass, has caught you a fever between that slick HORrrr-izontal smile of yours yea? Your ah…  
  
_*sucks teeth*_  
  
needing some… Prince Pole to Pummel your PIPES?  
  
_*Ha-AAA-Ha-ha-ha!!!*_  
  
Well... TO FUCKING BAD BITCH. I’m currently on VACATION!! HAAAAA!! or had you not noticed that I had not blown the lid off this want to-be Lego built IGLOO of yours? Ho-How about this… WHEN... WHEN I FREE. MYSELF from this JOKE of a holding cell, I Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyan’s… Shall allow ye to suck. My. Big. Hairy. Balls… you low life BITCH. Now leave me! You are disturbing my 'me time' "  
  
Vegeta then slumped his body to the small space on the ground. Pretending mostly for himself that he was tired and in much need of a nap, trying to convince himself that he was actually… grateful for this “peaceful” uninterrupted time. That after he rested his eyes that he would just gather up some energy, form a non-lethal sized ball of Qi and bedazzle the fairy dust, off of that boiled, swiss cheese for brains goddess; the way he should have done in the first place! Yeah… He’d show her who was running things, here in his home! As it most certainly was not her! With his eyes shut tightly. Arms folded across his chest, he breathed deeply. He allowed his mind to wander, not too far from the well-controlled leash, but far away enough. He thought of the most SPACIOUS place he had ever been in. Hmmm? ... Was it to deceive his mind into fighting any feelings of claustrophobia? Feelings that would surely ruin his “vacation??”  
  
Cha peered into his deepest thoughts, copied that which he kept locked far away even from himself, into her own system. Every tiny little detail… down to the stench. She _*sighed*_ and thought to herself,  
  
_~Enjoy thine rest whilst ye can Prince. For thine own worst hell of horrors, now awaits therein. I do NOT envy thee, in the LEAST. Poor tormented soul. ~_  
  
She HAD to prepare him for the “mental trip” before she sent him careening into the psychological brick wall. If he had NO food for thought inside of that place, it would serve no purpose other than, to cruelly wound him for the satisfaction of her own spitefulness. The much desired “means to an end” would have become completely useless.  
So, she planted the seed and afterwards stepped away into the shadows. This seedling would need a very high concentrated amount of not warm but HOT light on its incredibly DARK soil. The soil was **uncharacteristically** and **unnaturally** dark. It moved past protection stages and into harmful smothering levels of density. He needed every sliver of UV ray particle around, to gather with other particles of light, no matter how small, so that they may be thrown into the abyss of darkness that was cast around his HEART. There needed to be enough of that warm, golden, brilliance to penetrate through the abyss ring so that he may grow, and not smother beneath it. Keeping this metaphor close to her heart and firm inside of her mind she cranked up the heat by declaring by telepathic means,  
  
  
_~ “It is time to retire your dangerous armor, dear Prince. It will not be useful here. I understand that it hast served ye well within thine past. Here, it shall only prolong thine stay in hell. I do wish, there was another way, I did try. However, time is of the essence. It is running out now. This entire event between thine heir, and his mate... was supposed to be a happy compromise from me. New feelings of joy to receive for you. Still… It awaits its leader. They await the revival of their alpha. Even as they wait, I simply refuse to allow yet another royal to remain in brokenness. Again, leading the race beneath his ruling care, into a blind obliteration. This time I know **not** to trust the treacherous Saiyan heart, I know **not** to leave it to its own conclusion. As each conclusion in the past **always** involves Suicidal Genocide. ~_  
  
Still not having any clue what Cha was talking about, _(as Vegeta was in withdrawal mode.)_ He refused to indulge her any further. It was his way of owning, some type of control over the messed-up situation.

**~ Hell is NOT my Home ~**

It was not until the sudden withdrawal, of natural light from his son’s room, accompanied by a sudden jagged motion… that he attempted to stand. Even to stand, his head began to swoon with a sick spinning motion as a smell… an awful familiar smell invaded each breath. It was the stench of rotten, boiled eggs, old, wet, and decayed wood. They mixed an awful concoction. They, unfortunately were not alone, but were escorted by the scent of soil moistened, with copious quantities of urine, blood, and vomit. No clean or pure water…ever. Vegeta spun on his heels in time to see his son, Goten, and the entire room shrink back and away from his site as swiftly as lightening. The speed at which he was snatched into this dank, dark, hell-based place, made Vegeta wretch with disgust. Only **no** food or drink came up… Had such a violent rejection, containing either one of those things, graced him with their presence, he would have had **some** hope. No, no, no! No hope allowed here. One knows that they are in a special realm of hell, when up-chucking identifiable liquids, that you are certain you consumed yourself, soothing the acid back down. Even the strangulated feeling of partially digested bits of food coming back up, was marked improvement, even, dare I say, welcome …especially in stark contrast to what happens when vomiting raw, concentrated, stomach acid, in hell no less. Maybe it was something chemical. Like, what does happen when the balance between sulfuric acid and bile are out of whack? Perhaps the natural sulfur concentrated in the air, mixed with the bile and sulfuric acids created from immense starvation was the cause of the experience here…Maybe this was why the burning stomach acid tore up and down his esophagus, as if he drank a tall goblet of hell fire itself.The torturous sensory confusion hurled him violently back… into the past. About forty-one years, into the past. Within a flash of a second, he was back there. Bound ankles, and hands. The window he thought he was standing at, he thought was part of the dome Cha raised around him, became the glass of the coffin Zarbon and Frieza use to punish him in. They called it “The Pit” training. They used it as one of their many favorite forms of torture inflicted upon him, beginning around nine years old.  
  
The cruel, and debased “Masters” would beat him until he lost consciousness. They, at times when feeling especially cruel, would untie him from his whipping post. They then would re-bind him, (all while still unconscious,) and lock him in a dilapidated sometimes occupied coffin. Locking him inside of a wet rotted coffin with the moist decay of remains of a ripe corpse, not fully deteriorated was a main event for Frieza. If only he could stay unconscious, unfortunately smelling salts were only one third as effective as the stench of the pit. They would have his scouter placed inside the coffin, out of his reach so he could hear and not be heard. After lowering him into the seven-foot-deep 'PIT', they closed the local toilet areas, redirecting all toilet traffic to come in and use the “pit” in place of a toilet. Locking the urinals and directing them to the pit instead. The smell made many so ill, they ended up regurgitating into the pit as well. If the window that was part of the worn coffin became to covered in waste to see the sick agony plastered upon Vegeta’s face. Someone, anyone, would need to urinate on the glass to push the sludge aside. There were always plenty of Frieza’s dedicated soldiers, willing to “unzip” for their boss’s amusement…  
  
Vegeta tried to scream in a shocking panic. The terror stuck far in the back of his burned throat. He could only tremble, mouth open. As if he were paused, waiting for something unknown. The unknown finally made an appearance, in the form of an annoying, whine pitched' terrifying voice,  
  
**“...Welcome HOME Monkey...”**  
  
Followed by a shrill outburst of laughter. Vegeta, knowing better, still prayed to ANY God or Kami, kind enough to have a single care, the width of an ass hair for him, or one willing to listen…He muttered in whisper,  
  
“Please, just take my LIFE. Please let me die now, then endure this again. Heart… As you master, I command you to…please stop. Just stop working. Lungs… refuse to take another breath. Body… Just. Quit. No more… Please Kami-sa.ma... no more…"  
  
“Time for some honesty. Ye hast reached the fourth stage dear Prince. Be honest and the relief ye seek shall belong to thee. When sitting inside of the cell, back in the rooms of thine heir, ye convinced thine own mind that ye had wished to vacation there. Pushing back feelings of claustrophobia. Why? What horror was the goal to truly define?”  
  
“CHA? ...Wh-what IS THE Me-meaning OF THIS?? PLEASE CHA-SAMA! YOU MUST LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!!! Cha-sama!! This is NOT FUNNY!! Why are you DOING this?? WHY to ME?? WHAT THE HELL???”  
  
He was far too weakened by fear, to truly be enraged. He was very angry, yet, he was also never happier to hear her voice. Anything. Anyone was a prize compared to this. Tears rolled and he pleaded,  
  
“Please… Cha-sama I swear, I will answer all your questions, if you will only take me away from here!! You are most powerful and can throw my ass right back in here and leave me... as my own **father** did, if I refuse.  
  
***sobs***  
  
I beg you pleas—"  
  
She could not refuse him or take any more of this herself. She knew, with that one solid spoken truth, he could now cross the final thresh hold, with an open realization, of the one true origin of all his dangerous actions, regarding his own emotions. His hurtful actions and callous behaviour. All of it derived from one place. Now that he was open to see and face the source origin, his old wounds would begin to heal. With that She took him away from that horror flick of a memory. With a snap of her fingers he was suddenly in a cave. Behind a refreshing and beautiful triple waterfall. Falling to the ground on his knees, as he had no strength left to stand. He wept, he thanked Cha, he was ready to deliver every promise he ever made...  
  
"Take a moment child. I know ye will keep thine word from here on. What I want for ye to do now is acknowledge thine own emotions. Just allow them to be. Exist without judgement. Be still with them. Allow their existence instead of ignoring them."  
  
He began to wail, and tremble. His own nerves assaulted his soul… Cha remained silent. Falling into the background once again, it was time to water this seedling recently freed from a dark forty-year-old prison. She waved her hand in ushering forwarding motions. Vegeta did not see any of this, with his face covered by both of his hands, as he shuttered beyond the cold of his flesh, and shock crept forward. Did she bring him to this place to finish him off? Accepting this as his fate, as anything was better than reliving that nightmare. In his mind he was grateful to die. Ready he steadied his mind…  
  
**~WHEN~**  
  
The creeping bony, long fingers of the reaper, encasing him in cold death was quickly blasted back into the pit where they came from. Those sick, deathly, prickly sticks were suddenly and dutifully replaced, by two warm, powerful Saiyan arms. The only arms mighty enough to shatter hell itself! Yet, gentle, enough to comfort and caress a wounded heart... On his knees as well, he had shuffled up behind him, slowly wrapping himself around the shivering Prince,  
  
“Vegeta?”  
  
That warm familiar voice warmed his core as a milk, honey, and oatmeal bath, as a savior only could. Still on his knees, he spun around into the arms of unconditional love. When he heard his name called by that all too familiar voice.  
  
“Kakarot!?”  
  
He threw his arms around him, Goku looked at Cha in the corner about to take her leave… with shock and surprise distorting his expression, he mouthed and pointed to Vegeta  
  
“Is ... he?”  
  
She answered quickly wiping unshed tears from her eyes and answered,  
  
“Real? Hai, one hundred percent here with thee. Take thine time, I shall return later.”  
  
Cha shimmered away. Goku turned his full attention to the shaken, deeply disturbed Prince. He stroked Vegeta's Hair.  
  
"Shhhh… It’s me Vegeta... Kami your shaking… shhhh its okay it’s okay... I- I never wanna let you go G’eta we belong, right here. Can you feel it?”  
  
“Let me go? No… oh no noooo no... Kakarot… please don’t do that, I don’t care if you are real or not. Just hold me, okay? ...Tighter! Kakarot, I need you up under my skin right now. Warm me so I know that I am **alive** please? It must sound pathetic, but I will explain soon. You are the strongest being I know, and right now Kakarot, I need you **more** than I can exp—"  
  
He was cut off as Goku's warm mouth captured his words, his breath, and his heart in a deep long-awaited kiss. Still in a shock he flinched when their lips first met. Soon the empty need won over any shock. That deep hunger dominated his old wounds, even his trembling. Vegeta thawed quite nicely, as his Kakarot filled every cold spot in his soul with eager warm breaths, He could feel Kakarot's tongue lapping at his soft, moist, pleasure sloppily. Searching his entire mouth, it felt like Kakarot was on a hunt or something he could devour. He wanted any and every little thing that Vegeta was willing to share. Good, bad, malignant or benign. If it touched his Prince, he wanted a piece of it. He was just greedy for Vegeta. Vegeta felt he was receiving exactly what he had asked for, this powerful warrior surely invaded all of him. with each warm breath he hungrily returned this much desired affection. Honoring and rewarding his warrior with whole body presses, trying to imprint himself onto Kakarots body. The closer Vegeta pulled the hotter and hungrier Kakarot became. The shorter Prince had, pushed the younger Saiyan softly into a sitting position, he then straddled Kakarot's thighs around sides, grinding his entire mid-section including his crotch slow and purposeful.  
Upon parting and catching their breath. Goku shook his head and said,  
  
"You never need to explain or beg for me G’eta. My heart has BELONGED to you ALL of this time..."

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C. ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**~OUT of TIME ~ TIME OUT~**

* * *


	16. ~ Good, Bad, Malignant, or Benign ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020!!! Wow... I'm getting old, I think... the year, in our current date... feels more like a SciFi theme than reality! Haha!! Anyhow, here I am with just the thing you all may have needed... Yes! This is chapters 16-18 sneaky peek preview! You all know what that means right? It means... the next set of full chapters both here and on Boxer and Rice have been set up and completed for you all!! Yes! For those waiting for full chapters to post here on AO3... This chapter alert is also to inform you that Chapters 4-6 are now here and complete for your enjoyment! For those guys and ghouls that are on the opposite end of that spectrum, my eager beavers, this post alert is to inform you, that Chapters 22 part A & B and Chapter 23, have been rewritten and posted to Boxer & Rice for your personal enjoyment! The link to this chapter written in full will be at the end of this Sneaky peek preview! I hope that wasn't to confusing for you all! Lol! Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> ***NSFW***
> 
> ****
> 
> **In the Last Chapter- Cha took actions that forced Vegeta into the five stages of grief. It was not out of cruelty, but out of love. Dealing with the Saiyan race since the dawn of their existence, she was very well aware of the difficulties Saiyans have with expressing certain emotions. She saw the consequences of said actions and decided that drastic times called for drastic measures. Even so, it had a far greater impact on her then she realized it would. Witnessing the turmoil Vegeta experienced, she decided to allow him some well-deserved recovery time with the one he felt in his heart he needed most. The one deep in his heart, that he has wanted all along.**
> 
> *****NSFW*** ﾟ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**
> 
> *****Please Note, This fiction is for Adults or persons who are the legal age of sexual consent by the laws of your land ONLY. THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF ADULT THEMED MATERIAL. IT IS NSFW. In case you do not know what that stands for that’s: "Not Safe for Work." This chapter contains incredibly erotic scenes. ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ Ladies and GentleFreaks... (༎ຶꈊ༎ຶ╬) Guys and Ghouls! Grab your snorkels... It's time to get wet. ******
> 
> **

**Chapter**

**16**

**~ Good, Bad, Malignant, or Benign ~**

…In a shock, he flinched when their lips first met. Soon the empty need won over any shock. That deep hunger dominating his old wounds, even his trembling. Vegeta thawed quite nicely, as his Kakarot filled every cold spot in his soul with eager warm breaths, He could feel Kakarot's tongue lapping at his soft, moist, pleasure sloppily. Searching his entire mouth, it felt like Kakarot was on a hunt for something, anything of Vegeta's that he could devour. He wanted any and every little thing that Vegeta was willing to share. Good, bad, malignant or benign. If it touched his Prince, he wanted a piece of it. He was just greedy for Vegeta. Vegeta felt he was receiving exactly what he had asked for, this powerful warrior surely invaded all of him. with each warm breath he hungrily returned this much desired affection. Honoring and rewarding his warrior with whole body presses, trying to imprint himself onto Kakarot’s body. The closer Vegeta pulled the hotter and hungrier Kakarot became. The shorter Prince had straddled his thighs around Kakarot’s hips, grinding his entire mid-section including his...

**{A/N ... Heh-Heh! Ooooh man... what do we have here??!! （♥￫ｏ￩♥） I know... you are probably wanting to skin me for the interruption right about now huh?!!**

**(♡´艸`) ...lol! Sorry... this IS just a sneaky peek preview... remember? I am setting it up, so as I catch up to this point in cross posting, it will be simple to drop the entire chapter here! If you can't bear the wait... I didn't leave you with blue balls or... blue uh... do chicks get blue um... parts? hmmm? ...Anyhow there's a link to the full chapter just at the end there... just click it... (⺣◡⺣)♡* Here is a newer piece of the story... A very naughty confession of Goku's to Vegeta! O.M.G... IT'S so hawt!}**

...The mood behind Goku’s words as he thought about the past, as he recalled the hinted things their bodies reacted to but they themselves never vocalized. Every merge, meld, and splice… Goku saw differently now. Was it the physical binding that drew him even closer after all? He realized; he had never even wanted to combine bodies with anyone else except for Vegeta… He really has been wanting him all along… his tone showed this as it changed from **edgy/irritated** with his fingers hushing the irritating words, to _heated/whispering_ with his lips now closer to Vegeta’s ear…  
  
“… And if it kicks both of our asses separately, we combine forces however we need to… even if that means… you _inside_ of me, or me _inside_ of you… We have always, ended up physically combined in some way. You know? _Inside_ of one another… Oh _Vegeta…_ We’ve already become closer than most two people could ever be. I mean, humans **_say_** the two became one flesh… but _G’etaaah…_ you… and I… we literally did it… and I love every single moment, I get to exist inside of you. I am never the same after we separate. Ever since the first time, this emptiness just grows. Honestly, I always secretly HOPE a bigger, badder, deadlier enemy comes here… So that we have a **_reason_** Vegeta… I know we could be killed. I know everyone could be killed… Since we all godda go eventually, I always hope, when I go for the final time, that it is when we are inside of each other… _*Keh!*_ Insane right? So please, just tell me what it is that keeps **you** preparing for the worst. I have been behind that wall of yours already. Literally. So, unless it is something brand new, that I have no clue about, you can bet I ain’t going anywhere. Please spit it out, so that we can finally begin forever already... Okay?”...

**{A/N... Whooo shit!!! Seriously, my glasses fogged up man! Wheeew!! It felt super intense writing this piece! Parts like this one made me very happy to rewrite this fic! It really needed the overhaul! Vegeta and Kakarot get very tender with emotional sharing in this chapter. They share secrets of their bond that Vegeta wasn't even fully aware of! After the fluff... it all increased their desires for one another... and the story turns back to hard core smut once more!!!}**

...“Oh, you hungry… fucking… slut of mine!! Fuck you’re so good at this… Mm-mm damn it. You ready to feed your King, my loyal little slut? Hmm? Are you ready? You better feed me good Kakarot… A meal fit for a King got it?”  
  
Goku could barely answer,  
  
“MmmHmm-mm! Hmm-mm yesh! Yesh king yesh!”  
  
Vegeta laid his erection against Kakarot’s chiseled abdominal s and jerked his body back and forth with the rhythm of his own mouth over Kakarot’s aching cock. It was not long at all, before both Saiyans were exploding… writhing and squirming all over each-others sticky, hot, messy, cum-gunk ed bodies. Vegeta exclaimed before they both passed out from exhaustion.  
  
**“I’m STILL... A VERY BAD MAN!!”**

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C.~*☆*。*. ・★***

** [ღゝ◡╹)⊃━♡✩°｡ThIs WaY tO-->wOnDeRLaNd!<--⋆.*･｡ﾟ☆━⸜(ू｡•ω•｡)](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438/16#text) **

* * *

**~ Good, Bad, Malignant, or Benign ~**

* * *


	17. ~ Righting the Wrongs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 Sneaky Peek Preview in full effect! Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are Goten and Trunks up to now!? Find out here, now!

**Chapter**

**17**

**~ Righting the Wrongs~**

...“Oi, Kawaii would you mind letting me in? It’s cold out here inside of my own thoughts. Besides, apparently you have all of the fun! I mean wow!!! This place, it is so cool! How often do you dream of it? How long have ‘we’ lived here inside of your mind? Trunks, the details are so…well, detailed! He-he-heee! You have clothes in here for me, shoes in here for me! You have pictures of us on the walls!!! I don’t even think I dream in color!! Heeey… I just realize those pictures of us on these walls, they are things that really happened to us! Lookie there!! It is the one of _us_ at our _first_ World Martial Arts Tournament together!! Yeaaa!! Aww! We were so small! I remember that day, I remember it so well!! Yes, the day you shocked me! Especially when you _cheated_ and won… Heh…”  
  
“Excuse me… What?? …I cheated?? Ha! Very fuckin’ _funny_ Go-ten! You mean where _you_ cheated, and I had to ‘even the score’ and won despite _your_ cheating!! Humph!”  
  
Trunks grumbled to himself barely audible beneath his breath,  
  
“…there …talkin' ... I… fuckin’…shit …you …humph! Lil...”  
  
Goten was chuckling underneath his breath. He loved getting Trunks all riled up about certain events that stood out in their memories like this one. He loved how Trunks face would turn red with frustration and especially while they were touching like this because, Trunks would tighten his grip on whatever it was he was currently touching, the moment he began to get frustrated. Merely moments ago, as they spooned on the bed, his hand lay lightly near his backside. Just that quick, in a flash of anger, that limp, relaxed hand, clutched, gripped, and squeezed Goten’s ass cheek, pretty hard. Goten stifled a giggled and bit into his bottom lip, he shuttered at being groped so firmly. He slightly turned his head, to peek over his own shoulder. He let his eyes wander up to Trunks face hoping to see the angelic/devilish look he loved so very much. He saw it was working well. Trunks had the look of a very disgruntled young man. With his eyebrows burrowed inward, towards his kawaii little nose; his top lip curled up in the corner, only on one side as if he were disgusted by something...

{**A/N... More development of their character personas, and their romance! These two are so adorable I swear! ...And now for a surprise Guest!!}**

...They both were able suddenly, to sense Future Trunks inside of the L.I.T. system. They both gasped. Cha continued on, testing all lines of connection, making sure everyone was patched in, and prepared to share information through light waves of transferred thought.  
  
“Trunks of the future, I believe ye doth hast some explaining to do here?”  
  
“Heh! yes, this is all so very strange! Wow... Trunks, Goten… Cha-Sama came to my time and briefly explained the disaster that has caused so much trauma here… I want very much to put this to rest so that, whatever happiness that **can** prevail here **does** prevail here.”  
  
Both Trunks and Goten were shocked into silence… they felt Cha nudge them both as they sat on their bed mesmerized…  
Trunks was the first to speak,  
  
“Ah… yes… fut-future me, thanks for coming back for us, I… we are at an impasse with what to do about us. It, kind of destroyed a part of me to be perfectly honest, that you never even mentioned Goten. Like he wasn’t even important enough to mention… I don’t even know if it is okay for me to …for us to, even know why or how we ended…”  


**{A/N... Aww man!! that was pretty slick thinking Cha-sama!!! We can all imagine how happy the younger couple were to have a green light shining on their relationship for once! Next...the happiness... gets WAY happier...smut.. smut... smut... almost!}**

...He smiled at Goten and ran the bath water. He undressed Goten slowly not wanting to bring him any pain by being too harsh with his new tail. Goten gasped as the air hit his newly birthed appendage.  
  
“Is it sore Goten?”  
  
Goten kept his hands-on Trunks shoulders looking deeply into his eyes. His breaths were slightly quivering, when he answered,  
  
“Yes, although, not a whole lot… there are parts of me that ache so much more Trunks. I can’t say what they ache for exactly, I just know that it has to do with you. It has to do with needing you in a way, that up until now, has only grown in curiosity. I know… know without a doubt, that you my mate... but honestly, I don’t… I’m… not sure exactly what that means. I just know that,  
**_I need you.  
I need you in me,  
on me,  
beside me,  
on top of me,  
behind me…_**  
  
I’m just so... so… hungry for you Trunks… So hungry, if that makes any sense at all…"  
  
Goten’s naked body trembled with desire. It was contagious. All Trunks could do was, look his body up and down in grateful awe, just for a moment before he pulled Goten into him. their mouths crashing together. Goten, in between heated laps of tongue sucking, and lip licking, undressed Trunks. He was careful not to agitate his tail. After they were both entirely undressed, the heated kissing continued even more passionately. While their tongues continued to lap and danced anxiously inside of one each other’s mouths, Goten was so elated to finally feel “the great wall of Trunks,” hidden in the back of mind, disintegrate into dust...

**{A/N... Daaamn Goten... He is the one folks never see coming! He seems so innocent!!! Those are the ones they say to look out for! Heh-Heh! Sadly, their fun is short lived, as the dark shadow of reality comes raining on our parade...}**

“…Oh no… Oh noooo! Trunks… My **mom!** She is gunna **murder** me! I haven’t even gone home, I haven’t called…. She is going to be so **pissed!** I am surprised she hasn’t even come over here looking for me yet! What am I going to do!?”  
  
Goten began to panic and get upset. His heart was weighed with anxiety as he fumbled in his mind for any plausible excuse as to  
  
**WHERE-** had he been, all this time.  
**WHY-** had he not called or even attempted to contact his mother.  
**WHAT-** was he thinking to just **disappear** to CC… **without** permission.  
**WHO-** did he think he was running off and acquiring a tail like this? (As if she would honestly **allow** him to keep it… She hacked it off once before, she would surely do it AGAIN.)  
  
He could feel Chi-Chi’s wrath boiling, as he imagined her expressions compounded with an onslaught of questions...

**{A/N... ****Poor guys... if it isn't one thing, it is another. How will they put their heads together and figure out what to do now? Stick with me, and find out!}**

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T. B. C. ~*☆*。*. ・★***

[ ღゝ◡╹)⊃━♡✩°｡ThIs WaY tO-->wOnDeRLaNd!<--⋆.*･｡ﾟ☆━⸜(ू｡•ω•｡)](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438/17#text)

* * *

**~ Righting the Wrongs~**

* * *


	18. ~The Inflamed Passions~ -Of- ~Fiery Desires~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆・*~  
Summary? ... I think the title about sums it all up! Climb inside... A fun, very explicit ride awaits you... (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please take notice that, this **Adult Fiction**, is written for **Adults** or those who are the age of sexual consent, by the laws of your land ONLY. ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ  
THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. Σ(･口･)  
THIS CHAPTER IS FULL of:  
¯\\_(͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯**SHAMELESS,  
凸 (¬‿¬) UNAPOLOGETIC,  
Smutty,  
(༎ຶꈊ༎ຶ╬) PORN. 80% of this chapter’s content is highly explicit in nature. (≧∇≦*) IT IS NSFW. In case you are unfamiliar with what that stands for that’s: "Not. Safe. For. Work." (͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) We don't want to be responsible for anyone reading this at work and then suddenly getting caught masturbating in a storage closet... and then fired or anything saucy like that! (ʘᗩʘ’) FUFUFU!! Again, this chapter contains incredibly erotic scenes. Ladies and Gentlefreaks... Please… Grab your snorkels... ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ It's time to get wet! (￣￢￣)**********
> 
> **  
**  
**  
**P.S. Now that we've put the kiddies to bed or whatever... I want to tell you all that, this Chapter desires to touch you... in the naughtiest of ways. There is a link to a song when the mood strikes up the fires. There will also be bits of the songs lyrics, sort of sprinkle interrupting in certain places. Those places are marked with musical notes like so: **♫Singing Song Lyrics in between actions is fun!~************  
**  
  

> 
> **  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**I also, for the record do not take any credit for the song itself. I am not the artist who wrote,sang,or performed it. The name of the song, artist, and link, (so that you may listen as you read) will be provided as that section is introduced. ~Enjoy~**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**

**~Before~**

...Goten began to panic and get upset. His heart was weighed with anxiety as he fumbled in his mind for any plausible excuse as to  
  
**WHERE-** had he been, all this time.  
**WHY-** had he not called or even attempted to contact his mother.  
**WHAT-** was he thinking to just **disappear** to CC… **without** permission.  
**WHO-** did he think he was running off and acquiring a tail like this? (As if she would honestly **allow** him to keep it… She hacked it off once before, she would surely do it AGAIN.)

**~Also~**

...“Hot **DAMN…”**  
  
Goten practically losing all composure due to this lewd highly sexual suggestion continued to pant and say,  
  
“Who is hentai **now** Trunks?! Oooh… you know what that does to me Trunks-kun! Why do you torment me this way? What do you mean I’m not ready?? Who said I wasn’t ready anyways?! You really need to stop putting words into my mouth. My mouth is suitable for much bigger things than, just your words, I’ll have you know!...

**~Now~**

**Chapter**

**18**

**~The Inflamed Passions~ -Of- ~Fiery Desires~**

Time sure does fly when one is having the time of their life. Sixteen years old, should be part of those flying times in a young person’s life. For many this was the case. For Goten it was different. Technically, only a year and a half stood between his personal legal freedom, thus his happiness. One and a half years left, of shackled incarceration, to his preposterously overbearing maternal master of misery. **Only…** a year and a half? Perhaps to the rest of the world, “only” proved to be fitting. However, to, someone in Goten’s position, it felt like ten lifetimes away. Now, she would be livid and just because of **where** he was all this time. Goten knew that she would forbid him from coming back over for a very long time… this would never do. There had to be a way! Trunks knew this as well. After so much time was wasted, on a non-existent threat to their relationship. After so many painful, sleepless, hopelessly toiling nights… Well, Trunks for one was not about to fold, bow down, or bend over to be had by anyone. Especially not when it came to what he felt was rightfully his. Especially not to Chi-Chi. There was only one limitation that **could** stop him from protecting his relationship at this point. The one and only obstacle and would be threat, was none other than Goten himself.

“Goten, baby…try and relax okay? I know it looks bad… but she isn’t here yet. So, we have a little bit of time to think. Hyperventilating isn’t going to help us at all Chiibs… so please look at me. Look in my eyes and know this, she can’t stop us. Listen to me. The future **did not** stop us. The past **cannot** stop us. The present **will not** stop us. Alright? When we put our minds together… baby I know now, that **nothing can** stop us. You wanna be with me, right?”  
  
Goten held on tight to Trunks and answered,  
  
“More than anything Trunks, more than anything in the whole world.”  
  
Trunks smiled, nodded slowly and said,  
  
“Then that, your trust, and your bravery is all I need. I will fight with you, just like you wanted me to. Alright?”  
  
Then in an attempt to lighten Goten’s mood he continued,  
  
“Think about this babe… we can fly. She can’t. Heh!”

**~ EYE of the STORM ~  
**

Goten took some deep breaths and chuckled with trunks, then the dreaded weight of reality, came along, and popped a squat right on top of his face. Smothering every major airway available to the lungs. He said,  
  
“This is true, Trunks… I just… I don’t need her to hate me. It always feels like there is such a slippery slope, when it comes to her being so angry with me. I try so hard to gain her approval… I really do. Even though it feels like I can never have it, I feel…no… I **am** responsible, to keep tryin’.”  
  
This angered Trunks to hear Goten describe the overbearing weight upon his shoulders. He motioned, and helped Goten turn himself around, so that his back was against Trunks chest. Then, Trunks continued to speak his mind,

“Goten. Please hear me.”

Trunks began to clean Goten’s tail, massage his back, and his shoulders in the bath. He felt it was time to say, exactly what he’s been wanting to say, ever since the day Goten turned sixteen. With the future Mai misunderstanding, he just pushed it into the back of his mind, until now. He took a deep breath and approached this delicate subject with all the love he could muster. Pushing down his anger towards Goten’s family.

“Chibi… Chi-Chi’s “anger” issues… they have nothing to do with your performance. You are a very good son… Hell, a good person period. Hasn’t your dad ever told you so? He always brags about you to us over here! He knows it isn’t your fault… Goten, your dad should be the one telling you this. He isn’t available right now, but right now, you need to hear this, so please listen. Your mother…she has some serious problems that, **no** one can fix, except for… maybe herself. I am not sure why she is so angry. I just know that, what you are trying to be for her, no human or Saiyan or even god apparently can be. Even if you were to bring home grades higher than Gohan’s… there would always be something more, that she would require of you. You are the best Goten. Most people would have… hell most people **have** already, told her to go stuff it a long time ago. Yet you try, and you try, and you try some more! Even when she does not acknowledge your efforts, you still try!!! Anyone else would have given up a long time ago. Can’t you see that? Everyone else has given up on trying to bring her happiness!! Even your brother Gohan… the one who she swears on top of a golden fuckin’ calf, is the picture of perfection… Goten… Where is he? Why does he keep his distance? Don’t say because “he is just busy with his career and his family” either. The truth is, he, and your dad… they try to stay away from her as much as physically possible! If it were not for your dedication to this unbeatable task, they would stay away completely. I’ve overheard your dad say to my father, that he hopes someday you learn to ‘love her from a distance’ so she cannot hurt your heart anymore! We all have been waiting on you to accept that the quest you have chosen there with her is impossible. Waiting for you to see, that it too, will destroy you. You are old enough now to walk away… No one is saying for you to quit loving her, but now, especially since you’ve acknowledged me as your chosen mate… I must ask, will you allow her, and your unending quest to please her come between us? I must know Goten. I must know that you can choose us, over the unrealistic goals you have set up for yourself, when it comes to her. She won’t ever accept us… I already know this. So, I guess, what I am asking Goten… is, do **you** know it? If you do, then how far are you really willing to take this “making mommy happy” quest? Are you going to leave me eventually, so that your efforts to **try** and please her can continue? Let me know now Goten. I do not like surprises when it comes to this sort of thing.”  
  
Goten was shocked by these upfront questions and words of truth Trunks just spoke. He didn’t know if it was the full moon or the tails that prompted these unspoken truths to gush forward or what! It broke his heart to finally hear what he knew was the truth all along,  
  
_*sobs*_

“Trunks, you are asking me to choose between you and her… because if you are, it means, in your opinion… you think I have a choice! Please say that I heard that right… because you don’t know how **long** I have waited, to be “let off this hook” by… anyone. I have always felt, like my dad and brother, they just left me with her. Like I was the one who had to fix her! Like, they all failed, and now it was my turn to try and please her… to deal with her as if I had some magic answer to the burden, they failed to fix together! My dad… did he really say those things? Why did he not tell me it was okay to stop? Because baby… I can’t fix her! I can’t do… do it Trunks! I’m not good enough! If Gohan could not do it, as smart as he is… Trunks… I will never b-beeee… G…oo…  
**_*wails*_**  
Good…e’nuff! I never **was** good enough Trunks! I did my best! I always gave my very best effort I swear!”  
  
It hurt Trunks deep in his heart, to hear and feel the detailed depths of Goten’s truest pain out loud, his truest feelings about all of this. This clarity was overwhelming! The truth was awful, but freeing! He was happy to know this unrelenting effort was not a personal desire, but a “forced duty driven” lock. A lock that fortunately was breakable. It was the worst kind of misunderstanding he had ever witnessed. An unfortunate set of circumstances, mistook for a horribly twisted, unfair, and impossible task.

In the back of his mind, Trunks was very happy, because of what this meant for them overall. He also was aware, of the fact that the celebration had to be on “pause,” at least for the moment. He knew that right then in that moment, he needed to be Goten’s strength. He needed to be strong enough to pull Goten through the hail, through the cyclone that pelted him with so much pain; so that he could join him on the other side, where warmth, a rainbow, and peace did reside. The tears flowed down Goten’s face heavily. He wanted Goten to face him.  
  
“Goten, babe… turn around and let me hold you closer.”  
  
Goten turned himself around and found himself wrapped into the warmest of all embraces. The strength radiating from Trunks chest spoke pure safety. Pure love. It spoke of a promise to keep him, in a place of assured acceptance. Goten’s mind slightly struggled with the fact that, he did not have to perform to achieve this with Trunks. It was just his. His alone. There was no danger of losing it. There was no retreat of it. There was no skill or graded performance he had to achieve to attain it. He suddenly realized, as far as Trunks were concerned, he really **had** loved him it seemed, for as long as he could remember. Trunks was always there. His examples of unconditional love over the years, was a testimony in itself. It allowed Goten to trust the comfort, that threatened to enrapture him. As far as Chi-Chi went, he also realized that it was not for his lack of effort or talent that caused the riff at all. Surely, if someone who was **not** his mother, saw value in him…  
  
“Goten. You always have been. You always will be, more than good enough for me. You may not be “perfect”, but you are perfect **for** me. You held on to **us** when even I thought there was no chance of us **existing…** That courage, that comes naturally to you is a prize within itself!! I would be nothing without you. Do you understand? I am something… because you believed in me, when I couldn’t even believe in me! Kami, I love you…”

**~ Passionate Celebration ~  
  
(A song begins to play in the distant background. Was Goten the only one who could to hear it? Let’s take a listen, and witness the results of this invisible dance,  
the fires that burned:**

** [♫♪˙~Addictive˙~♫♪｡♥Click Me♥｡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4xhep1k1-w) **

**( “Addictive”  
  
By: Truth Hurts )**

Trunks wiped the tears from Goten’s eyes, neglecting his own. Holding Goten’s face, each hand cupping a cheek, he kissed his forehead. Then, he planted little kisses all over his face, before he pulled back. Looking into his eyes he said...  
  
**_♫He breaks me down~  
♫He builds up ~_**  
  
...“You are **free**. You do not need to try anymore. I have your back. You said, you had hoped to be “let off the hook” by anyone? **Done.** You are off the hook. Be free Goten. Be done with it. Be mine forever.”  
  
Goten nodded his head, barely breathed out his reply,  
  
“Yes… yes… Yeees…”  
  
  
**_♫He fills my cup~  
♫I like it rough ~_**  
  
  
He agreed excitedly, repeatedly. He cried softly, and then he smiled! He closed the distance between his and Trunks mouths. He pulled Trunks lips into his mouth. Trunks requested with his own tongue, that all of Goten’s mouth remain accessible to him. He made the effort to taste the roof of Goten’s mouth, he licked all of his teeth, before sucking his tongue passionately, pulling it into his own mouth. He sucked on his tongue, until Goten moaned with desire and then pulled it back into his mouth, only because he wanted to taste and give the same incredible feeling, that was just gifted to him.  
  
They continued their shared the joy. Taking turns sucking, tasting, and enticing one another. Goten, again, moaned deeply trying his best to refrain from screaming, especially as Trunks eagerly pulled his tongue back into his mouth. This time, however, Trunks used his teeth nipping softly on the tip, to draw his pleasure out as well. With his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his arms crossed behind Trunks wet hair, he was beyond turned on.  
  
**_♫He’s so contagious~  
♫Returns my pages~  
♫He’s got me anxious~_**

** _♫He’s what I’ve waited for~_ **

Trunks found the movements Goten had going hypnotic. Goten was grinding and winding slow but deliberate. Each brush of their nakedness against one another, caused a static crackle between their aching bodies. This turned Trunks on so hard, he loved every intense moment. To Trunks, Goten was flat out, delectable. His hands slid further underneath Goten’s ass. His hands began parting Goten where he was naturally split. His fingers drawn into the warmth between his cheeks. Before he realized it, he was fingering softly the pucker of muscle that created the rim of his hole. The flutters of feeling, this action caused, sent Goten through the roof. Inside of the still intertwined in shared suckling of tongues, Goten whispered soft pleads into Trunks mouth,

“Oh… gods… Yessss… Trunks, touch me please… Trunks, touch me deeper inside, baby please…”

He pleaded this way, while he greedily tried harder to position himself, even more so over the thick, probing, teasing, fingers of his betrothed. Although, he was not trying to push them in all of the way yet, only the very tips of them. This continued to tease him to higher, and insane levels. These efforts, combined with the jolts of agonizing pleasure, every time either one of their cocks, rubbed past the ridges of Trunks washboard abs at just the right speed, or with the friction caused by rubbing against the angular head of the other one’s prick, had them moaning heated and excitedly… all of their senses, were taken to the very edges of their sanity. This beautiful friction of every motion caused both of these young lovers to boil. Goten with very controlled and precise action began to slightly lift and drop his ass up and down, careful not to impale himself fully. Bouncing upon the tips of Trunks fingers, one third of the length in and out of him steadily. He did not know or care if it was right or wrong… it just felt like the right direction to him.

With no objections from trunks, he soon became overly enthusiastic, and suddenly he dropped his body down, all of the way down. Onto Trunks fingers, they plunged in to deep, far too fast! It happened so fast, just as he began to lose control.  
  
**The song “Addictive” Paused in his mind as well…**  
  
He paused. He gasped as he quickly realized, that he had done, precisely what he was… kind of trying **not** to do. A mild stinging spread quickly, along with a rapidly growing burning sensation. He froze, and so did Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten, he asked,  
  
“Chibi, do you know what you are doing? Did you hurt yourself?”  
  
Goten said,  
  
“Actually, **I don’t** know what I’m doing… All I know is the teasing Trunks, your fingers, flittering at me down there… only made me want **more.** I didn’t think it would hurt…How could it when it felt so good…?”  
  
Trunks giggled…  
  
  
“Silly Goten, why do you think I wasn’t pushing further inside? Heh... My eager beaver, look at you… Chiibs don’t you like… ever look up, sexual stuff online? You know, besides the: "How to give a better blow job" ...type of stuff?”  
  
Goten blushed a plum color and tried to hide his eyes before answering,

“I’ve seen some… stuff online… but I didn’t really know, what exactly… um… know how to word something like this Trunks… Does **this** have a name? Am I like… Trunks, am I stuck on here?”  
  
Trunks thought Goten was so adorable he answered,  
  
“No Chiibs, not stuck. If you really want this… I think I can manage. I’ve been reading quite a bit about this lately. Take deep breaths, then kiss me. It will be slightly uncomfortable at first. I was gunna **_ask_** you if you were really wanting to go further, but since you just weaseled your tight little asshole onto my fingers without discussion, I kinda guessed the answer was yes... But! You still can change your mind too. So, relax, breathe deeply, and decide. If the answer is yes, I’ll do my best to take you to heaven. I don’t want you to ache for me anymore, and I read that it gets _so much better!_ If you changed your mind, you still need to relax, so I can move my fingers out, without hurting you any more than it already does Chibi…”

Goten wanted to go in some direction or another. This “on the fence” was definitely not where he wanted to land. Seeing Trunks, with his head bowed, patiently waiting for Goten’s decision… he ran his fingers into the length of Trunk’s purple hair… and took the first of several long deep breaths. Hearing this, Trunks went to work to accommodate his lover’s decision.  
  
_*Ahhhh…*_  
“Chibi”  
  
He moaned as he licked his collar bone sucking and popping the skin in his mouth while careful not to move those buried fingers a bit. He sucked his neck, kissed his shoulder, until Goten was done with the breaths. Goten dropped his chin down seeking the hot mouth he so craved. Trunks threw his head back allowing his hungry partner to find his kiss… Goten’s mouth suddenly fell open… because he felt a deep desire to either move or be adjusted. Trunks saw this need but did not want to assume. So, he said as he was panting and trying to stay in control of himself,  
  
“Talk to me. What’s the verdict Chiibs?”**  
  
**(“Addictive” begins to play once more inside of Goten’s mind…)****

“Please move… Shove them deeper inside if you can, if not pull um’ out and push um’ back in, please!!! Please do it now… the bad feeling is gone, so do it baby please…”****  
  
_♫My ups, my downs, my high and my lows~  
♫From head to toe, he makes me glow ~_****

Trunks now attempted to do as he read. Slowly he curled his fingers inside, and then he began to move his fingers in a light scissoring motion. He felt Goten relax around his fingers. With the discomfort a lot less now, he decided to try to move them in and out carefully.  
  
“Goten, this may start to feel really good okay… but please Chibi, don’t get all buck wild on me okay? Let’s try to take this slowly. I do not want you to hurt any more then it’s necessary… promise me?”  
  
Dizzy with raw desire and the pull of something so primal inside, Goten could only groan out a half-hearted phrase,  
  
“No PROMISE, I TRY.”  
  
Trunks knew he had to be more still than he originally thought. Since it was not **his** hole on the line, he allowed Goten more leeway then he was actually comfortable with. He wanted to trust, that Goten would not allow his desire to bite off more, than he could literally chew.  
  
Patting Goten’s thigh, as a sign to use his fingers as he wished, Goten gladly began to rise and fall and move in circular motions with his hips. Chest to chest, Goten held Trunks close as possible. He was on his knees, and the balls of his feet. Straddling his lover. His neckline right at trunks mouth. Those lips, they paid a sizable homage to Goten’s chest, his neck, as he rode the fingers hungrily.Trunks felt that Goten was hunting for something he just could not quite find. When he saw the liberties Goten was taking to find this “hidden unknown treasure,” he felt free to curl his fingers deeper inside of Goten’s intensely wanting body. Goten cried out in heated pleasure,  
  
“Aa-Haaa Aaaaaah Ah Kami! Pay dirt Kawaii! God’s hit it again please!”  
  
Goten’s body convulsed with Trunks fingers deep inside of him. At first Trunks was ready to pull his fingers away too quickly, he soon realized that all of the actions Goten expressed was pure pleasure! He released a breath he had not noticed he was holding and grinned, happy he could drive his lover insane!  
  
**_♪ He hits the spot, he makes me hot~  
♪I'm all that he's got, and he's all that I got ~_**  
  
“Ah… that was good huh babe? You like when my fingers doo…  
  
**THIS?”**  
  
Upon saying the word “THIS” he quickly pulled his fingers out just a bit and shoved them back in and curled them in one swift movement. Goten cried out again, almost sobbing,  
  
“Teasing me again!? More… Trunks! Now please! No more teasing!! Deeper please! Please baby, please go deeper! Trunks I can’t take this!”  
  
Trunks knew where this was headed, he wanted to make absolutely sure Goten was prepared properly, before he sated his desire fully. So, ignoring Goten’s plead turned demand, for “deeper **damn it!”** He did in fact tease him more. Bucking and cursing, Goten had Trunks hair in his fist. Pulling at Trunks, as if he were going to force his fingers to grow. He was so intoxicated with need, that he barely noticed the third finger enter his body... The third that was slippery with the oils Trunks had sat around the bathtub… Trunks properly stretched his little freak. He felt that the “frozen stun” time was going to last far longer and be more painfully intense, than it was when he decided to impale himself upon two fingers so suddenly. Yet, he planned on delivering all of that “deeper damn it” action, every ounce. He wanted to give Goten exactly what he was begging for.  
  
Trunks surveyed the delicate situation, he found that he was satisfied, based on what he read, and the response from Goten’s body, that he was about ready to give Goten what he swore he craved.  
  
“Chibi. I know you are excited, frustrated, and really horny. Please, for a second baby, just think back please, to that pain you felt when you accidentally slammed down on my fingers… you remember it?”  
  
Goten only grunted with his eyes squeezed shut,  
  
“MmHmm!”  
  
“Okay, well my fingers can only reach so far, but I’ve got just the thing. It can reach as far as you need it to... **but** it will hurt more than those fingers did at first, so please slow down. Okay? Please Goten, I don’t want my first time, to end with you in excruciating pain, and me feeling like the bastard mate who hurt you. I want both of us to enjoy this…”  
  
Goten took deep breaths he managed to say,  
  
“Okay, calming… calming. I’m sorry Kawaii… I don’t know what came over me…”  
  
**_♪ Oh! Tonight, he's waitin'~  
♪ and I ain't complainin'~_**  
  
  
Trunks very excited and still slightly worried, told Goten it was alright, not to be too sorry. He then asked Goten to stand, bend slightly at his waist and to tighten his grip hold on the bathtub’s short ledge for him. Like a lightning bolt, he sprang and heated right back up! He quickly stood, glazed eyes, hair wild, panting heavily. His tail was going berserk, slicing through the air spraying water all around. He turned his body slowly, keeping his eyes locked onto Trunk’s, he said, before turning his head and bending over,  
  
“Make it hurt… so good Trunks.”  
  
Trunks had never heard anything, so hot in all of his life. Biting his bottom lip, he fought the urge to seriously slam his cock into Goten an do just that.  
  
“Goten… You had better stop…you are seriously testing the limits of my restraint.”  
  
Trunks squeezed his eyes shut, tight. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath himself and decided not to look just yet at Goten, who **did** have his hands on the edge of the tub as it was requested of him…  
  
As the anticipation continued to build, and he saw the effect his words had on Trunks, he decided to only half honor the request. Yes, he was bent over, but instead of holding himself steady, by keeping his hands from the edge of the tub for balance, he moved them to the cheeks of his seat. He spread his cheeks and began humping the edge of the tub. Moaning and taunting Trunks saying,  
  
**_♪ I'm entertainin’~ ♪ my number one fan~  
♪ My back is achin’~ ♪ from our love makin’~_**  
  
  
“Bad Boy… Don’t tell me your gunna chicken out? I know you can already feel the heat radiating from this hot hole… It is calling begging and sucking at you… it **needs** to be filled… What cha' gunna do huh? Rubbing your hands over a **fire**… at its **hottest**, ain't got nothin' on this kind of heat Trunks…

  
**FUCK. ME.”**

Trunks had no idea **who** or **when** Goten got body snatched, he just knew this could not be his sweet little Chiibs… This was someone else! It had to be!! Desperately trying to ignore the taunting, Trunks grabbed the bath oils and generously poured a lot onto his aching cock. He poured an equal amount onto Goten's puckering hole. He allowed Goten to massage the oils onto himself, because at this rate he would not even make it inside with the way Goten was behaving! Satisfied that things were as pain-free as they were going to get, he said,  
  
“Okay Goten, I was gunna go easy on you. You seem to have no desire for gentleness, even after the warning so… I hope you are ready!”  
  
Goten just panted even hardier and heavier, feeling as if he were at long last, on the brink of what he has been desiring all along. Even with “non-gentleness” in mind Trunks still eased himself inside slowly. By the time he worked the swollen meat helmet inside of Goten’s heated, yet very virgin body… he felt Goten tighten up, due to what was more than likely… a whole lot of pain.

**The song “Addictive” Paused in his mind once again…Ouch…**  
  
  
** _*SssssSTH!!!*_ **

Goten sucked the air in loudly through his teeth. Trunks wanted to throw a sly remark out to him. Something along the lines of making neighborhood **"Have you seen me?"** posters, to hang around electric poles or laundry mats. Maybe, even creating an ad to run on the back of milk carton, like they did in the old days! Only because the search by themselves would be tedious, that is... the search of his “missing bravado” of course! He would’ve loved taunting Goten after all of his hasty actions, his smart mouth remarks! Would’ve loved it, that is…had he not found himself, breathless and speechless, instead inside of a tightness that now “gloved” him, squeezing the blood to the top of his throbbing oversensitive head. The heat completely engulfed him. That intense warmth mixed with the exquisite tightness quickly became hypnotic to Trunks say the least. The rhythm of his own heartbeat pulsed throughout his rod. Neither one of them could speak. Trunks froze completely, waiting for the wild sensations to dull enough to at least speak. Goten froze for other reasons entirely... Oh, it was a ring of fire. His tight rim stretched and was gaped so open around the head of Trunks cock, he felt as if he were going to rip right in half! Even though he was stretched by fingers… he never experienced anything quite like this! The sharp, hot searing pain was shocking! The fingers were **not** a good measure of reference in his opinion. Not at all. Trunks cock was on another level altogether!  
  
When Trunks was finally able to speak, he noticed his lover had not taken a breath. He said,  
  
“Chiibs, I can either pull out, we just stop. ~ OR~ You can take deep breaths again, like we did with the fingers. It’s your body, so, it’s your call babe.”  
  
Goten remembered where the deep breaths took him last time and thought,  
  
_~The breaths took me to an awesome place before… this pain is bigger. Will the pleasure be bigger too? ~_  
  
Imagining that this was the heaven, Trunks was talking about earlier, he took those breaths and relaxed his body. Trunks stroked Goten's cock as he felt him relax more and more… He did not ask, as he was learning to read Goten’s sexual body language pretty good. As Goten unclenched and began to push back… Trunks knew his mate was ready.

**(“Addictive” begins to play once more inside of Goten’s mind… Yaaass…)**

Pushing himself all of the way inside of his molten lava, worshiping site. Trunks head fell backward, and his eyes now rolled into the back of his head. He wanted this to last, but he already felt the coiling in his stomach. Being a “frequent-Flier" of both the... "Mastur” **and** the “Baters” club, he was well aware of what his body was feeling exactly. He asked Goten to please not move. Goten tried to comply as best he could but he began to squirm and moan, shuttering and quivering all through his body… he cried out,  
  
“I’m so sorry I just **can’t!”**  
  
He began to arch his back and push his ass onto Trunks lap, at first slowly and then after a few in’s and out’s faster!! Trunks could not contain himself… He said,  
  
“I am **sorry**… I tried…”  
  
... and he just...

**LET. GO.**

**_♪ Oh yes I'm takin’~  
♪ Ain't no use in fakin’~_**  
  
Both of them furiously and wildly slamming into one another… Goten suddenly became completely overwhelmed by the fullness and girth of Trunks. With every snap of his hip and pelvis. He filled him deep and fast. Goten was screaming like a banshee, with Trunks violently pumping in and out of him. His cock was still in Trunks hands, even as he threw all caution to the wind and proceeded to lay Goten’s ass, waste.  
  
“Oh yaaaas!! Ooh gods … fuck me baby, fuck my boy pussy so good! … Just like that right there!! Right their Truuun!! …I'm gunna ooh... cuuooaaaah!!!!”  
  
**_♪ I'm entertainin’~ ♪ my number one fan~  
♪ My back is achin’~ ♪ from our love makin’~_**  
  
That was it for Trunks…  
  
“M mm... Me too! Ah! FAK.  
FAK.  
FAK…”  
  
He let all of his energy go inside of Goten, while simultaneously he continued milking Goten, out in the front. They shook and awed in the afterglow of their very first…

**~ UNPROTECTED ~**

full, sexual experience together.

*****☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C.~*☆*。*. ・★*** **

* * *

**~The Inflamed Passions~ -Of- ~Fiery Desires~**

* * *


	19. ~ SURPRISES in all SIZES PT. I ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆*~ Chapter 19 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆*  
*☆★ﾟ*♪☆*~Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆*
> 
> ****
> 
> **ADULTS. ONLY. & N.S.F.W.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is:  
The start of a Four-part mini saga! I introduce my O.C. into the story. It was pretty fun! There is a riddle in this Chapter. It is an interactive type of riddle, fun and still up for grabs should anyone want to play... I wonder if anyone figured it out or not... Ah well... onward...  
Some words may be between 2 asterisk. For words like this you can come back here for the definition if you do not already know what it means. 
> 
> *Welcome Home*

**~ LAST TIME~**

**~ "Between the sheets” of Vegeta and Kakarot on Prostrate… ~  
**

“…Releasing Kakarot’s hair he slid down and turned so his ass was finally in Goku’s face, Vegeta pushes his ass into his face completely wiggling it around demanding “EAT. Kakarot” …”

Things got pretty hot and heavy…and sticky! Lol! They were finally able to indulge themselves with this well-deserved, long awaited reward. It was just sad, the way it happened. Or shall I say, what had to happen. The event that Cha orchestrated in order to push him, to climb over that wall with Goku. Remember this?

**~Also ~**

**Back in chapter 15 Cha said to Vegeta,**

“… Ye hast reached the fourth stage sweet Prince. Be honest and the relief ye seek shall belong to thee….”

The five stages of grief was a brutal road for Vegeta! Anyone else getting the feeling that she isn’t quite done with our Sexxxi Saiyans yet? Let’s find out! One more thing! The latter half of this chapter gets a bit NSFW... Did not want to catch anyone off guard...  
... ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) Enjoy!

**~ NOW ~**

** **CHAPTER 19  
~  
~ SURPRISES in all SIZES** **

** **  
PT. I ~** **

Goku’s eyes lit up like the New York Time Square Christmas tree, as he gazed at two of the most beautiful tickets, he ever laid his eyes on. Two dark grey rectangular strips that were gloss treated. They whispered: _“classy”_ to the beholder, to the invited. Silver and white glitter was used to write both of their names, calligraphy style on the front of both tickets:

**~VEGETA & KAKAROT~  
  
CONGRATULATIONS  
On your  
MATED UNION!!**

In smaller typed print on the lower right-hand corner It read:  
  
****Please see the reverse side of this ticket for further, and important details regarding your gift! ****  
  
The tickets were lined with black velvety ribbons. Goku could not imagine the kind of time and effort someone went to and through to bring something so customized, so beautifully created. He certainly did not want to soil, lose, or accidentally destroy the meticulously decorated tickets; as he had been made fully aware, of his clumsy tendency to be reckless. Goku carefully turned one ticket over and read the reverse side as it requested. It was quite elaborate! It read,  
  
“Claiming your **ALL EXPENSE PAID: “H**oneymooner’s **A**dventure Surprise Vacation” package has never been simpler! Start, by checking these tasks, off of your “To Do” list, as you accomplish your “pack planner” goals! This is just a small suggestion list of helpful recommendations to assist you!  
  
Simply, pack your and your honeymoon honey’s clothing, toiletry, and or medicinal needs away inside of your travel bags! Prepare to stay with us on your **ALL EXPENSE PAID H**oneymooner’s **A**dventure vacation suites for seven whole days! No need to worry about food! Our Luxurious and quite famous, **_3x3x3_** Buffet style meals are served proudly to all guest, with no additional charges to you! That’s right ALL of your meals provided! Our three rows that are three-foot spreads each, will be refreshed three times a day! All you need to grab are those travel bags, full of the aforementioned items! (Perhaps swimwear also if you wish.)  
**~DISCLAIMER & PRECAUTION~**  
  
**No** passports are required to come enjoy your stay here! However, if you wish to travel **outside** of the **H**oneymooner’s **A**dventure Resorts, please be aware that food and activities **outside of the resort** are **not** free. Any illness or dangerous encounters, resulting in injury of any kind, shall be taken at your own risk. This means, H.A. Inc. will not be held liable for any injury sustained while away from the resort property! Extra cash or credit card would be wise in such events, not to mention personal identification is always recommended as needed when traveling abroad elsewhere.  
  
_**From here on instructions given will be divided into two classes. They will be divided by a / mark. “Mated” instructions on one side, “Married” on the other!**_

**_Dear Honeymoon Adventurer,_** the following instructions are **〠☝ very important! 〠☝  
⁂ BEFORE** handing the other ticket to your mate/spouse, it is imperative to reserve exactly **five feet** of space for your departure. **⋆All items within the five feet⋆** will be transported with you and will be **your** responsibility, solely while here. **⋆Everything outside of the five foot⋆** space reserve will be **left behind. NO EXCEPTIONS. ⁂** When you are **certain** that you **both** are ready to depart, then you may place the ticket in the hand of your mate/spouse and **quickly** proceed to the next step! As the ticket placement begins activation of transport.  
  
Here we are at last at the final check off point! The magical departure! While touching your mate, close your eyes and focus. Concentrate on the **pulsing** of the bite mark placed on your body by your mate/touch the metal rings on your promised fingers. Within three **full beats** of your mark /three full turns of your finger cuff, _your mate, your packed belongings, and yourself will instantly_ be transported into your very own **“H**oneymooner’s **A**dventure ‘Surprise Vacation!!!”  
**~More Legalities and Proper Tamper warning/explanation~**  
  
****ALL** Tickets are **Non-**refundable with or without purchase. Tickets must be used within one month of the special event. Please do not **LOSE,** your tickets they are especially magically imbued for the names on said tickets. The **SELL, TRANSFER** OR **ATTEMPTS** thereof are **STRICTLY** prohibited. **ANY** attempt to do such will result in revoked entry, and possible magical penalties up to and including **loss of fingers, appendages, opposable thumbs, and or limbs.** Tickets are redeemable for one round trip per person. Half of one ticket’s trip Include **FROM:** the location of ticket holder’s activation of transmission point> **TO:** Honeymoon Adventurers, ENTRY/EXIT Lobby Hall. The remaining half of the free transmission trip destination points are strictly as follows: **FROM:** Honeymoon Adventurers, ENTRY/EXIT Lobby Hall> **TO:** the original location of ticket holder’s activation of transmission departure. Terms are legal and subject to change. Any and all Inquiries may be addressed to **H.A. Inc.™ H.A. Inc.™** and its subsidiaries are all property holdings of the:

**Family  
Resorts &  
Intergalactic  
Entertainment  
Zealots’  
Association**

  
... ◔_◔  
  


By now Goku was too overwrought to sit still. With his free hand covering his open ogling, toothy goofing grin, he bounced on the tips of toes. Squealing as if he had just won ¥ six-hundred trillion en,  
  
“Ooooh!! Ooh my…OOOOH MY KAMI!!! FREE…  
UNLIMITED!! FR-EE **food** three times a DAY for a WHOLE WEEK! FREE FOOD!!!??? BUFFET STYLE!!! OH my GOD I can’t WAIT for Vegeta to get HOME!!! WHOOOOOO!!!… Oh, HE is gunna love this!!! This is the BEST GIFT for M…Weeee…US. US!”  
  
Goku attempting to calm himself, plops down into a cross-legged- thinking pose, heel to knee, he zoned out and began to plan,  
  
_~I can see it now…**all** day and night for a whole **week**…our schedule will go just like this:~_  
  
(using his fingers for counting while contemplating the possibilities ahead.)  
  
_~Spar, eat, fuck, eat, spar. Eat, fuck/sleep, eat, and then spar… In an unending circle!!! It a Saiyan **fantasy** come true! Honestly, Vegeta could really use this vacation! These past six months have been trying for him. I bet Cha-Sama had something to do with this! Why shouldn’t she!? After all she did kinda **start** all of this in a way. She did promise to help build him back up, since she forced him to relive one of the most traumatic events of his life… HUMPH! Even **if** it was only five minutes… She said it was vital to give him that “push” he needed to heal. Hmm… some push.~_  
  
Goku decided to get busy! He wanted to leave as soon as Vegeta got home. He knew he couldn't keep a secret this big from his King for long at all. He really wanted to surprise his mate. So, he started with the measuring. He measured and squared off five feet of space on the floor of their living room. After marking it off with painters’ tape, he went and got their travel cases ready with the items suggested on the pamphlet.  
  
"Yosh! Now, I just need to practice tuning into the rhythm of my mated mark. Of course, I have heard and felt it plenty of times, but I am not standing around when I feel it either. I just need to be sure I can access it fast enough! It feels a lot less intense, when we aren’t making love; but I need to feel it, just as strong as I feel it, when we are. If, I am not fast enough Vegeta will get grumpy and uncooperative. He will start asking to many questions to keep it a surprise!"

**~NSFW… rolling lust~**

Once again, he fell gracefully into his cross-legged pose on the floor, heel to knee. With his eyes closed, his concentrated on making his breaths deep and serene. He began to focus. The beating was hypnotic and strong. His tail seemed to swoon softly to the deep, steady vibration, that sent waves of contentment, and love all throughout his body. Goku caught a chill as goose bumps gathered on his forearms, the back of his neck, down his spine. He shuttered, then he whispered with his jaws trembling,  
  
"Ooo Kami-Sama, I love this man! Mmmm… my King. Oh… the way he loves me… just the way it sings out to me, without him ever having to say a word! Through his stares, his kisses… I cannot believe I ever lived without his touch."  
  
The mark located on his shoulder, just where his neck muscles become joined with his shoulder muscle...there Goku suddenly clasped his hand over the bite shaped scar, as it began to heat up. The scarred flesh turned red, it started to appear more like a welt, as if they were both aroused and heating up for coupling. Goku’s breath hitched as he felt it thumping faster. Pulsing through his being, jolting him almost violently… lost inside the waves of throbbing bliss, he almost missed the significance of **why** it was pulsating so hard… It didn’t normally feel so intense, when he was alone, even if he did focus on it! It happened daily around the same time, but normally it only felt like a mild, warm tingle. It meant, that his mate was either very close by or he was home, after being away for an extended period!  
  
"Oh damn!!! I godda get **up!** He is gunna walk through the doo--"  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
Goku grinned. He I.T.'d from their bedroom, directly to Vegeta's side as soon as he heard his mate's raspy sexy voice, call out his name.  
  
"Mmmm G'eta, *Okairi nasai* I was just thinking about you…"  
  
Before his Vegeta could say “I know…”, Goku had his fingers entangled with Vegeta's flame shaped mane, catching his King's signature cocky "half top lip curled up, while biting his bottom lip" half grin, between his own two lips. Goku soft yet passionately suckled Vegeta's lips. Trying to control himself, caused his body to react as if he were bench pressing far too much weight far too fast... deep, hard, rabbit nerve, twitching trembles. Trying to hold back a large dam, he was free falling **fast,** into the building pull of his powerful mate.  
  
Goku’s breathing became shallower, as his King moaned into his mouth. This needy wanting Saiyan rustling through his hair, quivering in his arms, lusting for his tongue, was **always** more than enough to kick Vegeta's sex drive into a major full throttled, saluting situation. A force Goku was **more** than happy to reckon with...  
Deeply enraptured within the overheated kiss of his mate, Goku nearly forgot about the entire vacation surprise!...

He tried to bring his thoughts, along with his King to the five-foot clearance area without being too obvious. Stumbling backwards he was nearly there without any suspicion, because Vegeta was now revving to go… Vegeta' thoughts only bordered somewhere along the lines of,  
  
_~Fucking, damn it. I wasted how much time **not** getting this every day? My horny little sex slut can't wait to have his King! Mmmm boy and are you gunna get. It. Kakarot…mm-mm... I will turn your insides out on this dick!!... Grrraw... Gods! I'm about to fuck you into the floor boar-- ~_  
  
Goku landed he and his mate just inside the circle. He broke their kiss, (albeit, in his mind only **very** temporarily!) This was a **perfect** jump into their schedule for the week! He panted into Vegeta's mouth,  
  
"Hold that thought G'eta… I promise you **won’t** regret it…"  
  
He slipped the H.V. Ticket into Vegeta's hand, while simultaneously guiding both of their hands to his own ass. According to Goku, it was to make sure the ticket wasn’t dropped… right Goku… (¬‿¬) …  
  
Vegeta was hardly interested in whatever was between his palm and his beta's hot ass at the moment. The great wall of China could be in there and still it would not keep him from his mate or his mate’s ass! Vegeta deeply growled from his chest even more as Goku threw his head backwards exposing his heated mark to his mate… Vegeta bent Goku backward, so that his back was arched, pelvis pushed forward. Vegeta hovered over his marked mate momentarily, before pressing himself it to his Kakarots hot needy body. He licked the mark slowly, flattening his tongue out long and wide. His tail had already made its way into Goku's GI. Fondling and tickling at the spot in between Kakarot's legs, yes, the one on the inside of his upper left thigh... Using the tip of his tail he allowed it to wisp and flutter at it unmercifully and teasing horribly so... The tip seemed to twitch so soft yet precise. It was difficult to know whether it was accidental or not. He knew that fact brought the insanity in Goku’s mind to the very forefront. Goku began making those sounds Vegeta savored. Somewhere between growling, crying, and begging, as he flicked barely the very tip of his powerful precision exact tool. He used it well, testing the limits of Kakarots nerves. He softly fluttered fur dustings, between that insane erogenous thigh area and the tender flesh of his scrotum sac, dusting back and forth alternating between a lazy,  
  
"Oops, excuse me sir I didn't mean to tickle your sensitive nut sack with this soft, fluffy, tickling appendage of mine…"  
  
To a sudden ever demanding,  
  
“Let me inside of you now.”  
  
Fur spiral winding staircase, intentionally gunning oh so very close to all things explosive inside of that Gi! Between the furry assault and hearing his mates raspy "UuuuuuN…" while dragging his tongue mercilessly up and down Goku's red raised mark, they both had lost all composure. Once he felt Vegeta's erection through his shamelessly tight, thin spandex bottoms. They were just, flexible enough to spar in… thin enough to fuck a hole through… In an all but 'mock' intoxicated state Goku wanting to at least feel the imprint of the large swollen bulb at his entrance, jumped up and wrapped his long legs around Vegeta.  
  
“Open meee… open me Vegeta!!”  
  
He whispered out seething hard between his teeth at his mate. Goku pressed himself harder into his mate’s erection. Wanting to grind him, wanting to crawl headfirst, in to his mans ripped, stocky, rock hard body. He wanted to be melted down in his insides, from how hot they both were. He wanted to slither into Vegeta’s scrotum sacs, just as he always had when they fused together… (Ooooh… feeling Vegeta’s cock inside if his cock… was mind blowingly incredible. It was a wonder they could ever fight in that fusion state at all…) he wanted to be reincarnated, momentarily into his lovers nut butter, a hot melted state, only to be beat out, in a violent whipped frenzy, then returned to his current form just in time to feel himself being viciously ejected out through the hole that coated and filled his insides **regularly,** until he spilled inside of himself... (talk about reincarnated! Did you all catch that!?) but… not wanting to part privates long enough to do more than short but strong circular motions…  
  
(Sheesh!… (༎ຶꈊ༎ຶ╬) …)  
  
Just knowing that thin material was the only thing keeping him away from feeling the skin of his weeping cock rubbing frantically with his mates... (which was somehow always lube prepped, and ready to go!) It had Goku mewling with desire…

**~The Sky is Falling~**

Neither he, nor his mate ever got to witness the early, subtle change of scenery. They missed witnessing the world when it pixelated; starting with the disassembly of the walls that sheltered their love nest. As the walls shimmered and fade-scattered all around them, a wet rose caught in a monsoon... they also missed the re-appearance of an intriguing scenic landscape, one that, looked a lot less, like some “Honeymooner vacation resort,” (or _any_ location capable of sustaining life; and more like they got ditched on an abandoned, arid, red planet, so far away, from the place where they rested their heads at night together… So very far, away from that place they called _~ Home ~_

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**~ SURPRISES in all SIZES PT. I ~**

* * *


	20. ~Surprises in ALL Sizes Pt. II ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter 20 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆
> 
> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Surprises continue as Vegeta and Kakarot end up Kami knows where, with Kami knows whom! Just Curious... did anyone catch the "clues" within the last chapter that pointed the finger at the guilty party? The "host" of those special tickets? Well, hopefully you caught it! Because they will be revealed in Chapter 20 of Prostrate! The full chapter here on AO3 NOW! ٩(●ᴗ●)۶ {yes!! we're almost caught up!!} (๑>ᴗ<๑)
> 
> ****
> 
> **-Quick Glossary Reference-**
> 
>   
*Doushita*  
In Japanese anime, it seems to be mostly used between battling rivals. Especially when one was boastful as if winning was going to be no sweat, and yet suddenly they are losing the battle. The feel of the word, roughly translated can be like, "Oh WHATS wrong? I thought you were going to beat me. Are you shocked that you can't?!" （〜^∇^)〜
> 
> -Enjoy!

****Chapter  
20** **

** **  
~** **

** **  
~ Surprises in ALL Sizes ~  
~ Pt. II ~** **

"SURP- …rise??? Hm...? Well this isn't right at all..."  
  
Goku looked all around...at the... wasteland? Disappointed. Noting that this place did not appear to be, anywhere near what he imagined he and his mate, (or anyone else he knew for that matter.) would choose to take a vacation at or escape to. Especially not on a honeymoon. Goku scrunched his face in distaste, covered his mouth as the stench of scorched earth forced its way down his throat. He almost gagged from the thick heat he could taste. It coated his tongue rather quickly. It almost tasted like charred flesh to go along with the scorched planet’s surface. As he coughed violently, he heard Vegeta bark angrily,  
  
"SURPRISE?! WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS KAKAROT!? WHERE THE HELL ARE, WE? W-Why does this place look so familiar??"  
  
Vegeta's chest tightened with anxiety as he realized the arid wasteland, was somewhere far too familiar indeed. The nostalgic feelings, however, were far from desirable or pleasant. Goku collected himself, he stood scratching his head, looking around. It did not look or feel familiar to him at all… Even so, he could feel the stress his mate was currently under and wanted to put him at ease immediately. So, he began to explain to him, the details his original plans entailed. Vegeta listened, and responded,  
  
"So, you went into the living room and these strange tickets, with **_our_** names on them were just lying there on the floor, halfway underneath **_our_** front door? Like someone just put them there, instead of… oh I don’t know Kakarot…sending them through the mail?! You know like “normal” legitimate businesses do when sending person expensive things? You thought this was a great idea for a honeymoon spot Kakarot?? **Look** at this place!!"  
  
Goku tried to explain further,  
  
"No G’eta There is some kinda mistake… the tickets didn't say they were gunna bring us **here**… Just look…"

  
He picked up Vegeta's ticket. He had dropped during transport. He handed it to him to examine himself. Hoping it would show Vegeta his true intentions. The older Saiyan scowled as he read the back of the ticket… Suddenly dread washed over him, almost verifying the horrible feeling he had when he first realized something was familiar about this awful place. Just as he was about to explain, a shrilling scream piercing to the ears tore loudly through the air. Both Saiyans crouched down low both putting their hands over their ears. As the terrible sound gratefully began to fade, the ground started to quake and split even further. Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand and said,  
  
"We must get the HELL away from here **now**!!"  
  
Vegeta pulled Goku along and proceeded to run as fast and safely as he could. Soon, he got into visual range of what he recalled were called, "safety zones" once upon a time. He slowed down. He stumbled upon a cave that he unfortunately remembered fully. That particular cave, became a place of marked importance to Vegeta. In a time in cold space, so long ago, the cave first served as a place of safety, an inanimate savior even. On that very same visit that same cave boldly, so quick and coldly became the home of his spiritual executioner. Not wanting to rehash any of those details became Vegeta's top priority. Panting in anxiety filled panic, he turned to Goku and said,  
  
"Is there **any** possible way you can use your I.T. to get us the **hell** off of this planet?"  
  
"Planet? So…We really are off of the earth?"  
  
"**Yes** Kakarot. This planet… it should have been disintegrated long ago… Somehow it is still here, and we are on it! Something is very wrong here. So, **_please_** I.T. now if you can!!

Goku hating the pleading and teetering edged sanity, the hope on a thread, that desperate **need** in Vegeta’s eyes, raised his two fingers to his forehead. With his eyes shut tight, he tried to sense anyone familiar away from the strange planet. He took a deep breath and realized sadly with his last and furthest reach ever, that there was no one, no aura he could connect to away from, or off of the planet’s surface. Lowering his fingers, he dreaded giving Vegeta the even worse news. He looked into his eyes, shook his head slowly and said,  
  
"I am so sorry… There must be interference, or we are simply too far away G’eta…"  
  
Vegeta frowned deeply. He shook his head in utter disbelief and said,  
  
"I cannot **believe** this! Of all places. This must be some kind of a trick!"  
  
Goku said,  
  
"G’eta what was that screaming? What do you know about this wasteland? Why is it haunting you?"  
  
Vegeta was now pacing the cave frantically… Thinking. Finally, he said,  
  
"Kakarot look at the tickets closely… just **look** at the back."  
  
Goku took his ticket out from the in-sewn pocket of his GI. He looked carefully.  
  
"G’eta what am I looking for?"  
  
"Damn it… Right Here… this part doesn't seem **slightly** suspicious to you?"  
  
He pointed to the specific part of the ticket that caused his heart to sink down into his chest, like a heavy stone in a deep lake:  
  
~  
  
Any and all Inquiries may be addressed to H.A. Inc.™ H.A. Inc.™ and its subsidiaries are all property holdings of:

**Family**

**  
Resorts &**

**  
Intergalactic**

**  
Entertainment**

**  
Zealots’**

**  
Association**

~

Vegeta used his finger to circle the first letter, of each bold printed word, traveling vertically. Right down the center of the page. He did not want to say it out loud. He just shook his head. The fear growing more real inside of his mind by the Milli-second. Goku finally reacted in understanding,  
  
*Gasps!*  
"G’eta!! It spells out F-"  
  
Vegeta quickly *shushed* Goku.  
  
"**Don't**… Just don't say it out loud Kakarot…**Please.**"  
  
"…but why? This is great! **If** it is really him, we can and will just beat him, **again**… break this weird spell and go home! It’ll be fun! We may even get to fuse!"  
  
Goku wagged his eyebrows up and down at Vegeta excitedly, while rubbing his hands together. Vegeta shook his head slowly and said,  
  
"You just… do not understand… You couldn't possibly…"  
  
Goku truly did not understand… He tried to search Vegeta's eyes. When Vegeta avoided his view, he searched his heart. Quietly pleading for some way to be granted understanding. All he could sense, however, was a hidden fear. One, his mate was extremely ashamed of and tried to bury deep inside. Goku knew in order to try and restore Vegeta's confidence in not only his own power, but also in the power they had combined, he needed Vegeta to talk about what he tried so hard, to keep buried inside. Goku placed his palm on Vegeta’s cheek. He caressed it gently with his thumb. He felt so bad that the wonderful time he planned for them, turned out to be a cause of such anguish, such turmoil. He stared at Vegeta, even though he could not get him to hold eye contact for too long, still he wanted so badly to transfer hope into Vegeta’s heart. He was about to say something along the lines of, “together we are unstoppable.” When suddenly there was a wailing cry! It sounded as if it were coming from the back of the cave, they currently occupied.  
  
Both Saiyans stopped, frozen where they stood with uncertainty. Looking first at one another and then into the darkness that engulfed the cave. Vegeta was the first to shout,  
  
“Who is there? Speak up now and we won’t kill you slowly!”  
  
There was an eerie chuckle. It was followed by yet another blood curdling scream. Then it spoke at last,  
  
“Kill me slowly? Ha! As if you have not already been killing me slow enough as it is! or… oh! Don’t tell me that you **still** haven’t beaten your masters “record time”! He is a big shot in your defense… Thee professional, am I right?? Thee serial murder specialist, in so **many** creative ways… right? **Prince Vegeta**?  
  
**“Who is there? How do you know my name? Show yourself immediately!"**  
  
Vegeta’s voice completely betrayed the full-on panic that gripped him. The shrilling laughter turned sobs, wrecked Vegeta’s nerves more than it did Goku’s. Goku felt he needed to diffuse this situation as quickly as possible, so, he gathered his Qi into a small power ball in his palm. It was harmless, yet, powerful enough to create light enough to see into the darkness. He aimed at what seemed to be a wall. This caused a burst of light to momentarily push the darkness back, exposing the creature they needed to see. An irritating shrieking sound escaped the little red person. His eyes were clenched tightly now, as he huddled against the caves wall, trying his best to block the offensive brightness from his skin as well as his eyes. While Goku meant to flip the lights on and bring ease to Vegeta in the oddly intense situation, what… and more seriously **whom** the light did reveal made matters so… **much… worse.** Vegeta cried out,  
  
“Kami-sama it **cannot** be! Get me the hell out of here! You cannot be! You are dead! Gods why? Why is this happening? Why are you here? Wait… T-to kill me is that it? You somehow… survived all of this time on the purity of your own bitterness and rage to get me here… right? Right back here to pay the price I deserve! Right? Well c’mon. Be done with it already… send Kakarot home. He has nothing to do with this. This is between you and I.”  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta as if he suddenly sprouted seven heads. His mouth gaping in shock for the words his mate just selfishly spoke. Then, he began to get irritated with the entire scene. The not knowing, what the hell was happening. Why Vegeta was so willing to just abandon everything they endured this past decade, to finally get to be together… It really hurt. It hurt his heart to see, that who or what ever this little creature was huddling in the corner, of a cave they stumbled upon not even one hour ago…had that much **power** over his mate. That much power over their love, over their bond… that within a snap of two fingers could dismantle and destroy it all... As if all **they** ever were, was dust on an open window seal, casually tossed about on any other blustery day.  
  
Vegeta was on his knees, in the darkness. The small Qi blast Goku released, had now faded out. The darkness, once in retreat, claimed dominance within the cave once more. Goku could not make out the details of Vegeta’s face. For once, he was glad he could not. Still, it hurt, that his prince knelt, for reasons unknown to him, to a creature unknown to him, on a planet unknown to him. All of these “unknown” factors, they tore his chest to ribbons. His emotions began toiling inside of his gut. A wave of sickness overtook him. It was just all too much. Too much to bear, too much swept under a dark rug and tagged “too complicated.” It left him alone, in a place where he would not even be allowed the **chance** to understand. The silence grew louder, all Goku could feel or hear was the breaking of his own heart. Growing ever impatient, over what this creature was going to do… he spoke up himself.  
  
“Listen, you… whoever you are back there… I don’t know what your deal is. I have no idea who you are or what you are after. Clearly you have some past and outstanding importance with my **"supposed"** mate... A past I obviously am not important enough to even discuss with… I am obviously a fool, for believing that I was an important part of him, such a fool… for believing that **we** were significant enough to him, to be considered “something worth fighting to protect, in his eyes... that, my heart would actually be considered in such a life altering decision.  
*huffs*  
Please…  
  
Disregard my former mates careless request, about sending me “home”… Just dispose of my life now. Spare me further humiliation and embarrassment, than I already feel. The shame and agony of being abandoned and homeless again. If he really ever cared for me, he would know that, by making such a heartless request, he burned down any home I had. If he cared, he would know and understand that without him, I AM truly homeless. I don’t even want to go on living with this excruciating confusion, burning up in my heart. I thought we were on the same level with this. I would have fought until the bloody end for this man, for us… and yet for him, just now, he ended us without hesitation. It was so quick and “simple” to throw away the **decades** we spent sorting out how we feel for each other, moving mountains to openly be mated at long last, only to turn and end us forever in a blink! Which just ended me completely.”_**  
**_

Vegeta raised his head slowly and said…  
  
_“Kakarot…”_  
  
Goku clutched at his chest and shook his head.  
  
“Do not speak my name Vegeta-S.A.N… You don’t have to pretend anymore. Well played. You got me really good… You effectively finally got my guard down, played my emotions, so that I would never see it coming. You deceived me so well, that you got to land the death blow without any fight from me at all. How clever… After all, you always DID have, some fucked hang-up about me constantly **“besting”** you right? It hasn’t even been an entire year since you realized that I wasn’t trying to steal your “lime-light” from your “misplaced proud papa moment,” when future Trunks kissed Mai… right Vegeta? Not even one year ago to date, that you had fantasized about beating me down. Well… congratulations are in order at long last.  
**You.  
Win.  
I’m done.**  
  
Red… can I call ya Red? I’ll be outside of the cave. It isn’t like I can escape. Hopefully the planet will just be kind and do away with me, If not… I’ll be waiting for you to do so, no strings attached.”  
  
Goku turned and walked outside. Vegeta wailed out in agony… He had just forfeit one of the greatest gifts, one of the greatest joys, he had ever known. He tore his shirt beating his fist into the dirt beneath him. Clawing at his own eyes in hysterics. As his face bled, he screamed out at the very top of his lungs. Incoherent babble choking up from his throat. At last, after the theatrics died down, the little red creature shifted its presence trying to move towards Vegeta. The way he moved definitely was different, hell it was beyond odd. He moved as if he did not have feet. He seemed to have to “Ticky-Twitch” backward, just to advance forward, like a snail being electrocuted. He was very small, especially for a full grown adult. He was the height of an average nine-year-old human child. His red sharp horns decorated the atop his head, the same tone of red, covered his arms and claws. His eyes were very large round orbs, surprisingly the color of deep navy-blue tropical waters...There was a thin layer of silver mercury glossing them over giving his eyes depth and a sense of innocence, giving his eyes the appearance of being like living waters. They were haunting. One could easily see all of their sins, if they were dumb enough to look inside for too long. Below his eyes his face was flat. No soft lip tissue made a pucker or curvature line. Simply a missing brick from a mortared wall, where one would imagine lips would be. When he spoke, one could hear the distinct sound of wind moving over rock like a whistle… He whistled and spoke to Vegeta, disregarding much of what Kakarot shared,  
  
“He-He-Heeeyou haven’t changed a bit, have you? Still raising hope, juuuuust high enough to dash into dust. I wonder how long your trail of destruction is now. Why did you return here Vegeta? Did you come to witness your handiwork? Did you bring your newest project back here to compare your skill levels? To finally graduate from the “soul dismemberment course” with flying colors? Right at the top of your precious sensei Frieza’s class huh?”  
  
As soon as those words registered into his comprehension, Vegeta vomited on the spot. Shaking his head… His body was wrecked with guilt, pain, self-loathing, grief, and despair. He could not speak.  
  
“Look at me prince Vegeta. **Look** at me again, and tell me how you will send help secretly for me, tell me again to hide safely in this cave… **look** into my eyes and promise me once more, that you will get me to safety and free-eeeDom once your precious lord was not looking…  
  
…  
  
..  
  
.

**LOOK.  
AT.  
ME!!”**

His raspy whistling voice quivered. Then it, again began to hit high pitches, like a screaming hot tea kettle, it made Vegeta feel like his brain was about to be liquefied. He could not bring himself to even raise his head. Keeping his face buried in the dirt. He shuttered with guilt and shock once more. He did not attempt to cover his ears this time. He knew his ears would bleed from the insanely high-pitched whistle… He felt the very least he could do, was to feel the sharpness pierce his head. A fitting punishment for someone who habitually broke souls.  
  
“Raising **hope** just high enough to dash it to dust…”  
  
The creature again stated, before continuing on…  
  
“I’ll BET… You do not even remember my name. **I’ll bet…** you cannot recall the faces of my mother or my little sister before you watched Frieza blast a hole through our heads… Can... You… recall the look of surprise they held in their eyes before their deaths? Can you recall the shock? The **stink** of their fear? The … **splatter** patterns of their brain matter, that have decorated these very walls, all this time? You looked away then, as you do **now… Still** cannot look me in my eyes prince?

  
***どうした！？ ***  
  
Am I that far beneath you? So, very far, that I do not even add up, in worth for you to ever face me eye to eye? Where was your pride when you twisted the knife in my back VEGETA? You choose it. Why act ashamed??? I… could never figure that part out for the life of me… I always wondered… how one could call themselves a prince in one breath and turn over innocent lives to be slaughtered like livestock… after promising their safety within the next. How exactly does that work **Prince Ve-Ge-Ta?**”  
  
Goku could not help but overhear the entirely “one-sided,” verbal onslaught going on inside the cave. Suddenly it dawned on him who the creature represented in Vegeta’s life. Flashes clicked into understanding, as specific scenes, among the recall of the millions of flashing images that were played into his mind during their first physical fusion. Now… that he has a clearer understanding of what power the creature had over their lives, still very upset… he decided he could not allow Vegeta to die by this creatures hand, regardless of what Vegeta _felt_ he deserved; and whatever the case may be, certainly not alone. He looked around, he began to notice the oil bubbling to the planet’s surface through cracks in the ground, he guessed that it was due to the quaking. This meant the oil although flammable for sure, but likely clean enough to burn without bringing fumes too dangerous into the cave, for a longer lasting light source. He saturated torn pieces of sleeve from his Gi with the oil. He then wrapped the saturated pieces around a thick discarded branch he also spotted on the ground. Afterwards, he gathered more Qi to create another energy ball of light and fired it at the oil-soaked branch. Creating a source of light that would not quickly or easily fade, check! Now it was time to snap into action. He walked back inside of the cave casually holding the lit torch. To one of the two males inside of that cave, Goku’s abrupt appearance symbolized peace among the turmoil, a site for sore eyes. To the other male, his return to the cave symbolized a burning irritation, more distraction from what was important. His rude intrusion felt to the other male, like he was being robbed! His mere presence was a thief. A thief, that excelled at dividing, the attention, of one who needed to be one hundred percent, **focused** on grovelling before him. Grovelling for his smug, arrogant, pathetic, little waste of a life.  
  
Taking his rightful place beside his mate, Goku spoke out,  
  
“Begging your Pardon… Uhh... Err r… Um…”

...“Thavien-san… His name is Thavien-san…”  
  
Vegeta said with his face still in the dirt. Goku’s Heart pinched in pain at this awful tragedy, he nodded, placed his hand on Vegeta’s back rubbing it lightly…  
  
“Thavien-san,"

His eyes dropped to the ground at the voicing of his name. Stunned and very confused by this strange turn of events… The creature shook his head slowly and then faster…  
  
“No. Impossible!! Noo! He cannot know my name…! It doesn’t make sense! It doesn’t **fit** ! Can’t you see? Wwe-we were merely targets to be toyed with… our lives meant **nothing** to them! Why? How? How can he know my name?”  
  
The creature retreated further back into the caves.  
  
“Listen Thavien-san… I cannot begin to imagine the hell you have been through here… To call this tragedy appalling… would be putting it lightly, I am not sure if you have a true grasp on the concept of time… or not... Time is different for beings on different planets. Stars, orbiting giant gas giants, stars, moons, speed and all of that blah-blah science stuff. My point being this… **much** time has gone by, since the very tragic demise of your family… You said you had a sibling? Right?”  
  
Again, Vegeta spoke up on Thavien’s behalf,  
  
“…Sh-She was smaller than he-her brother. Her eyes were large, round like his… except they were not as blue as Thavien-san’s. They were light brown like the sands moving streamlined inside of a hourglass… so full of life… before those sands were stilled as Fri-Fri-**Frieza** snuffed that innocent life out! Kami why? Why did he not leave them be?

  
_*sobs heavily*_

  
**One… they were only one surviving little family! Why? Why could they not be left alone? They did nothing! They were no liability.**

  
_*wailing*_

  
He still could’ve purged the planet and sold it. Even if they lived through the purging! Which I swear… I swear it Kakarot, I had every intention of getting them away in secret before he purged the planet! I did not know at that time, that he spied on us, on meee… through the visors!! He gave me two "choices" that day. First choice was, according to him, _“…a chance of a lifetime. Just this once…”_ he said, since it was my ninth birthday, he would look away and act as if I had not just betrayed him. He said, _“…all I had to do in order to keep my “honor” was to go back down to the planet’s surface…”_ back down to the cave where Thavien-san and his family were. He said to force the three of them to their knees, tie them up, keep my visor pointed at their faces so he could also witness my “glorious loyalty”, and execute the three of them with **my own weapon.** -or- there was the second "choice" which **still** entailed going back down to the planet’s surface. Although, I would not be going alone, choice number two was to join Frieza himself down to the cave where I instructed Thavien-san to hide, and wait for my help… Frieza said we would take a field trip together to that cave, in order for me to watch him fix my errors like _“…the traitorous coward he always knew I was…”_ Either way… their fate was sealed… He would execute them with **my** weapon or I would execute them with **my** weapon...Either way their blood was on **my** weapon because I attempted to defy him… I accepted his title of “traitorous coward…” Because I could not pull the trigger. I accepted my additional punishment that came with the title… the first having to recall the faces of those three individuals… who I arrogantly told I would save them, only to lead that murderous tyrant right to them, which in turn led to their deaths. Every night since, I see them… I beg for Thavien-san’s forgiveness over one hundred billion times… I've begged his ghost and his family’s ghost…I had no idea he was still alive. I owe hi—"  
  
He paused, shook his head and finally looked up into the creature’s eyes,  
  
“I owe **you** my life one-hundred, no, one-thousand-fold! …Thavien-san, you asked me, if I thought that you, were not worth enough to even look at eye to eye? Nothing could be further from the way I feel. It is **I** who is not worthy. Not worthy to see your eyes. Not worthy of your forgiveness. Kakarot… my mate… I am not worthy of your love. This is why I fought against my own soul, fought against your soul and against you.”  
  
Goku fought his own tears at the sorrowful tragic tale laid before him… He turned his head away from Thavien, who for a moment seemed to be making some sort of corrections to his personal calculations of what was what… Goku spoke only to Vegeta briefly saying,  
  
“You think I am ignorant, about all of this? Think again… I am here right now beside you, because outside the cave I heard Thavien-san. The little bit that he spoke about was enough to trigger the memory and clue me in on exactly who he is. Vegeta, I don’t know how you don’t know this, but every time we fuse… I learn everything, your memories have stored up until that point when we fuse. It happens fast, it’s kind of overwhelming, and you can’t zoom in on every tiny detail, but if something comes up later on, something like this for example, then I have access to your memories of the event, **plus** my own moral understanding of it. We see the same events, but obviously judge them very differently. As I have told you before, as it still stands now… I cannot stop loving you Vegeta. No matter what. So, whether you feel worthy or not won’t make it disappear. You can choose to punish me along with yourself, or you can sit down. Shut up. And live with it. I am bound to you by blood oath… now and forever… in case you forgot the seriousness of what this means.”  
  
Vegeta again planted his face into the dirt, not knowing what to do. He thought about it, and decided to do the only thing he could do at this point, which was exactly what Kakarot said,

**Sit** down.  
  
**Shut** up.  
  
And…

**Live** with it all. Kakarot was right, he could not sacrifice his life because, he could not forfeit the life of his mate, to rectify the part he played in this cruel act of disparity. As he sat there in the dirt of despair, he realized that **living** with this was perhaps a befitting punishment after all. Why should he deserve the sweet escape of death, in place of the self-inflicted day to day torment he subconsciously forced himself to endure?

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C. ~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

** ~ Surprises in All Sizes ~ Pt. II ~**  
  


* * *


	21. ~Surprises in ALL Sizes ~ Pt. III ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter 21 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆
> 
> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Chapter Re-write complete at last here on AO3!! Part 3/4 in this mini saga within the fiction! Wheeeeeew! The Surprises hit a mighty Crescendo in this next chapter. The turns are very sharp in here. So be prepared for... well anything. Definitely some darker gore-ish references in here. There is smut? Indeed! Some NSFW stuff! It is a literary buffet of sorts… or, a literary food fight if I had to describe this tug of war between my Muse, my O.C., and myself. （⌒▽⌒）I hope you all can and will still enjoy it!
> 
> *Chapter Notes* ??  
??????? .....  
.  
..  
...  
Literary… FOOD FIIIIIIIiiiGHT!!!!!!!  
( ・・)つ-●●●~旦_(^O^ )且_(ﾟ◇ﾟ；)ノﾞ
> 
> (≧艸≦*) Enjoy your Weekend! ~Thee ~ HaTTeR~

** **Chapter** **

** ** 21** **

** **~  
  
~ SURPRISES in all SIZES ~** **

** **~  
PART III** **

****O****nce upon a time, on a tiny red planet formerly known as Kirojo, there was a native creature. The creature sadly retired from what was once, a hopeful and thriving life, into his current dilapidated state of “barely existing.” Hanging by a thread to life now, as a bitter cave dweller. This son of the red planet has recently found himself in quite the dilemma. He was called Thavien, and he wanted desperately to retreat once more into the comforts of the cold, bitter, darkness. This has become a challenging desire, since two male aliens invaded his space with much light and emotional chaos. The comforts that he failed to appreciate… failed to even acknowledge as “comforts” at all, suddenly became invaluable commodities. He _*flicker-twitched*_ as far away from the light as he possibly could. He felt exhausted from the over-stimulation the couple brought inside of his personal space. He had not the need to expend this much energy since… well since… squeezing his eyes shut very tight he began to attempt to recall exactly when, quietly in his thoughts,  
  
_~When was the last time I felt… tired? Tired? Am I tired? What is tired exactly? The last time I felt, anything different…different than? Restless? Yes. I mostly always just feel restless now. Restless from wrestling with the… Ra-g-eeee...Ahhhh gods... The rage… Mmmmmm… Only… when was I last… cold? Hungry? Would not 'tired' be near sleepy? Or… is it a relative of restlessness? When was the last time I slept? Sleep… the action sounds so familiar, yet I cannot quite recall what the steps are to claim it, or how it feels to do it. Perhaps it has been so long that I am now on the wrong side of sanity? Why did that tall one say what he said about time? Why did he ask about my younger sister? I do not have enough energy to even speak the other invaders name again… I felt myself…almost… slipping… away at the mere sound of his pathetic voice! I will speak only to the taller one for the time being, I need to find out what they want, so they can just leave me be… I need to give my thoughts something else to dwell upon… that slipping away feeling, it is much too frightening. I need to gain more control over the… **rage**…oooh sweet sweeeeeet rage… before addressing that... murderer over there in the dirt again.~_

With his new resolve in place Thavien spoke to Goku,  
  
"Tall one… It seems you and your… traveling companion are unsure about where to go for the time being. Would it trouble you too much to ask for you to pull your fire stick back? Put it, if you absolutely must have it at all, closer toward the mouth of the cave? Further away from me. Perhaps you can take your,  
*_suddenly in a growling demonic tone_*  
**…sniveling wreck of a mate over there with it as well!**  
_*snarls*_  
I have become… **Unaccustomed** to such bright light and bickering, babbling, riff-raff. The over-stimulation of this impossible situation,  
_*Back to meek softer helpless victim tone of voice*_  
…well it wounds me. You seem to be a being with feelings… Surely you can understand, this yes?"  
  
Vegeta quickly threw his hands up while shaking his head, hoping to head off any defensive comment Kakarot would bowl out in his defense. He knew his mate would not easily accept Thavien’s rude choice of words. Especially not while he was in his ‘overprotective mode’. Vegeta felt the nature of this simple request was beyond reasonable. As if to say, “You don't have to ask me twice.” Vegeta quickly stood, grabbed the make-shift lantern and backed away to give Thavien the “peace” he requested. Goku looked at Vegeta with a sympathetic longing in his eyes. The way Vegeta just accepted the bitterness that was lashed out at him; the unforgiving tone, the rude name calling, and hatred, it all bothered Goku deeply. It disturbed him tremendously that Vegeta readily accepted these things, without a single concern, about whether he truly deserved this treatment or not. Keeping his feelings to himself he thought internally,  
  
~Vegeta still can't see, that he is a victim in this too… he is enduring the full weight of responsibility for this family's tragic end. Bearing it all as if **he** gave the order or pulled the trigger, without an ounce of mercy or afterthought. How is it that he cannot see that he has been suffering, along with Thavien-san this entire time? Does he not see that a **true** villain would care far less? Sheeesh... Doesn't he know that the only ones who truly suffer are the victims, not the victimize-rs? Honestly, when was the last time he saw Frieza break down over the cruelty he chose to inflict? I bet he could fill the entire ocean with his victims alone. I bet he has never lost a **wink** of sleep, over a single one of them. I need to say these things to Vegeta… Yeah… when we can speak in private, I will remind him of these facts again.~  
  
Pulling his thoughts back slightly from Vegeta for just a bit, he entertained the idea, of introducing those facts of the matter to the severely crippled mind belonging to the creature that now glared at him through the darkness. Of course, he hesitated to do this right away, as he thought about what they just learned about Thavien. The thought of a person never attempting to move forward… the sheer fact that this person has existed in the same physical location of such a terrible tragedy; holding tightly to the same, constant frame of mind for all of these decades… well, it showed Goku in a sense, just how crippled Thavien's mind truly was. No longer a person, he truly was a creature. One that may be completely unreachable. He had to accept the high probability, that permanent disease of the mind, may be a reality for Thavien-san.

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`V+K`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**

**_**~ Musings on: The RAGE…~** _ **

When rage mixes with unresolved bitterness, the combination of power behind these two destructive forces, begin to fester fast! Festers fast into blind, mind numbing, hatred... Every time the person begins to feel a twinge of their initial fear, pain, bitterness, or rage, attempting to reconnect with them, desperation is born. They quickly feel the need to touch hatred for a quick escape. In order to achieve that exclusive high, that only hatred can bring, once more. It seems to inject the individual with one hell of a rush… While hate always did seem to have an easier offer in mind at the start, a remedial coping tool for the pain if you would; the ointment it does provide is actually a vat of corrosive acid that devours nerves instantly. Hate always provides a bandage for the wounds to hide beneath, and that is where things get extremely dangerous. Here is an example, let’s say the victim has a one-inch deep, intensely painful stab wound. It is only natural to want to cover such a wound. When they accept “hates remedy” all of the uncomfortable sensations caused by the injury are quickly numbed, covered. People are usually happy the stab wound cannot be felt any longer. They are unaware that the "ointment" used prior to covering the wound, was corrosive acid, because the nerve agents were burned into oblivion. Now the personal alarm system, is completely disabled, there is no warning for the victim. The victim also is unaware of the boiling time-bomb that now exist there. Instead of healing taking place beneath the bandage, the deepening wound creates ideal conditions for breeding a nasty, rancid, cesspool of festering bacteria. Talk about the mother-load of compound problems! Ultimately, it:  
  
-Starts out-

A one inch wide, four-inch-deep painful (but manageable) puncture wound.

  
-Ends up-  
  
A gaping, infected, wound that once was a small hole… now it is approximately the size of a grapefruit. This is no longer a hole, it’s now a doorway, leading gangrene right inside. A swift death to the body part unfortunate enough to host it.

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`K+V`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**  
  
**~ -Wild and free! -Watch out for that tree!- ~**

Goku shuttered as his musing ended with the thought of gangrene infecting a body part. Also, about all he had learned concerning how poisonous hate and bitterness could be. Thavien had grown restless. Goku was then completely knocked away from his contemplative musing zone, as Thavien-san moaned eerily in the darkness. The creature began rolling his head around his neck in circles. He was also, purring like an undersexed feline. He then began rubbing himself very slowly. His arms, shoulders, face…_*moan*_ His eye lids, chest, stomach…_*moans*_ As if he were rubbing the darkness all over his body, he continued… His knees, thighs (front), then calves…_*louder moans, deeper shutters *_ His thighs, (rear) buttocks, in-between his thighs… _*moans, pants, groans feverishly*_  
  
**"Enough!"**  
  
Goku yelled out. He stood there with his mouth open. He was in shock, at this lewd erotic display of inexpiable spontaneous behavior.  
  
"What the hell is your problem guy? I am standing right here, or did you forget once you closed your eyes?"  
  
The young man almost seemed just as shocked as Goku did, eyebrows burrowing in towards the place his nose would be (if he were human) as if attempting to understand his own conduct, after a few moments he responded,  
"I…I do apologize tall one. I meant not to anger or arouse anything uncomfortable for you… I was merely enjoying the comforts of the darkness… your abrupt appearances made me realize, how I take the shadows for granted far too often. I was soothing myself, bathing within the coolness of it, it felt quite good."  
  
Goku chuckled a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of this entire scenario. He had hoped for a bit of pressure relief in his head. Then he said,  
  
"…Sheesh! “Merely enjoying the comforts of the darkness” huh? Heh-heh!! _*chuckles*_ Where I come from… we call that _"beatin' ur meat"_ or _"playin' pocket pool"_ hell even _"Masturba--"_  
  
"Kakarot **please**… I think we all get it."  
  
Vegeta abruptly interrupted.  
  
"Oh… sorry G’eta… it's just that Thavien-san here was…"  
  
"I **heard** what Thavien-san was doing Kakarot… I am in the cave as well, you know…” _*eye roll*_ Do you think I am deaf? What is your deal anyways Thavien-san? Are you trying to steal my mate? Is this your ideal revenge? If it is, have I got news for you! I offered you my life already… that **excludes** my mate. **Just me**… that is the extent of my offering. It is the only offering you will ever receive from **anyone.** Do you see **Frieza** here or anywhere offering you a second thought?"  
  
Goku's eyes, smile, and entire being seemed to light that dreary cave up as if someone plugged in a well decorated Christmas tree, as he finally heard the words that he dreamed of hearing Vegeta say. The acknowledgement of whom it was that truly deserved the blame. As the shock effects wore down, his lips were drawn back, into a thin small tight smile and he beamed with pride, as Vegeta resumed his rant,  
  
"If you ever try to cross that line again, and think for a single moment that you have me so broken up that Kakarot is on the table… you had better quickly re-adjust your ideas about,  
**Who.  
~And~  
What.  
The fuck I am…**  
Because crossing that line will **insure** your death by my own hand this time. I won’t just shoot and walk away either. Oh no, I will literally tear your fucking head off… away from your body, dump out the remains of your damaged brains, shit inside of your warm, bloody, skullcap, and then, I’ll set your sorry ass on fire. Have I made myself crystal clear boy?”  
  
Vegeta had not realized that he begun taking very heavy slow, predatory steps with the burning make-shift lantern still in his grip, until he found himself eye to eye with Thavien… growling, baring his teeth. His free fist clinched at his side, anyone could see the tremble of the muscles in his forearm, straining as he tried to restrain himself from making good on the promise he just uttered to his prey. His tail thrashing wildly whipping through the dank air, his eyes nearly slits radiating power and dominant assertiveness. Goku's mouth had fallen open again! Yet, a little smile lingered on one corner of his lips. A blush painted his cheeks. His breath shaky, heart beating far too fast, for lack of activity. He lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he felt his erection brush the inside of his Gi.  
  
"…G’eta… "  
  
He barely whispered a half octave higher than the one used to exhale and still Vegeta heard him call out his name.

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`V+K`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**  
  
**~The Jagged rainbow, proud bond on display~**

Vegeta's head snapped in Goku's direction, scenting the pheromones of his mates arousal and impressed, approval he took a single step back in Goku's direction, wrapped his arm around Goku's waist and roughly snatched Goku's body away from the place he stood moments ago, and into his own body. The swift force of this move caused Goku, to bend slightly at his knees. They were both very familiar and comfortable with one another and the roles nature branded upon their assigned type of sex spirit, and it showed. They were the roles that complemented one another perfectly, beautifully…Vegeta dropped the fire light and pushed his fingers through Goku's wild untamed locks. Gripping it firmly at the roots, pulling his head to a side angle exposing Kakarots neck. This was a silent communication of sorts. Sexual spirit to sexual spirit. Goku's body turning to gelatin (with the exception of his erection which grew harder by the milliseconds) beneath his powerful mate, bending and wanting to willingly, submit to his dominant's will. Goku's arms ritualistically fell behind him, his wrist crossing one another and resting naturally on the small of his back, his chest visibly rising and falling with each heavy breath of wanting desire. His driving need for his mates dominance, began burning and taking him over as if he were possessed. All he could do was wait for his lord to give the signal, spiritually communicating next his wishes. It felt like Vegeta's eyes were going to burn a hole into Kakarots skin, when he finally gave his signal to Kakarots body. The communication that relayed what it was, that he desired next. He closed the distance between he and his mate, he placed the tip of his nose on Kakarot’s shoulder and dragged an extremely long and deep inhale up to a sensitive spot behind Kakarots ear. Once behind his ear he blew from his nostrils forcefully and then grunted once from deep within his chest. That signal from his spirit to his mates, caused a low whine to come from Kakarot as he clinched his eyes tightly and he felt it happening… Vegeta pulled himself back to watch their miracle come to life. The skin colored welts on Goku's shoulder became visibly raised and turned from a peach to a flaming red. It pulsed along with Kakarot's heartbeat, then the beauty showed itself on a deeper level. On every rhythmic off beat of the pulse, the marks placed there by his mate, with his own teeth, began to change hues. The red was just a beginning, the pulses changed the deep scar tissue from a deep red, to a lighter red, until it appeared to be a standing orange. Had you had not seen it red, never would you, have ever guessed that it was after six pulsing beats. At the height of the orange, the pulsing continued. The orange grew lighter, until it blended into a faint orange yellow. The Yellow bloomed to its heights vividly, until it was yellow as a yellow could be. As the pulse again, deepened, the scar tissue continued going through, yet another incredible metamorphosis. Pulling inward on the even counts of the rhythmic beats, the subtlety of the yellow-green blend became apparent. Suddenly the green tone accepted the honor of showing its own levels of shaded beauty. As quickly as it came, the yellowish tint vanished. It hardly left any trace of ever had shown itself so brilliantly. What remained was, the deepest of a lush colored forest. This green was rich. It decorated the passionately placed, ribbons of flesh that danced hypnotically on his shoulder. Soon after its appearance, the green did as the others had done before it and bowed into the flesh, flickering and fading magically. Then, blending with each pulse of Goku’s heart, until it shared a beautiful hue with blue. The greenish blue did not last long. The beauty of Kakarots jagged magical marks heightened it's blues, from a flat transforming hue, into a shade only the depth of the oceans navy blue, could compete with. Pulsing once more the blues made it to a lighter shade of the hue now reminiscent of the high and open freedom of the sky. Dropping back into the deeper of blues it connected to the only intersection of color that remained… the color that was very personal to the one who made this mark. It connected him, with the color of royalty. The purple latched itself into the blue for the grand finale… Royal blue surrendered to most royal of purples. The jagged lines seem to dance ever so gracefully, with so much pride. They stood out, not thrashing wildly as some of the colors before it. Just deepening thumps that Goku could feel all the way to the tips of his toes. A thin sheen of sweat glistening all over his body now, as the mark awaited it's Lord and creator. Standing out from the rest of the surrounding flesh, appearing to reach out to Vegeta, he leaned in and gently licked each line, kissing gently each one individually. There were six altogether, because when Royals mated under the ritual guidelines, (the ritual that Cha the moon Goddess was promised so long ago) the mate possessing the spirit marking of a dominate was obliged to bite mark his mate submissive three times. To represent the unbreakable life blood bond between them. The numbers throughout the ritual rites, has many deep and symbolic meanings. Six jagged lines there proudly, upon Kakarots shoulder. As Vegeta licked and kissed each one, they each took one color exclusively. Ultimately, the red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple came together forming one unique, beautiful, sentimental design. Vegeta named it, "My jagged rainbow." Goku could not see his marks magical display at that moment, but he felt each one. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Vegeta released the firmness of his grip of his hair. He began wiping gently a few tears away with his thumb. Cupping his mates cheek, he drew Kakarot close into his chest. He brushed Kakarots lips with his own. Breathing sweetly into his mouth. He hovered over his face brushing slowly his lips over Kakarots lips… from left, then slowly to the right. Back and forth he kept doing this. This action expressed another spirit to spirit request, the desire to be accepted. Having already shown, that he desires and accepts Goku as his mate, it was now Kakarot's turn to answer the question the spirit called out for an answer to. If words could properly relay the messages spoken between the bound mates, the closest we could comprehend sounded like this:

_______________** ~~~~~ _____________**  
~With my gift upon your flesh, I claim you with my blood. I desire all shades of you, at the lightest of high and jovial times,  
~Through the thick heaviness below, the drowning bottoms of the oceans deep. Into your lava heated core, from where our fine young heirs will be bore  
~To the coolness of the sweat upon your brow… through and through my beloved, the core of my universe has only ever been you,  
~I offer myself full of love, for now I am complete, and free! Please steal my breath, grip firm my hand,Show me that you understand,  
~Sign your capture boldly, leave your markings upon my lips… Confirm your exclusive destined plan, to accept your claim upon the soul of this man._ _**______________** **~~~~~ ________________**_

In remembrance, and in the honor of these bonds they made on and with one another… Goku recalled each word. Each moment of the expansive ritual symbolized a unique beautiful bond and treasured vow between life mates… Taking his time, Goku recalled their journey thus far. From unknown enemies, to barely friends, to trusted rivals, to uncovering the love beneath it all, for what it always was. In his heart, he called upon his spirit, to honor and bond with him and them again. He felt Ka’Karo and Geeta’ of course, blend harmoniously together in a resounding **_“Always.”_** He gasped as he felt his Qi refined as the power of reinforced bonds flowed through him. He took Vegeta's hands into his own, squeezing them firmly and then pulling them into his chest nearest to heart. Forming a small 'o' with his lips he pulled a swirling breath into his warm mouth… effectively stealing his mates breath… Vegeta gasped at this feeling of his lungs being emptied so thoroughly. … No matter how many times he asked Kakarot to do it, it still always shocked him, that his mate had the ability to relieve his lungs so completely of all oxygen without having to seal their lips together at all… Kakarot gave a little intimate chuckle he loved the surprised and astonished look on his mates face when he took his breath so completely. Still hover brushing his lips Vegeta stared into his beloved eyes. Feeling him so close... Closer than eyes could ever see… made him feel so many things. Things… that there just were no words for. Wanting to not make his mate's sexual spirit wait for an answer any further, Goku closed the distance the rest of the way licked the entire circumference of Vegeta's lips. With the tip of his tongue, he tickle danced flutters and flurries around his mates awaiting kiss, Vegeta’s lips trembled in anticipation, he gasped as he was washed with the warmth of his bliss. After the bathing of his mates orifice, Goku curled his tongue against the underside of Vegeta’s top lip, requesting a larger entry. Opening up for his mate, Vegeta panted heavily. He was so turned on by the display of the articulate, and skillful control not to mention the power of Goku’s tongue. Goku trickled his toned oral muscle, across the sensitive ridges on the roof of his lover mouth; tasting his every breath. Afterwards sucking in his peppermint sweet tongue. After he dragged it outside of Vegeta’s mouth, he opened and sucked it whole into his own, again from the base to the tip. Then he bumped Vegeta’s tongue, with the tip of his nose, instructing the heated muscle to return to its cave. He then, nipped at his mates bottom lip… holding it between his teeth and pulling it as far away from Vegeta's face as comfortably possible. This action communicated a request as well, the marked bond was already made by him. This was a reinforcement however, so as his mate had just reaffirmed his intended bond to any questioning or doubting; strengthening the liveliness of their mated bond by calling its mark to life; Goku signaled for the same. After he released the taught meat from his teeth, Vegeta pulled his bottom lip down and a perfect circle was there on the inside. It responded to Goku by spinning in a swirling array of brilliant color. The blinking colors could be compared to shifting Christmas lights, except there were six colors only. They matched the colors scheme of his mates mark, as he designed in the exact order. After the circle of flesh shrank back to an acceptable size. Vegeta released his lip. He looked over at Thavien who was literally frozen and paralyzed with fear… and spoke a single word:  
  
**“Mine.”**  
  
As that one word was uttered, the two Saiyans became engulfed in an insanity striking, (most unusual to anyone not raised in awareness of Saiyan blood binding rituals) heat… They grew absolutely wild for one another! Primal growling and grunting, ripping and tearing at the clothes of the other. Their clothing became ribbons of destroyed material on the ground. Vegeta bit Goku on the back of his neck. Goku futility, and half-heartedly struggled against the hold. It was just for show. He already knew his spirit marked him beta and his sexual spirit was one of the submissive natures... Vegeta always took any challenges, even the playful, symbolic, re-enacted resistance movements, made by Goku extremely seriously. His sexual spirit was so stubbornly “alpha-aggressive” that he could not even pretend to imitate, not even for the sake of teaching or explaining, the action or behaviors that a beta submissive would display. As if it were impossible for him to even mimic effectively being a submissive beta. Goku knew that his mate especially in this nearly feral state could not be gentle, in this part, he could not even "lighten-up" even though the bond had already been permanently made. This re-enactment was genuine to him! He behaved as if the universe itself asked and challenged his sexual spirit over his mate of choosing, for the very first time. He pinned Kakarot down, lingering over his limp surrendered pose for only a moment, then with all of the passion that burned so hot between them, he flipped his mate over onto his stomach and rutted him mercilessly hard. So deep, Goku was pitted into the cool, soft flooring of the former cave of tragedy.

  
  
***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T. B. C. ~*☆*。*. ・★**

_**（∂△∂；）** _

_ **(ʘᗩʘ’)** _

_ **(ʘ言ʘ╬)** _

_ **(ʘᗩʘ’).... NANI!!? ** _

_ **You don't mean...? hmm... maybe Thavien San..****. left the cave? ...Right? Oh-Ohh boy... find out next!  
**_

* * *

**~Surprises in ALL Sizes ~ Pt. III ~**

* * *


	22. ~The Final Surprise~ PT. IV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter 22 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆
> 
> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My apologies up front!!**  
At long last our detour has concluded! So much to be revealed in this chapter of turning points! A lot of little surprises, and then the biggest surprise of them all... following a shocking prelude to a surprise, outside of the surprise mini saga... Anyone else sick of all the damn surprises?? Geeze!! The up front apology you ask? Well, you see... this chapter is big… I mean huge! It is so large in fact, that the post on Boxer and Rice, had to be released as 2 different post, A & B! I think AO3 can handle larger post. Still, it is fairly long so, please enjoy this chapter at your leisure! You may have to swim for it! Again, my sincerest apologies for this folks!  
***About this Chapter***  
The earlier parts of this chapter, are regarding the character development of my o/c. Where he came from, a bit of his background, and then how his personality eventually played an important roll in who Vegeta is today.  
\- Middle Section -  
Tward the center, it somehow swan dives into a seemingly, never ending smut festival. I mean straight porn. Really. NSFW. You've been warned.  
\- Ending Section -  
Is a huge showdown, an old enemy makes their presence known at last, a small battle begins.  
*** As usual,***
> 
> @^@Adults +18 ONLY! or **Age of sexual consent in accordance with the laws of your land**
> 
> @^@N.S.F.W! *or college!!!*
> 
> @^@Please put your oxygen tanks & snorkels on...*
> 
> ⸍⚙̥ꇴ⚙̥⸌ Let's get WET! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

**CHAPTER 22  
~  
~THE FINAL SURPRISE~**

**~**

**PART IV**

**T**havien, once a seemingly “normal” Kirojokian youth, had his entire life in front of him. He was just beginning to dream of so many _things_ beneath the stars. _Things_ that were inspiring enough to begin planning for. Plans that would assist in bringing about changes, to integrate into his life. It was one year before his life met the fateful collision of Vegeta, and Frieza**. **One year since he began to climb his roof top, which covered the humble home where he, his mother, and sister lived. He remembered the details of that year so clearly. The winter floods would soon begin again and his mother worried that the roof would not withstand the weather that year. As the dry hot season approached its end, his mother became more obviously concerned about how they were going to survive another water season. They had them every year, for as long as he could remember. The past two water seasons, however, were dramatically different. They set a new pattern for the small family. Water season had become much harder to survive, compared to every other water season they had faced prior to the one two years ago. The one they barely survived, that ended an all to brief six months prior, had taken another great toll, weakening further the infrastructure of the family. It seemed to his mother, that the weather had nearly completed its goal to “destroy their family and humble home for good”. Thavien really did not like to see his mother worry so much. He (at times) was so full of an almost irrational energy, that fed an over hyped sense of optimism, that he did not understand how she could allow such things to drag her into such a state. A contagiously depressing state, where she was practically frozen in fear. It irritated him, that it took her five **whole** months, after last winter’s deluge to “snap out of it” and enjoy the warm heat for a change. Now, all that they had was one month before the flood season returned once more.  
  
**_“An entire fun season, wasted on misery.”_**  
  
That was the phrase he would throw in her face, many times in their near future. He mainly would say it during the days they were again, trapped in doors due to unsafe water heights. Listening to her gripe and complain about how miserably cursed they were, while waiting on any break from the downpour early on. Even worse, waiting for the parched land to soften and drink the liquid away from their swollen wood door, later. Her constant bitter moaning drove both siblings to seriously consider, just climbing out of the window would be next. If only, she had even once… took him up on his invite during dry season. She never would. After two weeks, he stopped trying to coax her out of the house. He had to accept the fact that he simply failed to convince her to go. Eventually resolving to enjoy the warmth himself at any rate, bringing his younger sister along to enjoy it as well was not a half bad idea. He felt he had no choice, as his mother seemed set in her own resolve to spend the best parts of the year sitting in the same chair day after day ringing her hands. He hissed in increasing agitation at the whimpers of his mother as he thought to himself,  
  
_~ She either has a deranged way of asking for help, or she has no confidence that I can help at all. So, I guess she lied when she said I was now the man of the house, since papa went and got his fool self-killed in the floods two seasons ago ~_  
  
Maybe _she_ had no confidence in his abilities as a leader, or in his decision making as “head of the household,” he thought, but he felt sure of himself, and up for the task. He felt it was insulting, that she did not even try and ask him, if he would or could fix the roof… If he had a plan on how to go about finding a carpenter or knew anyone that was willing to share trade secrets about re-roofing a home. He knew he could do something about fixing the damages to their roof. He even did some research about it, on his own without ever being asked. That is when his trips up to the roof began. He lie awake that first night his mind abuzz with ideas, possibilities, solutions in work clothes. He felt the ingrained need to fix this, somehow.  
  
_~ Well… the answer sure isn’t here in this bed, that is for certain! ~_  
  
He thought to himself. The boy then climbed out of his window. He placed his foot on the ledge of the window seal. He then, quite nimbly, grabbed hold of the two closest rafter tails, which were attached to the frame of the old failing rooftop. First, he gave it a gentle tug, then he pulled on it firmly. His goal was to make sure the wood was strong enough to support his weight fully, since he had no idea where weakening cracks in the roof began exactly. The spots he tested did not show signs of weakness, according to a book he had started reading on the subject, so, he proceeded with caution. Slowly, he pulled himself up, feeling for spaces between the jack rafters that were wide, yet secure enough to wedge his foot in for more support. Luckily for him his window was right below the gable ladder portion of the roof, so the wood directly above him created rectangular spots perfect for his hands. and feet to grip firm holdings as he climbed.  
  
As his will conquered the steeply pitched tent shaped mini monument, he couldn’t help but relish the victory of what he accomplished. It was a small feat for what was yet to come, but in that moment, he felt victorious! He felt around the roof with his hands by the light of the moon, not traveling to much further up as the slant was not easy to stand completely straight or sturdy upon... The space beneath him could not have been the damaged part of the roof he gathered from his “common sense” mini assessment, so he sat.  
  
Ready to celebrate his newest achievement, he gazed below with a look on his face, that could only be described as smug. It was as if he were gloating at the ground beneath him. Reveling shamelessly in his victory, for not being the loser of the unofficial battle between them. He had won against the odds, as the ground below had a pretty powerful weapon at its disposal! Thavien had climbed small trees before but this was different! The weapon that the ground wielded against him, seem to be a might stronger on the slant of the damaged roof. He was certain, if given a choice, he felt the tree was much safer. The tree was far more dependably rooted into ground, not to mention the arrow straight short drop down, should he mislay his grip somehow. From the rooftop, the grounds threat of collision and impact, seemed to hold a larger cataclysmic consequence than the mini trees, without a doubt! The ground’s weapon was called gravity and tonight, it was a law that he fought against and won. He felt in that moment he was able to conquer anything. His chest swelled with pride. He felt invincible, right up until… he chuckled in smug arrogance, throwing his head back, folding his arms beneath the back of his head, crossing his ankles as he rest on his back. His eyes traveled from the lower skyline, that did indeed seem expansive but; apparently paled in comparison as his eyes continued drifting, further and further upward. His mouth fell open as he witnessed, the myriads upon myriads of stars and twinkling planets above him... He suddenly felt deflated. So small. His grin shriveled up right along with his pride. The roof did not seem tall enough to project him into outer space. Try as he might, he only vaguely remembered his previous brief encounters with the night sky. He certainly could not recall seeing any movement, hearing any, alarming or out of the ordinary sounds from the sky. Now he became intensely aware of the action and lively but silent commotion going on, right above their heads. So much was happening up there! Somehow, “way out there”, seemed a lot closer to home than ever before.  
  
_~When and how could this dark giant with all those glowing…? …eyes? descend upon us without making a sound? ~_  
  
He wondered inside of his thoughts. He continued his silent investigation, He found this entire thing, very strange. He could always hear the rain’s advance. Even the flood clouds made themselves known upon their approach. He was used to the noisy clapping, the loud booming entrances of those giants. The giants, who brought wild, high waters, raging, destructive winds, into his and his family’s lives, every single year.  
“Now, **they** make sense!”  
  
He said out loud to no one as he continued to muse. The clouds had to be huge in order to be able to cover the entire sky, right? If that were so, he reasoned, huge things must be heavy. Heavy things traveling, are naturally loud. Therefore, huge things simply could not be sneaky. He thought of his neighbor Chibadoda-San, the largest being he ever met. When he went for his monthly jog, his movements caused the houses all over town to quake and rattle. It defied logic, that a giant that made his neighbor seem like an ant, by size comparison, could sneak into their atmosphere, day after day for who knows how long, without so much as a peep. The giants, quietly surveying his planet, his home, were downright suspicious. He stared out lost in thought, it bothered him greatly to discover that the heavenly bodies that danced across the infinite black blanket, draping the night-time sky, was much closer than they should be. He suddenly felt crowded, claustrophobic. He became fixated, and paranoid as he observed infinite space.

**～ Insanity so young? ～**  
  


Most twelve-year-old youth, especially while observing celestial night mysteries for the first time, usually have a sense of delight. Most even become entranced by the contrasting difference of the sky’s night-time appearance. Few, if any, began to take personal offense toward the sky. Even less, grew to quickly despise the moon for being a sneaky coward. For abandoning the subjects, it was entrusted to protect. For its lack of protection, for its failure to even notice what the day-time sky could never reveal. Thavien, however, felt the moon needed to be charged with treason, and blown to bits! He raised his fist up high and began to shout out,  
  
“For the crime of allowing a host of shining spies, to sneak in and steal our peace; For aiding the enemy by allowing them to observe us on our planet, by casually coming out of hiding, when the sun star fell asleep, Luna, you are hereby deemed a traitor by your people! Your punishment? DEATH. By explosion. May the gods have NO mercy upon your soul.”  
  
Yes, Thavien on this night began to dream. To plot and plan on his mission on his small red planet. The moon had proven itself to be untrustworthy in his eyes. It inspired him to become creative with his strong sense of justice. It stirred in him, a special desire. The desire to become a more dependable hero, than the moon. He could see himself becoming a judge, and a prosecutor as well! To slice and dice the enemies, creeping past the Sun on his way to bed. He dreamed of being known as, “Night Sun” Protector of the small and weak. He dreamt of protecting those that were weak like his baby sister, like his mother, perhaps. Protecting the ignorant, like all the sleeping, unsuspecting citizens who were unaware of the danger lurking nearby. No one seemed to be prepared at all, for the far too quiet, stealthy dark giant, gathering billions of spies, to invade and take over their planet, Kirojo.

**~ No place like home. ~**

Those memories belonged to Thavien alone. If anyone who knew him, from back then were alive, they would have to confess that those memories were indeed prophetic. They would fall at his feet and apologize for labeling him, “strange, deranged street trash.” Especially considering the appearance of Frieza, and his destruction squad, one year later. In their defense, those were technically the first “alien life” they had ever encountered. As it turned out it was also their very last. Decades ago, genocide erased an entire colony of beings from existence. Only one remained, he was here, muttering to himself, about being as useless as the traitorous moon. It was as fresh as current events to Thavien. It was all he could recall since the day he lost everything, for as long as he could remember. Goku was partially right when he suspected time to have been far outside of his grasp. At first, he thought he would be too distracted by their appearance, then their strange behavior and their bogus fast-forwarding time story, created a ripple in his world. He became afraid that he would be torn away from his unending circular task of figuring out how to save his planet, then how to save his small family, when a whole new fear was born. He was briefly afraid that he was going to be killed for certain this time! Thavien’s earlier actions, being misunderstood as they were, became a trigger of sorts. He was sincerely, only trying to bathe himself back into his timeline, when Kakarot accused him of something false and Vegeta took it as an aggressive move to steal his mate!  
  
_~ That damned murderer just had to get it inside of his dull brain, that I was after his mate somehow… It was better when he was pathetic, weak, crying, and feeling like he owed me his worthless life. ~_  
  
That is what he felt at first. He did not see the change in Vegeta’s behavior as “luck” right away. He could not have known how this turn of events, would appear to help get the spotlight off him, which allowed the focus he needed to return to his mental “save home/save the planet” infinite looping. His once laser focused Saiyan audience, was now barely aware of his presence at all. They certainly were not aware of the thoughts in his mind. He “luckily” was able to fall back into his cycle, although unintentionally. He was finally alone in his thoughts, recycling that same year again, as if it happened minutes ago. With his eyes closed, fingers stuffed inside of his hearing holes, muttering to himself in the furthest back-reaches of the cave, where he spent over half of his life. He was all too happy to return to the comforts of his personal torment. It was far better than the riffraff these aliens brought into his cave.  
  
_~ Morons! … ~_  
  
Thavien thought to himself. All he wanted, was for the messiness to go away. He wanted so very badly, for them to leave. At the very least to block out their disturbing present activities. Muddle minded inside the cave’s insane solitude and eternal darkness for… who cares how long, had become a lost home he longed to reclaim. At first, he was not thinking of “home”, he was only trying to find a way to block out of his mind, the animalistic grunts and groans of those two disgusting, manipulative, aggressive Saiyans. They were, (it would seem) hell bent on creating the time disruption and misery of new and profound measures! As he faced the caves wall, with his fingers inside of his ears, it did not help at the beginning, the sounds were not blocked out all the way. His barrier was weak in comparison, the fingers just did not cut it. His thoughts however, persevered, echoing inside his head repeatedly, and this provided the perfect distraction! He began the usual chanting inside of his mind. Just as he began to believe he successfully tricked his mind, into thinking that they were gone, or that maybe they really did just stop and finally leave him… Just when he began to believe he was finally back at “home”, he was pushed to a final breaking point.

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`V+K`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**  
  


“S-s-sss—Ahhhaaa G’eta! Permission to cum! Please may I… please kami… please??”  
  
Goku cried out as both of his widespread knees, were digging deeper into the soft cool clay blanketing the cave ground. The lower portion of his chest, torso, and pelvis angled so that his body replicated the shape of a small recreational park slide, minus the ladder. His face (like his knees), and upper part of his chest were pressed into the soft cave floor, his arms were being held back behind him, by his wrist, at the small of his back. His rump, completely open and in the air. Leaving his heavy, hard, weeping cock to cope with the painful, merciless bobbing and jerking up and down, smacking the cool dirt at the speeds of a jackhammer. His mate mercilessly dropped and pulled his own thick rod in and out of his well-presented hole repeatedly.  
  
_*Thwack! Thwack!! Thwack!!!*_  
  
The hand that held Goku’s wrist firmly at his lower back, wielded great powers. The power to either bring him intense and terrible suffering or exquisite divine pleasure. Right now, he was in _“sweet agony”_ … that is, caught somewhere between both of those worlds.  
  
Vegeta taking in deep pleasure and pride, in his display of complete, calm, power and dominance, over this sexy creature, who belonged to him; in **every** sense of the word. It was his power, behind the ‘hand of GOD’ and all its ministrations. He stood in his naked straddle, muscular Saiyan glory, pounding his beloved mate from above, over the top of his behind, feet spread even further apart than his lover’s knees. Bending mostly at his knees, ever so slightly at his hips. It was a straight drop down into his hole, when he bounced in and out rapidly. His testicles red from slamming mercilessly into his beloved _“cum bucket.”_ His muscles flexing, twitching, glistening as the perspiration of his delight caused his body to shine in the cave’s fire light.  
  
“I don’t know Kakarot… can you? Can you cum for your king without him having to slide down off his throne to fondle your cock underneath there? Because I am currently, (in case you hadn’t noticed) straddling and riding my ass. I have warned you about your unreasonable request before...”  
  
_*Ohh…*_  
  
“...About th-th- those ridiculous request! Always assuming I can just drop my Kingly duties, and service you! Not to mention those blank mind wandering episodes. You really piss me off Kakarot...”  
  
_*…Mmmm!!*_  
  
This was all part of Goku’s personal kink. He had a thing for asking Vegeta for things he clearly could do if he truly wanted to but asking anyway and being brutally denied those things. He still had not figured out quite why it was such a turn on… he just knew it caused his excitement to grow.  
  
“…I warned you did I not? About, interrupting me. I warned you about what that type of pitiful behavior was going to cost you! Especially when I am nailing my wet little cum bucket!!”  
  
Vegeta was having difficulty maintaining his role, keeping up the pace. He thought,  
  
_~Kami-Sama how do you still manage to maintain that slow seductive ass wiggling, while I have you so open, not to mention how quickly I am plowing you at these speeds Kakarot!!? You had better stop if you do not wish for me to cum! ~_  
  
"You see?!! Do you feel you should receive a reward for your disobedience? Your punishment is set so, no, you may not touch yourself either! That is what you are getting at… asking permission to cum right? You want a free hand? So, tell me since the answer is no, how am I supposed to imprison your naughty hands up here and bring pleasure to your begging cock down there? Tell me please Kakarot?? Do I look like a fucking octopus to you??”  
Goku managed to still his hips a bit, thereby prolonging Vegeta’s ability to continue his assault on the prostate of his mate.  
  
“Noooo you do-n-ot King Vegeta... **Yeeees!** Awww Uunn!! Yes Kami!!"  
  
_*ecstasy driven moans*_  
  
"Vegeta! Fuck me right there...!! Oh yes…I am your hard-headed bitch!! Fuck it just like… Oooh Vegeta!!”  
  
_*Ravished in ecstasy sobs*_

Goku tried to thrash around as Vegeta shifted and began to thrust into Goku’s battered swollen prostate from his "critical angle".  
  
“What was that? No? … Yes?? Which one is it? Make up your mind Kakarot, because at this rate, the way your indecisiveness and obvious confusion would have it, it'll be too late for you to get whatever it is you’re after! Goodness, your wanton body, is so shameless Kakarot!! So, _lewd_ back here! This hungry little fuck hole keeps sucking me back inside of it, every time I **think** I’m going to pull out! You had better articulate your desires now, before you wind up blue balled and begging! He-Heh-Heh!!”  
  
Words **that** raw… the filth of it all… it was so taboo that hearing Vegeta speak that way about their coupling, almost sent Goku over the edge. He was ready to flood that cave. With the perfect blend of back and forth, between pain and denial pleasures, he was swept up into a nirvana like atmosphere. It was all thanks to the perfect build of lust flow, only his king could draw out of him. Then suddenly, he caught a cramp and the scales tipped so that the pain level went up a bit too high for his enjoyment, he felt that he needed a change of pace and fast. He let Vegeta know this by suddenly yelling out,  
  
“P-P-PANCAKE POPSICLE”  
  
At those words, like magic Vegeta’s entire attitude changed. He slowed his rutting to a much slower, deep, but strong thrusting instead. Concerned he asked softly,  
  
“Was I too rough? Talk to me Kakarot. What color are you? I got yellow from your safe word, is that right? Let me know if I adjusted to your pleasure better. Tell me your color now babe, please.”  
  
“Now… I am lime green. Yes. Much better love. Thank you G’eta.”  
  
Vegeta grunted in a way that communicated “understood, with compassion.” He responded physically, by rotating his pelvis into deep strokes of three. After the third, he pushed himself inside of Goku as deep as he could. Practically lying on top of Kakarots quivering sweaty back, his scrotum pressed firm against the top heart shaped curvature line of Goku's open ass cheeks, trembling through to his core. He then grunted out…  
  
“Oh… Kaka-R-Rot!”  
  
…as he exploded, what felt like pint after pint of warm milky desire deep inside of his lover. This brought Goku to a state of blissful panting, his need steadily increasing, feeling Vegeta buried up to his nuts inside of him. Feeling his mate’s warm silk spread over his prostate like a buttery balm… his slow seductive ass wiggling returned. He always loved to caress Vegeta’s thick pulsating rod, just at the crescendo of his climax. He skillfully used his muscles to suck Vegeta in and out of his body, as he was being filled to the crest. He milked the warmth of his lover’s life force, deeply into himself. Vegeta twitched and trembled and slowly pulled out. Goku let out a sound of sadness. He knew soon, he would feel hollow inside, he hated this part. Being teased with such complete fullness, only to have it gone again. As Vegeta straightened his stance, he backed up slightly. He released Goku’s wrist, with a pat letting him know he was free to stretch, or to gain a more comfortable position. He backed up a bit further, then he crouched down, just as Goku lowered his ass into more of a doggie style all-fours position. Tilting his head, like a curious puppy, he loved to watch this part. Goku whimpered on his knees, he knew what Vegeta was thinking. He knew also, that Vegeta would not leave him to suffer. He waited patiently. Vegeta took note, that Kakarot’s anus was begging for him. With every shaky breath he took, his anus puckered slightly opening and closing, needing, wanting. Even though it was clearly used, and so creamy, it wanted more. Suddenly and steadily, it began flowing out of him, a river of cum all the way down those long powerful legs, to the ground. Vegeta licked his lips as his shaft twitched in excitement at his sloppy sight.  
  
_~Mmmm…Just what the King ordered. ~_

  
He thought just before he moaned out loud. Goku honestly did not understand this fetish Vegeta had. It took him a while to get comfortable with the next action Vegeta would take. Although he had to admit he began to love the feeling of it now, he was uncertain how he would feel, having this done in front of a stranger. Just before Vegeta took that next step forward, Goku made his uncertainty known to his mate,  
  
_~Uumm… G’eta? I think, I have an idea… about what you wish to do to me now, but… is that a little too personal… since… ya know… company? ~_  
  
Vegeta was quick to respond, he took the step forward and dropped to his own knees as he replied,  
  
_~ What of it? What does that mean “a little too personal”? Kakarot, we just tore each other's clothes off and made out nude in front of the “company”. We did that just before I bent you over, opened your ass, and fucked you in front of him… how could this get more “personal” than that?? ~_  
  
Goku blushed fiercely. Somehow entranced in the moment, he just didn’t even think of Thavien once. Squinty eyed he peeked up to see what Thavian was doing. Fortunately, the creature had his fingers inside of his hearing holes, he rocked his body and chanted to himself intensely. That made Goku feel a bit better about his big “send off” He thought over to Vegeta,  
  
_~You are right, I guess I just, didn’t want Thavian-san to look up and see you doing… that. He may think disturbing things about you. ~_  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he flipped onto his back, scooted beneath Kakarot’s flowing river, and thought to his mate,  
  
_~HaHaHa!! “Disturbing things”? … that **he** “may think of **me!!?**” That is comical love! I hope he **does** open his eyes and sees me doing it now! If he gets disturbed by this, good! He will then understand how inadequate and incompatible he truly is for you, because you love this part Kakarot! He needs to see that he can not please you, especially if he is disturbed, by the site of me doing, what I’ve **begged** you to allow me to do, that I **love** to do, to you. He will see then that in more ways than one he can’t compare or compete with me, over what is **mine.** ~ _  
  
Goku tried to maintain composure, and continue the discussion, but whimpers only came forth as Vegeta began lapping up the white cream trickling down his Kakarots thighs...  
  
“How anyone… _*slurp, lap, suck, kiss*_ could be “disturbed” … _*slurp, lap, kiss, suck*_ by **anything** having to do with these sexy, powerful, …_*lap, slurp, kiss, suck*_ long, marble cut, chiselled, thighs… _*lap. slurp, suck, kiss*_ is so far out of my grasp of understanding… Not to mention the bonus of being flavored with my cum… Mmmm!!!”  
  
He followed the river all the way back up to its source. He slid back out from beneath him, he remained on his knees facing Goku’s ass. Then he palmed his ass cheeks in his powerful hands. He lowered his head tilting it at the perfect angle, he blew softly at his puckering anus. With Vegeta’s derogatory descriptions, and even worse his actions, Goku was beside himself begging and moaning. His cries almost sounded as if he were suffering a broken heart. Vegeta began using his fingers and tongue to eat Kakarots ass out. Sucking the ringlet of muscle into his mouth, tonguing and fingering his begging hole. As Goku was on the teetering edge of his sanity, Vegeta kept two fingers inside of him, as he returned to lying on his back once more. He scooted further back underneath Goku again. This was the perfect position for Vegeta, as he decided, to conduct a little test. The doggie style position was much more suitable than the previous froggie style. At least as far as the test went. The balancing allowed better access between Goku’s legs as well. Vegeta began lapping at his balls to test how close he really was to his release. After a few teasing laps, he flicked the tip of his tongue, at just the right angle. He could tell by Kakarots moans, soft pleads, and cries not to mention the firmness of his drawn-up sac, that he was not going to last much longer at all. His stamina was still amazing to Vegeta, but he knew Kakarot was beyond ready to blow. Goku shivered deeply, knowing his lover was assessing and enjoying his body, his indecent exposure, cleaning the cum off his thighs with his thick skillful tongue and what was coming next…  
  
_~This man will fuck me into insanity! The crazy part is that, he isn’t even fucking me right now, somehow, he **still** manages to torture me out of my mind! ~_  
  
Goku thought...Vegeta heard his thoughts and chuckled darkly. Then he scooted even further back beneath his mate. He pressed his nose and lips to the base of Goku’s aching shaft. He was on his back, his shoulders just a bit past the bend of Kakarots knees. There is where he began to use his hands differently. He palmed and massaged the purple helmet of Kakarot's erection. As his palm turned up the intensity from the top, his mouth began to drive the point home deeper from below. He began licking at the base on the underside of his shaft, while groping the top of his cock’s head with the palm of his hand. Vegeta had Kakarot’s engorged member trapped. Goku loved the roughness of Vegeta’s knuckles sliding up and down his stomach, as Vegeta licked up and down the length of his shaft. As he licked upward, he pulled and slid his hand groping the top of his cock, downward. His lips slid down while his palm pressed and slid up… Goku said it felt as if two people were sucking him off at once… very skillfully at that! Vegeta then began scooting forward stroke by pulling sucking stroke, until his tongue met up with his brushing palm, opening and closing all fingers as if he were attempting to stuff Goku’s entire body into his mouth. He had scooted all the way forward, their chest lined up parallel to one another. This is when he threw his arms around Kakarots neck, pulling him downward. His goal was to, flip them so Kakarot was on his back. Before he could reach his goal Goku dropped his head and caught his Kings lips with his own. Vegeta used one of his arms to push their bodies upward, so his backside left the ground, meanwhile Goku held and kissed him deeply. Goku had scooped Vegeta into his chest. He held Vegeta close to him, as Vegeta continued to maneuver their bodies so that he was on top. After a fiery kiss, Vegeta wiggled his way back downward, … savoring the length of his neck, then kissing and licking his way to his nipples, his chest, then his stomach. He finally reached the head of Goku’s very patient plumped rod. He started in at slower speeds than where he left off, before their positional shift. Then his tongue sped up from incredibly slow firm stroking, into a frenzied flicking motion. Up and down his length, then back up to the point on the underside of the head, which pulsed and wept continuously. Vegeta found his rhythm, he showed it by dropping his mouth over the length of Kakarot’s member. He sucked hard three to four full length pulls, while simultaneously jacking him off. Squeezing his shaft up and down in the rhythmic offbeat sync of his sucks. Knowing Goku truly was at his peak, Vegeta popped off the head giving a single, deep, raspy, voice command:  
  
**Kakarot… “C. U. M”**  
  
That was all Goku needed to hear! Upon reflection, they would both agree that it was Vegeta’s miscalculation, he claims to have forgotten anyone else was there. He said, he meant to hover his mouth over the pulsing, insanely hard, pumping orgasm, as his mate wailed out… in a dizzy beautiful bliss.  
…  
. . . (༎ຶꈊ༎ຶ╬)

**R**egardless of “faulted blame” it happened. Goku’s body was in so much ecstasy his hair began to flicker into gold just before the fated command, then it flickered to a light blue! Just as he transformed unaware of it at all… Vegeta spoke that single word, and as his transformation took him past Super Saiyan three and directly into Super Saiyan god mode; his heavy load shot so much further than he ever knew it could.  
  
“That’s it my love… let it all out now...rain on me!”  
  
Vegeta was saying between kissing, petting, rubbing, and praising his spent mate. In the middle of that, Goku’s bellowing screams, clinched fist, panting, Super god Saiyan body shaking release… Neither of them thought about **where** said load, may have flown off **to.** Goku didn’t know if it was the cave, or Vegeta performing what he called the “Galick Gun Gasm” in front of a stranger or what… but he was near feral, writhing pleasure as he collapsed.  
  
Hell, they almost did not notice. Unfortunately, the power load would not be quickly forgotten, it had shot out with the force of a fireman’s hose, hitting Thavien-san in the back of his head! That is when they heard it. An awful gurgling, growling hissing, that quickly escalated into hysterical scream-shouts!! Following the disturbing sounds, a very angry low voice,  
  
“GRRRRR!!!! BASTARDS!!!!! FUCK BOTH of you!!! DIE!!!”  
  
At first, both Saiyans paused in shock. Simultaneously, they turned to look at him, then at one another. They almost chuckled at the sight, as Thavien-san commenced to having a full-on raging fit! Screaming insults, jumping up and down with his fist pumping like pistons through the air, all this, plus one hell of an elephant sized snotty wad, wriggling around his hearing holes. His fit escalated, he began running, with both of those pail, frail, bony, fist drawn back, at them, wanting to destroy them, for the humiliation he suffered, due to **their** careless actions!  
  
Just before Thavien-san came into physical contact range of the amused, naked Saiyans, things became very unstable and strange. Thavian-san seemed to flicker an unnatural light; it came from inside of him. All too quickly, the amusement and the light zestful mood all went grinding to a halt. Just as Goku began to ask Vegeta if he, _“Saw that?”_, Thavien-san appeared to “blink out” and then “blink back in” to existence! Thavien-san stood there after this event, afraid to breathe or blink. He was not alone in this, seeing Thavien-san disappear, and reappear soon after, had both Saiyans frozen in a sundry of emotion. Not so much as one, was of pleasant, desirable, or positive origins.

**~ Victorious we VS. Calamitous you ~**

The strange light energy began flickering wildly with power. Vegeta and Kakarot stared at the walls of the cave, as they seemed to display a synced flash pattern, with Thavien’s body. They could not tell if Thavien-san was still paralyzed with fear and anger, or if something unnatural had occurred. He seemed to be stuck inside of a rip or tear in the fabric of space and time itself. Strange bolts of energy visually appearing more like green veins creeping eerily, slow and connecting to something beyond their clear visual range. The walls flickered again and the image that was supposed to be Thavien-san, just sort of … shorted out? After they could no longer see any sign of his body, the cave went completely dark. The two Saiyans waited inside the silence, still as the dead until they heard a slow clapping from some place that was too far off to be inside of the cave.  
  
**_*Clap- clap! …Clap- clap!*_**  
  
The room filled with a familiar, dark, and terrifying energy. It was followed by a wicked chest deep chuckle. Fluorescent lighting blinked softly at first, as the back-up generators slowly restored power. At the sound of that all too familiar taunting chuckle, Vegeta lost his breath completely. He felt as though something deep inside of him suddenly became crippled. Trembling as it got closer… He got the confirmation he never wanted, as that evil whiny voice spoke out,  
  
“Well played monkey’s… Good show! Very good show! Alas, seeing, how you just broke my favorite tool, *Tsk! Tsk!* Poor Thavien… I will be keeping your guy’s share of the sales profit from these pornographic DVD’s you both just made. They will sell like hotcakes on the black market! Ho-ho-hoo! Wait… maybe, if I am lucky, they will sell like...Oh poo… what was it again? **_“Pancake Popsicle's???”_**”  
  
_*Hmm-hm-hm-hm-mmm! **Priceless!** *_  
  
The evil one chuckled. Vegeta felt his bone marrow freezing solid. His bones felt lead heavy and his heart sank deep as the lights finally came on to their full capabilities. Goku snarled at the short white and purple alien. Feeling his mate’s terror grow to levels he has hoped would never plague him again. He tried to use the mental connection between them to encourage and sooth his mate. The fear that seized Vegeta was thick like a wound that had been re-opened ten times too many, before it could heal. Goku was not about to allow this dastardly spawn of evil hurt his mate ever again. Deciding that this was not a circumstance where his beloved could take the lead on how to approach the situation...also feeling extremely guilty for not seeing the, now obvious name of their long-time foe and nemesis, in **bold** lettering on the back of those damned honeymoon suite vacation tickets… Goku bent down, took a few steps over and grabbed the clothing nearest to him. He approached Vegeta slowly, unsure of how he would react to him approaching. His eyes seemed solely fixated on Frieza. His thoughts were clouded, no, more like **encased** in fear. As if he were there locked inside of his mind with Frieza ...alone. Getting within touch range once more, with the clothing he spoke in a low voice, completely disregarding anything Frieza said. Goku was so pissed that he stole his mate’s soul and put it on ice, he figured he had taken far too much of them and he flat out refused to give him an ounce more. Eclipsing the hotline of vision between Vegeta and Frieza, was a much-needed success. Pressing Vegeta’s clothes into his chest, Goku stood in front of Vegeta now, searching his eyes for any glimmer of familiarity, fiery rage, a shred of electric desire to fight… ANYTHING else, other than the lost hopelessness that haunted his eyes in that moment. Positioned as a complete visual block in between them, was barely enough. Vegeta’s view line was interrupted sure, but it could not block out the sounds belonging to Frieza, who just continued to chuckle barely beneath his breath. Yet, that dark chuckling seemed to bounce chilling echo’s off the bones, of both Saiyans in that cave.  
  
“**My** King…”  
  
He spoke slowly almost breathing out the words. He was speaking into him, as far as any words could reach. Looking for him, behind those dark terror-stricken obsidian eyes.  
  
“I am going to dress you now Vegeta. We do not have a lot of time here, so you need to snap out of this…”  
  
Goku began to dress Vegeta, as he continued to speak,  
  
“…Now is not the time to relinquish control, not to **_him_**. Vegeta, you belong to **me.** You made a vow to me, your blood bonded mate. I am the **only** one you can surrender yourself to… remember? Remember you promised me this, on your blood you promised me.”  
  
White lightening sparked in Goku’s face… His hair again raising in defiance, streaks of blue coloring the electrocuted mane. A deep roaring of power smoothly drowned out all other sounds. This, mixed with the light crackling from Goku’s Ki, woke up a mighty power inside of Vegeta. He began blinking rapidly and Goku heard him finally release a breath he was apparently holding inside. His eyes shifted from side to side in bewilderment. Brows bunched tightly at the bridge of his nose. Goku also frowning deep with boiling anger and determination, had completed dressing his majesty, he touched Vegeta’s forehead to his own. Vegeta’s eyes settled and focused into his mates. Captivated by the blue light show going on around his mate, as understanding cleared some of the fog in his mind,  
  
“Kakarot...?”  
  
Goku nodded once answering the unspoken question inside of his mates’ tone of voice.  
  
Vegeta stilled his nerves. Took one deeper breath, blew it out slowly. His eyes rolled in resolve, then...once more into the depths of Goku’s eyes. One corner of Goku's lips curled up creating a half evil looking smirk, across his features,  
  
_~There he is...~_  
  
he thought to himself and to his mate  
  
He then tried to speak with more volume, pushing through their telepathic link again,  
  
_~You **with** me now my King? ~_  
  
Vegeta mirrored the half grin of destruction on his very powerful mates’ mouth, then a placid wide look of pure insanity as the grin grew wider to the point that Goku could see almost all his teeth. He responded,  
  
_~ Remind me to fuck you into a stupor after this…I’d be so lost without you… but yes, I am with you. Now, go cover up my sexy body while I **obliterate** this bitch. If you hope to get a piece of him, you better hurry. I will hold nothing back. I **will** end him today mate. I made a blood bond and not even he can touch it! ~_  
  
Goku bit his bottom lip, the blue crackled high, as he powered the rest of the way up into Super Saiyan god form. With his fingers he pulled down Vegeta’s bottom lip to expose his rainbow circular mated mark. He licked it once, sucked on it twice, and then he said,  
  
“...And don’t you ever forget it. Now, go give that Kool-aide stained, pool cue hell! I can’t promise I won’t get involved. He hurt a lot of people dear to my heart..."  
  
Vegeta shivered as he watched his boldly nude, muscular, blue Super Saiyan god, of a mate stroll slowly, to the other side of this strange now very broken holographic room, to put on his clothes.  
  
His head slowly turned back towards Frieza's direction just in time to catch the backside of Frieza's fist with his own hand, milliseconds away from making contact with his face. Now tuning in to a very pissed off Frieza who was amid some form of a temper tantrum, he heard him say,  
  
"Unhand me you… **you filthy ape!! How DARE you IGNORE my presence!? Who do you think you are??? Don't forget your place, you scab! I will peel you off and discard you like the trash you always were!"**  
  
Vegeta collected himself, before he spoke to the tyrant,  
  
"What did you do to Thavien-San? What happened to him? How did you bring him back? Where is he now? You **will** answer all my questions, or I will put you back in hell again. This time I will make sure the lock stays on. I will also be adding to the joyous parade of your tour there, by introducing a few of my mate’s old friends to you. They will be introduced via looping holographic non-stop imagery, complete with song and cheerful dance, of course."  
  
Frieza looked at him in disgust and an appalling shock at the nerve of Vegeta’s bold defiance! He was unsure how Vegeta knew of his torment in hell, and before he showed his concern outwardly for the threat given, he needed to be sure it was an empty one... He started to ask Vegeta vague, hopefully non-incriminating questions about what and how he knew of the horrific ordeal, he somehow narrowly and thankfully escaped. Vegeta’s answer was to throw his head to the side, his eyes never leaving Frieza's. He said,  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
Goku answered quickly, securing his Gi  
  
"I'm here Vegeta!"  
  
A slow grin spread across Vegeta’s face as he had an idea on how to get Frieza nice and cooperative before murdering him brutally.  
  
"Babe... how does it make you feel when I mention the umm...'Para Para brother's' and that ahhumm... Para-Para boogie dance you were telling me about?"  
  
Goku still in god blue form gritted his teeth and flinched visibly at the mere mention of that powerful embarrassing hypnosis, where he was made to smile and dance under for what seemed to be infinite amounts of time!  
  
"Oooh 'Getaaa why did ya hafta... Hahahaaaha! Ooooh... I get it, you wanna know if I still have that recording Pan made on my.... So that we can... do the…hahaha!! Hang on."  
  
Goku fumbled around the hidden pockets inside of his Gi and found his cell phone. He pulled up the video that Pan took and sent to him, walking in Vegeta's direction he called out to him,  
  
"Vegeta, catch! press play!"  
  
He tossed it to his mate Vegeta caught it, without even looking in the direction of his mate or the phone. Eyes fixed on Frieza determined to shake Frieza's confidence, because Vegeta figured out something about himself. He did not wish to merely take his life No, that was far to merciful. He wanted to take his pride. His dignity. He wanted to break his spirit, break his will. He wanted to rob him of his evil smile. Rob him of anything related to joy no matter how superficial. He wanted to take his drive, bludgeon his fight...  
  
~Yeees... Death is only one simple way to kill you, there are about one-thousand better ways you can die. The marvel of those many, many ways, is the repeat function. I want to beat out of you the servitude that you owe this king. I want you to desire death so much that you beg me to release you daily. Just so that I can deny you that one dignity every. Single. Time. You plead for it...~  
  
He thought to himself, and openly to his mate if he was tuned in. Vegeta then chuckled darkly and whispered to Frieza,  
  
"I knoooow how your self-serving mind works Frieeeza. Right now, you are trying to figure out... How. Real. Is. The. Threat? Let me just save you the energy of thinking of a 'safe' way of calling my 'bluff' by letting you know officially there is no 'bluff' to be called. I watched you remotely...every. Single. Day. When I personally trained on the home site with the god of destruction himself and his multidimensional powerful overseer. Oh, Frieza they were quite... Accommodating while I was there. You see Whis-Sama plugged me in on my cell phone to a live feed of your time in hell... "He chuckled darkly,  
  
_*hm-hm-hm-hmmm! *_  
  
"...and let me just say... you wrapped up snug and tight in a cocoon, with the pink flowers falling all over you, all those stuffed teddy bears, and zoo animals ssSAAAAHAHAHA Marching Parade style and singing jingles of cheer!? For eternity?! Priceless."  
  
Frieza ground his teeth, balled his fist very tight and flinched at the horrifying traumatizing memories. Vegeta did not miss this reaction, he continued to rub in the very real possibility that he may have friends in high places, high enough to possibly get him sent back there, as quick as he got out! Vegeta laughed more at Frieza as Goku came up behind Vegeta with a grin on his face as well. communicating telepathically to his mate he said,  
  
_~I have questions to ask him too, so don't kill him until after I find out what I need to know as well please~_  
  
Vegeta answered,  
  
_~As you wish lover~_  
  
Vegeta went on about how the of the god of destruction’s viceroy held a grudge against Frieza because of how many times he has had to expend his own energy, cleaning up Frieza's mess on more than one occasion. How rewinding time was taxing for him... How he would gladly put Frieza back in his "parade party happy" prison if it were to be bartered for properly. Frieza was afraid and seething mad all at the same time, he could not even try to lie or cover the fact that Vegeta was obviously telling the truth. Vegeta pressed play on Goku's phone and the Para Para Boogie dance and song played from it: The upbeat aerobics work out type music began to play, the high-pitched giggle that sounded a lot like Bu pierced the nerves of Frieza before the creatures in red began to sing and dance off beat,  
  
"Don't forget to smile! Don't forget to smile!!! **What**?! Now shake it!! Bon Para Para!"  
  
Feeling his mate bury his face into his back, grabbing his clothes roughly he stopped the little video and said,  
  
"All for you Frieza... for all eternity. Frieza... trust me, it pays to have friends in high places. I will ask once more only, and I do not have all day to wait for an answer... What did you do to Thavien? What happened to him? How did you bring him back? Where is he now?"  
  
Frieza was defeated and he knew it.  
  
"Fine you wretched, itchy, dirty, monkeys!! Fine."  
  
Frieza began to answer Vegeta telling him about the new revival machine his loyal scientist created, how all he had to do was have a grunt come to this cave and retrieve a piece of Thavien’s clothing or anything his DNA was on. How he found a witch that could trap the soul of the dead before it was drawn back into the body should a revival be possible. If the body was kept intact the soul would be tricked into thinking it was still alive. She warned of not irritating the trapped soul too much. She warned of the danger of the soul destroying the catcher if it became vengeful, or if it were attacked in some way and the spirit got any clue that its body was an illusion. The last precaution was to make sure that the spirit in its most recent life time was sound and generally healthy while living, otherwise the illness would feel to the apparition as if it were progressively becoming more ill, the symptoms of that illness would show real signs of existing and the spirit would become agitated and possibly combustible depending on the illness.  
  
He relayed proudly that he had Thavien’s soul trapped in that cave for ten years. monitoring his mental decline into stark raving madness, when he finally peeked to possible self-destruction, he baited the trap for Vegeta through his “dim, itchy, monkey mate.” He sat back and enjoyed the show until they broke him. He said,  
  
"...That crushed defeated look on your face all of those years ago... ha-ha! On your birthday at that!! haaaa-ha!!! Oh Monkey... you just don't know how very long I waited, all the planning, simply to recreate that look of zero hope. Absolute despair. Precious agony! It was **more** entertaining than cutting off someone’s arms and legs, dropping them in a cylinder, completely full of water, and seeing how long it takes them to **drown**. Ha-ha-haaaa-ha!! The day I blew away that trash, littering my planet... was a day of unexpected celebration for me. I knew. I owned. your soul that day. That was the day I broke you for good, prince of monkey shit!!"  
  
As he laughed evil in all its foulness, Vegeta bellowed out from his gut. his body charged up and his own super Saiyan God blues wrapped and strengthened him to his core. Frieza jumped back, ready to fight. As soon as his fear allowed him to move, he would transform himself... He forgot ever so briefly that Vegeta had these powers now as well. His laughter cut short, panic setting in because there was a huge difference in the power of the Super Saiyan god this time! It was more than double since the last time he fought with Vegeta and lost his life. The power reading visor over his eye suddenly overheated and then exploded, just as Frieza snatched it away from his face. He could not move fast enough away from the Saiyan he just taunted and enraged either. Before he could blink, he felt fingers bristling the top of his tail. It happened so fast his mind could not keep up with the movements, or the current events. Reeling to catch up he thought,  
  
_~Both monkeys **were** in front of me... Vegeta disappeared? He just vanished? To where? And… who is touching my tail???~_  
  
He heard blood hit the floor, he felt his own force diminishing, he felt colder than he normally does, he could NOT however feel his own legs. Looking down slowly in dread... he saw that Vegeta had somehow put his fist and entire arm through his lower abdomen. Vegeta chuckled darkly, while literally squeezing the life out of Frieza’s spinal cord and said,  
  
"Take a close look Frieza... There is a difference between you and I... You made me suffer for so very long. You took, and you took, and then you took some more. At one point, I believed you took everything. Oh, I was so wrong... I have so much... I have two sons. One of my own blood who loves me, another son, who is mated to my blood born son... He now loves me as well. I have a mate... He not only adores me, but he understands me... Sometimes, better than I understand myself. Let me tell you, the feeling of having people around you, that are not there because they fear you... That stay around you, because they treasure your presence. They do, for reasons you can’t even see for yourself. They simply love to be there, just to make you smile, filling their hearts and yours... It is priceless Frieza. You... You will never know the fullness of your own beloved... You will never have the pleasure of feeling another person’s heartbeat, strengthen the beats of your own. You will die without ever knowing the burning touch of pure ecstasy... Do not be fooled. I know you think you've experienced it... I used to think I had as well. After all, the thrilling moans of blood lust, the high you get from sating that lust… closely resembles sexual ecstasy, on a specific level that is. See, what you **perceive** to be the height of ecstasy, you ignorantly and foolishly attempt to compare to the height of a blood lust. You poor imbecile... That which you so wrongfully assumed to be the top, is merely a ground floor of **full** ecstasy. The ground floor equals the height of your shallow blood lust... comical! This is the equivalent of a kindergartner comparing her bath, to the vast mightiness of the sea. You see that Saiyan behind me? The one you teased about 'Pancakes and Popsicle's'? That Saiyan takes me, up so high. He gets lost with me in those tall planes of ecstasy, three times a day at least... our bodies locked inside one another, with our souls and Qi locked inside of each other...Frieza... why do you think my power level is so much higher than the last time you encountered it? No... He did not loan me any of his power. It is not like a fusion... exactly. He... enriches and strengthens me... and I to him, on a completely different frequency. Unconditionally. We are no longer bound by, limitation chains of isolated physical vessels. They are merely gateway vehicles to something, much bigger. While you run yourself ragged, bullying and pillaging other planets, to feel a pinch more powerful. I am super charged and fully replenished, power overflowing as it multiplies itself over and over. I do not have to deal with the stench of death, and the rot of flesh, or travel half-way across a galaxy on a possible bust to get it. I get to escape carefree, into a realm with my mate. Our heads thrown back because of the rush… it is so far beyond anything your imagination could ever conjure. Oh, when your mouth falls open and you discover your vocal cords have already been exasperated, you think you are at your limit…when your combined powers suddenly births something new... something that snatches you up, away from this planet, taking you even higher... and only guttural gags... damn near silent hsssss's and grunts from the breath forced from your ribs are produced ... Oh you poor creature...I enjoy every. fucking. second... I get to escape this shallow world into a sugary sweet bliss with my mate. The pay-out is so abundant, that I would throw in a thousand planets free of charge, in trade for thirty minutes alone with that creature over there. You shed blood over paper, while chest and chest of overflowing rare diamonds, flawless pearls and treasured jewels of the ages spills out from my boots... now you tell me..."  
  
Vegeta pat him on his tail and ran his fingers down his thigh so Frieza could see, where he knew his physical sensation was absent and said,  
  
"Who. Is. The. Broken. One. Between you and I... really?"  
  
He gathered Qi hot in his hand, dispersing small burning blast evenly as he pulled his arm out of the hole he made. Cauterizing it slowly and painfully as his arm departed. leaving Frieza to drop like a wet bag of sand onto the once white, blood covered floor.  
  
"I stopped the bleeding not because you earned my pity. I have preserved you, only because my mate seeks audience with you. Cooperate... and I will consider ripping through a main artery, so that you may die quickly. I want nothing more to do with you. I thought I wanted to preserve your torture, then I realized… Why would I waste time being your slow escort into hell, when I can be in heaven with him, within the next five minutes?”  
  
Goku was fighting a flush heat threatening to consume and undo him... his cheeks bright pink, as he stood trembling, at the visually descriptive explanation of the enchanting adventures, he and his mate melt into one another for multiple times a day...  
  
_~I still... don't understand how I survived without this man filling me with everything that breathes life into me daily...~_  
  
He thought to himself as his powerful mate strode past him, head held high like the King he was! Vegeta whispered as he passed his lover,  
  
"He's all yours mate. Hurry and get what you need, my erection is barely being contained. I need you. Return him when you’re done. After that **he dies**."  
  
Goku knew he was always going to kill Frieza, somewhere inside Frieza knew it too. He had hoped to anger him long enough to figure a way to go undetected from that blasted God of destruction, now he would be lucky to be able to slither away to the revival machine...  
  
Goku crouched down beside Frieza. He took a long inhale and said,  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this Frieza! You just won't learn, will you? That was some dirty trick stranding us here... But everything you do is dirty isn't it? Now you can't walk! Heck you can’t even crawl! Vegeta is willing to show mercy, tell me where the recordings of us making love are! Tell me also how to transport away from here! Wherever here is... a--  
  
Goku was abruptly cut off, by once again a familiar sounding voice.  
  
"There are no recordings. There is no need for transport... Here is the place ye hast always been... For ye and thine mate, have been inside of this training illusion this entire time. Ye hast passed Vegeta Ve’ho, ye hast faced thine demons, realized the truest powers behind the bonding rituals I have been trying to give to thine forefathers and to thine race for centuries, and ye hast conquered thine largest hurdle yet... The second of the only true emotions that ever were to exist. Fear. The first emotion, ye even used to defeat the effects of fear... Love. It hast aided thee in ways that it only could have if thine pride was willing enough to allow it. Love and fear. Every other emotion is a product of one or the other... Ye **both,** may awaken now. Kakarot, I get to share special news with thee and thine mate about thine cubs, and to meet thee in the flesh for the very first time."

** ***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C.~*☆*。*. ・★*** **

* * *

**~The Final Surprise~ PT. IV~**

* * *


	23. ~Touching Again For The First Time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter 23 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆
> 
> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not do too much angst... I struggle with writing conflict, because I love when everyone is laid and happy... But Conflict is essential, sadly, to create an intriguing story. This IS porn WITH plot... so, here we go... on my emo roller coaster. I must write some conflict. They do get rewarded often though... Enjoy!

**Chapter**

~

**23**

**~Touching Again For The First Time~**

**V**egeta and Goku groggy, slowly sat up after what seemed to them as months of being asleep. There was a definite collision of realities going on inside of their minds and emotions because the last time they literally physically had contact with one another was no more than twenty-four hours ago. In their minds and hearts recall however, it felt as if half a year at least had passed. Inside of the Illusion they shared while in a telepathic linking through Cha's L.I.T. system they had bonded beyond anything remotely close to what they had in the waking world. Cha stood patiently in Vegeta's room in Capsule Corp. Both men comfortably on Vegeta's bed, now frowning, rubbing their heads, looking around disoriented as to where they were, how they got there, what was real and what was shared... It was very overwhelming. It hit Goku the hardest because he was out the longest, he was placed inside of a deeper coma like state, by a godmother deity named Grateful. He had no knowledge of the happenings between his son and trunks, The L.I.T. system, and was very fearful that it indeed was all a dream. He was afraid that he was alone and empty now and forever, he was feeling terrified that the deep love he felt in his dream he would never experience in his waking life. He knew he was in Vegeta's room... That made it even worse. With his head hanging low, tears in his eyes he began to mourn what he already missed. He thought silently,

_~Maybe I should just die now, Maybe If I take an entire bottle of sleeping pills, I can find him there... Maybe I will go back to sleep, and he will be there waiting for meee... I know he would find me there if i call to him. Maybe... If i take enough of those pills i can stay in there with him until i die out here... I cannot live without him... I can't and i don't want to~_  
  
His body shuddered as he sobbed in deep sorrow. He shut his eyes tight, and shook his head, when he felt something strangely familiar... He thought,  
  
_~Oh great, now I am hallucinating... It feels like I have a tail, and it's being stroked... Pull yourself together Goku...~_

Knowing Vegeta was in the room, knowing he was even close... made it that much more difficult. He felt he would shatter into a billion pieces on the floor, if he turned around and looked into his mate’s eyes, except his mate would not look at him with any familiar love, or acknowledgement of their relationship at all. He couldn't even speak to Vegeta... Hearing his voice wrapped in unfamiliarity, in a tone he used when they were just two unfortunate sons of a lost planet, who became "friends" after being foes...  
  
Goku heard what Vegeta's voice sounded like when he was full of passion, full of trust, full of... adoration and unconditional love for your mate... He did not want to even hear the distance in his tone. No... It would cut him too deeply to hear him say his name the way he did before. He thought about just using his instant transmission before Vegeta could even question him about why he was still sitting on **his** bed...as he remembered that the last thing that really happened here was a fight because he I.T.'d into his shower, destroyed his shower curtain... Raising his two fingers slowly up to his forehead, he knew he needed to leave... He also knew there was a chance that he might not be joined with his mate when he took those sleeping pills. In that event... He hoped he would just pass away in his sleep. Never knowing what he really missed… but if this was the last time, he would ever be close to Vegeta, even though it was not anything like what they had in his dream world, he wanted at least to smell him deeply once more...  
  
_~One more time... just once. I'll disappear after this, one last time...~_  
  
He straightened his heavy shoulders, lifted his head to turn towards Vegeta in order to take a huge whiff over his shoulder. He had been shallow breathing through his mouth ever since he realized the hellish predicament, he was in. It was an instinctual decision, his body wanted to protect him from the unbearable pain of losing his mate if he scented him to deeply. With his eyes shut tight he drew in a deep and what he felt was his VERY LAST REAL BREATH. He held it inside of his lungs, allowing small amounts to escape into his mouth so he could taste his mate's scent. That unmistakable Burberry like only Vegeta could wear it, mixed with the hint of Cucumber Melon shampoo in his hair... He never wanted to exhale and hoped he could just die right there. He shook his head slowly and the tears poured like a flood down his cheeks. He was more broken then he had ever been in his life.

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`V+K`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**

Vegeta was not experiencing anything close to what Goku was experiencing. As they sat with back to back on the opposite end of his huge bed. He knew who Cha' was, recognized her scent in his room from earlier. He knew of Goten's feelings for his son. He was just sorting through everything that happened in the illusion. So much was learned there. Yet the fact that it was an illusion, made him question how much was accurate and how much was "creative fillers" placed there by Cha' or Kakarot, or hell even himself... He couldn't be held responsible for what his dreams conjured up... He frowned as he recalled Frieza, how exhilarating it felt to cripple him, nearly got to kill him... How he bested him. How he showed him! He recalled the feeling of knowing that between the two of them, he and Frieza, he was not the broken one after all! When, it suddenly dawned upon him, **why** he was the more powerful and fortunate one.  
  
_~ It was love. Love...? Was it truly, simply love that made me the better man? To be loved? To lower my pride enough to be that vulnerable... With Kaka- ... Oh my... Oh... my gods...~_  
  
Almost as soon as the picture became clearest in his mind of all they had together, he almost felt like someone took a chainsaw to the core of his being and cut out everything from his heart to his hip bone. A hurting dark emptiness threatened to gut him where he sat. Had he always felt this empty all the time? He felt he knew what his body needed to be filled with again, he knew it was Kakarot, his warmth, his blood... Their **bond.** It inside of that illusion completed him.  
  
_~What kind of arrogant denial of delusions have I been fooling myself into. How could i have not known, that something this big was missing? Huh... I guess if you never know what you are missing, or even are aware that anything **is** missing, then you can't really miss it can you? ~_  
  
Cha' nodded and chuckled to let him know that she was still linked to his thoughts and wanted him to know how correct he was in those present thoughts.  
  
_~Very well done Vegeta Ve'ho. Very… very well done. I am overjoyed that things went as planned, indeed Ye hast crossed many levels of growth in an accelerated setting. Things will move in a more acceptable growth rate from this point on. I do apologize for the methods I felt I had to use. There was only one way to awaken thine senses to what was truly happening with thee. The reason the saying goes, "Pride dost comes before the fall" is a simple one. Pride when over-inflated blocks everything in one's path as they hold it directly in front of them. They love the security it gives them, so most are hard pressed to put it down, even if it obscures their line of sight. Also, if held too tight or for too long some forget they were ever holding it at all! Once again it being a great obstacle blocking the vision of the holder. The holder creates in their mind what they want to see... even what they want to feel. The pride grows getting bigger and the holder is never aware that holding this large object before them, holding that pride before them or in front of them, has caused them to indiscriminately trample everyone around them! Just before the obstruction blinds them so thoroughly, that they fall right off a cliff. One they never saw coming. I want ye to understand, however extreme my methods, may have seemed to thee, please understand I did it for two reasons. I will be honest, first and foremost, I was the very first to almost be under the rule and false security of pride. It literally took two other older deities to intervene, they saved us from the plunder my own pride was about to cause. Secondly, to save thee from thyself. I tried to warn thee of the cliffs ahead, but thine pride, like mine, was far too wide to heed my call. Thine mate... Thine destined mate... cannot excel without thee dear Ve'ho...Whilst it ‘tis true that he hast gone far above and beyond the powers, anyone ever expected him to gain, still the very best “half Saiyan” is still in the end half a Saiyan! Sure, he is more powerful than he was before... An improved version certainly, yet still incomplete. Please, recall the fullness of the power ye had when facing Frieza, when thine mates blood bonded with thine own blood. The markings ye saw in the teaching illusion, those marking are the ones ye are both destined to make exactly. In making them, thine blood is gifted to the other, bringing a new life into existence. It is like a cub, the joined blood and powers within it creates an entirely separate new power. Also, in thine rutting, thy bodies dost enter one another and shares a single space. That bond, that giving to one another on such an intimate level, connects ye both to a... a "sleeve" (for lack of proper terms ye can clearly comprehend) a shared sleeve of essence, love, acceptance, and surrender... enhancing thee and thine mate, separately and together. He too, has the same gutted hole inside that ye dost feel now...except without prides buffer, he has felt it all along. Ever since he met ye first. He mistakenly felt the pangs of his desires and defined them with the conflict ye both inflicted upon one another. He did not comprehend the language of his souls call at all... As I said he did not have pride as his reason, only a misguided, unanswerable, question boiling him alive within his flesh... His soul cries out, even now... "Where is the rest of me?" ~_  
  
All this information flooded his mind and heart at once… it was incredible! While he was still taking all of it in, one thing Cha' relayed, combined with salt in the scent belonging to his beloved saturated the air! Alarms went off inside of him! As the words Cha' said, “Where is the rest of me?” panic began to bounce wildly inside of him, echoing and swirling with a destructive amount of pain and hopelessness, with grief and death... from....  
  
"KAKAROT!!!"  
  
Goku I.T.'d just in time, as he heard the very thing he did not wish to hear. He thought during the blur of the I.T. that it was still okay, because he did not hear enough of the tone. He assumed that his disappearing just after the first 'KA-' that left Vegeta's lips was successful enough of an escape, to have a chance. Desperate to escape the reality that damned his existence. In his desperate reasoning he felt it would raise the odds of him returning to the reality where his other half resided, the world he was ripped away from ...if his waking state did not confirm the devastation of the damned existence. In other words, he felt the sounds of this reality, would bind him to it. What Vegeta and Cha' did not factor into any possibility of Goku’s filtering through the teaching illusion in such an awful destructive manner, was the fact that Goku not only never met Cha' when he was awake but also, he never heard of the joining of minds through the L.I.T. Telepathic synchronization method either. Sure, he was aware of such abilities, King Kai perhaps, and his own son Goten had learned how, but you had to be awake for the type of telepathy they practiced... He was one-hundred percent positive he had just woke up in Vegeta’s bed. Hell, he still was not sure if Vegeta had rabies and was talking to himself earlier this morning or what! He was completely in the dark and had absolutely no reason to believe that he and Vegeta had experienced the same reality together. Goku felt the light surrounding his body, he saw the start of the materializing of his destination shimmering into the recognizable place, this place far away, high up the hills, so fitting to plan the reunion with his mate or to his death was finally here. The place where He and Vegeta first fought. Where he was once killed, right here he died in this grass the very first death he experienced. This was the place where his life was so changed, NEVER was it the same since the day he was 'born again' the day he met him ...here in the grassy hills.  
  
_~ Vegeta ~_  
  
As all five physical senses re-materialized on this plane, Goku found himself mortified as he heard,  
  
**“KA-ROOOOOOOOOT!!!!!”**  
  
Just as soon as he 'blinked' into this sentimental place, he realized that somehow... Vegeta hitched a ride and brought a death blow to his hope right along with him. He could not bear anymore. Everything was happening so fast, Goku threw his head back, gripping his wild black spikes firmly, ready to rip plugs of hair out of his head, fell to his knees wailing in utter devastation,  
  
**"WHY- YYYYYYYYYYYY? KAMI WHY-YY-YY-YYYYYY? THIS IS TOO CRUEL!!! All I've EVER DONE is SHOW MERCY, even to my OWN ENEMIES!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE???? IS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AGAINST ME??? WHO is doing... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!??"**  
  
Vegeta in complete shock and bewilderment again! as he was snatched through the I.T. portal and if that was not shocking enough, he was then yanked to the ground, and even worse excruciating pain tore like dull blades through his body... there was not a place he did not hurt! From top to bottom From, his aura into his marrow he hurt! What he could not quite comprehend was why? Gathering himself as best he could under these intense and very strange circumstances, he rubbed his eyes to see through the tears his body produced due to the agonizing pain he was feeling. He could now see Kakarot... hear Kakarot... feel Kakarot even Kakarots tail, because of his…?? Tail? Right! Cha did say something about Vegeta having his tail back as well! But how was he feeling Kaka... Oooh... He chuckled lightly... their Tails had intertwined! This most likely happened while in the training illusion.  
  
He remembered as a very young bra't on Vegeta-Sai he would see and feel the height of something bold and beautiful... Mated Saiyans... they were just different somehow, he felt it even way back then. Even more rare however were the 'special' mated pairs. Whose tails would entangle together sometimes seemingly without their knowledge! He recalled asking His Papa one day why had a pair of Mated Saiyans not "UN-twisted their tails before they embarrassed themselves when passing that tree?" His Papa was chuckling along with the others who witnessed the couples embarrassing moment... then he explained, "Well my little Prince... do not feel too bad for them. While we all are laughing at their folly, and they may seem foolish... what you just witnessed was one of the most rare and coveted... secret desires in our culture. Many Saiyans mate, for many different reasons. When two Saiyans mate, and their tails intertwine without their knowledge like that... the pair was so devoted inside of their very spirits to one another that they would follow one another long after death. Infinite, Unbreakable, destined bonds that refuse to be separated! Even death has no hold on a connection so powerful. They are very fortunate to have one another, sometimes the couple doesn't even realize it, unless their tails show them the true nature of their bond!"  
  
Vegeta gasped at the memory he thought long forgotten... then he scooted closer to Kakarot and their tail tips, he began his attempt to untangle them quickly to help his mate who was clearly very distressed. As he did so, he thought,  
  
_~I know it is painful... but it shouldn't hurt him this badly... Something else is wrong, I'll at least untangle our tails so that perhaps less pain will allow him room to identify the source of the other to me~_  
  
The tail tips were very Stubborn about parting. It was a lot more difficult then he thought, or could recall ever seeing anyone go through freeing themselves, as if the grip was desperate... Desperate?  
  
_~I must calm him first, I think the reason for this pain and his wailing goes much deeper than our tails… ~_  
  
Not wanting to upset his mate further... he slowly came closer to Goku, he was on his knees as well... As he slowly and for some reason nervously raised his hand to touch Goku's cheek... he noticed his own hand was trembling. He swallowed thick and hard he felt his heart pounding ferociously!! He took a deep breath as his hand retreated.  
  
_~What the hell is wrong with me!? Why the hell am I trembling like this? Why am I so...? Nervous? Am I nervous about...? About touching Kakarot? Why would I be? Gods... I am!! I truly am!! Gather yourself you fool Kakarot needs you! ~_  
  
He scolded himself. Shaking his head still not understanding what there was to be so nervous about, he pushed this “silliness” aside and took another deep breath, looking at the ground and then glancing at the back of Kakarots head, now buried in his own hands sobbing so sadly...Seeing him like this even closer, he pushed past any selfish hang up he had, that may have caused his trembling and reached out for him again...With the back side of his hand from behind the man who had entranced and captivated parts of him he was not aware he had until today... he leaned closer and at last two of his fingers reached the flesh just beneath Kakarots ear, since he was covering his face with both hands, it felt like the best place to start... Slowly sliding the back side of his fingertips down, further, down, to the curve of his beautiful strong jaw line, following this line lead to the curve of his chin, which guided him to a wet, softer than expected bottom lip... This small unexpected journey was beyond intense for them both. Vegeta shaking now instead of only trembling...was to his own surprise still shocked at how right it felt to caress Kakarots face. It was a pleasure that seemed real enough in the illusion... but had nothing on the real live experience. He felt intoxicated from a mere touch? Not even in a super sexually stimulating place... well not to anyone... except Kakarot... Oh my he recalled his memory of the cave, Thavien had been lewd, and he knew to nuzzle him behind his ear... then as some special communication between them!! Kakarot had calmed down considerably at this gesture!  
  
_~It feels so right...so familiar, yet so much more intense then I recall... W-What is this between us? Oooh...~_  
  
Goku after losing everything and screaming to Kami's of all universes and receiving no answer from any of them, felt his heart burst. All his energy seemed to just abandon him, as he dropped his face into his hands and expelled at least some of this suffocating, deafening, blinding, rancid tasting pain of defeat. Far too exhausted to ask why any longer, he wanted nothing more than to just fade away.... All hope was lost, or so he believed until that moment when time seemed to slow to a cloudy, fog of a snail’s ass crawl. He suddenly felt his heartbeat once weakening, gain a powerful boost of strength! Like the pieces he just felt burst apart, reconnected, filled with a much needed warmth, and a mighty gratefulness played a rhythm beneath his ribs... before he fully understood why his heart pulled itself together, he could have sworn he felt one of the most exhilarating things he ever felt in his life! It was familiar, but only contextually so. The implications of this was lost to Goku as the grief had consumed so much of his reasoning. The bitter defeat had eaten so swiftly at his sanity that he felt lost inside of himself. Yet, 'it' the force that unfroze and claimed him was still near! Very near! Beckoning him to come towards the familiar, intense, longed for sensation. It began pulling him to the outer edge of his psyche. Out there, was the literal quench to his thirst. The food for his starvation. Was it a trick? He thought to himself,  
  
_~Maybe when my heart burst... Maybe I died! Maybe this heaven!! It must be heaven, just...not near King Kai's place! Wait... I don't recall standing in that line, or seeing King Yemma... hmmm... maybe since I've been here so many times and they see the nature of my wounds and know I will refuse to go back for any reason... they just expressed me over to my permanent blue heaven? It must be because I swear... I-i swear i feel a touch... That i need so badly, i dreamed it to almost real life, but this... this feels even more real than that tricky dream!! Dare I say his name? What if I'm wrong and it isn't him?? I don't wanna open my eyes and he not be there. Maybe I'll just drift a bit closer, maybe I'll receive a sign clarifying whether it is really him...~  
  
Not wishing to be toyed with Goku raised his face slowly. He was quaking to his core, eyebrows raised, reaching for hope once more, he took a tiny quick whiff, turning his head slightly towards that....  
  
  
**{~Touch~**_  
  
Gasping for hope, and due to the thickness of the desperate burning desire... his mouth dropped open, his shoulders began jerking up and down rapidly due to this emotionally charged finding.  
  
_~One more test before I open my eyes…~_  
  
He thought to himself, turning away just slightly so his head was positioned fully forward again. He took a deeper breath and slowly dropped his head straight back. Certain enough, the back of his head contacted support. A very real solid firm, yet tender delicious support. Whipping his head to the left, where that touch originated, he knew this firmness... somehow from a dream... he could feel the solid reality directly behind him!! Far too close for the Vegeta of this realm,  
  
_~ The Vegeta of this world would never voluntarily allow himself to touch me that way, especially not while his body was this close to me… Yet, there's that scent… ~_  
  
He thought, barely containing the emotion that threatened to smash through all the ridiculous red tape of his “safety, survival first” function so actively alive inside of his mind. He rolled his head left to right to feel that solid ,compact, hard body touching the flesh of his neck...Hoping for one more sign, in order to get the overprotective, mental security warden to release his sight as well... He dropped his head back and to the shock of Vegeta, he used his two middle fingers to reach behind him, and swipe very softly the side of Vegeta’s neck, down across his collar bone, to his chest. As the small field trip ended, Goku turned his head so that his ear, was able to hear Vegeta’s heart and breathing patterns. To his delight, he reacted as he would have expected _his_Vegeta to. The quickening of his pulse, the nervous hitching breaths, he always tried to hide...  
  
_~I know these body signal patterns! I know them well! _~  
  
As he was thinking those thoughts, he suddenly expected an arm to tighten around his hips, and grope his thighs, for “nervous calming” therapy and when it did, his eyes felt warmth, as he opened them. They were allowed sight, at last.  
  
"I-I-I knew you were gunna do that! Do you understand Vegeta!? How did you know to do that? What are you to me? How did you get in my dream?? What th-"  
  
Before he could finish questions... Vegeta lost all control of himself entirely and they found themselves finally,  
  
**_~Touching again, for the first Time ~_**   
  
With tears of relief inside of his eyes, so full of love, Vegeta quickly switched arms. He slid the one holding Kakarots neck, down to his thighs. He slid the former thigh gripper up his stomach, slowly to his chest, shoulder, and then up the side of Kakarots neck, right into his hair at the base of his skull. He slowed and stopped as if recalling these special private sacred places. He gripped a fistful of that wild raven hair. Then firmly, not harmfully pulled Kakarots head back, bearing his neck vulnerably. He stared at his mate in awe, drinking in the features of this Saiyans face...  
  
Gasping in further surprise, with his eyes blown wide... Goku's jaw dropped! He did not know how, or why... Nor did he even care at this point, to try and figure it out. It was truly him... The Vegeta he adored, his prince... his king crawled out of his dreams and into his world! That was all that mattered in those moments! Once, bitter tears of grief rained hell down his face, now a content, steady peaceful stream came and claimed the space.  
  
"...'G-G-Geta?"  
  
Vegeta captivated by all the signs, the recalled, yet uncharted territory he suddenly found himself fully privileged to. He found his center, filled with the most inspired sense of gratefulness. Just to feel this intense desire come from another being... he was wanted, he was needed, someone in this earth held him at this level of personal importance? Not wishing to waste a single moment he moved his face closer to Kakarots once more, and pulled his beloved closer at the same time... he was hardly able to speak, but he had to let Kakarot hear what he knew his heart needed to hear… Trembling shaking his voice he finally answered his mate's unspoken question,  
  
".... Always and forever, my love."  
  
The dam broke between them, tears of inexplicable joys washed warm over them. Goku grabbed Vegeta’s bottom lip and pulled it down, he looked at Vegeta to get his reaction... Vegeta chuckled softly... he said,  
  
"Even Cha'-Sama is real, she is waiting to instruct us on how exactly to decorate our mated marks, with six rainbow colors for my “Jagged little rainbow.” With that last sentence, both hearts and empty center’s were beginning to fill. Goku accepted this was not something he could be woken up from, that distinct touch he felt again for the first time saved him. He wanted nothing more, right that second than to be kissed again, for the first time by his mate, as he tugged lightly on that sensual bottom lip. Vegeta trembled again now having a better understanding of his body's reaction.  
  
While his mind had the details of how Kakarot love to be touched. His flesh had no muscle memory of how to hold him. It was the only inexperienced part of him when it came to Kakarot. He felt he was awkwardly following blind orders. Yet, at the same time, there was shock at the thrill he felt coming from this person, who was so very familiar but in a completely different way. He found his body, suddenly all to ready to cross lines, that his mind was slowly becoming okay with. Oh, the rewards would be endless...  
  
Goku felt the tensing in Vegeta's body. He traced backward through his memory of “dream Vegeta.” He recalled the personal “tug-of-war” rounds his mate used to toil over. Battling himself, even over the most trivial subjects. These things usually left Vegeta exhausted, and believe it or not, indecisive. Goku, intervened, he said,  
  
"'G’eta... you over-think things sometimes. I understand this about you now. "  
  
Shock plastered itself across Vegeta's face! He had never been called out like that! Goku continued as they both chuckled,  
  
"I have an idea about your nervousness so here's a bit of helpful advice for you... Take a deep breath, look deeper into my eyes and meet me there...in that special place, you will recognize it because it feels like home. Allow your Instincts to guide you to me, and tell your damned logic to shut the fuck up... please my King?"  
  
Every moment so far, pulled him into deeper levels of astonishment. His logic indeed wanted a play by play break down of how and why... but, he listened to his mate and drifted forward much faster so, full of excitement. He hooked the roof of his mate’s mouth with the tip of his tongue, he was reeling in the sensation of feeling Kakarot moan into his mouth. He began with his lips, pulling soft and eager at his mates. That escalated quickly to teeth nipping, and practically demanding the right to taste the blood of his mate, so hungrily wanting. and at last receiving,  
  
_~Their passionate kisses **again**... For the very first time. ~_

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C.~*☆*。*. ・★***

* * *

**~Touching Again For The First Time~**

* * *


	24. ~ Fate Will Always Have Its Way. ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter 24 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆
> 
> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What treats will this day bring to the Saiyans?? The Dust is settling or so it seems... Have things finally settled down? Your gunna FLIP when you see what happens NEXT!!
> 
> ****Age of Sexual consent -OR-+18 ONLY PLEASE. NSFW. This Chapter contains scenes, of what may seem to be unintended non-con sex. ****  
...I may need to add this to the tags... although I am not sure it can be called non-con since he never said No...? Again, this Chapter gets descriptively explicit so...  
*****Age of Sexual consent -OR- +18 ONLY PLEASE. NSFW or College Classes! *****  
Ladies and Gentlefreaks, Grab the snorkels... Let's get WET!

** **CHAPTER  
** **

** **24** **

** **~  
~Fate Will Always Have Its Way~** **

** **~*~*~*~* V+K ~*~*~*~* T+G ~*~*~*~*  
  
_Saturday 12:00 p.m.  
  
– Day one, “Morning After” Union of the Moon’s -_  
  
++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`V+K' ‏‏^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++** **

**T**hey stayed the remainder of the night, there in the grass, under the light of the full blood moon. They slept heavily. Exhaustion claimed them. It was near noon by the time the sun aroused them from sleep. The cool meadow sweet breeze tenderly swept through the burning desire, that radiated from their flesh. That gust carried the combined heated scent of union and bliss into the worlds all around them. Vegeta held Kakarot in his arms, one possessively draped over his hips, pulling him in, holding him firmly to his crotch. His other forearm traveled up the center of Kakarot's back. His strong, magical, fingers cloaked beneath long, dark, wild, Saiyan spikes. Hidden from any eyes, should they come to pry. His puppeteer skills on par with a master...

As the two male Saiyans lie peacefully in the tall wispy grass, Goku could not withstand the pull of nostalgia. That place became a symbolic marker of many milestones, both personal, and historical. Was there something magical about that land? Those hills, isolated in coziness, far away from the hustle and bustles of life in the “fast lane.” That land, the memories it held, like the memories of birth, the birth of a new, exciting roller coaster ride of a friendship. Yes, the first time Vegeta and Kakarot ever laid eyes on one another… was there in the general area. It carried memories of death, the very first time Goku ever tasted his own, was right there in those beautiful hills. Now, it was part of a long labored, birth between him and Vegeta. Their renewal. There, in the grassy knolls, Goku unknowingly fell in love, (the romantic kind), for the first time. There, in that special place, he felt something as a man, he had not felt on that level before. The only feeling, that came closest to what he felt in that moment was distant. He recalled being a very young boy at that time… When Grandpa Gohan, first fought him seriously, as a fellow martial artist, there was an excitement that lit him on fire! That was the moment, he fell in love with martial arts.

Somehow, he ended up right back in this place, ten years at least, fighting Vegeta, long after he fell in love with martial arts. The flame of passion for the art, while it was still lit, had dimmed over time. When he fought Vegeta however, there was just… something about that Prince, the way he moved, the way blood lust brought a gleam into his eyes, Goku could not pinpoint what it was exactly. It seemed to be… well, everything about Vegeta that pushed and pulled him all at once. Whatever _“it”_ was, caused his inner chakra points to scream out deep inside of his body. That “thing” continued to grow, brazenly triggering him, somewhere in the entrenched core of his complex being, to meet, match, and bring to this prince **everything** he had. That day, Goku even surprised himself. He was shocked that something inside could be so demanding, to the point of putting his life on the line. Was it purely coincidental, that the arrogant, taut, little Prince’s actions, matched the flame shaped raven locks that crowned his head? To Goku, it felt like Vegeta crawled beneath his skin, and began dousing his core with gasoline. He felt as if the fumes were burning his eyes as they fought, the flammable substance saturating him inside, all around his dying flame and then, Vegeta lit a match. With that match, he turned Goku’s weakened flicker of a flame, into a combustible, roaring, blaze once again. It was nothing in those moments, for Goku to break his body for the sake of impressing Vegeta, as their battle raged onward. Vegeta brought all he had to throw at the younger Saiyan, pushing him to his limits. He would settle for nothing but his very best, and Goku brought his prince just that. Even knowing and experiencing the painful cost. The minimum price he would pay, was excruciating pain. King Kai, at that point, began to seriously question Goku’s level of sanity, or if there even was one. He could not understand why, or how Goku was not only willing but wanting to fight Vegeta to the extremes that he did. He wanted desperately to understand the sudden carelessness he had for his own life, especially when such extremes were not necessary. King Kai yelled at Goku from his observation point, on his own small planet. He tried to remind him of the risk he was taking fighting Vegeta with zero regard for his life. He tried to intervene by attempting to lure Goku into using **some** kind of reasoning in his battle clouded brain. Still, even after a stern reminder from the King himself, making him aware of the risk... he called out at the top of his already battered lungs:  
  
**"Kai-o-Ken times four!"**  
  
King Kai was shocked and confused by this hard-headed Saiyan! They had many, long discussions beforehand, about the price of misusing power. King Kai was aware of Vegeta’s power levels. He was aware of the potential damages Goku would likely receive fighting Vegeta. Which served to confuse King Kai further. What caused Goku to push himself so close to, over the edge? Decades would pass before the King would ever understand this.  
  
Goku never once hesitated. For Vegeta, he was willing to pony up all he had. There wasn’t ever a price too high to pay, for his prince. The connections between Vegeta and himself, between this place and himself, was the reason he chose to I.T. there, when life became far to unbearable. He was ready to, surrender his life for them if needed, all for a single chance. No matter how slim or non-existent it may have been. Whatever it took, he would return to that place, once upon a dream; where he and Vegeta finally found one another. A place where they had finally succumbed, to the power that was driven by their emotions. The mighty unnamed thing, that had been the reasons for their sudden separations, their frustrations. The force undefined, that went wild inside of their bodies whenever they sparred, tumbled, entangled them on the ground, or stood to close. A place where that powerful “thing” unacknowledged, that hid inside, was finally born and pointed out. It declared itself boldly, as pure ecstatic love, and they both had it for one another. Then, they woke up.  
  
There they were once more, in that wondrous place of infinite change. The place was destined to mark, another series of new memories for them. It already became the place where they touched and kissed again for the first time. They held one another, as they went through something odd together. Odd and extremely difficult. A thing, only they could understand. Their minds trembled on shaky ground, the current reality and the shared memory... everything they had, could have, and may never have all rolled up into an unknown future. Versions of a “them,” that once were, on a paradoxical collision course, with the “them” right in those moments. It was strange to feel your body react to "True Love's First Kiss," when the mind persistently argued, protesting it, as **_not_** being love’s first, but it’s millionth. Goku lie there in a daze of conflict. He was more than ready, to disagree without hesitation because physically, the exact taste of Vegeta’s tongue, was a succulent first, that had him pleading inside for _more._ Minds and bodies completely at odds within the self. The difference in the details of a first kiss, actual physical vs. substituted memory, was a point of contention so major, no one could have guessed how much turmoil this would stir up. As previously mentioned, obviously the impact were not all negative experiences. Another example of this, was the intensity of the feelings that mildly electrocuted their nerve pleasure centers, each time one or the other test triggered their partner. Laying their memories across hard proof, became a fast and shocking favorite! Dreams sometimes can seem intensely realistic, until one has the physical touch to compare what is truly real. All of this was massively confusing for both men. Of the two however, Vegeta had a more difficult time migrating his simulated emotions, into real life. One of the main reasons, was because of the many different types of augmented realities, he was forced to face. He was shuffled around, tricked, and manipulated, not only by Cha, but by her comrades as well!! Not to mention, by his very own indwelling, living, obsessed soul! Apparently even Kakarot’s indwelling, living, obsessed soul was in on it as well! Was Kakarot aware of these things? If only that were so. It may seem like twenty-four hours, inside of a dream simulation would not be long enough to cause deep unresolved despair, or permanent life altering conflicts. Goku was, however, placed under a deep hypnotic, coma type spell. A one time, fluid, connected, single timeline. From the moment his repeated “Groundhog Day”, request was first denied by the deity Grateful-Sama, Goku’s reality spun off in one direction. That direction was a life together with Vegeta. A life where Vegeta grew emotionally and rapidly, into a place where he was ready to admit and confess his feelings for Kakarot. A world where those confessed, admitted feelings were treasured. His confession was held in the highest of regards, it was cultivated, grown, and then returned; with more love inside of it, than when he first gave it. After nurturing and passing it back and forth among them, the electric currents grew between them. Soon, they were the proud owners of a large resource of renewable energy. Their ever-growing bond led to a deep commitment to their love. Time flowed differently inside of the dream simulator. . Living this way with Vegeta, from day to day, even though the simulation began with a mere replica of Vegeta, Goku was content with the newfound happiness. He honestly did not even notice that his mate was a copy, or that he was even in a sim experience or that anything was off, until after the real Vegeta was inserted into the “simulation already in progress.” All in all, while they did have a tremendous amount of adjusting ahead, (getting acclimated with their new “real world” roles mostly,) circumstances were not so horrible, that they could not appreciate and enjoy a simple truth. The fact that, no matter how the truth came to be seen, it was here loud and clear. They belonged to one another… body, mind, and spirit. ~

**~*~*~*~*~*~* G+T ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Friday 11:30 p.m. -Night #1 of Earths First Full Blood Moon- ~**

It was the first time in a long time, that they spent the night together. While they had spent many nights together, over the course of their childhoods, no night was ever like this one. Before this overnight occurrence however, they themselves were different. The last time they had a “sleep over”, sure, they were in love. Had they kissed and touched one another, at their most personal of private areas? Most certainly.  
  
~And Yet...~  
  
This time when they returned to his room, they did not mindlessly forget to lock the door. They didn't pull out scores of sleeping bags, along with the pillows and use them to build a giant fort. Once upon a time, not long ago at all, this was their routine ritual. Creating a comfy little hide-a-way, with the intention to secretly "make-out" or to play that sneaky little game that Trunks made up. He was an incredibly high sex charged sixteen-year-old, when he created the “fort night’s” game called, “hide the finger.” No, this time they entered his room, with a heavier disposition. It was bolder, it was mature and duty responsive. They intended to repay Cha-Sama, no matter how ridiculous her request may have seemed. The older one carried the other 'bridal style' and gently laid him on his bed, instead of chasing one another inside, rough house tumbling and entangling with the other all over the floor.  
  
Yes, they were both different now and forever. Neither, were virgins, anymore. For whatever the reason, Cha wanted them to wave this in the faces of their fathers. They could not understand the oddball things Cha referred to like, Trunks’ dad’s mate? Did she not know his mom and dad were **over?** Trunks thought Cha was a bit dim, it seemed for a Goddess at times. No matter, a promise is a promise after all! Goten really felt it shortly after they got carried away inside of the bathtub. He was to the point where he really felt too sore to get out on his own. Trunks bit back a well-deserved "I told you so!!" His cute boyfriend was so naïve and overeager... He fought off feeling guilty as well however, as Goten sniffled into his chest about how it burned and felt sore now.  
  
Trunks did not recall reading anything about a timid, chibi, virgin, boyfriend becoming possessed and morphing into an overeager, sex crazed demon, bucking wildly on your cock, **seconds** after he felt comfortable enough for movement... no, this was not what he read or planned for at all! All that research got him no place better or different, than where he had gotten himself. Not wanting to embarrass Goten, he refrained from asking anyone else, that he knew personally for advice or assistance. He thought about it and remembered some aloe vera ointment his mom brought him, when he got that rope burn from a gym activity at school last year. The way Goten described his pain, reminded Trunks of that rope burn! Except of course for the location. He came back with the aloe gel and Goten was ready for this cream. Trunks also brought a small bag of ice in case there was swelling. Goten seemed eager now for relief. He stood in front of Trunks, face to face looking into his eyes for a moment, he then turned around with his backside to Trunks front, he took two steps forward, dropped his towel, and bent over spreading his cheeks slightly. He wanted to part them much more, but he ended up *yelping* and dropping his “hand split muffins” fast! The pain quickly "hosed" that thought down the drain! Trunks did not miss the antics of his silly boyfriend. Trunks snickered quietly, shaking his head and said,

"Kami... Chibi, you are just a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

Goten was catching his breath, after being put in his place brutally, by the pain in his body. Eyes squeezed shut tightly as he winced... after a deep breath he said,

"...Damn it! While you were gone to get the ice n' stuff, I started to feel better! Then I was just sitting here thinking about what we just did and... a-and well... that got me… all excited again. I just wanted to surprise you, make it up to you…for you having to go get that stuff for no reason... just please... just put it on… its burning Trunks!!!"

Trunks shook his head. He applied the cool gel to the poor abused hole that he just marked as his own less than an hour ago. He was in love with it so much already! He felt oddly possessive over it, as he tended to the tenderness of the exasperated puckered ringlets.  
  
“…Better not let anyone else in here Chibi… This is mine…”  
  
“T-Trunks… Why would you… You know I wouldn’t. You are the only one who has ever touched me this way.”  
  
Goten said as he looked over his own shoulder into Trunks face. Trunks who was behind him applying the gel gently, wrapped up in deep thought like he was… Goten could see the love behind his eyes. He smiled as he felt the warmth and conviction behind those words. Then he said,  
  
“Only you Kawaii… It will always, only be you, ever.”  
  
They talked some more, there on the bathroom floor. Trunks turned on his cell phone and went to the bookmarked page he "over studied." He had Goten read it also, hoping to educate him, he wanted Goten to fully understand why he ended up this sore. He had hoped, he would at least take the advice, to slow down. He hoped Goten would agree that the given advice was put there, obviously for a very good reason.  
  
Upon the realization that Goten dozed off in his lap, he (half-jokingly,) typed into the search box, _“Demon Possessed Virgins”_ just to check... He chuckled as he found nothing **seriously** worth reading, not by way of advice anyway...  
  
He looked down at his Goten, curled up, drooling into his towel, and looking very innocent in his arms. He was about to quick press the power button, to disable his touch screen, making it easier to comfortably maneuver the exhausted, warm, and snoring Goten. Before that could happen, a link in the side panel, to another article quickly caught his eye. Trunks second guessed his decision to bookmark the title, “Rough Sex, The Morning After.” He was slightly peeved and reluctant to believe anything else the site had to offer by way of advice, after their obvious lack of information. Information they failed to relay to him, regarding Goten’s behavior. He realized he felt let down. The “Gays of our lives” website had been his “holy grail” of sexual health. It had successfully helped him discover key secrets, to knowing his own body. Everything from questioning his sexual orientation, to masturbation. It had, up until now, been an excellent source of accurate advice. He thought about it for another moment. After thinking,  
  
_~Well… No one can be right all the time, right? ~_  
  
He ended up bookmarking it, just in case. Afterwards, he wrapped Goten in his terry cloth robe and carried him to his bed. Goten was seriously tuckered out, he didn't wake once. After pulling on a comfortable pair of dry, thin, cool pajama bottoms, (because somehow the ice bag ended up with a torn hole on the bathroom floor...) Sheesh... He finally climbed into his bed, with his chest to Goten's back. With his arm around his love, pulling him close, they finally took rest. Both Saiyan halflings’ slept deeply, until early that Saturday morning.

**~*~~*~*~*~* G+T ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_~ Saturday 4:15 a.m. -Early Morning after Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon- ~_**

Trunks woke up, he went to the restroom. After relieving himself, (from what felt like the longest, river of urination he ever peed out in his life,) he went back to bed. It was Saturday damn it, and he was going to sleep in! It was the only day of the week he got to do so. Climbing back into bed gently, not wanting to wake his spiky haired lover, he laid his arm over him once more. He got comfortable quickly, he was ready to drift off to sleep, when soft warm cheeks, made slow saucy circles on his lap. Trunks eye lids flew open, as if he and his bed, were instantly teleported to some ice glacier, during the crescendo, of an oceanic thunderstorm! He said,  
  
"Chibi... Are you insane? What are you doing?"  
  
Goten giggled oddly as darken thoughts claimed him,  
  
_~You know... he isn't wrong. I **am** insane. His dick showed me a whole new world and I am hooked. I will **not** wait two days! Screw that web page advice, right in the face! ~_  
  
"Tru-uu-unks... you aren't gunna **really** make me suffer for two whole days, are you?!"

Trunks could not believe his ears! He huffed, sat up quickly, while shaking his head. He wondered for a moment, what he had gotten himself into exactly. He thought about it while Goten rubbed Trunks thighs gingerly, eagerly awaiting an answer. He finally did get an answer, although, it was one he would not be too happy with. Trunks said,  
  
"Goten, you are being **really** selfish right now! You have no idea how it feels to see someone you love, hurting because of something **you** caused. You think I could just enjoy myself, knowing that I am hurting you? You think sex will be satisfying to me, knowing that it will be the reason, for your suffering after we are done?? What if you end up really hurt, like the web page said? Hemorrhaging? Nerve damage? Bruising deep inside of you? Do you have any clue, how I must feel, knowing that I played a part, in the pain you’ve suffered from already? Try... biggest jerk ever!"  
  
Goten had not really thought of it that way. It wasn't as if Trunks forced him to do anything. He sighed, then he spoke. Deceptively, at the start. As if sanity itself, had suddenly paid him a much-needed visit,  
  
"I’m sorry Trunks. I really didn’t mean to make you feel that way. However, I dislike how you take such a heavy portion of responsibility, on a decision that, **I made.** Honestly Trunks, it isn't like, I am some infant, that you forced yourself upon. How about you do us both a favor and relax your balls a bit. Would it help if I cuffed you to the bed? Then, you can just, sit back blameless and I'll do… whatever it is that I **want to do.** All **you** need to do… the only thing you really need to worry about, is just being a good mate and keeping your cock nice and hard for me okay?"  
  
Trunks frowned and snapped his head to his side to look at Goten. He really **is** possessed! His mouth fell open, as he looked and saw the almost deathly seriousness, wild look in Goten's eyes. He also was taken by surprise by Goten's tail slashing at the air wildly...  
  
He remembered a game he used to play, at a grade school friends house. His friend had a cat, they would play with him after school. His friend had one of those cool pointer laser lights. The two of them along with the cat would go into the boy’s room. The duo would then get underneath the friend’s bed, after turning off all lights in the room. After letting the eyes adjust to darkness, the laser would be turned on. Pointing the laser dot at various spots on the wall had that cat ripping and running all over that room! The boys snickered as the cat chased the laser dot all over that room. When the laser dot sat still on the wall for too long, the cat would crouch down, with his paws tucked and ready to pounce!! His furry little tush in the air, his tail whipping wildly. That cat was hunting the lasers movements! Trunk’s frown deepened as he recalled how stealthily the cat was, especially in stalking mode, before he could figure out what the hell was happening here. Goten had removed the robe and now hovered over Trunks crotch. He used his mouth to breathe hot air into Trunks thin pajama bottoms. He waited and watched intensely for the first hinting twitch of an erection. He was going to push himself onto it, the moment that much desirable sex tool sprang to life. He drooled as a strange noise seemed to _*purr*_ out from deep within his chest.  
  
Trunks began to feel very ...very strange. The more Goten's tail swished and whipped at the air. He felt as if he were being drugged. The room started spinning slowly,  
  
"...Wha--What's hap-- happening Goten?"  
  
Goten unmoved by Trunks slurred concerned words, continued to crotch watch. He kept staring, as if he did not even hear Trunks. His breathing was hot and hitching. Trunks fell back onto his bed. He was not feeling well at all...   
  
_~So hot, why is it so damn hot in this room, and so suddenly? ~_  
  
He wondered to himself. He could not bring himself to speak. His throat was desert dry and that strange fog hovered over his brain, making it difficult for him to think or stay awake. He felt himself blink, or so he thought. Apparently his boyfriend really did have demonic superpowers. Either that, or he lost consciousness, because his thin pajama bottoms were now long gone and Goten had the length of his penis down his throat.  
  
He was shocked for many reasons! One of those being, how he could barely keep his eye lids up and open, but he apparently had no issues keeping his dick up for Goten’s open pleasures. He felt the pulling in his lower abdomen. That intoxicating scent was getting stronger by the second! It seemed to choke every movement out of him, every movement except for his hips, and apparently his genitals. He wanted to tell Goten not to be stupid! That he was going to hurt himself badly!  
  
He groaned, lying flat on his back with his head hanging over the edge of the bed... it was the only sound he seemed to be able to make. He felt compelled to raise his head up, to see what Goten was doing or about to do next. He tried to raise himself to sit, it simply was not possible. He tilted his head as far as he could to get any view of what was happening. His eyes made their way over, just in time to see a drop of silky clear fluid, drip out of Goten's hot throbbing hole. The heat rolling off of him, was reminiscent of standing in front of the open oven door, after his mom had been cooking Thanksgiving Turkey all night!  
  
The drop landed right in his mouth. It was far thicker than any lubricant he had ever felt, it was warm and tasted like a banana nut muffin. Did Goten buy his own lube? Had he prepared for this without telling Trunks? Trunks was very confused and wished he could ask, stay awake and alert, sit up, or something! Instead he passed out again for what seemed to be no longer than a *blink* of an instant. He was aroused, just in time to witness something oddly erotic, and beautiful, albeit, somewhat disturbing.

**++*~*~*~ ^ Unequivocally Fucked.‏ ‏^ ~*~*~*++**

Goten was on top of Trunk’s insanely hardened member. A sheen of sweat covered his entire body. His knees were bent. His hands working busily at his chest. He was twisting his own nipples, pulling at them, letting them snap back to his body and then thumping at them after the *pluck* back of his skin. His head was thrown back wildly, his mouth wide open, he was crying out in ecstasy... The main part of his body slithered, like a charmed, dancing snake. His movements had a ripple effect, starting from the soft, slick, cheeks of his backside. Goten literally moved, with a rolling motion.  
  
Inside of Goten was much warmer than the night before, in the bathtub. Trunks did not feel anything resembling an exit for his member anytime soon. He almost felt like his cock was trapped inside of Goten somehow. This made no sense, and all he did know, for a fact was that there was no way he was leaving or was going to be _allowed_ to leave the tight entrenchment of Goten’s clinging heated desires, at all! He was coherent enough to remain awake now. He was still extremely parched. Goten had impaled himself onto Trunks erection. The rolling motion, assisted in the swallowing and sucking, of Trunk’s entire member into his body, until they both felt the *knock* of the intensely swollen head of Trunk’s cock, against an incredibly swollen knot inside of Goten sweltering hot body. Trunks was at a loss when it came to comprehension. He had zero amount of a clue as to what the hell that knot inside of him was exactly. Never had he felt anything similar to it when they played “hide the finger” as younger teens. He didn't feel anything remotely close to this swollen, when they had sex the night before! He was quickly being drawn into a hazy headed condition. The pleasure was damn near unbearable, he could not think objectively for much longer. Every time he hit that steamy swollen knot inside, the knot rewarded both he and Goten with shock waves of unspeakable pleasure! He barely noticed, as he was truly lost in a haze of ecstasy, Goten’s hand seemed to come from nowhere, grabbing at Trunk’s hand. He pulled Trunks arm forward by his hand, he led it to his front. Pressing the palm of Trunk’s hand against the underside of his own dick. He wanted Trunks to assist him by forcing his shaft to remain flush against his own hard, currently tightly cramped, ridged, abdominal muscles. This restricted his cock, not allowing it to slap sloppily back and forth, as he was getting ready to ride harder. His goal during his ride was to get what he wanted and needed. That was… sweet friction, that was wanted and needed to offer and deliver the incredible sensations of pure pleasure. He pressed his own palm against the back of Trunks hand, making sure Trunks hand stayed over his drooling shaft. He also needed to squeeze Trunks hand, to hopefully guide Trunks into squeezing his rod at just the right time. Trunks could not believe what was happening. Goten desperately and viciously squeezed his bottom sending his demonic body roll into a faster more intense gear.  
  
Trunks could not hold back, the explosive bomb that seemed to go off inside him, as the knot inside of Goten pulsed and gushed out sweet, thick, fluid, by the fucking bucket loads. He could feel it thickening as it oozed, slowly and most oddly, down but not out. It seemed to make a cast around the length of his member as he ejaculated. With another roll of Goten’s burning body, the coagulated fluid and the tight hot vacuum of his hole created quite the atmosphere, a suction sleeve, of inescapable means! The fluid somehow, became so thick inside, that not even a single drop of moisture exited from Goten’s body! Trunks was very unable to rationalize this incredible dilemma. He was certain he had been completely emptied, of all sperm. If he had to imagine what it would feel like to fuck a warm bowl of chunk free, fresh churning cement ... this would be it.  
  
It sucked the will and the largest load of cum right out of him!! It was so intense, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. So how could there be no fluid coming down? Goten was on top, so scientifically, it made no sense. Goten felt Trunks release inside of him, with the force he longed for... he bent backward long enough to whisper a growling message near Trunks ear,  
  
**"My mate will not deny me of my right and my honor!"**  
  
Sitting back upright Goten squeezed and rolled, then two more feverish jerks caused enough friction against Goten’s own abs, for him to explode again, this time out of his penis instead of whatever that gushing, pump, bump, thing was inside of him!   
  
Trunks noticed that Goten seemed to orgasm when that bump released that strange thickly sweet substance. He thought Goten came then... Was he coming again?? Whoa! He had so many questions...   
  
_~Gays of our lives… you are so fired. ~_  
  
Trunks thought to himself, he had nowhere near enough energy to say this out loud nor to ask Goten, just what the hell this was. Goten collapsed onto Trunks chest, breathing hard and fast. Trunks was so soft and limp, Goten only needed to shift slightly to one side, and Trunks was completely removed from the inside of Goten’s body.  
  
Dazed, shocked, and very confused...  
  
Trunks eyes drifted off into oblivion from utter exhaustion. He and his demonically possessed mate fell, into a very deep, unnatural sleep.  
  


***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C.~*☆*。*. ・★***

**  
**Web site mentioned in the chapter above was purely fictional at the time of my writing this chapter, and as far as I am aware of now.** Thank you for reading!**

* * *

****~Fate Will Always Have Its Way~** **

* * *


	25. ~Basic Training~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter 25 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆
> 
> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Regarding this Chapter***  
Our two half Saiyans have Capsule Corp. to themselves! After a night of strange behaviors and no one around to offer any guidance, how will they fair all alone? Things are stranger than Trunks ever imagined they could be! Will he lose himself to the same heated bouts of insanity as Goten has? Let’s find out now!
> 
> ****For Adults, OR AGE OF SEXUAL CONSENT AS SET BY THE LAWS OF YOUR LAND. **** NSFW. N.S.F.COLLEGE material ahead!

** **CHAPTER 25  
  
~Basic Training~  
  
-Saturday 3:00 p.m. -1 Evening after Earths 1st Full Blood Moon-  
  
**~**~**~**~**~ T+G ~**~**~**~**~**** ** ****

**T**runks woke up feeling out of sorts. His sleeping hours were going to be completely flipped upside down. His head was pounding, he was starving! He sat up slowly, trying to get his barrings. He rubbed his eyeballs, through his eye lids, trying to massage away the discomfort in his head. He took a deep breath. First, he felt the need to hydrate so he could clear the fog from his mind. Opening his eyes fully, he was quickly reminded of the very perplexing events from last night. He stared at the younger half-blooded Saiyan who continued to sleep heavily himself. As the events that happened early that morning began to vividly re-play in his mind... He felt confused, concerned. He was concerned because, he had always known Goten so well. At times, he felt he had known him, even better, than Goten had known himself. He was concerned because, while, he didn't know _exactly_ word for word, frame by frame, how Goten would behave during their first time... as many times as he had imagined it... the way Goten acted last night, was not part of **any** scenario, that played out in his mind. He knew Goten was a strong guy, he knew his weaknesses and just about, all of his strengths… still... there was just something... "Not Goten" about this whole thing. The way he was acting seemed far out of character.  
  
_~Maybe he was just… nervous? Okay **extremely** nervous but still…~_  
  
This bothered him deeply. He felt he needed to clear his mind. He needed to think, which seemed impossible lying beside the source especially. So, he got out of the bed as softly as he could, not wanting to wake Goten at all. Not only because he needed **all** of the rest as his abused body asked for to heal, but also because he just needed to sort this out inside of himself alone for a bit... and for crying out loud he needed some air!

_~Did summer start way early this year or what??~_  
  
He thought to himself. He grabbed his clothes from the clothing replicator wall unit, and headed downstairs for some iced water. No one was around, which he was grateful for. His thoughts again drifted to last night’s activities, he recalled particular parts that stood out to him as “oddly unexpected.” One such instance was concerning, how loud Goten was last night. He thought about how Goten always tried so hard to be modest during intense make out sessions. Trunks touched his own shoulder, where teeth marks imprinted and dimpled his flesh. He recalled jacking Goten off while gently trying to stretch his anus with a finger or two, to get him used to the feeling. Trunks chuckled lightly, thinking of his squirmy ass wriggling in his lap, whispering soft pleadings for _“more… please…”_ through his pants. The skittled scars reminded him of Goten biting into his shoulder, to stifle his moans and outcries of pleasure. He again, looked at Goten seriously for a moment and thought,  
  
_~I know we promised Megami Cha that we would flaunt our love proudly around them…but Goten, never once did you never hesitated to moan out last night… So, odd. It’s a wonder, no one called the cops… or beat down my door to prevent a murder!~_  
  
He never heard Goten make noises, like the ones he made last night, He did expect for the sounds to become more intense, maybe? Louder, sure... but there was something, so... "Not Goten" about those noises... He quickly drank all the water in his glass. He ended up drinking three more full glasses quickly.  
  
_~Damn... I don't think I've ever been this thirsty in my life! What is with us and all these weird changes?~_

He went back upstairs, and into his personal bathroom. He wanted to take a quick shower. He decided that he would, take a walk to the deli near his home after he got out of the shower, this would afford him the opportunity to clear his mind and fill both their stomachs as well. His 'quick' shower lasted a tad bit longer then intended.He had not realized until he went to apply soap to himself, how sore his muscles really were. He let the water beat on the back of his shoulders for a while. He made a few _*sigh*_noises as the water seemed to help wash tension and worry down the drain. Letting his head rise and drop back so the water was now hitting his forehead, he lifted a hand up and slid his fingers through his lavender locks. He began massaging his scalp and _*sighed*_ again, washing even more stress down the drain. He reached into the shower caddy for the shampoo.  
  
**~The best I can be.~**  
  
Recently, Trunks developed a habit, of washing both the hair on his head and the hairs that adorned his genitals, with a certain scented shampoo. It was one that Goten really seemed to take a liking to. He always ended up complimenting Trunks repeatedly about the scent, while biting and sucking his own bottom lip. About a month before “future” Trunks showed up in their timeline, with his unintended, relationship destruction and dismemberment; Goten had begun actively seeking information. What he sought out was details, as his interest piqued toward the artistic world of fellatio. He wanted to become a master of the art. He gathered resources, examples, d.i.y. and “how-to’s” from every and anywhere he could! He was determined to master the art of giving the perfect blow job. Trunks certainly had no objections to becoming his boyfriend’s “guinea pig.” In fact, to date, he thanked his lucky stars the day it all started! That day, he lost his grip on the shampoo bottle, spilling it, down his chest, stomach, oh… and it slid past his navel. He washed below his navel with the slimy sweet-smelling shampoo, since it was already there. A little later that day, after Goten began scenting Trunks, he announced his new “knob slobbering” goal. Between hammering out the details of his new desired conquest, and inching closer to Trunks, he also kept commenting on how much stronger that scent was that day, and how it was far more noticeable than usual. He loved that smell so much, and it showed, as he ended up with his face buried in his lovers lap, his mouth full of his cock. Trunks shuddered as he remembered the sound of Goten’s muffled moans as he took down the length of his cock. How he had engulfed it with his hot, wet, eager mouth… Trunks snapped out of it after he bumped his tail against the water faucet, he was sorely reminded he needed to wash it as well! He wondered if it required any special soap. Was it okay to apply his lucky shampoo to his furry appendage? Was there a “furpoo” he needed to use instead?... With little to less concern, he shrugged and figured, why not? He rinsed some of the lathering suds from his head, grabbed the bottle again and proceeded to squeeze a generous amount into his hand. After returning the bottle to the shower caddy, he began applying the product to his pubic hairs. He was scratching lightly in circular swirls, around and through his lavender bush. He did not get very far, when he felt it. He winced a bit at the unexpected pinch. He noticed the hairs felt different. It felt like they were coated heavily with some type of powerful glue. His skin felt sore and sensitive beneath the hairs. He wondered why it was so sore, he couldn’t see anything odd, but there was not very much light behind the shower curtain. He needed to see himself better. He wanted to see exactly what the substance was. It was far more stubborn than any jizz that he had ever gotten stuck in there. He pulled the shower curtain back for more light to examine the thick goo that refuse to be scrubbed out. As soon as he pulled the curtain back far enough to begin his serious inspection, he _*gasped*_ in shock, because Goten was standing right there, as if he had always been there, naked, with a full-blown erection to boot! He had a look in his eyes that Trunks could not identify at that moment. He had never been startled like that before. He hadn't even heard the door open! He understood with the powerful scent of the shampoo saturating his senses, why he had not smelled Goten enter the bathroom, and yet, he figured that he at _least_ he should have heard the door, Goten's footsteps, the removal of his clothing, or something!

"Damn Goten! What the hell man? I didn't even here you come in! Why didn't you sa--"  
  
He was interrupted abruptly when Goten said in a low, irritated sounding voice,  
  
"What the **hell…** do you think you’re about to do in here Trunks?"  
  
Trunks froze stiff, as if he needed to account for every movement he was about to take. Wondering if there was something, he was doing wrong that he was not aware of. Looking from side to side, curiosity riddling his mind with concern, he answered sarcastically after a few moments,  
  
"Gee... I don't know Goten... what do people **usually** do in a shower with warm water, soap, and shampoo? Umm... maybe clean myself ...what the hell is with you?”  
  
Goten trembled hard enough for Trunks to notice it. He began taking slow intentional steps towards the shower. His tail began thrashing about wildly, Trunks stared cautiously. He began to back up deeper into his shower, not sure about exactly what the hell was happening. There were waves of heat, and hints of melancholy rising quickly through the warm steam. Also, there was that undeniable scent Goten recently began putting out, it was much stronger in here now! Trunks could taste it. It overpowered his shampoo. He held his hands out as if it were going to send a magic force to push Goten back from getting in that tub! Goten clearly was not in his right mind and he was... **pissed?**  
  
_~What the fuck is **wrong** with him?? Why is he so angry?~_  
  
Trunks was trying to make some sense out of what the hell was happening here! Then Goten finally spoke as he brought one foot over the ledge of the bathtub. With one foot in and one foot out his hair started to flash blond, his eyes flashed blue when he said,  
  
"You think your gunna just take my virginity and leave me alone, while you go out and screw someone else Trunks? You think I'm gunna just **let you** do that to **_me_**?"  
  
Trunks eyes went wide in expressed ultra-shock! Wow! He was almost speechless! A half grin played upon his face in a slight nervousness at this situation. He knew Goten had a few jealousy issues, but this... this was unbelievable! Had Goten fried to many brain cells after that insane heat wave last night or what?  
  
"Goten! Chibi... Keh! Are you fucking high right now? Why does it seem like your about to go Super Saiyan in these _“way to close for that quarters”_ and do something crazy, over something that isn't even **happening?** **_Goten_** seriously... It's me. **_Trunks_**… You know better than anyone, that there is **no one** else for me, except for you babe... What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Goten cocked his head to the side... and nervously began to scent Trunks, moving closer trying to smell between the shampoo, he looked confused... hurt? He brought his other leg into the bath and stood between the cascading waters and Trunks. He stared at him oddly for a few seconds. As if trying to find a reason inside of his own mind. He searched himself for clarity, about what action exactly, his mate could have taken, to lend cause to him feeling so offended. Before his reason could be found, the warmth inside the shower, the sound of the waters partially slapping the wet porcelain walls around them, the soothing steam, the perfect massaging water pressure, thrumming against the back of his neck, all momentarily silenced the panic inside... he rolled his neck around. The water began to cool it’s temperature, another Capsule Corp.“Brief’s miracle.” This one allowed the thermostat sensors, inside the shower to adjust the water temperature if the heat became uncomfortably warm for the current user(s). As the sensors began blending colder waters with the steamy heat, Goten noticeably became more relaxed. Cooler water + Heated Goten = Better conversation, right? _Almost_... Goten lifted his head, looked Trunks in the eyes. He looked deeply. Very seriously. Reaching up, he grabbed Trunk’s “lucky shampoo” out of the caddy. He tore the cap of the bottle off violently. Without pausing or shifting his gaze from Trunks eyes once... He proceeded to pour the entire contents of the barely used, newly opened economic sized bottle, out and down the drain. With a smirk gracing a corner of his mouth he said,  
  
"Then you won't mind at all, if I get rid of this?"  
  
Trunks could not believe his eyes! He bought that stuff by the gallons because Goten loved it so much! He chuckled neurotically, feeling like he was losing his mind, right alongside his obviously insane boyfriend! He shook his head. He was drowning, in so much confusion ...when suddenly, after a small moment of clarity and conviction he simply answered,  
  
"Hell... I guess not. I mean the only reason why I have such huge bottles of that stuff all around, is because you always complimented me when I used it. You seemed to love how it smelled on me so much. Fuck, if it shows you, that my intentions of being in here, have nothing to do with "taking your virginity and going to screw someone else", then let me walk you to my storage closet. I’ll pull out the stash I've collected, so I can help ya get rid of this evil shit...Whatever it takes Goten! No matter how insane it may look! Whatever “test of commitment” you need for me to pass... I'll crack it babe... because you are worth everything to me. There is nothing that I own here, there is nothing in this world, in this universe, in heaven, or in hell, that is more important to me then **you.**"  
  
Tears began to roll down Goten's face. He saw it was true. He _smelled_ it was true. Trunks meant every single word he said... Now, he was afraid, he wondered internally, -What was seriously wrong with him? Why did he feel so aggressively… jealous? He dropped the bottle of shampoo and clasped the sides of his own face. As he began shaking his head back and forth, he cried,  
  
"...Ahh Kawaii... what the hell is wrong with me? I am so sorry!!! I kno--…"  
  
Now, he was cut off by Trunks. Trunks pushed up to Goten's slender wet body and wrapped his arms around him, comforting his intended mate. He whispered softly,  
  
"...Shh Goten, don't be upset. It's okay. We're okay... It's shampoo... ha-heh-heh...! Fuck that shampoo alright. Don't worry... it's all okay."  
  
Goten tried to calm himself... to allow Trunks to calm him... nothing worked. He felt fluctuating emotions. At first, he felt safe with Trunks, then he felt confused, like Trunks was being dishonest somehow. Part of him **knew** he was being honest… the other part of himself that warred and pushed against his sanity, the part that had some unknown reason for believing Trunks behaved in a way, that felt like betrayal, began to fight to the surface once more... While Trunks held Goten close, he felt Goten's Qi surge and wane once again. Trunks slightly cracked open his eyes, just in time to see, the quick flashing of light and blond flicker through wet, jet black, locks. He was about to put space in between them, so he could look Goten in his eyes, when he suddenly found himself thrown hard, outside of the bath! Goten's fist tightened at his sides, threw his head back, and bellowed out loud as if he were some stark raving wild creature from “Land of the Lost”!

**"GawrrrAhhhah!!"**

He Powered up to SS2. What the hell? Did Goten have fangs? He did only get a brief look, but Trunks swore he saw elongated canine teeth in Goten’s mouth. He did hit his head pretty hard, perhaps he was mistaken. Goten left no time to ponder further, as he leaped out of the shower... The blow to his head was completely unexpected. Trunks was completely thrown while off guard, having had no time to defend himself against the g-force of power he was thrown with, he felt nauseated, dazed, and dizzy. Goten seemed to teleport. He was standing, hovering over Trunks in a flash. matter of a second. He seem to be hyperventilating and he took one of his hands and pressed his palm into Trunks chest. He was determined to hold Trunks down, right where he landed. Trunks coughed hard at the wind being knocked out of him when his back hit the wall with such a might. He still did not fight Goten. He was just trying to breath. He was glad the room stopped spinning, but his confusion grew. he reopened his eyes slowly to see if he could see any sanity in Goten's eyes. What he saw when he opened his eyes confused him further. Goten had one hand on Trunks Chest. The other was on his own erect member. he was stroking himself and _*huffing*_ in what seemed to be annoyance. Trunks stared baffled in confusion. Rubbing the back of his head he wanted to understand what plagued his beloved so wickedly. He tried to sit up and see what he could do to help Goten inside of this insane situation, only to be **screamed** at in words that were completely incomprehensible. Trunks threw both hands up, in surrender. He did say no matter how insane it was... he would do it. So, he relaxed and waited. Goten felt Trunks relax slightly beneath the weight of his hand and saw Trunks surrender by putting both hands up. That gesture was timelessly universal, open palms outwardly facing away from the palm owner… this, communicated the willingness to cooperate more than any words could. The civilized side of Goten fought to the top. Thought to thought he spoke to his feral side saying,  
  
_~See... Trunks is strong. He could flip us and fight us... But he meant what he said. He won’t hurt us... **Stop this!! Please Talk!!** At least tell **me** what the problem is!!~  
  
_In an attempt to help his mate, gain some level of control, Trunks went with Goten’s “program.” He didn't understand why this was important, but he remembered when he first opened the shower curtain, before the confrontation about the shampoo, Goten was standing there, outside of the curtain, with an erection... He noticed what his other hand was doing, and with no other sign of what could possibly be making him so irritated... he began to lightly stroke Goten’s thigh. It was the closest part of his body within reach. Goten moved closer to the touch, unaware of this himself. The *huffing* pants of irritation slowed and softened. As he inched closer Trunks had access to more and more of Goten’s body. He had gotten so close he could reach Goten's stomach now. The pressure of Goten's hold on his chest became lighter. Trunks began squeezing softly, Goten's hips, then his thighs. He walked his fingers back up towards his stomach. He used his pinkie finger to go behind Goten's frantic fist and made a few soft plays of small circles around Goten’s belly button, then backed out and away from the fierce pumping. He then made his way towards the top of his ass. He used two Fingers stretched as far as they could... to sort of call his body closer. Goten’s body listened well, his feet slid very close now and the pressure to hold down Trunks was barely there at all. The rough *huffing* irritable pants had completely melted away now, into the recognizable moans of pleasure he was more accustom to hearing. With one of Goten’s ass cheeks firmly palmed now, Trunks used his other hand and placed it on top of the hand Goten used to try and hold him in place. He gripped that hand and squeezed his ass with the other hand. Goten looked down at him with a silent answer to a silent question. Looking into Trunks eyes was when “feral Goten” decided to give some slack and a tiny bit of trust. If only for a moment to see if he would try to escape, he would give him a chance. He lifted his hand to give Trunks more open access to his person. Trunks grabbed the hand and squeezed it firmly. Afterward he redirected it to Goten's own nipple. Brushing up and down the taut nub of flesh roughly with Goten’s fingers he said,  
"This, right here, is what really takes you **there,** If you don't tug them in that certain twist and snappin' type of pull... it takes a lot longer for you to cum… see... like **this**..."  
  
He raised his body up, catching the tip of Goten's nipple softly between his teeth. He flicked his tongue at it rapidly. Then, he quickly jerked his head back just a pinch, pulling his nipple out towards him and…  
  
*snap*  
…he quick released it and the stiff little nub snapped back like a brand-new rubber band! That intensely felt *pop* that drove Goten ape nuts, would help bring him deeper into his pleasures. Goten threw his head back as if he were shocked by this feeling that accosted his soul deep within...  
  
**"AaguuuUUUUuaaah!!!!"**  
  
Trunks chuckled to himself, then he said,  
  
"MmHmm... You like that huh? I told you. See... I **want** you to feel **good**. Not bad..."  
  
Goten didn't reply. Instead, he became obsessed pulling and pinching at that nipple trying to resurrect the same feeling that he had just experienced. Trunks noticed that clear thick stuff slowly... very slowly making its way down Goten's thigh again. He had an Idea. He focused his strength and concentration on his tail. He used the tip of it to follow that drop back up to where he knew it came from. he pushed it back up and pressed between Goten’s cheeks just a bit. When Goten felt the press of something, requesting access into his entrance, he immediately dropped into a wide- spread squat, balancing his body weight on the balls of his feet. What a sight! Trunks sat astonished for a moment, watching Goten drop into such a “come fuck me” position, with one nipple in his hand, the other still stroking his member, which had gotten so hard it looked as if it wouldn't take much at all, to help him achieve release. Then Trunks took pride in himself, over the fact that he, even though different somehow, he could still read Goten to some degree! He watched for a second the frantic friction being applied to his lovers aching weeping need... Trunks did not want to wait long, just long enough to hear his pleading whimpers, which would indicate his willingness to ask for help. Trunks instincts forbid him to assist, until something inside of Goten acknowledged him as his alpha, the only one who would, and **could** help him best. Trunks did not understand fully the implications of his inner advisement... he worried that, whatever he was supposed to be waiting for, was not ever going to happen at all. His instinct advised,   
  
“…He will swallow his pride and submit himself to you, he will call out for you. Only... be firm, and patient.”  
  
Moments later Goten was rolling his head around, beginning to get frustrated again... He needed help! Feral Goten did not know this body well enough to do the right things and tinkering on the edge of what was needed was driving him mad. He straightened his head and looked Trunks in the eyes. Panting in almost a frustrating cry he wailed out loud,  
  
"**Please!!** You good mate... Stop this suffering... **Please** help this mate…”  
  
Tears flowing down his burning cheeks. Trunks wanted to cry, with this state Goten was in. He was happy that his instinct were not wrong. He was about to jump on top and give Goten the ride of his life... when his instinct intervened again saying,  
  
“...and now **barely** give, exactly what he asked for. Out of love to relieve his suffering. At the same time out of discipline, to teach him, that you are his loving alpha; but neither disrespect nor abuse will be tolerated, nor will they be rewarded...”  
  
Trunks held his own desires back, as he knew that his instincts were never misguided. He used his tail to enter the steamy cavern. He only slid his tail in and out that thick putty inside... he knew Goten was ready to burst...  
  
Luckily Trunks listened to his instincts, because just as Goten was on the very edge, his true intentions of all of this came rushing to the top. Goten jumped up out of the squat and roughly pushed trunks back down on the ground again! Trunks was now getting pissed and before he could even ask, Goten yanked his ejaculating member right into trunks lap. Holding trunks down with each violent pull and release he moved locations fast. Still in his SS2 form, the burst of ejaculate was far more powerful than normal. One large burst in Trunks pubic hair and Goten yelled,  
  
**“ONLY MINE!! ONLY ME!!!”**  
  
He moved to Trunks face and jizzed the second smaller load over his face repeating the verbal assault! Before he finally calmed down, he scooped as much as he could of the fast drying, yolk like goo, away from Trunk’s “shocked to shit” expression. He scooped it, although, not exactly to clean it off, as Trunks originally thought ...but instead, to massage it into Trunks tail. It was after all, the only place left on Trunks body that had a hint of the smell. The smell of that arrogant shampoo that tried to **erase** the signs of their recent coupling! The shampoo. That was the **real threat** to 'feral' Goten. Now, that threat was defeated! Goten fell over in exhaustion. He curled himself up, mostly lying on Trunk’s chest, in a submissive position stroking the last of it out. He laid there until he fell into a deep sleep, mumbling over and over,  
  
**“-Only mine, and only me…”**  
  
… (◯Δ◯∥)  
  
**Okay… WTF?  
**

** ***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T. B. C. ~*☆*。*. ・★*** **

* * *

**~Basic Training~**

* * *


	26. ~Blood Moon Chaos~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> *☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Chapter 26 ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆
> 
> **
> 
> ****
> 
> ***☆★ﾟ*♪☆・*~ Rewrite Complete ~*☆*★ﾟ*♪☆**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few Clarifications ^*^* (Just In Case)
> 
> Geeta' is back you guys! If you do not remember who that is please refer back to Chapter 8, Geeta’ & Kaka’ro are the names of the eternal souls that currently occupied Goku and Kakarot. Their long term purpose was to be onlooking "note takers" of the subconscious. While they usually remain unseen and unheard, deep within those out of the spotlight, dormant places within the consciousness, the tampering of the mind, through illusion reality augmentation, has its side effects, certain things are "shaken loose"... Geeta' is one of those things!
> 
> -Quick Vocab Recap-
> 
> CC = Capsule Corp. Where Bulma & Trunks live permanently, Vegeta lives there as a courtesy.
> 
> I.T./I.T.'d = Goku's ability or ability in action. Referred to in the original Manga/Anime works as -Instant Transmission-. I use various forms of the original idea as follows: Transmission used as a noun- (ex):  
"Goku raised his fingers to his forehead, he used Instant Transmission to bring him face to face with the enemy."
> 
> In this case the words "Instant Transmission" would be replaced with 'I.T.'
> 
> Transmitted the Adjective form, is abbreviated as follows- (ex):  
"Goku Instantly Transmitted them into a field."
> 
> In this case the words "Instantly Transmitted" would be replaced with 'I.T.'d'.

** **~Last Time Between Goku & Vegeta~** **

The two Saiyans lie in the grassy meadow together, facing the conflicts of the powerful illusions that Cha' the Moon Goddess and Grateful the Goddess Godmother Deity, separately subjected both Saiyans to. They had two different reasons for their actions. While both spells had their separate reasons and intentions, the ultimate purpose for each spell was achieved. Yet, the side effects were very similar. Tampering with the minds of humanoid creatures in this fashion did not go without consequence. Even though they have (for the time being,) accepted the tremendous changes between them, it was strange to feel your body react to "True Love's First Kiss" as if it were the first time, even though physically it was. The minds and bodies were in conflict. A civil war of sorts. A true paradox, was what the couple now shared exclusively. Was this truly the fault of the deities…  
**~or~  
...  
Was the moon itself to be blamed?  
  
-ALSO-**  
  
Vegeta and Goku were alone in a meadow working through _it..._ (whatever _it_ is,) **together,** because Goku told Vegeta:  
  
_"...Take a deep breath, look deeper into my eyes and meet me there...in that special place, you will recognize it because, it feels like home. Allow your instincts to guide you to me..."_

Can Vegeta find his way home? Let's find out!

**-NOW-  
  
Chapter  
  
26  
  
~Blood Moon Chaos~**

_"I am **strong**, because I've been weak. I am **fearless**, because I've been afraid. I am **wise**, because I've been foolish." -unknown_   
  
***************V+K**************  
  
Saturday 7:00 p.m. -2nd Night of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon-**

**V**egeta watched Kakarot drift off into an early sleep. Goku asked Vegeta to let him rest there under the moon for twenty minutes or so before they checked into a hotel for the evening. The events of the earlier part of that evening turned out to be quite an exhausting one. They had just returned as they agreed, to the grassy knolls, where they spent last night. Goku I.T.'d them to a couple of places before returning to the peaceful hills. The first place they went, was back to CC to get a change of clothing. The hot spring, they located earlier was excellent for washing, but putting on the same clothes after, was something left to be desired. They used the CC clothing replicator in Vegeta's room and retrieved their individual outfits of choice. They changed their clothes quickly, as planned. The goal was to get in and out, so that no one would notice their brief return. Grabbing a small travel bag of toiletries and a few more changes of clothes worked out smoothly. They I.T.'d away discretely. They were not dodging or avoiding anyone out of anger or for lack of care or concern. They simply felt the need for privacy. Something about the comforts of seclusion, to work through the awkward confusion of the paradox affecting them individually and together. It was far too confusing, attempting to explain the oddity of their dual existence. Especially, to anyone who had never experienced such an existence.

**~The Resurfacing of Geeta’~**

Next, Goku I.T.'d them to the second place he told Vegeta he wanted to visit. It was a restaurant that seemed to hold a special interest in Goku’s memory. Vegeta noticed a change in his demeanor as he spoke of eating there. As they sat together, ordered, waited for food...they made small talk. To Vegeta, things just felt odd. Not only the nostalgia Goku seemed to have about that place but... the two of them, being in public together this way. Even though there was not a neon sign, flashing above their heads boldly stating: _These Saiyans Are Newly Mated!!_ Even if there were... that was not something that would particularly bother Vegeta. The thing he discovered that was truly odd, was that he just couldn't help but shake the torn feelings about the sudden reality of “them.” “they...” He and Kakarot, together! They felt new, except they weren't. This constant, ever pressing conflict, finally gave way inside of the older Saiyans mind. The “him” from what he assumed to be an illusion, created by Cha, began to take a more prominent shape. It again, used Vegeta’s voice inside of his mind. He had sudden flashbacks of the pain and the seizures his doppelganger inflicted upon him. The uncomfortable beach scene, where he had sex with Kakarot’s doppelganger so openly. How taunted and pushed he felt… He was under the impression that it was, some twisted set-up created by Cha, or it was some incredibly realistic, crazy, dream. It truly unnerved him to hear his **own** voice again, so clearly inside of the confines of his mind.   
  
_**Geeta’**: ~You do know why, Kakarot wanted to come here, particularly to this place, don't you?~_  
  
Vegeta's eyes bulged out, he swallowed hard before his mouth opened slightly almost allowing a gasp of shock to escape. He quickly recovered his face, not wanting to alert Kakarot.   
  
_**Geeta’:** ~Just look at him... so happy... so…peaceful. Seriously can you recall a time when Kakarot looked… so at ease? You really should feed that feeling. I-I want to help you old boy, you are at a fork in the road. Trust me, the more you ease into this situation, the happier you will keep that face sitting across from you, and believe me you **want** to keep him happy...~_  
  
Vegeta exhaled sharply. Who had the nerve to sit there and tell him what it is he ought to be doing! What was best for him... How to go about getting it! If this voice, really was his own soul, that kept interrupting his life, then it **should** know better... right? Yet, he did glance up off of the ground, with a twist of annoyance, wanting to stare daggers at the audacious voice and instead he met the eyes of the calm, subtle, smile. A smile that would warm a room, like only Kakarot could. He just stared at the younger Saiyan, grimace quickly fading, lips slightly parted. He observed Kakarots posture, his elbows sat at the edge of the table, the palms of each hand creating a small 'seat' for his chin to rest upon, a smile of contentment, complimenting his bright joy filled eyes. Kakarot's smile warmed him so deeply, it even eventually brought a small smile to Vegeta's own face. It almost made him forget the voice that urged him to pay attention to the gift, he was sitting across from. He wondered what thoughts claimed his mind, as he shifted his gaze into the roses vased so beautifully on their dining table...  
  
_**Geeta’:** *light gasp of realization*....Ahhhh... I know that look... My Kakarot is recalling the first time we came here together. Heh-Heh! He wanted me to try his spaghetti... He lifted the fork to my lips... I opened my mouth and shut my eyes. *chuckles* I-I was so surprised! He told me he was going to remove the fork, to keep my eyes closed and to keep slurping up the noodle. He found the opposite end of my noodle. He (unknowingly to me, ) began slurping that end into his mouth as I did, when our noses touched, I was unprepared to bump faces since my eyes were closed... Ha-Ha! Hi-His eyes got so large when my jaw dropped, and I made that strangled noise... Heh! Heh! Food fell onto my lap! He was so embarrassed! Heh!! He kept apologizing! Heh-heh-heh! He said he saw some dogs do it, in some movie made for b'rats. He said Gohan use to watch it a long time ago! It was too adora—  
  
Vegeta stood abruptly and shouted,  
  
"Enough!! That is **enough** out of you! I'll have no more talks of you and your reminiscing over the times you had with my mate!! Whatever times you had are done! Over!!! Do you hear me bastard!?? He-he is my Kakarot now!!! You got that?! **Mine!!** The memories we will create, will be far greater than any memories you have!! So, stuff it already!”_

_ *************T+G***********  
** _

_ **-Saturday 7:00 p.m.- 2nd Night of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon-**   
_

_Trunks finished his chocolate shake and his fries, he always wolfed down the double chee__seburger first. After he ate, he grabbed one of six water bottles he bought on his way back home. He took his time on his walk to get the food. His mind was full of uncertainty. He wanted to trust his instincts, but the only thing his instincts offered him at that time was an inexplicable calm restlessness. As if all of this was normal or something! He was no expert, but he didn't have to be one to know that, whatever was happening to Goten and even to himself, was anything but normal! With his mother extremely busy and currently unavailable, his dad being... well his dad... Trunks did not really know what to do about this, or if he should be doing anything at all.  
  
{~Maybe I should take him to an Emergency Room or something...~_  
  
He thought, while sitting in the large family room. He had the blinds wide open; all lights were off. Even so, the room was far from dark, as light flooded in due to the rising of the two full moons. The large celestial orbs seemed to be out earlier tonight. Trunks noticed how his tail seem to be drawn to the bright moonbeams cascading into the otherwise dark room. He crushed into his hand, what he just now realized was his second bottle of water. Funny, he hadn't recalled opening that one at all. Reaching for his now third bottle and dropping himself roughly into the purple single sofa, the soft waffle stretch material doing nothing for his aggravation. He pounded the bottle of water, crushed and tossed the empty crumpled ball near the window. He then threw his head back, gripping his hair in both fist he let out a loud frustrated growl. He stood and started pacing the floor, he resembled a caged lion, restless and full of a strange energy. He reached for yet another water. Tossing it back again as if he had not drank anything for days, he smashed the bottle in his fist again throwing the empty plastic at the window. He went to the cupboards in the kitchen, he began to open and slam every one of them closed forcefully. The first was a slip of the hand, since he had not found the large drinking glass he was looking for. The next thump was intentional. He suddenly realized that he liked the way it felt to slam it. It gave him a small feeling of gratification for some reason. He found a glass in the last cupboard. He grabbed the glass and whacked the cabinet door so hard; the handle fell off and onto the floor. He stood over the knobby handle, scowling as if it were at fault for a moment before he said,  
  
_~Did I just really break the handle of my mom's cabinet door? Did I seriously just go through all the rest of those cupboards just to slam the doors? ... Oh man... I did, didn't I? There is truly something wrong here. What the hell is wrong with me? ~_  
  
With the glass still in his hand, he went and filled it with ice. He opened and poured the fifth bottle of water over the ice, swirling it around, listening to the hard, frozen cubes, clink against the glass for a second. Maybe if he let it get really cold, he could calm and cool himself down. Hell, it would be nice if the iced water could manage to quench his damned thirst as well! He stared at the glass noticing again the light from the moon reflecting off of it. He felt entranced by it. His blood rushing faster through his veins, caused him to notice how edgy he felt. He also took notice, of the tell-tell signs brought about by the uneasy tension. His own heartbeat, resembling the echo of a drum, whose rhythm kept a tempo of disquiet, as if something were going to happen... was definitely a large one. It felt like a warning. A prelude to? ...to what exactly? A sharp pain stabbing beneath his eye, traveling quickly to his temples released him from the moons trance in the glass of water he was hovering over. He noticed he was clinching his jaw and grinding his teeth intermittently. He massaged his jaw, moving it from side to side. 

_~Shit! That hurt! I haven't gotten my jaw this wound up in years... Really... what the hell is wrong with me?? I really need to relax...somehow~_

He thought about soaking in a cool bath, but shook his head quickly dismissing that idea recalling Goten and his insane behavior just a few hours ago.  
  
_~ Goten... ~_  
  
His name whispering in his ear, tickling his mind somewhere deep inside. He spoke it out loud, but barely a whisper...  
  
"Goten..."  
  
His brow released a bead of sweat it had been forming. It was too heavy to hold now. It fell slowly down the side of his face. The slide to his chin caused a shiver, yet he felt far from cold. He pounded the glass of water quickly. As the last drop went into his mouth, he suddenly felt a burst of building heat and emotion take over completely. The heat made him thirstier, that enraged him. There was no good reason he should still be this thirsty! Why hadn’t the water helped him at all?! Afterward, a wave of other emotions, ones he could not exactly describe, broke over him like a flash flood. He threw the glass as hard as he could at the circular, non-breakable, plexiglass walls, that exposed the insides of Capsule Corp... Panting hard, and snarling he wanted more. One glass wasn't enough! He needed to feel something break beneath his power, he needed to feel the shattering of something that he could project some part of himself through... he needed, needed...  
  
"Gods be damned! Goten, Goooten!!!!!! Fucking Goten!!! Gods Be **damned!**"

He started opening the cabinet doors on the cupboards, pulling out glasses and chucking them fiercely at the window. Cha' shimmered into the living room/kitchen area. She stood there, watching patiently until Trunks was done with his violent displays of emotion. With her eyebrows raised she finally spoke,

"Ye rang?"

************V+K*************

**-Back at the Restaurant-**

**G**oku was interrupted from his blank minded rose gazing, by an emotional mess of madness! Snatched away from his daydream by the violent rattling of water glasses and silverware, the vase of roses nearly tipping over as a fist slammed down hard on their table! He listened to Vegeta's very angry protest in absolute confusion! Then, worry pinched at his eyebrows and settled into his eyes. Surprised not by this sudden outburst alone, but more so at what he did not find. He looked around attempting to locate the person that caused his mate to become explosive so suddenly, he saw no one in Vegeta's line of site. Not one soul at all in the vicinity that could explain the venomous words he stood shouting... Looking around at the sudden attention they were receiving, Goku thought it would be in Vegeta's best interest to get him out of there, before they became a confrontational spectacle to the restaurant supervisors. They had already seemed to be gathering near the rear, in whispered conversation... most likely trying to determine whom among them, got to be the "lucky" one. The one to peacefully escort this disturbance outside, if need be. Goku acted fast, sliding his hand across the table grabbing Vegeta's wrist softly as not to further upset him. He discreetly pressed two fingers to his forehead, transmitting them to the top of an extremely tall bridge. It was elevated high above the limits of this city of lights. Vegeta's eyes wildly looking around them, stunned by the sudden change of scenery. He stared at the height between them and the bridge below and shouted,   
  
"What the blazes Kakarot!! I know I told you before about transmitting me without warning like this!! Why are we way u-"   
  
Before he could finish his rant, he found himself wrapped in warm strong arms. Pulling him at his waist into security and blanketed with love... Goku captured Vegeta's lips, in a soft heart filled kiss... All anxiety, animosity, rage, and insecurity melted away into the cooling sunset, high above the city. Vegeta's skin prickled with goose bumps, as his short muscular frame was enraptured, into Kakarots taller muscular hold... The mixture of heat from his lover, plus standing still, amidst the slicing chill, of the evening wind, (especially at those height levels,), caused the tingly waves of bumps, to travel quickly up his arms and neck. His heart pounded in his chest. The beating rhythm now, much different than the rage tempo that threatened to consume him only seconds ago. Goku was the first to break their kiss. Vegeta's eyes glazed over, the heated kiss left him feeling subdued and intoxicated. Goku searched Vegeta's eyes, for signs of coherent return from nirvana. As much as he would love to take and keep him there right now, he knew it would have to be postponed for a little while, the kiss was a temporary patch. A little redirection, from the fit his mate was about to throw, over the sudden displacement of the restaurant. He knew the burst of anger, over the non-consensual I.T., was about to be blown far out of proportion, while the true source of said anger, lie just beneath a thin surface. Goku was determined to have light shed upon that source. As it stood now, he remained clueless about the root baring fruit, in the form of a shouting match, between Vegeta and an invisible offender. He needed to know what was going on, normally he wouldn't push for an explanation this way, but **Vegeta's ** issues, were now **their** issues. Vegeta did happen to mention his name during his outburst. Not once, did Vegeta look at Goku in a way that would indicate, that he was the target or objective cause for his anger... that left Vegeta with hopefully some explaining to do.   
  
Goku, stared at the handsome blushing face in front of him. Waiting for the realization of their situation to catch up to his beloved's mind. He would not question his behavior directly, the instant relocating already had done that. The ball was in Vegeta’s court, as Goku decided that whatever was troubling his beloved, was obviously difficult enough to deal with without the bombardment of obvious questions. He patiently waited with his arms around the love of his life. Vegeta's eyes slid closed completely, as the reality of why they were transmitted way up here came to focus in his quickly cooling mind. He had ignored the voice the first time it spoke to him, so that he wouldn't bring worry or disturbance to his mate or their date! Now he had probably embarrassed him, they were still hungry, and ... **why?** Why did he have to be such a messed-up handful all of the time? He pressed his forehead into Kakarots firm chest. Hoping to disappear into it somewhere. He exhaled sharply, not looking up he said in a muffled voice,  
  
"I suppose...   
  
_*chuckles nervously*_  
  
We probably won't be welcome back there ever again... eh? Hell... even if we were... you would probably be far too ashamed to dine with this lunatic **anywhere...** ever again... and Kakarot, I don't blam-"   
  
Goku pulled his body back a bit and lifted Vegeta's face up by his chin, again capturing Vegeta's lips into a kiss, a deeper more succulent kiss. This time however, Vegeta broke the kiss first with a…  
  
_*gasp*_  
  
Fighting a losing battle with the tears squeezing out from his tightly shut eye lids.   
  
“Is this what we will become? This is what the "Mighty Saiyan" warrior race has been reduced to Kakarot? Soft, crazy, pansies? Why are you **coddling** me after my insane behavior?! You should be embarrassed, ashamed, angry, at this piss poor **excuse** of a prince!! What gives? Punch me in the gut or **_something!_** Don’t just stand there and reward me!”  
  
Goku chuckled lightly shaking his head from left to right gently and said,  
  
"No Vegeta. That won't solve anything. Think about it... Will a swift punch to your gut honestly fix whatever is troubling you? If... it was as simple an answer as that, I'm sure you would've punched yourself in the gut by now, right?"   
  
Vegeta smirked and huffed in agreement, as if to say, damn straight I would...hell that ain't a half bad idea and I still might! Yet he remained silent, Goku continued,   
  
" ...If using reason… if...listening openly to what troubles the heart of the one, that you would give your very life to protect, if that is the “insane fate of Saiyan-kind”, then count me in. Call it proud, of our, evolving minds and hearts! Wasn't the reason for Saiyan’s showing up on the “endangered species” list **twice** before Frieza showed up... the very blood lustful, barbaric, behavior, you exalt so high above us right now? As if it were some broken trophy? Let that go Vegeta... We have a **duty.** Not only to recreate the Saiyan race... but also to prevent it from landing on the repeated, worn out, path of self-destruction... Don't we??"  
  
Vegeta was stunned into silence for a moment. Stunned because he personally never got to share, or even ask Kakarot about the demands, Cha-Sama had placed upon his shoulders. How did Kakarot even know about the two times their race faced extinction, before Frieza showed up to finish them off? When did **he** become a Saiyan history buff?? He grew more curious as the moments ticked onward. He finally managed to say,  
  
_*chuckles*_  
  
"Damn, Kakarot... and they said **you** were the one who became mentally challenged, when you bumped your head as a baby... Heh! What you just said, makes it seem like, maybe the rest of **us** needed to get our heads bashed in a bit! Maybe then we could have found other ways to be proud and actually lived to talk about it eh?... Heh-Heh! Hmm! Alright Kakarot, we'll try it your way. It does make a lot of sense..."   
  
Vegeta kept his eyes lowered as he replayed the incident as he recalled it, relaying the details of what had occurred in his mind at the restaurant. Goku listened as he promised, open hearted. Vegeta still had not looked at Kakarot at all. He finished telling his mate about what happened. A slight shiver came over him. The chilled wind was only partially to blame, as they stood face to face, high above the city, under the bold exposure of two moons.   
  
Goku smiled, taking in how the wind played with Vegeta's hair. Making the raven colored flame appear to be made of a dark dancing fire. Oh, how the light from those moons caressed the perfect angles of his Prince's masculine, bone structure. Such a beautiful face. He also longed to see the effects the light had on his eyes. Except, Vegeta had yet to lift them from some place far south of Goku's. Goku did not feel like sharing those glorious, dark orbs, so potent with his mates spoken, or unspoken desires. Not with the earth, or anyone else in that moment. He greedily wanted everything inside of them, all to himself if only for those moments. He lifted Vegeta's face with his finger beneath his chin once more. He smiled and said,  
  
"Please don't be ashamed... And... would you please stop stealing my joy and throwing it into the dirt?"   
  
Vegeta was unsure exactly what Kakarot meant by this, he pulled his chin away from the fingers that tried to force him to face his guilt eye to eye, his eyebrows bunched together in contemplation and hurt.   
  
Kakarot said he would listen openly; how foolish he was to want to believe that it meant that he would not still be held responsible for stealing his joy? Although Kakarot didn't sound or appear to be angry, the fact remained. He really had ruined their evening. He knew he should've just ignored that voice and let Kakarot reminisce alone, let him fawn over something he felt separated and isolated from. He felt so guilty and slighted at the same time. He said with his head and eyes even lower in shame,   
  
"I was a child, a selfish child. It will not happen again. I never want to steal your joy! So, even if I must refrain from going out to places with you that are only spoon fed to my mind, second handed and cold... spoon fed from the other "me’s" memories into my own. Until... un-until I can recall them as you do, all of those places, those moments and things you remember first-hand... I will refrain from them as much as I can. I will refrain from spoiling your joy Kakarot, I promise."   
  
Goku sighed loudly in frustration... This time he grabbed Vegeta's face by his cheeks with both of his large hands and pulled his face up again.   
  
He began to speak with a slight annoyance biting at his words,   
  
"Damn it Vegeta!! There you go again, jumping to conclusions by yourself! Instead of asking for confirmation! Look, since you can't hear me, feel me, or understand what I am trying to say exactly... Just **look!**"   
  
Goku put his arm around Vegeta's waist and flew up a little higher, slowly around in a circle, pointing out the landscape beneath them. Careful not to stare to directly at the moon, he pointed out a few brightly arranged stars that made unique shapes across the night sky. Landing back atop the bridge, he inhaled Vegeta's scent deeply, which broadened the smile upon his face and settled calmness into his heart. Then he said,   
  
"...And those were not even the **most** beautiful sights of the night. While you are torn within yourself, about which memories you can or can't recall... love, you are missing the ones we are creating right now! Just see, where we are. Feel, who your sharing it with, right now Vegeta! While I was rose gazing, ya know what I was thinkin'? I was thinkin'... how lucky am I? I get to experience life with Vegeta twice! There was no "comparing" of which would be better. I get to have two very exciting, first times. That is double the special times, I get to make with you. Yea, the spaghetti thing happened. While it may be vague or second hand in your mind, as it was retold to you Vegeta, keep in mind that I heard and was reminded of that memory... by **one** sexy Saiyan accented voice. By **one** pair of delicious, suck-able lips... I didn't bring it up ...you did."   
  
Vegeta pinched at the bridge of his nose, he scoffed and then laughed at how ridiculous it was, that such a simple thing had to be explained to him. Yet, he also saw how invaluable “simple minded” communication was going to be. He was far too used to arguing with Bulma, the psychological tricky ticking time bomb. This was a _simple_ misunderstanding, due to his own misgivings and insecurities. This was an easy fix. He was almost certain of this now... so he asked,   
  
"So then, how have I stolen your joy and thrown it into the dirt Kakarot? Would you enlighten me please?"  
  
Delighted to hear his Prince try, he happily answered,   
  
"Your eyes."  
  
Now Vegeta was definitely confused...   
  
"M-my eyes? I am stealing **your** joy with... **my** eyes...?"  
  
Goku chuckled and answered,   
  
"Nooooo...Your eyes are my joy Vegeta... they are **my** joy. You keep them from me when you are embarrassed or dislike how you feel. Give them to me, please? Even if you feel sad, or dark, mad or irritated. What you feel is a part of you... I want to experience **you**."  
  
Goku brought his lips close to Vegeta's lips. He wanted him, not only to hear, what he was about to ask for, but he wanted Vegeta's lips to feel and taste every syllable. So, he spoke very slowly, making sure their lips stayed in light brushing contact. Softly pecking, between the whispered, licked, details of his question,

"Every shade. _*peck*_, every shape. _*tongue flittering lick*_, every second you choose to share... no matter what. Call me addicted or insane... Just..._*suckle, moans*_ will **you** _*pecks*_, here and now and forever share yourself **fully** with me? Regardless of how _confident or undesirable_ it is to you. I just want _*pecks*_, **unfiltered, un-buffered,** _*suckles, moans*_ **uncut, uncensored** one hundred percent, **Raw Vegeta**. _*panting, tender kisses*_, Will you give it to me? _*licks, breathy pant*_Just like that, when you share your thoughts? _*pecks*_When you share your heart? _*lick, moan*_ When you share your body with me? _*whiny moan*_ Will… you? Will you do that for me? Please Vegeta?”  
  
Vegeta did not know if it was the moon, or the tone, or just the words themselves, that lit him on fire. With an increased heart rate, shallow breaths, dilated pupils, and his head held high, he looked into Kakarot's eyes, very hungrily. Not just for food, but for the man practically glaring sex glossed, glaze, full of butt fucking intentions; while salivating, lust dusting, his lips… Vegeta answered, with a near feral look in his eyes,

"Oh…this is your very last chance to back out of your request Kakarot. Going... goiiiiing.... Gone. You should be more careful, about what you wish for out loud Kakarot. Now, I have the stars themselves as my witnesses... You want and asked for **my 100% raw?** ...Heh-Heh-Heh!”  
  
Vegeta began to levitate to meet Kakarots gaze eye to eye, completely level only momentarily. He then flew up only slightly higher so that he was actually looking down into Goku's eyes. This was a sign of dominance, as he said,  
  
"...Baby, enjoy and relish your last pain-free steps for a while because... You will not be able to walk for at least a week and possibly half of the next, by the time I am done boning and de-boning you.”  
  
A snarl crawled over Vegeta's lips as he stared down his prey licking his lips slowly... Goku's heart began to pound in excitement! He witnessed the birth of that freak again… from their illusion existence, break boldly into this one. It was not recalled, or rehearsed... It was all spontaneously, naturally, brought on, simply by asking for it by name.   
  


... **100% RAW VEGETA.**

** ***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T. B. C. ~*☆*。*. ・★*** **

* * *

**~Blood Moon Chaos~**

* * *


	27. ~ The Dawning of Desperate Dilemmas ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 Sneaky Peak Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will wrap it up for this round of sneaky peek adventures! I hope everyone is enjoying the work. As before I will begin replacing more sneaky peeks with full chapters, starting tomorrow. I usually replace three, then I begin rewriting the newest chapters. From there (after the grueling editing process, I despise editing ugh!) I take those fresh chapters to Boxer & Rice. After I post there I come back here and replace 3 more sneaky peek post with full chapters. Then I post the newest sneaky peek chapters, which lets you all know about the updated full chapters here and the newly posted re-written ones on Boxer and Rice. Wheeew! Now that I look at it all typed out... It's a lot of work for free! Hopefully it isn't all for nothing. Hopefully someone out there, some where, is actually enjoying the fruits of my efforts... Anyway... Until next time... ✌('ω')
> 
> ****
> 
> *****Regarding this Chapter*****  

> 
>   
Just a few Translations/definitions:
> 
> 1.) 女神 /めがみ/ Me-ga-mi (Megami) = Goddess
> 
> 2.) 死神 /しにがみ/Shi-ni-ga-mi (Shinigami) = Death god a.k.a. Reaper
> 
> 3.) お兄様/おにいさま/(Oniisama) = or Niisama for short = older brother, heavy on the honorific.
> 
> 4.) __?__-Chama = Japanese slang. A hybrid of a high end honorific+term of endearment. Lit. a splice of Chan & Sama.

**~ PREVIOUSLY ~**

Trunks was having an emotional/mental meltdown of sorts.

…"One glass wasn't enough! He needed to feel something break beneath his power, he needed to feel the shattering of something that he could project some part of himself . He needed… -needed… "Gods be damned!!! Goten, fucking Goten!! Gods be damned!!" He started opening the cabinet doors on the cupboards, pulling out glasses & chucking them fiercely at the window…"

Yes, it was bad, but at last he finally grabbed the attention of a pretty powerful audience!

"Cha' shimmered into the living room/kitchen area, watching patiently until Trunks was done with his temper tantrum. Eyebrows raised she finally spoke "Ye rang?"

** **~ NOW ~  
  
`.`.`.`.`.`' ----------- CHAPTER  
27 `.`.`.`.`.`' -----------  
  
`.`. ~The Dawning of Desperate Dilemmas~ `.`.  
** **

**B**illions of Light Years Away From Earth,~ just on the outskirts of space and time,~ there was the spirit realm. Inside of that realm, was a spiritual location for the gathering, of those known as the T.O.G.A. = Tribunal. Of. Gods. Association. ~ A very important meeting took place among two opposing sides. The reigning powers that be, would referee this meeting in the highest of ruling fashion. In other words, court was in session...

The current members of supreme panel patiently waited for the playback to begin. The **only** images that **_should’ve _** been part of the recording presented as evidence, was carefully typed and documented on the “legal description of content.” The tag was typed out in bold unmistakable legal print and stuck onto an evidence bag. It read:  
  
**“LET THE RECORD SHOW, THE FOOTAGE OF THIS EVIDENCE, DOES SHOW: ONE SINGLE RESIDENTIAL HOME, OCCUPIED BY SAIYAN: SON, GOKU AND IMMEDIATE FAMILY THEREOF, AT THE TIME OF DOCUMENTATION. SAID RESIDENTIAL HOME, WAS RECORDED AT THREE DIFFERENT STAGES OF NATURAL POWER INTERACTION. ONE BY DAYLIGHT, THE NEXT AT NIGHT, ALSO LASTLY, LATER INTO THE NIGHT VIA. INFRARED FILTRATION. THE PURPOSE OF THESE RECORDINGS, IS TO MEASURE AND DEMONSTRATE, HOW THE LEVELS OF BLUTZ WAVE CONCENTRATION, CAN BE MEASURED EFFECTIVELY.”**

**{-A/N- UhOh! Is the Megami of the Moon in some kind of deep water with the elder Gods?! What could she possibly have done to land herself in this kind of court!? This chapter let's us take a hard look "behind the curtain"... Worry not. The chapter does multi-task, It isn't all legal proceedings and side story. -END A/N-}**

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`T+G`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++  
  
-Saturday 10:00 p.m.- 2nd Night of Earth's 1st Full Blood Moon-**

"...Yea so, in a nutshell, my mate somehow became possessed, by a lust demon. He is probably dead upstairs, from the fires it brought with it from hell. It may be contagious, because now, I am burning the hell up too. No amount of water I drink seems to help. So, I'm probably gunna die next. Although, it constantly whispers to me about Goten. It instructs me on how to act or not act in certain situations. It seems hell bent on getting Goten to respect me as his “Alpha” …whatever the hell that means. The only real helpful assistance it has given me, is this strange state of calmness. I am usually pretty laid back anyway, but this, is way more “chill” than I am normally. I have been edgy, and irritated as well… It is really confusing. If I think about Goten too long, I start to feel a little bit angry, and then suddenly enraged! When I am with him, it is the opposite. No matter what he does to me, it is almost like I have an inner peace, that no one can destroy. Not even with the worst news they could deliver. I enjoyed the confidence it shared. Confident that all is well…everything is okay... That was before. Now I, 今ぼくは, believe it has been exuding those feelings of safety, in order to set me up. It successfully, got me, to comfortably let my guard down. This allowed Goten a golden opportunity, to get the jump on me. He infected me. He first weakened me with that, all-consuming heat. Then, the lust demon aimed Goten’s cock, and shot his demonic load, right in my **fukin’ face**... Yeah… and _that..._ about sums up my glorious evening Megami-Sama. How has your evening been?"...

**{-A/N- Whaaaaaah! The hell is going on there!!? Has Trunks flipped his lid?? What is happening!? This chapter was a lot of fun to write! -END A/N-}**

**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`T+G`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++**

Trunks ran upstairs quickly. His heart felt as if it were aching, with the desire to see Goten's eyes, taste the scent that caressed his senses, the desire to feel his soft skin, to hear his voice all became so overwhelming. Throwing the door open, He first felt the intense heat. The room was like a furnace! He was not happy to feel the feverish warmth heating up his face again. He quickly approached Goten with the goblet in one hand, while touching Goten's sweat drenched face with the other. He then spoke out ,  
  
"Goten! Baby wake up. You have to drink this... You’re burning up!!!"  
  
Goten had not responded to the light touches to his face. After Trunks began shaking his shoulder more vigorously and calling out his name in a more demanding tone, he finally began to stir. After a minute of coaxing him, finally getting him to open his eyes at least halfway, Trunks felt he needed to help Goten sit up. He began adjusting the temp controls in his room, increasing power to the cooling system. He also adjusted the free-standing fan levels, to maximum power settings.  
  
"T-Tru-nk-sss?"  
  
Goten finally spoke softly, clearly parched  
  
"Yes Chibi... It's me baby... Kami... I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get back. I spoke to Megami-Sama and... Goten you need to drink this moon water! It will help you. It works really fast!"  
  
While the lower half of Goten's body remained on the bed, Trunks pulled his upper half towards him so that Goten was splayed across his chest. He supported Goten’s body, so he could drink while still relaxing in his arms...

~ THEN... ~

"No Goten. There isn't any more of the moon waters, what you need now, is food. You need regular waters too... I bought you a double cheeseburger special earlier...It's downstairs. I'm gunna heat it and bring it to you. While you eat, I will go back to the store. I will bring us both more waters. Goten, you have fifteen minutes to eat and drink. You need to do it diligently; you need to hydrate **well**. Do you see this timer? Cha-Sama instructed me to give you this grace period after you drink all of the moon waters. So, here it is. The timer is going now. Once this timer goes off, I do not care if you are in mid bite, chew or swallow, I am going to spread your thick, creamy, thighs wide open, and fuck you until you scream and beg for me to stop **_-or-_** until you pass out. Whichever comes first. Do you understand?”  
  
…  
  
(༎ຶꈊ༎ຶ╬)

  
~*~

...

(Oh but Goten's reply... )

"Well then... I'm glad you finally decided to show up to the party. Welcome, Trunks... I don't know why Cha-sama believed I needed timed grace, but I’ll respect that. Go ahead... take your... what was it? Ten minutes or so?... to prepare me or whatever. I’m gunna turn my phone timer on as well, and I will hold you to your words. In fact, If, you believe you can handle me now, why don’t we make a friendly wager? If not, I understand, after all, you really have some catching-up to do here. So far, the “kiddie rides” are just too slow for me. I am… a big boy now Trunks. I like my roller coaster bigger than life, fast, hard, and heart stopping. Bumper cars just don’t amuse me anymore. If you want, I'll still place a bet with you, let's just... **see** who will pass out or beg “stop” **first.** I’ll bet you that it uh…  
**_won't. be. me._**  
love…

**{-A/N - Hottttttt stuuuuuuuuff guys!! It just builds and builds relentlessly between these two! I am not sure, but I think they give Vegeta and Kakarot a run for their money!! You boiling over yet? If you don't want to wait until the full chapter comes here to AO3 ... You know what to do! Ja'na! d(⌒ー⌒) -END A/N-}**

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T. B. C. ~*☆*。*. ・★***

** [(☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ ClIcK*tHe*PiC*TO*fLiCk*My*BiC ☜╮(´ิ∀´ิ☜╮)](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438/28#text) **

* * *

**~ The Dawning of Desperate Dilemmas ~**

* * *


	28. ~GodGasm~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 Sneaky Peek Preview!!!
> 
> Here... we... Go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! I can't believe I've nearly caught my own tail!! It feels good to go over the progress and see how well it has come along! I must say, I am very happy with this outcome so far. As a whole story, I think I like it! I hope you all do as well. On to it then, This Sneaky Peek Preview indicates, chapter updates, both in front of and behind this three chapter preview set. A link to this and all fully completed chapters, (now up to Chapter 31) can be found at the end of this post! If you do not wish to wait for the finished full chapters to come to AO3, you may use the link at the end of each sneaky peek chapter. Each link takes you to the corresponding completed chapter, on the website where the story is being polished. This post also indicates that chapters, that were once Sneaky Peek Preview Chapters, have now graduated, meaning they are no longer peeks but are full and complete, right here on AO3! All chapters up to Chapter 26 are now fully grown and complete! Available to read right here on AO3! Wow that was only two chapters ago!! LOL! See... I'm catching my tail! As the the peek previews graduate into full chapters, the peek preview A/N's skittled throughout the chapter disappear and are replaced with full content. This is important to know because there will be no other notice, other than this one to let you know the chapters have been updated into full chapters. You will have to navigate to the last full chapter you read in full from here, if you are not reading them on Boxer and Rice. Thank you for reading!  
Ꮚ•ꈊ•Ꮚ***++++*****+++└@(･ｪ･)@┐  
****
> 
> **Summary and Notes Regarding this Chapter**  

> 
> Chapter 8 Point of Ref.  
Geeta’ = Refers to the "Alter Ego" Speaking to Vegeta. For now, Vegeta is the only one who can hear him.  
Please note, there is a difference between Geta’ and Geeta’ Geta’ is the nickname or “pet name” Goku calls Vegeta from time to time. As a general rule, if Goku is saying Geta’ or even Geeeetaaaah’ he is referring to Vegeta. If Geeta’ is speaking to Vegeta, it is the alter ego that speaks inside Vegeta’s mind… for now.
> 
> This Fiction is for Adults – Or- Persons the legal age of sexual consent – according to the laws of your land ONLY PLEASE! Thank you!

** **CHAPTER 28  
  
~GodGasm~**  
  
  
_"...Take a deep breath, look deeper into my eyes and Meet me there...in that special place, you will recognize it because it feels like home. Allow your Instincts to guide you to me..."_  
  
**++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`V+K`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++  
  
~ Saturday 8:00 p.m. ~ ****

****~ Night two of Earth's first Full, Blood and Native Moon duet ~** **

**T**he Night was still young while Vegeta sat in the tall grass in the knolls, where Kakarot wanted to nap before they went to the hotel they were to check into for the night. Kakarot napped peacefully, his head and upper body in Vegeta's lap. At first Vegeta just wanted so badly after their heated moment, way up atop that bridge to just ravage Kakarot. He allowed his thoughts to drift back to just an hour ago. He replayed the intricate details, of Kakarot's request over in his mind...  
  
"What you feel is a part of you... I want to experience **you**… Every shade. _*peck*_, every shape. _*tongue flittering lick*_, every second you choose to share... no matter what. Call me addicted or insane... Just..._*suckle, moans*_ will **you** _*pecks*_, here and now and forever share yourself **fully** with me?”...

**{-A/N- And so it begins!! The fluff-fest has officially commenced! Kakarot/Goku... in the Chapters effected by illusion realm is so direct. It is a huge difference from the Kakarot/Goku we met in earlier chapters of this fic! The flustered, confused, pent up dude. I think of the parts when sparring with Vegeta was such a big deal. When he really started to take notice of how Vegeta made him feel. The difference between that Goku, and the Goku after illusion realm is just... WOW!! They must've been knocking some serious boots in there man! Among all the other touchy mushy stuff... Yeah... You'll all see over these next few Chapters how much this is the case! -END A/N-}**

Vegeta was separated quickly from his musings, by a truly uninvited, unwelcome "voice only" guest,  
  
(Geeta’) _~"Aye... You are indeed the lucky one! Hey... hey... hey! Shhhh... Calm down fella... calm your breathing, no need in tensing up and alerting Ou-- **your** sleeping beauty there. I just... I want to make amends... okay? Would you hear me out? If you wish, for the last time. I swear it. I forgot how insecure I used to be gods! Don't worry though, we do get better!"~_  
  
Vegeta settled down liking very much the offer for this to be the last time this... **imposter** spoke to him in this way. Remembering how he uses his thoughts to speak with Cha' he tried it instead of speaking out loud,  
  
_~"What guarantees do I have, that this could be, as you say, “the last time” exactly?"~_  
  
Geeta’ was silent for a moment as if picking his next words carefully...  
  
_~"Well... for starters, I believed we have established that no one can see or hear me except for you. Correct? If this is the case, I believe it is safe to say, I exist inside of your mind. Agreed so far? If I am so powerful, that I can cause you to react, having no body, or even proof that I exist... It stands to reason that I am trapped here, as some part of you. Some **caring** part of you, apparently... because technically, since the mind is my domain, I could cause you to lose your mind, in every aspect of those words. Need proof? You were thinking of the words he spoke to you about your eyes before I spoke up. You love, the way that Saiyan there, lingers on your taste buds, long after you’ve scented him, and you have loved it, long before you ever admitted it...even to yourself. You worry constantly and deep down, about your worthiness as a mate for Kakarot. You've quickly recalled last night, when you felt your void for the first time, since it first began to grow... You just thought about that Megami's words when she said Kakarot has been living with that pain, the pain of emptiness **without** the buffer... unlike your pitiful, self-delusional ass. You also worry about the fact that, with all of the lights on now, the sheets pulled back, now that you are **completely nude** not only to another soul but mostly to yourself, you actually are worried, about losing the blissful ignorance shield. You had lied to yourself so convincingly. You were walking around with this giant hole in your gut and swore up and down that you were "just fine!" You **believed** that you were "just fine" most of your life until last night. You figure you must be some elite, Grade A, expert in the area of deceit somewhere inside because you **never** felt that hole, at the size it was when you returned from "make-believe" land!~"_  
  
Vegeta hissed,  
  
_~"St-St-St-Stop..."~_

**{-A/N- I smell a psychological battle brewing!! OH man! Yeah Vegeta... you definitely "met your match here!! This is just NOT the dude you want to make an enemy of I'm sure. Fun Fact here about this Geeta' character development: Geeta' in the first Prostrate, the one that is the spine of this remake, had a very small part in that one. He grew a lot in this fiction. In fact this Geeta' did not even play this part in the original at all. Now that I know better than to argue with the muse, I finally got to see where she was going with this, let me say it makes so much more sense in the long run! If anyone reading, was with me as I wrote the first, you will hopefully see a very big difference here as well! -END A/N-}**

** **"The Clincher"** **

Vegeta again used his fingers as a light paint brush, with Kakarot as his personal canvas he again stared at the tiny trembles that seemed to build in their intensity even faster than before, maybe because his soft brush strokes played with the fine hairs again with even more subtly. Not unlike Picasso, Vegeta studied the result. He took mental notation, of the variation of power behind each tremble. He conducted the trembles, guiding them from lower strengths to medium, everywhere in between there until he felt he knew exactly which feather pressures caused each level of trembling based on a scale of notability.  
  
Once he had his body reactions memorized, he took the teasing to higher levels, slowly so the difference would not shock Kakarot awake. It was a patient steep climb to have the muscles to a point where Kakarot was practically squirming with his eyes still closed, shoulders raised and clinching once again. Heart and breathing elevated... he played with these reactions until they resembled something beautifully familiar.  
  
He would never admit it out loud but being able to decide... to be able to communicate his wishes without speaking a single word... to have this powerful sexy young god writhing beneath him at his whimsical command was better than hitting pay dirt!  
  
Alternating with more obvious firm touches assisted with the element of surprise, after a shivering reward from his mate his skilled fingers switched up his tempo, pressure, and motion. As his keen eye skillfully suspected... Kakarot was being brought to the slippery edges of sanity over these minor touches and **his** fingers were responsible for it. He never thought he would find such enjoyment, in something so simple, as being the only one who knew which fluxing state Kakarot's muscles were going to be in next. He enjoyed the power. That power seemed to feed him, not even Kakarot could guess which action his muscle twitches or lack of would pull him towards next...  
  
It was certainly rewarding. Kakarots body rewarded Vegeta, not only with images, sounds, and reactions that he never imagined before, that very long day that he would be privy to witness, but also how burning hot, those eager, needy pants, desperate moans, and whimpers escaping from Kakarot's wet soft lips got him. How his breathing escalated from slow inaudible levels, up to obvious unmistakable needy, whimpering cries for intense sexual release.  
  
He didn't know if Kakarot just began dreaming erotically or what...he just knew what he saw and what he heard. Before he ever realized it, he leaned so close to Kakarot, like a magnetic force pulling him into this living breathing pulsing orgasm wanting to happen, that his mates body appeared to become. His mouth partly open hovering over his lover’s mouth, he watched Kakarot release his bottom lip from the pinch between his teeth. He saw those swollen, hot pink, wet, lips quiver as a breathy whisper made its escape,  
  
"…Ve-geeee-taaaah..."

**{-A/N- *Sizzle *Sizzle... And here you have some very nice showcased homoerotisizm, (they seriously need to get on the ball and add this word to the dictionary already...) anyhow... yes this clip gets really steamy in the sensual department, indeed! If you care not for waiting around for a few weeks... (maybe no promises, I am trying.) Then please just follow the link at the end here for the rest of the steamy slice of Yaoi pie! Two more Sneaky Peek Chapters headed your way! ＼（´Ｏ｀）／ ...After I get in a nap!**

** ... (︶｡︶✽) lol! Yeah... I do sleep... sometimes! Thanks for reading! See you soon! -END A/N-}**

*****☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C. ~*☆*。*. ・★*** **

** [ (つ◕౪◕)つ━☆ﾟ.*No FeAr! ClIcK hERE!･｡ﾟ★≡≡＼（`△´＼）](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438/29#text)  
**

* * *

**~ GodGasm ~  
**

* * *


	29. ~ Fill Me. Take Me. Rut and Break Me. ~ -PT. I-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 New Sneaky Peek Preview Chapter Alerts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!  
A few Abbreviations explained or refreshed  
S.S.G = Super Saiyan God  
I.T. = Instant Transmission  
***End of mini Glossary***
> 
> Of course, as always in my neck of the woods… Viewer Discretion is highly advised. This Chapter and all chapters in any fic I write is for Adults Only... or the age of sexual consent by the law of your lands.  
Enjoy.  
Let's Get Wet!

** **~Last time between Trunks & Goten ~**  
**

_“I'm glad you finally decided to show up to the party Trunks... I don't know what the timer is for, but go ahead... take your... what was it? ten minutes or so?... to prepare me or whatever… I will hold you to your words. Let's just... see who will pass out or beg first. I'll place a bet with you, that it,_   
_won't. be. me. love."_

... So, a little bet was put out there by Goten. Trunks left the house in order to heed Cha's warning that Goten should not be brought into sexual excitement for fifteen minutes. What happened during that fifteen minutes? What happened AFTER the fifteen mins? Find out now! This meaty two-part response to Goten's challenge… is NSFW! Especially part 2! 

**-NOW-**

** **Chapter  
29****

****  
~FILL ME. TAKE ME. RUT and BREAK ME.~** **

** **PT. I  
  
\- Saturday 11:30 p.m.-  
\- 2nd Night of the Full Blood and Clear Moons -  
  
++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`T+G`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++** **

**T**runks flew to the local convenience store that evening. He suddenly found himself grateful, for many things. One of those things happen to be Quickie Mart’s newly extended, after mid-night hours. He felt energetic and excited. He was taking his new objective seriously, to the point where he became focused and driven. He was very thrilled at the challenge that Goten placed before him, just before he left. There had been an intense competitive drive between them, since the “old days,” especially when they sparred together as small enthusiastic b'rats. This, however, was a new and exciting addition to their competitive relationship. Landing at the Quickie Mart, Trunks appeared to be carefree, as he casually strolled inside. Appearances were deceiving in this case. Consumed by his thoughts, he mumbled the occasional word or two out loud; words, that when spoken, without any supportive context, had no particular meaning at all...  
  
_(Inside of his thoughts, only the words in **Bold** were spoken out loud…)_  
  
_~**HA!** Yeah... We'll see who passes out first alright Goten! Like you’re really gunna make **me** pass out first... **humph!** You've only seen the "concerned" side of me, sexually speaking... **Now** that I know, that your **literal** ass, has access to super, kick ass, “Saiyan bounce back quick recovery” type genes... it's **on** Goten… It is **so on!!**"...._

**{-A/N- Smut feast tiiime!!! This one is a slow build. It doesn't "jump you" with the smut... It rolls you with anticipation... teases quite a bit. It adds some laughter, a bit of romance... by the middle of the second chapter... you are neck deep in Nine Inch Nails territory, a little "Closer" to edge you into a nice frenzy... *sweats*-END A/N-}**

...Trying his best to kill as much time, in the few minutes he had left to wait, Trunks decided to double check a reference page he bookmarked in his browser the other day. It was on a site that caught his eye. It had some pretty interesting information, on the world of BDSM. Not quite on the sidewalk, he shuffled along at a snail’s pace, as he read the article. The walkway was between the parking lot and the convenience store. He read as he waited, either for Goten to text back or for his alarm to land on the two-minute mark, (which ever came first.) He was not paying attention to where he was walking, when he accidentally collided with, none other than… Chi-Chi… of all people in the damned world!  
**  
**Σ(･口･)  
…  
(◯Δ◯∥)  
  
_~ F U C K ~_**  
  
**Was the first word to pop into his head. He proceeded to curse his luck up and down, back and forward within his thoughts, but instead he said,  
  
“Mm--Mrs. Son... Wh--What are you doing here, at this time of night? Sorry for bumpin' into you, I wasn't paying attention...”  
  
Chi-Chi scowled at Trunks. She tried to straighten her hair that was tussled out of its bun. From the looks of it not only due to the accidental bump, while colliding with Trunks. She looked awful! Trunks didn't know what to expect out of her mouth! She looked wild! He half expected her to attack him! He always knew Chi-Chi was unstable in her head. Many thoughts ran quickly through his mind as he prepared for the worst. Maybe Goten had text her at last. Perhaps he finally put his foot down with her and told her where he was. If the ladder was the case, she wouldn't take it well at all. Chi-Chi was the epitome of your classic “control freak.” It was her addiction of choice. Trunks knew she would both likely and wrongfully assume, that she had some twisted right to control Goten's location. Was she on her way over to CC to try and drag his mate away from him? What were her plans at the moment they bumped into one another just then? What were her plans after she left the Quickie Mart? Force Goten to leave with her, away from their home perhaps? Those were the lines of thinking he prepared for. Imagine his shock when her scowl became a face of distress and instead, tears ran down her face. Talk about confused! The confusion grew as he listened to her words...  
  
  
“Trunks! Oh, Trunks am I glad to see you! Maybe my luck is turning around a bit, I certainly didn't want to go to CC like some desperate, out of control woman!”  
  
  
_~Oh, and where o...n earth would any of us ever get an idea like that, about you, crazy Bitch-San? Err... Umm I mean Chi-Chi-San~_  
  
Trunks spitefully thought to himself, he continued to listen with a calloused and icy glare, fixed on his face,  
**  
**"I--I was on my way over to CC to see if Goku happen to be there? I haven't seen or heard from him in days... We're kinda worried about him... Is he there by any chance?"  
  
_~GOKU? Has she really gone completely insane? Doesn’t she mean Goten? Wow, such a manipulator... Does she really think anyone still buys her “poor abandoned mother and wife” act?... Wait... she did say we're worried about him… Who else could she be talking about? Does she think Goten is at her home somehow? Ughhh!~_  
  
Trunks had a difficult time listening to her emotionally regurgitate all over him, he could not find an ounce of sympathy inside of himself for her, only more confusion and deeper disgust.  
  
_~ What the hell is this deranged female going on about?? She is making absolutely no sense! Why does she look like she escaped from some place, where she obviously needs to be locked up?_  
  
He was suddenly snapped away from his inner musings, by a nasty tone and a shout into his face,  
  
“Are you even listening you little punk? Do.... You know where my dear husband is? Have you seen him lately? He won’t answer my calls...”  
  
She tried to recover her sickly-sweet persona mid-sentence. Oddly, even though she slipped and momentarily dropped her “soft n' pathetic” face mask, long enough to show the enraged, thick, green, wart battered twisted mug behind it…  
  
_~ Scary shit bitch… Oooh man!! I love Goten... I can't hurt my mate... I love Goten... speaking now would only hurt my mate... Don’t say it Trunks... keep it together!~_  
  
“Listen... boy. It is urgent, that I get a hold of Goku. This is a matter of my very own life or death… and well... If I don't get a hold of him tonight. I am afraid I won't make it through this night at all... Or... or you... maybe... you! Yes! Why didn't I think of this before! Fuck Goku! We don't need his worthless ass... Because Goten likes you... Maybe, you can calm him, yeah!! I mean he is clearly possessed by a demon or something... but you are part demon yourself, right? Demon, Saiyan... TomAto, ToMAto... Right? Heh-heh-heh!! You’re all the same underneath... So… I'll let him stay with you for a bit!”  
**  
**Trunks could not hold his tongue any longer,...

**{-A/N-This is some of the mysterious crazy funny stuff that happened in this Chapter. Something odd definitely is up, as Chi-Chi makes an appearance in our story once again. She is a lot different than when we met up with her last, for certain! -END A/N-}**

...Upon hearing the end of the water being chugged, the bottle itself being crumpled, Trunks rewarded his horney little fuss bucket by turning around and facing forward from where he stood. He was ready to give him some incentive to follow his lead. He continued by unbuckling his belt slowly. He fingered his top button, which laid flush with his toned abs, just beneath his belly button. Trunks -popped- the top button open and continued slowly all the way down.  
  
_~...**Kami** those silver buttons go **all the way down** his crotch…~_  
  
Goten’s eyebrows were pinched up high, his bottom lip was being chewed, as if it were a punishable stick of gum, because hot damn, those black, button fly, hip hugging Levi's complimented the sexy body before him so perfectly. Each button that snapped open had Goten's already begging erection thump against his stomach. He was still on his knees, in a cat stretched position, his naked ass up high in the air, his tail waving back and forth as if he were a feline ready to pounce! However, he was not pouncing **anywhere,** anytime soon. He was **_mesmerized_** by the dance his blue Super Saiyan God's hips performed now, as they swung in a slow circular motion. Trunks had his thumbs hooked into the waist band of his jeans. One thumb at each hip. His four remaining fingers outside of his jeans seemed to be keeping a rhythm only he could hear. Patting and thrumming at his hips, when he squeezed his ass away from Goten, using both thumbs at either side, he inched those hip hugging Levi's down further...  
  
Extremely heated in the moment, Goten began to appreciate the feel of the silk beneath him. It barely tickled so softly at the swollen head of his cock... Goten mewled in a lustful misery. Slowly pushing his length forward, as the slit atop his sensitive helmet drooled a long path, of sticky grool along the black silk sheets...  
  
~Ooh only if, if only Trunks would just touch me... Kami, right now, I truly believe I would do anything, **anything** at all, if he was my reward... A walking work of God art…~  
  
Goten was being hypnotized and he knew it. At first, he did **not** care! All he longed for in that moment, was for his boyfriends long powerful creamy legs, to be between his... _pumping, flexing, and churning_ his insides into whipped warm butter. Goten's breaths hitched and panted heavily with thick desire. His chin quivered, as he was slowly dragging his ass back upward, so that his hard cock slid back down the moist path on the bed sheets he created. He could not control his own hips it seemed, as he began slowly rolling his stomach down and forward in a slinky like fashion... He began to feel steamed at himself, for how desperately his body cried out for its mate. He wanted to turn the heat down...the burner felt to high... Oh if only the feel of those damp silken sheets, brushing ever so gently, against the head of his deprived, sensitive, weeping, tip could relieve him, from this tea pot pressured situation. He was on the verge of begging or being boiled alive, and only one person had his cure.  
  
"UuuuNNNNN!!!"  
  
Goten shuttered with his jaw clenched, his attention glued to the teasing hot body that was now grinding and dry humping the air in front of him... He gripped the water bottle tight, until he was reminded by the strange pressurized straining noise it made, that he even had it in his hand. He hated the power Trunks seem to have over him. Trunks did not even need to fix his mouth to ask, and Goten felt he was just so willing and ready to surrender all of his dignity or whatever else he wanted. He felt his body's neediness was downright embarrassing. Damn he wished he had more control. Appearing so needy... So soon, after his arrogant, cocky, and selfish remarks… it honestly made him feel like a cock hungry whore. He tried to at least control his thoughts while ogling Trunks body,  
  
_~Kami-sama. My spoiled prince... He knows he can be a prick and get away with it! Look at how he treated **me** and yet I am here eating out of the palm of **his** hands...begging to be fed. What is happening to me damn it!! How can he do this to me? There must be some way to turn the tables or turn this damned heat **off!**~..._

**{-A/N- Here we have some genuine hypnotic teasing sessions, in full hip swinging motion! Trunks strip teasing Goten was simply too much fun!! This is merely the first set of many types of teasing this chapter has and it goes well into the next as well! Is there a specific reason for this seemingly limitless amounts of teasing you ask? Indeed there is an ulterior motive beneath it all! -END A/N-}**

...He stood up, grabbed Goten’s wrist, pulled him toward himself and then slapped his concrete, hard cock into the palm of his hand. Goten palmed and squeezed it. He swept the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip, ushering it into a small prison behind his teeth. Trunks smiled at Goten. Goten now felt silly for being mad at all. While gripping Trunks cock, eyeballing it to death, he said,  
  
“You’re an ass. I fucking love you... would you please tell me without the "Trunks Props" how you’ve… as you said, acquired said knowledge from my dad without asking? Listen... You have me completely fluffed and edged to a raw ended nerve from teasing. Enough Trunks! Start talking and relieving.”  
  
_~...Fwooo!! Look at the fire burning in those eyes! Oooh GODS... Yea he's at his limit. Time for the salve...~_  
  
Trunks thought before he said,  
  
"The _answer is_...  
.  
..  
…  
**I blackmailed him.”**  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, halfheartedly. He chuckled and smirked. At first, he thought it was another joke, that Trunks was still in the mood for pranks. Goten really was tired of the jokes, there was a bitterness that was beginning to eat away at him inside. There must be more to this story. Goten thought about that and decided to try once more before he really lost his temper,  
  
“You... **what?** Pffft!... Yeah **_right!_** My dad doesn't **do** anything remotely interesting enough, that could even amount up to **a half decent source** of blackmail against him Trunks... What stunts are you tryin' to pull off here?”....

**{-A/N- This is where I will leave it for now... at the cliff of a revelation from Trunks to Goten... Or... Is this still part of a drawn out bait and bite teasing strategy by Trunks who is obviously enjoying his acts of tormenting Goten sexually? What is this ulterior motive that keeps Trunks toying with Goten, playing with his arousal like a yo-yo? Could it be revenge for the humiliating act of coming in his face in the previous Chapters? Keep reading to find out! You can either wait until my next Sneaky peek preview release... or you can follow the link to this and the next full chapter below! Either way... thanks for reading! See you soon! -END A/N-}**

***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T.B.C. ~*☆*。*. ・★***

** [╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟClIcK mE!!! nO, cLiCk Me!★≡≡\\(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿\\)](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438/30#text) **

* * *

**~ Fill Me. Take Me. Rut and Break Me. ~ -PT. I-**

* * *


	30. ~Fill Me, Take Me, Rut and Break Me~ -PT. II-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last! Chapter 30! This is chapter 3/3 in this Sneaky peek preview set!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT. 2 Of the NSFW Continuing saga of Goten and Trunks. Truly naughty stuff. Plot Bunnies and muse gathered together and tried to rip my face off, in this very large, N.I.N. meets Buck Cherry' themed sexxxplicit Chapter. (N.I.N. =Nine Inch Nails… Yes, as in, the band!)
> 
> (●´艸｀)ヾ (≧∇≦)/ (≧∇≦)/ (●´艸｀)ヾ
> 
> First, I apologize now for the length... of...  
heh-heh! oops! Sorry that was... quite the gutter-minded distraction there... Err'-Heeem!...
> 
> LENGTH of this Chapter... forewarning here, the smut is vast in this chapter folks... VAST.
> 
> -Abbreviations. Definitions. & Slang interpretations-
> 
> • -Regarding the Chode-  
Surveys showed Americans were divided by coast on the understanding of the word: Chode half believed it to refer to something entirely different than the intended use of the word in this context. They instead understood the part in question to be referred to as: The Taint. Mid-west Americans were split in half (pun intended (¬‿¬)…) on the meaning of Chode. If you are from neither place, have just never heard of the word at all ~Or~ are more familiar with the term Taint where I used Chode, please know I used the word in reference to the Perineum. (further info obtainable from your search engines.)
> 
> • -I.T.’d-  
Instantly Transmitted; Instant Transmission and variations of such.
> 
> • -SSG FORM-  
In case it is not obvious to anyone, SSG form refers to the canon transformation, Saiyans were able to undergo in the “Dragon Ball Super” series called the, “Super Saiyan God” form. This is where the Saiyans powerful transformations evolved to even higher levels, again. The Super Saiyan God form, allows the Saiyan to surpasses the strength, agility, endurance, and speeds of the previous lesser powers, known as “Super Saiyan 1-3” by notable, substantial differences.  
*******END OF GLOSSARY******  
****
> 
> **NSFW scenes are abundant in this chapter! Hopefully everyone can enjoy reading it, as much as I did enjoy writing it! As usual, this work is for the Grown sexxxy Adult(s) only. NOT for Children or anyone under the age of sexual consent as dictated by the laws of your land.**  

> 
> ~Thank You!~

** **-NOW-  
  
Chapter  
30  
~Fill Me, Take Me, Rut and Break Me~... (¬‿¬)  
-PT. II-  
  
++*~*~*~*~*~*~^`T+G`^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*++  
  
-Sunday Early a.m. One and a half hours, past Blood Moon’s Peek –  
  
~Earthquake Weather~** **

**I**nside of the skyline Capsule Corp. structure, there were two floors. Those two floors were unlike any other floor inside of Capsule Corp., as they were designated to be exclusively accessible. “Executive Personnel Only” …Were the words in bold red lettering, that would flash across the elevator floor indicator screen. This would only happen if non-executive persons, attempted to gain access to one of the top two floors; or if the family members failed to insert their key-card into the secret card scanner. The card scanner revealed itself, only after the discreet, cleverly hidden computer cross referenced and confirmed, that the fingerprint, pressed onto the electronic floor selector pad, did in fact match any person, who would have ownership of such a key card, ultimately allowing them access to one of the two “family only” floors. On one of those special floors, there was a smaller, single plush, luxury suite. Although the temperature-controlled suites were indeed different from the rest of Capsule Corp., the designer of those rooms certainly could not have imagined the extreme weathering trauma, that their work would someday have to endure. There was an extreme flux of temperature taking place, on one of the exclusive floors. It was happening inside of a locked personal suite area. One belonging to Master Trunks Briefs. A mere few minutes, and a handful of words had been exchanged. That was all it took for the temperature to undergo the radical change, going from a quick rising, sticky heat, falling to a heavy frost frigid room. This kind of profound change would definitely be classified by Americans, more specifically, Californians, as “earthquake weather”. Goten now sat with a glare in his eyes. One that could be described as, below lukewarm with a rapid building side of ice glacier. It was a mighty contrast to the bubbling lava state he was in, just moments ago. Trunks had easily brought Goten, into a slippery meltdown condition; only now to throw a shrill bucket of ice water into his lap! This was how Goten perceived the current situation between he and Trunks. However, whether Goten realized it or not, Trunks was definitely in complete control. Trunks knew that he was not blowing, spoiling, or ruining any mood or his chances. He knew precisely what he was doing. For all intents and purposes, he was intentionally creating “earthquake weather”. After-all, extreme heat, colliding too quickly with unnatural, frigid cooling =  
  
**-Breakage.-** (¬‿¬)...

**{-A/N- This chapter is so very large... it is going to be difficult to pick and choose what to put in and what to omit... How does one summarize a roller coaster ride? I'll do my best. I had hoped that the beginning of this chapter emoted the feeling of something huge laying in the cut shadows of this chapter. The intricate details of the very interesting system has something to do with the feel of it all believe it or not. Hopefully I hit my target well... It bugs that I may truly never find out. -END A/N-}**

**...~Phase One**Weakening the Defense~**

Trunks took notice, as he felt Goten flinch upon contact. He guessed he should’ve halfway expected a startled reaction. After all, having someone instantly appear beneath one’s naked ass, with no warning… the natural reaction **would** be to clench up. It was the opposite of Trunks ultimate goal, but no matter Trunks did love a challenge. He used his free hand to keep his shocked mate’s cheeks open, his thumb and ring fingers pushed and held the plush buns apart, giving his tongue direct access, to the ringlet of stressed muscles. He flattened his tongue wide and licked the entire circumference slowly, then he softly nipped at the inside, of one of Goten’s supple cheeks. He then pulled back slightly, dropped his chin down a bit, and began the process again from the start. Alternating cheeks to nip, as he completed long, slow, and very thorough laps around his opening. A slow savory lick, a nip on the left cheek, then a long sloppy lick, plus a nip to the right cheek. Paying close attention to Goten’s body language, he enjoyed every whimper, every twitch, every elevated level of excitement that his heartbeats and hitched breaths portrayed. He accepted each, as a personal offering.  
  
_~Open little starfish… don’t you dare deny me. ~_  
  
He thought and then whispered to Goten’s orifice, as he felt it begin to get hotter and more relaxed. He _felt_ Goten’s chest heaving up and down, _heard_ the muffled cries into the bedding beneath them, and _watched_ the tremble roll through his torso and into his shoulders, as Goten continued to fight the rounds of pleasure, that threatened to undo him. He continued his long drag, -nip n’ switch’ pattern, until he heard Goten’s breaths began to even out. He saw that as a sign of complacency. He knew Goten started to gain some form of control over the overwhelming feeling of pleasure, to Trunks, it meant that it was time to switch tactics, he simply could not allow such control to develop. After the last little bite, he placed on the inside of his left cheek, Trunks quickly slid his body in further upward between Goten’s legs. The next long lap did not begin at the same spot, the spot where Goten began building up that unacceptable tolerance. Once again, the shocking sensation, of unexpected explicit attention, to an extremely sensitive erogenous zone, gave Goten’s body a vicious jolt, causing his voice to quiver, the air in his lungs to exhale sharply. Trunks had caught the fuzzy cozy home, of Goten’s testicles, between the soft, pink, lightly wrinkled tissues, that adorned the “O” of his mouth. Softly, using the tip of his tongue, while securing his sacks steadily between his lips, he began rapid firing flicks, at the wrinkled ridges, decorating his tightly drawn up scrotum. He paid homage to each line, as the tip shared flips of whips, with the metallic ball and stainless-steel barbell piercing his girth of his tongue. A lengthy visit to the dividing seam of his balls, got a shocking visit as well. Meanwhile, his fingers remained seductively attentive. Before, it was his thumb and ring finger, that held his cheeks open. Now, his hand looked as if he had just weaved some complex hand signed Jitsu from Naruto, with his middle finger sticking straight up, he allowed his ring and index fingers to hold open his cheeks, while his thumb brushed and swiped at his heated, relaxing pucker. The thumb started with slow, winding, circular, brushing pats with the pad of his thumb. Every third one-thousandth of a second, he would bend his thumb at the knuckle, pressing at the ringlet, asking for entry. A gentle press at his hole for one one-thousand, two one-thousandths of a second. If he could not get the smallest part of his thumb in without little to no effort, then he straightened his thumb and went back to the flat, winding, motion, pat brushing with a little more speed each time. His mouth never let up, no matter what was taking place with his fingers. After blessing all of the decorative wrinkles of Goten’s scrotum, he pressed and rubbed his nose back and forth across his **chode. After massaging his chode, he licked the base of his shaft. Loosening his hold on Goten’s lower back with his other arm, he allowed Goten to raise up just enough to offer his mouth and throat to his heavy erection. He lapped up the rolling drops of semen from his shaft, licked and kissed his slit, he then whispered into the, _still steadily_ weeping slot of his cock,  
  
“I want you to _need me…” ...  
_

**{-A/N- ... ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✩·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )*̩̩͙✩·͙˚̩̥̩̥. Ooooh... Mm-Hmm... -END A/N-}  
**

...This turned into a dizzying pattern. Plunging his tongue in and out of his delectable hole, Trunks loved the progress. At first it was just moist, but as he repeated the process of the “shark circling” there was an ever-building, powerful anticipation of…  
  
_**~When? …When** is he going to I.T. us and go back to tongue plunging? When will he stop the flipping and just… FUCK ME?_  
  
…At last… his efforts began to pay off and he was much closer to his ultimate goal,  
  
_~Sssss-S-Yessss… there it is… that sweet smelling thick goo… come to Papa baby… ~_  
  
Trunks seemed to completely ignore the pleads turned demands that began to bubble forth. Both, out from his lips and out of his body. He was about ready to take Goten to the final phase.

**~Phase three*** Calling out the Beast~**

In a swift martial art sweeping motion, he had Goten back on his chest with his knees bent beneath him. He straddled and sat on his back, facing Goten’s ass in order to maintain control, over certain movements. He pawed at Goten’s ass cheeks from above. Pulling them apart and letting them snap back together, then he started spanking each one lightly. He did not know how Goten would respond, to such action, luckily the response was not bad. Each time…  
  
_*Thwack*_  
  
…it sent a wicked vibration through his body and straight into his genitals. At first there were deepening squeaks, moans, and growls. Then things took a turn for the very strange, as it seemed two voices and two conflicting ideas were voiced at once. First the growling began to take on more of a dominating presence, switching back to Goten’s voice less and then even less than the previous less frequently. Until finally, he growled out in a long, low “non-Goten,” deep, demonic tone. Afterward, it would switch back to tones that were more “Goten sounding,” as it invaded Goten’s vocal cords; in an attempt to usurp all controls and desires. It was the oddest thing to even try and understand. Goten’s voice sounded partly hoarse. Every other word was spoken by him, the first half of the sentence he had the secondary set of words. In the verbal attempt, to regain control, after the first (!) he pushed forward, switching places, and his was now the first set of words, to make matters so much odder,  
  
**“Harder**, _Stop,_ mother **_playing!_ fucker!** _I’m_ Wait! **_tired_ What** _of_ is **_the_ happening** _teasing_ to **_games!_ me** _BREED…_ Trunks? **_Me!_ I’m scared!**”  
  
While hearing that was unnerving, it was also, music to Trunks ears…He chuckled nervously, but refuse to acknowledge his concerns further, or to back down. Speaking of Music … He focused on his erotic song playing in the background, as phase three began to do exactly what it was meant to do. Trunks slapped his mate’s ass as he tried to request… before his mind and voice were hijacked. Goten seemed to relax as the crooning and moaning returned in his regular voice. As his body responded to the spanking better, he began swatting much harder. Then as a bonus, since Goten’s voice and body was again passion synced and enjoying the spanking, he began adding fingers into his anus. Scissoring began, lightly, to have him stretched all of the way....

**{-A/N- Well... some of the mysteries slipped in this reveal. It truly couldn't be helped. Yes, in case you had not figured it out... Trunks acquired the ability to I.T... He uses it frequently here. I figured I may as well reward my loyal readers with some juicy tid-bits here. It would be otherwise be impossible to give a decent sized sneaky peek... You all are probably thinking, " WHO E'FFING CARES!! (￣■￣;) ( º﹃º ) at this point!!" Huh? I'm here incessantly babbling about I.T. treat giveaway's while our boy is, loosing his mind, having his hole plunged with a giant teasing pierced tongue, upside down! Omg!!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)｀(^▼^)´↑ I LOVE what I do!!! -END A/N-}**

...As his muddled mind began to clear, the sensation of his own body, began returning to his awareness. That is when he realized, the gentle bristling of Trunks fingers, on the upper part of his arm. A calm quickly blanketed his heart and mind. A feeling, he had not realized was missing the entire evening, was back. That special comfort, only his alpha could bring. Safe in his mate’s arms, worry, panic, and insecurity dissipated, like icicles on a tree branch, on the second day of spring. Taking a deep breath in, and allowing the sweet pheromones of his mate to invade every cell inside of him, he relaxed all of the way and finally said,  
  
“Well, you certainly seem to be feeling a lot better. I feel like I missed something big. I feel like a lot has happened. I also feel like whatever it was, came and went. Care to share with the class Kawaii?”  
  
Trunks turned Goten’s body around in his arms, so they were standing face to face again. He kissed him deeply, then he said,  
  
“Everything is back to normal again. All is well. If you want me to explain everything right now, I will because I did promise you that I would. But honestly, I would like to explain it all a little later on, if you don’t mind. You see, I am starving Chib’s… Not for a bag of snacks, not for cheese sticks or chips. Not for steak or burgers… I am starved for you. I am aching to have you. I did make a promise though… Which is more important than all of that, more than any of this. What truly matters right now, is the fact that you are safe. Although, you are also still _very_ naked. You’re here… and you’re **mine.** Still, I know you have been through so much, yesterday, today, all year… _*sigh*_ Damn it see… I’m… so selfish. I am sorry. I want you to do, whatever makes you comfortable right now. No pressure, no gimmicks or tricks. Whatever it is you want; I will support it. It is totally up to you Chib’s.”  
  
Trunks kissed Goten on the forehead. Then he took a small step back. He was ready to talk, or ready to I.T. Goten to the moon, if that is what he wanted. Goten smiled. He smirked; he shook his head. He then took a step toward Trunks, he turned back around. He grabbed Trunks hands and wrapped them around him once more. His hands wandered over Trunks muscular forearms. Then he pressed his backside into the front side of his mate. With his bottom, he felt, his mate’s erection that was on a quick collision course, with deflation, perk back up with the power of a struck lightening rod. Like a mighty cobra, he found it quickly pressing between the cheeks of his ass, stirring desire up hot and heavy between them. Goten arched his back, causing the meat of his seat to protrude and open slightly, allowing his mates hefty member, a tiny bit more access. He rolled the back of his head into Trunks chest, enjoying the control of causing the meaty head to swab up and down teasingly, across his needy entrance. Breathing heftily, he said,  
  
“Mmm… Trunks… A-Anything… I wanna do, you’ll support?”  
  
Trunks tried desperately to control himself. His breaths quivered upon exhale, as he answered,  
  
“Ha… ha… Aaany-thing baby… you name it… ha… Anything…”  
  
“Mmmm… okay. So, I want you to turn us both into girls, then we’ll do a little time traveling. We’ll go back to the time when that famous actor Jet Li was hot in the movies. We’ll sneak into his trailer between sets, and take turns doing the splits naked on his dick, while lubing the other one up properly, so we can have a threesome! So, how long do you th--”  
  
Trunks froze at first, then he quickly turned Goten’s body around, and swallowed the rest of his words into his mouth. Goten chuckles as his mates’ tongue, began to harass his own aggressively. Trunks bit Goten’s bottom lip and pulled it hard and let it _*snap*_ back to his face!  
  
“Are you insane Chibi!?? **You** want **us** to become **women?** Of all things? God tell me you’re **joking** please!? I really hope that is not how you fantasize about me Chibi I am being seri—"  
  
This time, Goten pulled Trunks talking lips into a slow burning kiss. He pressed their bodies together, using one hand he grabbed both of their erections, with his other hand he rolled both heads together. Exchanging sensitive flicks, the sensation prickling up and down their thighs, causing their hips to snap back and forth randomly, like a shock. Both quickly produced precum. Goten broke their kiss, he asked Trunks to “watch “as he fondled them both. They both looked down between them, and watched the explicit site of their erect dicks, fiending for the other. Their breaths hitching, hot, and excited, Goten said,  
  
“Sss… Come on... loooook at that… How could we do this, if we were girls huh? No Trunks, I don’t need to fantasize about some distant perfection… I just have to open my eyes and look right at it… Fuck me baby… I am starved for you too…”...

**{-A/N- WOW!... Well, something huge besides Trunks... obviously happened! What??! Oh man that part about the threesome between them and Jet Li... had me crying in tears with laughter!! This has been so much fun! I am happy to have readers (silently or not) read along with the twisted thoughts in my MaDDeR mind. Want more? Can't wait? You should know what to do by now! This is it, however, for this sneaky peek session! I shall return soon with Newer revised chapters of this sexy fun filled novel by yours truly! Until then, keep laughing, stay happy! One of those is notorious for being "The BEST medicine." ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) ᕤ Sincerely, Thee HaTTeR~ -END A/N-}**

** ***☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ☆・*~ T. B. C. ~*☆*。*. ・★*** **

** ** [(∩｀-´)⊃━✿✿✿ThIs WaY! nO, tHiS wAy!炎炎☆┣o(･ω･ )](https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/madderhatter/prostrate-thyself-before-thy-prince-3438/31#text) ** **

* * *

**~Fill Me, Take Me, Rut and Break Me~ -PT. II-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to stop by the link in the body of the story, to view my cover art! Thanks for reading!


End file.
